


A tizedik kódex

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 75,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Egy támadás után végre fellélegezhet a varázslótársadalom, mert Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén, Harry keze által végleg elpusztult nem sokkal visszatérése után, egy titokzatos függönytől, amit a Minisztériumban őriztek. Harry és barátai végre megnyugodhatnak, azzal foglalkozhatnak hatodévükben, mint minden más gyerek: tanulás, kviddicsezés, szerelem. Ezekkel ellentétben Harry nem tud felszabadulni, a nyáron történt dolgokat nehéz feldolgoznia, a tanév első két hónapjában nagyon szétszórttá válik.Egyedül Perselusnak tűnik fel igazán - akinek szolgálata végleg véget ért a Sötét Nagyúrnál, és próbálja végre normális mederbe terelni életét-, hogy a fiúnak szüksége lenne egy hozzáértő személyre, aki kollégáival ellentétben foglalkozik is vele. Ezentúl azt is megpróbálja bebizonyítani Harrynek, hogy a felé mutatott gyűlöletének nagy része egy igen hiteles színészkedés része volt.Viszont ezek mellett furcsa dolgok történnek Roxfortban, csupán mert egy maroknyi diák kimentett a Rejtélyügyről bizonyos köteteteket a lerombolt Minisztériumból…





	1. A Halál kódexe

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti, én csak ismét kölcsönvettem a szereplőket, hogy szórakoztassam velük az olvasóközönséget.
> 
> Elöljáróban: Természetesen Severitus, még ha nem is plakátoltam ki a leírásban. ;–)  
> A történet teljesen AU, csupán az ötödik regényig veszi figyelembe Rowling műveit – ahogy általában nálam mindig így van, de ezúttal Voldemort már halott. (Unom a palit, na.)  
> A címből akár következtetni is lehetne: tíz fejezet lesz, mindegyik egy kötettel fog foglalkozni, miközben hőseink sorsát végigkíséri. :–)  
> Köszönet: Kaseinek, Snapefannak és Assának.

  
  
  


  
A repülés az fantasztikus volt.  
  
Persze egy elég mozgalmas meccs kellős közepén nem igazán lehet kiélvezni a nyugodt perceket. Miután már pár pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, újra elszántan nézett le a mélybe, ahol a hajtók és a terelők küzdöttek azért, hogy minél több pontjuk legyen.   
  
Amikor célba ért egy kvaff, hangosan üvöltött a közönség, Harry pedig számolta a perceket, hogy mikor előzze meg Dracót, és szerezze meg a cikeszt. Sosem volt nagy küzdelem, de most valami megváltozott: a gonosz mardekáros minden trükköt latba vetett; volt köztük átok, ártás, amit az évek során eddig megtanult.  
  
Harry rájött, hogy ha előző este nem a csillagvizsgáló toronyban töltötte volna a napot, hanem helyette inkább pihen, akkor most bizonyára olyan bűbájt használ, ami minden sötét varázslatot semlegesít. De reflexből mást alkalmazott, aminek a következménye az lett, hogy Draco lecsúszott de még éppen meg tudott kapaszkodni benne, ő pedig…  
  
… hátrataszította a két átok kölcsönhatásából kialakult robbanás szele. Az volt az utolsó emléke, hogy az egyik lelátó teljesen romba dől, őt pedig betemetik a lehulló törmelékek sok sikoltozás közepette és már csak távoli kiáltásokat hall.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus most egyáltalán nem volt lelkes, mint ahogy régen szokott a kvidicsmeccsek alkalmával. Sőt, ezúttal úgy vélte, hoz magával olvasnivalót is, és csak akkor néz oda, ha valami roppant érdekes történik a pályán. Kíváncsi volt rá, hogy ez az idény hogy alakul, mikor ilyen erős csapat állt össze a Mardekárból.   
  
Ettől függetlenül fáradtan ült le az emelvény leghátsó sorába, hiszen a tanári kar lelkes része úgyis előrébb helyezkedik el. Albus és Minerva is nagyon szerették nézni a meccset, ennek örömére az igazgató megint az egyik förtelmes színű talárját öltötte magára. Perselus néha késztetést érzett rá, hogy felvilágosítsa barátját, hogy olyan színek, mint például a rózsaszín és a citromsárga, nem tartoznak a legelőnyösebb viseletek közé.  
  
Pont, amikor Perselus felütötte a könyvét, megszólalt a játék kezdetét jelző sípszó és mindkét csapat a levegőbe emelkedett.  
  
Már nagyon unta, hogy az ideiglenes Minisztériumba kell járnia. Két hónapja minden nap korán odament, hogy elintézhesse a papírügyeit – ezekkel Voldemort uralma alatt nem foglalkozhatott, túlságosan gyanús lett volna. Ráadásul a Szent Mungóban is rengeteg megbeszélnivalója akadt, mert meg akarták venni néhány bájitalát – jelentősen tekintélyes összegért –, és a szerződéseket is tető alá kellett hoznia.   
  
Nem volt olyan nap, amikor ne futott volna össze egy-egy ismerőssel a régi Brit Bájitaltan Szövetségből, akik csábítóbbnál csábítóbb munkákat ajánlottak fel külföldön, de ő egytől egyig visszautasította őket. Tulajdonképpen még magát is meglepte, hogy képtelen volt szakítani a régi életével, nem vágyott nagy változásokra.  
  
Idő kellett, hogy elrendezze az életét, és tervei között nem szerepelt olyasmi, hogy elhagyja a Roxfortot. Lelkiismeretesen végezte a munkáját, nem akarta, hogy olyan ember kezére kerüljön a Mardekár ház vezetése, aki egyáltalán nem jártas, vagy gyakorlott ebben. Igaz, már majdnem két hónap telt el, hogy Voldemort meghalt, de sok diáknak még mindig rendezetlen maradt az élete, mert szüleik börtönbe kerültek. Perselus tudta, hogy ők fokozott figyelmet igényelnek.  
  
Mindezek mellett, noha nem kellett többé megtévesztenie senkit, nem kellett tettetett gyűlöletét másokra zúdítania, és nem kellett hazudnia mások érdekében, visszatérve a következő tanévre rájött, hogy mindez már a vérévé vált. Megváltozott. Egy olyan emberré vált, akire bőven illet a kegyetlen halálfaló cím, még ha nem is követte el mindazokat a bűntényeket, amiket Voldemort hívei. Túlságosan is későn jött rá, hogy a hosszú évek alatt rendkívül megkeményedett, és esélye sincs egy olyan életre, mint mindenki másnak – bárkinek –, akinek van családja.   
  
Különben is, ki viselné el őt egyáltalán? Amikor esély lett volna rá, hogy keresztfia több időt töltsön vele, akkor Lucius pártfordulása végül olyan jól sikeredett, hogy Draco örömmel ment vissza családjához, ő pedig teljesen egyedül maradt, hiába, hogy a Piton kúrián mindig pezsgett az élet. Bár be kellett vallania magának, a fiút teljesen másképp nevelték, és legtöbbször idegesítette a fennhéjázó, pazarló viselkedése, de viszont addig sem volt egyedül.   
  
Így hát a nyári szünetnek hamar vége lett, Draco visszakerült a vádak alól felmentett apjához, ő pedig visszatért Roxfortba, hogy felkészüljön az újabb tanévre, ami azért közel sem volt annyira unalmas, mint gondolta. A diákok többségét teljesen megváltoztatta a nyár elején történt támadás, amiben Voldemort végleg elpusztult.   
  
Az igazgató figyelmeztette rá még év elején, hogy mint házvezető, nagyon figyeljen oda a diákjaira, hiszen a legtöbbjük apja olyan halálfaló volt, akik nem menekülhettek meg a börtön elől. Úgy vélte, mindent meg tudott oldani, a legrosszabb helyzetben lévő diákjait is végül mosolyogni látta, mert a Családsegítő Szolgálat által talált szülők beváltották a hozzájuk fűzött reményeket.  
  
Viszont elborzadva figyelte a többi ház vezetőjének munkáját, hiszen a diákok többsége ott volt a támadás során, és azok óriási traumát szenvedtek, még ha a szüleik nem is voltak halálfalók. Nem volt olyan tanári gyűlés, amikor ne közölte volna kollégáival, hogy mely diákokra kéne jobban odafigyelniük.  
  
A hetedévesek között történtek a legnagyobb változások, mert ők már kevésbé tudták egyedül feldolgozni a történteket, társuk elvesztését. Furcsa módon, az alsóbb évesek meglepően jobban viselték a dolgot.  
  
Önkéntelenül is felnézett újra a könyvből, hogy ismét szemügyre vegye a James-féle hasonmást.  
  
Perselusnak az összes hatodévesre kiterjedt a figyelme, mert az ígéretes diákok mind jelentkeztek a felkészítő osztályába, köztük a griffendélesek többsége is. Néha elgondolkodott azon, hogy Minerva nem látja át annyira a helyzetet, mint ahogy azt kéne, hiszen a legszembetűnőbb változás Potteren volt észrevehető. Most, hogy nem kell Voldemort miatt azt a látszatot keltenie, hogy velejéig utálja Harry Pottert, rájött, hogy kezd valami olyasmit érezni, amitől még maga is ijedten észlelt: az aggodalmat.   
  
Minden év augusztusában szokás volt, hogy mind a hét évfolyamból azok a diákok látogathatták meg a Minisztériumot, akik a jövőjüket ott kívánták tovább építeni, hogy megismerjék leendő munkahelyüket, és a foglalkozásokat. Amilyen ártatlan eseménynek számított volt, olyannyira fordult szörnyűséges rémálomba. A Sötét Nagyúr összeszedte az embereit, rátámadt az épületre, hogy minden eddiginél elsöprőbb vérengzést folytasson. Voldemort Pottert abban a teremben találta, ahol a titokzatos függöny volt, a kimerítő párbaj végén pedig sikerült a fiúnak belöknie abba a gonoszt, majd darabokra zúzta azt.   
  
Az épületet addigra szinte teljesen leomlott a sötét varázslatok által okozott robbanásoktól, és még éppen sikerült szinte mindenkit kimenekíteni. Lehet, sokkal több áldozatot és sérültet követelt volna a támadás, ha épp akkor Perselus bátyja, Gaius auror főparancsnok nem tartózkodott volna a közelben, amikor megkezdődtek a támadások. Perselust mindig elképesztette Gaius munkája, de ekkor vált nyilvánvalóvá, hogy mennyire talpraesett is tud lenni egy Piton; jól szervezetten sikerült lebonyolítani a mentést, miközben Caramel az egészet majdnem elszabotálta rémületével.  
  
Pottert éppen eltalálta egy kvaff, mire Perselus összerázkódott, és megrázta a fejét.  
  
Jól megfigyelhető volt a fiú szétszórtsága, és dühítette, hogy Albus és Minerva sem törődik a varázslóvilág megmentőjével, aki maga próbálja megemészteni a történteket, és hogy ez már lassan a tanulmányain is meglátszódik.  
  
Nyílván egy olyan tantárgynál, ami eleve rosszul megy neki, pláne feltűnő: nem volt olyan óra, amikor a terem nem végezte volna romokban a bájitaltan végére, ő pedig nem ordított volna fél órát Potterrel, miért volt olyan ügyetlen. És a fiút nem érdekelte: visszaszólt ugyan, de közel sem volt meg a dac, ami régen – mint akit már a jövője sem érdekel.   
  
Mert amikor a gyűlölet látszatát kellett fenntartania a fiúval szemben, egyedül az szórakoztatta, milyen jól visszavág. Viszont ez mostanra egy „igen uram”, „nem uram”-ra csökkent. Szótlanul tűrte, hogy Perselus szinte a földbe döngölte ordításával, és még a sértések sem tették meg a kellő hatásukat Jamesről, pedig abban Perselus mesteri volt – még ha sosem gondolta komolyan a vádakat, és az utóbbi hónapban csökkenteni próbálta a sértéseket.   
  
Hiszen már az első nap szembetűnő volt a különbség közte és apja közt: Harry Potter egyáltalán nem volt felelőtlen felfuvalkodott pojáca, mint apja. Igaz, mutatott némi hasonlóságot kihágások sűrűségében.  
  
Aki nagyon jártas a legilimenciában, elkap olyan dolgokat az évek során, amit a fiú szemmel láthatólag próbál titkolni. De Perselus dühösen jött rá, hogy csak felszínes emlékeket kapott, a fiúnak nagyon nagy tehetsége volt az okklumenciához, csak éppen ő sem tudott róla. Így amikor a félretett emlékekbe vette a bátorságot és megnézte őket, Perselus nem látott a dühtől és kidobta őt. Pedig szerencsétlen fiút meg akarta kímélni a kellemetlen emlékektől, milyen apja volt – igaz, számára is ez volt a legkellemetlenebb élmény, amit a Tekergők okoztak.  
  
Egy kisemmizett halálfalót család nélkül nem csoda, hogy annyira aggasztja diákjai sorsa, és Perselus elborzadva jött rá, hogy így próbálja korrigálni azt, hogy ő neki nincsen családja, ami elég ijesztő tény volt számára. De mindig az lett a végeredménye, hogy egy ilyen ember mint ő, nem érdemel meg ilyesmit.  
  
A könyv nem terelte el kellőképpen a figyelmét. Pont akkor nézett fel, amikor Draco olyan sötét varázslatot alkalmazott, amitől teljesen ledöbbent a felismeréstől, mert a könyvekben olvasott róla utoljára. Potter ellen, ez nem kétség, de a fiú nem volt elég felkészült és olyan varázslattal védte ki, amivel nem kellett volna: kisebb robbanás következett és Perselusban bennakadt a levegő a rémülettől, ahogyan a harminc diák alatt hirtelen beomlott az egész emelvény, és mindannyian zuhanni kezdtek.  
  
Az igazgató felpattant, varázspálcájával állította meg az esést, amihez végül csatlakozott Minerva varázsereje. Perselus csak másodpercekkel később maradt le: eldobta a könyvet, és gyorsan előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy az ő erejét is egyesítse velük. A tanári kar többi tagja lesietett, Flitwick pedig a lelátó hosszú darabjából varázsolt egy csúszdát azoknak, akiket a levegőben tartott a bűbájuk.  
  
Amikor Albus elengedte a varázslatot, mindannyian lesiettek a pályára, miközben a pöttöm professzor felerősített hangja hallatszott:  
  
– Mindenki őrizze meg a nyugalmát és térjen vissza a kastélyba a prefektusok vezetésével! Az igazgató és a tanári kar, mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy sebesült társaitokat biztonságba helyezze!  
  
Perselus gyorsan utolérte Albust, aki idős korát meghazudtolva sietett a romok felé.  
  
– A lelátóról, ha jól számoltam, a harminc emberből huszonegy menekült le – közölte az igazgató és Perselus elsápadt.  
  
– Akkor kilencen vannak a romok alatt – mondta színtelen hangon Perselus, amikor belegondolt, hogy azon a lelátón több mardekáros diákja is ült. Oldalra pillantott, és látta, hogy Draco nem messze tőlük falfehér arccal figyeli az eseményeket. Amikor észrevette, hogy házvezetője őt nézi, gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét.  
  
Perselus igyekezett elfojtani a feltörekvő dühöt, amit érzett. A bennrekedt diákok kimentése ebben a percben minden másnál fontosabb volt.  
  
– Pár levitációs bűbájjal gyorsan el tudjuk emelni a törmelékeket – mondta a félelemtől elszorult hanggal Minerva.   
  
Perselus elborzadva nézett végig a helyszínen: a lelátó teljesen romba dőlt, a súlyos gerendák és lécek egy halomban álltak a talpazat fölött. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy akik bennrekedtek, túlélték a dolgot.   
  
Közben Poppy is megérkezett, aki megállásra kényszerítette őket.  
  
– Tudom, hogy az a fontos, hogy a gyermekeket minél hamarabb kihozzuk onnét, de egyvalamire nagyon figyelniük kell. Egyesével és óvatosan szedjék le a törmeléket a sebesültről, ha megtalálják. Lehet, hogy azzal tesznek rosszat, ha önök veszik le egy sebesült végtagról a követ.  
  
– Vigyázunk, Poppy – nyugtatta meg Albus, és megindult az egyik sarok felé. – Javaslom, négy irányból kezdjünk neki a keresésnek.  
  
Perselus csak a jelre várt, és megindult a felső sarok felé. Gyorsan megkerülte kollégáit, és pálcáját előre tartva lassan kezdte a romokat felemelni és a háta mögötti kupacra ejteni. Feszült, óvatos keresés vette kezdetét, fél órán keresztül hordozták le a gerendákat, köveket, és Perselus egyre jobban kezdett kétségbe esni, mivel ez azt jelentette, hogy az áldozatok nagyon mélyen vannak, arról nem is beszélve, hogy varázslatot sem használhattak, pedig az sokkal jobban meggyorsította volna a keresést.  
  
– Istenem! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Minerva. – Poppy, jöjjön ide gyorsan!  
  
Perselus egy pillanatra nézett fel, hogy lássa, ki az és milyen állapotban van.  
  
– Lisa Turpin, a Hollóhátból – mondta elszorult hangon kollégája.  
  
– Azt hiszem, eltörött két végtagja, de nincs különösebb baja – tájékoztatta a javasasszony, azzal hordágyat varázsolt elő és óvatosan rálebegtette őt.  
  
A keresést tovább folytatták, és még további hat diákot sikerült megtalálniuk együttesen, azokból egy súlyos állapotban került a gyengélkedőre. Köztük mindkettő elsőéves, mardekáros volt.  
  
Hagrid is csatlakozott hozzájuk, kézzel elpakolva a köveket, miközben az ijedtségtől egyre sápadtabban mondogatta, hogy „Szegény Harrym”. Pottert ugyanis még nem találták meg; Minerva is egyre jobban kezdett kétségbe esni ettől a ténytől.   
  
A törmelékek javarészét sikerült eltávolítani, és előkerült egy elsőéves, aki a legalsó sorban ülhetett, ahová Potter is becsapódott. A pálya szélén néhány diák várakozott feszülten, köztük Weasley és a nyakában sírdogáló Granger is, akik várták a híreket az előkerülő társaikról.   
  
Perselus visszafordította figyelmét a keresésre, és a varázslást mellőzve, kézzel emelt arrébb pár követ, amik már a talapzatból származhattak. Amikor újabb darabhoz nyúlt, hirtelen megdermedt: kezét a kő vérvörösre festette.   
  
– Azt hiszem, megtaláltam Pottert – mondta halkan kollégáinak, akik közben az elsőévest helyezték a hordágyra. Hagrid és Minerva egy emberként siettek oda mellé, miközben ő elszorult torokkal nyúlt a következő és következő kődarab után. Valahogy nem vágyott rá, hogy pont ő találjon rá Potter holttestére.  
  
Pillanatokon belül sikerült teljesen eltüntetni a fiúra esett romokat, és Perselus teljesen elborzadt: Potter talárja cafatokban lógott rajta, két végtagja furcsán kicsavarodott állapotban állt, fél arca pedig, egészen a nyakáig, csurom véres volt.   
  
Perselus rettegve nyúlt oda, és próbálta a véres nyak ép részén kitapintani a pulzust, amit gyengén, de megtalált.  
  
– Még életben van – állapította meg, mire Minerva hálát rebegve a szájára szorította a kezét. – De egyáltalán nem stabil.  
  
Albus is megérkezett, és az öreg arc nagy mélységes aggodalomról árulkodott, miközben Poppy leguggolt az összetört fiúhoz, és gyors kötéseket rögtönzött a kifacsarodott végtagokra, aztán a fejvérzést is elállította.  
  
– Sürgősen a gyengélkedőre kell vinni – jelentette ki szigorúan a javasasszony, és pár pillanat elteltével már ügyesen a hordágyra varázsolta őt. – Perselus, kérlek, gyere velem és segédkezz a gyengélkedőn, elengedhetetlen a tudásod és a bájitalaid.  
  
Perselus bólintott, de még mielőtt elindulhattak volna, Albus megragadta a karját, és szavaiból visszafojtott düh áradt. – Ha végeztél a gyengélkedőn, téged és az egész Mardekár kviddicscsapatot várom az irodámban.  
  
– Intézkedni fogok – jelentette ki zordan a bájitalmester.   
  
Remélte, hogy barátja ezt mondja, különben ő saját kezűleg intézte el volna el azokat, akik miatt a baleset történt. A pályáról kifelé menet még vetett egy pillantást Potter két követőjére, akik könnyes arccal nézték barátjuk eszméletlen testét.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen nagy robbanás történt, tulajdonképpen nagyon nagy szerencséjük volt. Az összes sérült túl van a nagyobb életveszélyen, hála annak a komoly szaktudásnak, amire Poppy tett szert az évek során. Pottert volt a legnehezebb rendbe hozni, a sérült végtagok helyretevése nem volt könnyű feladat, a fejét ért ütést megvizsgálva pedig a javasasszony csak reménykedni tudott, hogy nem történt komolyabb károsodás. Most az egyszer Perselus remélte, hogy ismét igaz lesz az, miszerint a kölyök eddig is az átkozott szerencséjének köszönhette életét, és ebből is fel fog épülni.  
  
Sikerült értesíteni a sérült diákok szüleit is, akik nagyon gyorsan megérkeztek az intézetbe, hogy lássák gyermekeiket. Mindegyik feltette azt a kérdést, hogy mi okozta a balesetet, amire Perselus és kollégái mind azt felelték, hogy szerencsétlen véletlen okozta. De ő tudta pontosan, mi történt, emlékeztetve magát rá, hogy mindjárt indulnia kell egy igen kellemetlen beszélgetésre az igazgatói irodába.  
  
Kimerülten dőlt neki a gyengélkedő ajtófélfájának, lelkiekben felkészülve arra, ami még rá vár. Addig csöndben figyelte az aggódó szülőket, és közben hálát rebegett Merlinnek, hogy nem alakultak rosszabbul a dolgok.  
  
Megdöbbenve figyelte, amint Molly és Arthur lélekszakadva rohantak el mellette, hogy minél előbb Potter ágya mellett legyenek. Molly Grangert ölelte át, míg Arthur fia vállát szorította meg. Perselus, ha nem ismeri őket, komolyan azt hitte volna, hogy Harry Potter a saját fiuk.   
  
Mióta nem kellett kettős szerepet játszania, azóta kissé jobban beleláthatott a diákok életébe, és nem utolsó sorban a Rend ügyeibe. Feltűnt, hogy Potter nevelőszülei sosem tették be ide a lábukat, pedig a mugli szülőknek is lehetőségük van belépni az általuk nem látott mugli területre, ha nagyon akarnak. A főhadiszálláson múltkor a nagy összepakoláskor elcsípett egy pár dolgot a fiút illetően, miszerint Wesleyék azon tanakodtak az igazgatóval, hogy magukhoz szeretnék venni a következő nyárra a fiút és az igazgató végül beleegyezett, hiszen már nem él a Sötét Nagyúr, aki miatt ott kellene maradni.   
  
Mi okuk lenne ennyire ragaszkodni a fiúhoz mikor Lily rokonainál lakik, akik gondoskodnak róla? Amikor vége ennek a kellemetlen helyzetnek, megpróbál annak is utánajárni. Utálta, hogy túlságosan is lelkiismeretes házvezető és tanár lett belőle, aki minden diákjáért ennyire aggódik.  
  
Sóhajtott egy mélyet, aztán elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, hogy elővegye az egész baj okozóit. Fél órával később az igazgatói irodában annyira kellemetlenné alakult a helyzet, hogy Perselus azt hitte, ő lesz a következő Potter után, aki tönkreteszi felettese irodáját.   
  
– Majdnem diákok haltak meg! – üvöltötte keresztfia sápadt arcába. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire felelőtlen lehet valaki! Esküszöm, most levonnék ezer pontot, de biztos lennék benne, hogy a saját társaitok vernének péppé titeket ezen cselekedet miatt! – fröcsögte még a képükbe. – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az elsős diákokat ültettétek előre, pedig köztudott, hogy milyen veszélyes ott lenni!  
  
– Perselus, higgadj le, kérlek – szólt közbe az igazgató. – Szerintem ki tudunk rájuk szabni olyan büntetést is ezen kívül, amiből megtanulják, mekkora felelőtlen dolgot tettek.  
  
Draco és a csapat többi tagja rémülten nézett Perselusra, várva az ítéletet.  
  
– Mr. Montague – jelentette ki egy kis szünet után Perselus a csapatkapitányra nézve –, sajnálattal kell közölnöm, de ebben az évben a Mardekár _többet nem játszhat._  
  
A fiú csodálkozva eltátotta a száját, aztán becsukta, és szemmel láthatóan nem jutott szóhoz, csak percek elteltével.  
  
– De uram… Az egész csapatot nem büntetheti… és nekem ez az utolsó évem itt a Roxfortban…  
  
A Bájitalok Mesterének talárja csak úgy csattant, amikor a fiú elé lépett.  
  
– Utolsó év Roxfortban?! – kiabálta bele az arcába. – Minden valószínűséggel! Viszont az első az Azkabanban, ha úgy alakultak volna a dolgok! Gondolkozzon már maga idióta! Harminc diák ült azon a lelátón, és csak a roppant szerencsének köszönhető, hogy nem történt nagyobb baj! Arról nem is beszélve, hogy még három diák eszméletlenül fekszik a gyengélkedőn! Három! Ez azkabani években számolva legalább kilencven év! Imádkozzanak, hogy mind a három felépüljön, és ne történjen nagyobb baj! – Aztán Dracóra nézett. – Magáról azt hittem, van annyi esze, hogy nem támad olyan sötét mágiával Potterre, amit nem is ismer, csak mert évek óta ellenségeskednek!   
  
Látszott Draco hamuszürke színűre vált arcán, hogy menten rosszul lesz.  
  
– Gyámoltalan bűbájnak tűnt. Egy könyvben találtuk, és…  
  
Az igazgató felkelt, és megkerülte az asztalt, megállva Perselus mellett.  
  
– Amint végeztünk itt, sürgősen hozzátok ide azt a könyvet.  
  
Perselus a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, és magában tízig elszámolt.  
  
– Merlinre. Egy teljesen ismeretlen eredetű könyvből alkalmaznak bűbájokat… – mondta halkan, aztán sziszegve ismét rájuk nézett. – Maguk nem normálisak! Remélem, tisztában vannak, hogy nem fogják ennyivel megúszni, jelentős büntetőmunkát kapnak, és nem utolsó sorban beavatom a szüleiket. Örüljenek, hogy nem csapatom ki magukat!  
  
– Abba nekem is van egy kis beleszólásom – emlékeztette Albus. – De nekem is megfordult a fejemben. Viszont akkor az egész ügy kipattanna, és sötét varázslatok alkalmazása miatt akár be is zárhatnánk a Roxfortot.  
  
– _Végeztünk!_ – csattant fel végül Perselus, mire az egész csapat távozott az irodából.  
  
Albus egy darabig utánuk nézett, aztán homlokát ráncolva elgondolkodott.   
  
– Remélem, a sejtéseim nem igazak, miszerint azok a könyvek valamilyen oknál fogva a Rejtélyügyi osztályról kerültek elő.  
  
– Pedig nem kizárt. – Perselus vett még egy pár mély lélegzetet, hogy teljesen lenyugodjon. – Amikor augusztusban az egész Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot lerombolták, sok diák férhetett hozzá olyan tárgyakhoz, amikhez nem szabadott volna.  
  
Barátja megtörten ült vissza az asztal mögé. – Emlékeztess rá, hogy többet ne fogadjam el Caramel tanácsait, mert beláthatatlan következmények származhatnak belőle.  
  
– És ha akkor nem engedsz neki, és nem hagyod, hogy a diákok megismerjék egy ártatlan látogatás keretében az egyik legnépszerűbb szakokat – vágott vissza Perselus, miközben leült vele szembe a fotelbe –, akkor talán az egyik leggonoszabb személy is még ezen a világon élne.  
  
Az igazgató levette a szemüvegét, fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemeit, aztán visszatette.  
  
– De egyúttal nagyon sok olyan tárgy került ki onnét, amik eddig zárolva voltak, és nem szabadott volna ártatlan kezek közé kerülniük. Fel nem foghatom, hogy lehetnek ilyen felelőtlenek a fiatalok, hogy olyan könyveket vesznek magukhoz, amiről nem tudják, milyen célt szolgálhat. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Bár úgy érzem, ezúttal rájöttek, mire használhatják fel. Harryt is meg akartam kímélni az ilyen dologtól – mondta halkan. – A mai eset is ezt bizonyítja: pont Harry volt az, aki a legrosszabb részét kapta az egészből, és hogy az a bizonyos tárgy tehet erről a katasztrófáról. Ezek mind olyan dolgok, amik azokból az ősidőkből származnak, amikor még gyakran használták sötét mágiát, és azok varázsigéit sajnos rögzítették.  
  
– Nem értem, miért kellett ilyeneket őrizgetniük – vicsorogta Perselus, és teljesen elment az étvágya ettől az egésztől, hiába kínálta kollégája cukorkákkal.   
  
Dumbledore viszont úgy döntött, témát vált. – Mondd, hogy vannak a sebesültek?  
  
– Mindenki túl van az életveszélyen – sóhajtotta Perselus. – Három kritikus eset van, köztük Potter is, még mielőtt megkérdeznéd. Nagyon súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett, idő kell, mire felépül.  
  
– Mindig is utált a gyengélkedőn lenni, szegény megint kénytelen lesz eltölteni ott egy pár hetet – mosolyodott el szomorúan barátja. – Nos, nem tartalak fel tovább, feltételezem, neked is elég sok feladatod van még a mai nap folyamán.   
  
Perselus bólintott, aztán felállt a fotelből, és fáradtan kisimította a talárját. – Igen, még vissza kell térnem a gyengélkedőre is, sok bájitalt kell főznöm. Előtte fel kell mennem a toronyba, mert Sybill úgy érzi, most szerencsétlenség lejönnie egy Kalapkúra bájitalért – húzta el a száját. – Amikor ezerszer fontosabb dolgom lenne, akkor nem óhajt lejönni.  
  
– Óh, Sybillnek mindig vannak ilyen furcsa szokásai, hidd el, csak pár percig fog feltartani, aztán visszatérhetsz további kötelességeidhez.  
  
Tulajdonképpen addig Perselus is úgy vélte, amíg fel nem ért a toronyba, és a jósnőt sehol sem találta. Utálta azt a rengeteg lépcsőt, és nem tudta elhinni, hogy ilyesmire pazarolja az idejét. Először úgy gondolta, hogy otthagyja a bájitalt az asztalán, de a nő végül megjelent, és kissé álmatagon szólt hozzá:  
  
– Áh, Perselus, köszönöm, hogy felhoztad nekem! Tudod, a mai nap elég rossz ómen, inkább nem tenném ki a lábam itthonról.  
  
– Az igazgató úr mintha említette volna – mondta szárazon Piton, és már fordult is volna, hogy távozzon, amikor éles, rekedtes hang harsant fel mögötte.  
  
– _A Piton sarjtól függ az emberiség sorsa._  
  
Perselus szíve hirtelen kihagyott egy ütemet, és riadtan pördült meg a tengelye körül.   
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezte színtelen hangon, amikor felismerte ezt a hangszínt.  
  
Trelawney, mint egy kőszobor ott állt előtte, üveges tekintetét rajta pihentetve. Majd szemei az ég felé fordultak, és ugyanazon az éles, érdes hangon folytatta:  
  
– _Az ősök már nem élnek, de hátrahagytak kódexeket. Kódexeket, amik mától kezdve veszélyeztetni fogják a Roxfort életét. Ő, aki elpusztította a Sötét Nagyurat, ismét diadalmaskodik a gonoszság fölött, a Piton sarj ismét megmenti ártatlanok életét… mától kezdve veszélyben lesz a Roxfort… a Piton sarj fogja… megmenteni őket…_  
  
A jósnő feje előrebukott, aztán köhögött egyet és értetlenül meredt Pitonra, aki viszont ugyanolyan értetlenül nézett vissza.  
  
– Perselus, még mindig itt vagy? – kérdezte csodálkozva. – Odalent nagyon nagy szükség van rád, nem tudom, miért időzöl még itt egy ilyen magányos nő társaságában.  
  
Perselus a döbbenettől viszont mozdulni sem tudott.  
  
– Az előbb érdekes dolgokat mondtál nekem, Sybill – mondta óvatosan.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy az számodra érdekes lehet, mennyire rossz ómennek tartom azt, hogy ezen a napon kitegyem a lábam innét, amikor ilyen szögben áll a Jupiter.  
  
Inkább nem faggatózott tovább, hiszen egyértelmű volt: a nő semmire sem emlékszik abból, amit mondott. Perselus gyomra hirtelen csavarodott egyet, amikor eszébe jutottak azok az emlékek, amiket Albus mutatott neki egykoron. Potter esete a jósnővel, amikor megjósolta a patkány visszatérését urához.   
  
Biccentett Sybillnek, aztán leereszkedett a létrán, majd lesietett a csigalépcsőn, miközben a hallottakon gondolkodott, próbálta megemészteni az információkat. Feltétlenül beszélnie kell erről Albusszal, amint megnézte, mi a helyzet a gyengélkedőn.   
  
Merlinre… Piton sarj? Bármennyire is vágyott egy családra, nem szándékozott megismerkedni bizonyos személyekkel, hogy aztán családot alapítson.  
  
Amikor pár perc múlva odaért a gyengélkedőhöz, már leesett neki a tantusz, ahogy összerakta a mondatokat. Pedig úgy vélte, külön kell értelmezni őket… Látszik, mennyire elfáradt már.   
  
Megtámaszkodott a gyengélkedő ajtaja mellett a falban, amikor teljesen világossá vált a tény.   
  
Potter!   
  
Ő fog diadalmaskodni a gonoszság fölött… és te jó ég. Piton sarj. A két személy egy és ugyanaz! Csupán átvillant az agyán, hogy majd megnézi, hogy van a fiú… De nem tervezett semmi olyasmit, amivel olyan közel kerülne hozzá, hogy a fiaként tekintsen rá.  
  
A gyengélkedő! Már így is késésben van.  
  
Befordult az ajtón, és meglepetésére, egy szülőt sem látott a kórteremben. Madam Pomfrey a benn ült az irodájában, a fények pedig alacsonyra voltak szabályozva, hogy a még három sérült diák nyugodtan pihenhessen. Nyilván ilyen későn nem hagyta, hogy a szülők itt legyenek, ne adjanak lehetőséget gyermeküknek a pihenésre, így a három sebesültön kívül mindenkit elküldött.  
  
Halkan odament a javasasszony asztalához, aki éppen a jelentéseket írta.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen későn érkeztem.  
  
– Semmi baj, Perselus. Ha a teljes készlet elfogyott volna, a föld alól is előkerítettelek volna. – Mélyet sóhajtott, miközben elrakta a pennáját. Perselus már látta az arckifejezéséből, hogy nem szolgál jó hírekkel. – A te házadba tartozó elsős Astoria Greengrass állapota rosszabbodott. Attól félek, hogy a bűbájaim, és az ide hívott gyógyítók segítségével sem fogja megérni a vasárnapot.  
  
Perselus teljesen elsápadt és megkapaszkodott az asztal szélében. Egy hét… Az nagyon kevés idő!  
  
– A vérzést ugyan elállítottuk, de a keringése nem tud helyreállni, bármennyire is próbáltuk. Nem volt túl szerencsés, hogy azok a gerendák közvetlenül ráestek a mellkasára. A bűbájokat mindig meg tudjuk erősíteni, de ezt te is tudod, hogy nem élet, Perselus.  
  
– A nevelőszülei itt vannak? – kérdezte tompán. Egy hónapja talált neki otthont… és erre tessék, ez történik!  
  
Poppy bólintott. – Az igazgató úr elszállásolta őket az üres vendégszobákba a kastély északi részén. Elmondtam nekik az igazságot, és ők javasolták az egy hetet. Ha addig nem áll helyre, nem akarják tovább kínozni őt azzal, hogy bűbájokkal tartják életben. Sajnálom, Perselus.  
  
A bájitalmester biccentett, és már nem is mert tovább kérdezősködni.  
  
– A többiek?  
  
– A hollóhátas Lisa Turpin távozhat a leghamarabb, miután az eltört csontjai összeforrnak a Pótcsont–rapid hatására. Valószínűleg már holnap. – Egy újabb sóhaj. – Viszont Potter rosszabbul van. A végtagjait ugyan rendbe hoztuk, de a fejét ért ütés és a belső sérülések miatt még sokkal több ideig ágynyugalomra van ítélve, mint mikor először hittem. Egyszer magához tért, és nagy fájdalmai voltak, kénytelen voltam egy erős fájdalomcsillapítót adni neki, ami nem volt túl bölcs dolog, úgy érzem. Erős kábulatot okoz a delikvensnél, és ez ilyenkor nem jó, amikor pont azt kéne megállapítani, hogy nem történt agykárosodás.  
  
– Egyéb jó hír? – kérdezte beletörődötten Perselus.   
  
– Hármukon kívül mindenki el lett engedve, amint láthatod.  
  
Biccentett egyet, aztán biztosította róla a javasasszonyt, hogy még megnézi a betegeket, aztán elmegy utánpótlást főzni. Először Greengrass ágyához ment, az ágy lábánál lévő kórlapot szemügyre vette, milyen varázslatokat végeztek el, illetve milyen bájitalokat kapott. Aztán felnézett a látszólag nyugodt lányra, akin talán csak a csoda segíthet. Elszorult torokkal hagyta ott, aztán odament az utolsó ágyhoz, ahol Harry Potter feküdt.  
  
Magához vette az ő kórlapját, aztán leült az ágy szélére, hogy sorra vegye, mit csinált még Poppy a távollétében. Az eléggé nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Fájdalomcsillapító és Vérpótló főzetből még sokat kell készítenie.  
  
Amikor leengedte a kórlapot, végignézett a kötésekkel borított fiún, és újra felcsengtek a fülében Sybill szavai.  
  
_Piton sarj…_  
  
Ezek szerint nem fogja beérni egy puszta érdeklődéssel a fiú iránt. Ezt persze már régebben is tudta, hogy a fiúnak segítségre van szüksége… De hogy odáig fajuljon egy puszta támogatás, hogy örökbe fogadja…?  
  
Mióta elkezdődött a tanév, valóban szemmel tartotta a fiút, és kollégáival ellentétben, ő valamennyire aggódott is érte. Az előtte lévő években is így volt, nem egyszer mentette meg az idegesítő kölyök életét, de azt sosem képzelte volna, hogy _annyira_ törődjön vele.  
  
Hirtelen nyöszörgésre lett figyelmes – mert a sors fintora, hogy ilyenkor tér magához a fiú, amikor ő pont itt ül –, ahogy Potter ébredezni kezdett, és úgy tűnt, sokkal jobban van, mint amikor Poppy felügyelete alatt felébredhetett.  
  
– Mi… történt? – kérdezte rekedtesen, és amikor észrevette őt, Perselus látta az arcán, hogy megijedt kissé a jelenlététől. Üveges tekintettel bámult a félhomályba, aztán kimerülten lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Baleset történt, és elég súlyosan megsérültél – tájékoztatta csendesen, megkímélve a griffendélest a rossz hírektől. – Itt kell maradnod egy ideig, hogy teljesen felépülj.  
  
– Pedig utálok a gyengélkedőn… lenni – nyögte halkan Potter.  
  
– Vannak fájdalmaid? – kérdezte aggódva Perselus, ahogyan figyelte a fiú igen sápadt arcát.  
  
Megrázta a fejét, hogy nem, de Perselus nem hitte el neki.  
  
– Miért van maga itt? – kérdezte egy idő után, amikor valamennyire körül tudott nézni. – Biztosan már késő… éjszaka van, és van jobb… dolga is. Vagy ennyire lemaradtam bájitaltanból…?  
  
– Látni akartam, hogy vagy – mondta ki őszintén Perselus, mert valójában így volt. Talán végre ő teszi meg az első lépést ahhoz, hogy kibéküljenek hosszú évek múltán. Egy igen tökéletesre sikerült színészkedés rossz eredménye lett a köztük lévő viszony. Ennek a dolognak a tisztázására nem éppen a legmegfelelőbb pillanat, mert Potter nem volt tudatánál, a nyugtató jellegzetes utóhatásait vette észre rajta. – Mostanában igen aggódom az állapotod miatt, mióta megkezdted itt a hatodévedet.  
  
– Biztos álmodom. – Kissé elmosolyodva csukta le ismét szemeit a fiú. – A gyűlölt bájitaltan tanárom itt ül mellettem… és a hogylétem felől érdeklődik… pedig sosem szokott senki sem… mióta megöltem… őt.  
  
Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ez azért nem teljesen igaz, itt vannak a barátaid is – tette hozzá, de a fiú folytatta:  
  
– Akkor megragadnám az alkalmat… és bocsánatot kérnék, amiért megnéztem azokat az… emlékeket… Tudja, én csak… meg akartam tudni arról a fegyverről pár dolgot… nem gondoltam volna, hogy az apám szemét cselekedetei közül látok egyet… Pedig annyira állította mindenki, hogy milyen rendes ember… Még a dementorok által is olyasmit láttam, amit nem akartam…   
  
Perselus próbálta kibogozni a mondatok értelmét, de nem igazán sikerült. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a bájitaloktól beszél ennyire félre.  
  
– Már sokszor el akartam… magának mesélni… hogy hasonlítunk… – Piton megütközve nézett rá, de gyorsan palástolta, még mielőtt a fiú észrevette volna. Hogy mondhat ilyet? Potternek nem volt olyan gyalázatos és kíméletlen gyerekkora, mint neki! Mindig is utáltam a nadrágszíjakat… biztos erősebb volt, mint én… szörnyű volt mindig bezárva lenni… az a fullasztó meleg… – összeszorította a szemét, és a homlokán izzadságcseppek jelentek meg.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere magához tért, aztán gyorsan megnézte a kórlapot, ellenőrizve, mikor kapott utoljára fájdalomcsillapítót. Örömmel nyugtázta, hogy eltelt azóta a szükséges idő, és odaadhatja a következő dózist.  
  
– Már nagyon régen történt, és azóta megtudtam, hogy nem szándékosan tetted – közölte halkan. – Legalábbis nem amiatt, hogy az én magánügyeimbe nyerj betekintést. – Odanyúlt az éjjeliszekrényre felhalmozott bájitalokhoz, felütötte az utolsó fájdalomcsillapítón a pecsétet. – Idd meg ezt, enyhülni fognak a fájdalmaid.  
  
Meglepetésére diákja nem ellenkezett, engedelmesen kiitta a főzetet, Perselus pedig óvatosan visszaengedte a fiú fejét a párnára.   
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Potter. – Hogy itt van az igazgató kérésére… és vigyáz rám… mert ez egyáltalán nem szükséges.  
  
Perselus teljesen ledöbbent. A fiú tényleg ennyire nem feltételezi róla ezt?   
  
– Az igazgató úr egyáltalán nem tett ilyet – morogta. – Önszántamból jöttem ide.  
  
De ezt Potter már nem hallotta, mert elszenderedett. Nem csoda, a következő fájdalomcsillapító adag eléggé megviseli a szervezetet, és a fiúnak amúgy is sok pihenésre van szüksége. Elővette a pálcáját és egy intéssel feljegyezte a kórlapra, hogy mit adott be Harrynek és mikor.  
  
Ült még pár percig, figyelte a megviselt arcot, aztán végre felkelt mellőle. Felakasztotta az ágy végébe a kórlapot, aztán még egy utolsó pillantást véve a betegekre, távozott.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
– Albus, most rögtön beszélnünk… – lépett be kopogás nélkül az irodába, de a küszöbnél megtorpant, amikor meglátta kollégáit az igazgató mellett –... kell – fejezte be halkan.  
  
Az idős varázsló felnézett, és kicsit felragyogott az arca.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy nem értesítettelek sürgősen, de sejtettem, hol tartózkodsz. – Perselus utálta, hogy az igazgató előtt kevés titka van, mert mindenről tudomást szerez. – Hogy vannak?  
  
Perselus előbb becsukta maga után az ajtót, majd zavartan megdörzsölte az orrát. Jelen volt az összes házvezető, és az éjszaka kellős közepén nem kéne felzaklatni őket a rossz hírekkel. Reggel Poppy úgyis tájékoztatja őket a fejleményekről.   
  
– A körülményekhez képest jól – válaszolta. – Mi történt? – érdeklődött finoman, miközben odament melléjük, mert nem tudta, miért állnak félkörben.  
  
Amit körbeálltak nem volt más, mint egy fekete, fényes borítójú könyv, ami a földön pihent.  
  
– Ez az a könyv – felelte tömören az igazgató. – Ez az, ami az egész balesetet okozta.  
  
– Ebben volt az a varázsige, amit alkalmaztak?  
  
– Igen. De ez több annál – tette hozzá Minerva. – Rengeteg olyan varázslat található benne, amik nagyon veszedelmes dolgokra képesek. Szerencsénk van, hogy csak ezzel az eggyel kísérleteztek, és nem történt nagyobb baj.  
  
Perselus előhúzta a pálcáját és a könyvre fogta, mire Flitwick leszorította a kezét.  
  
– Én nem ajánlanám – figyelmeztette. – Ez a kötet abból a gyűjteményből való, amit a Rejtélyügyi Osztályon őriztek. Egy kedves hagyaték a gonoszabb őseinktől.  
  
Csalódottan eltette a pálcát, és kérdőn barátjára nézett. – Hol van a többi?  
  
– Ez egy roppant jó kérdés – vetette oda Bimba. – Nem találtunk többet.  
  
– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a többi nemsokára fel fog bukkanni Roxfortban – szólalt meg Dumbledore. Pálcájával intett egyet, a kódex pedig megkerülve őket egy üres szekrénybe repült, ahol több védővarázslat is körbefonta. – Utána kell néznem néhány dolognak, de úgy érzem, csak akkor lehet őket elpusztítani, ha megvan mind. Nagyon későre jár, és holnap igen hosszú napnak nézünk elébe, javaslom, térjünk nyugovóra.  
  
Mindannyian bólintottak, és csendesen elköszönve távoztak. Perselus maradt utoljára, de csupán azért, hogy becsukja utánuk az ajtót.   
  
Albus csodálkozva fordult feléje, amikor a hálószobája felé indult.   
  
– Perselus?  
  
Megdörzsölte a szemét és kimerülten sóhajtott egyet. – Nem tudom, mennyire vagy álmos, de még előtte meg kéne nézned egy emléket, ami arról a sötét dologról is szól.   
  
Barátja arcán kíváncsiság tükröződött, ahogyan megállt előtte.  
  
– Miért csak most jut eszedbe egy emléket megmutatni, amikor előbb is volt rá lehetőséged? – érdeklődött csalódottan azt sugallva, hogy pont Perselus az, aki hátráltat fontos információkat.  
  
– Ez az emlék frissebb, mint gondolnád – vicsorogta válaszul. Nem lepődött meg, amikor Albus értetlen arcot vágott. – Sybillnél jártam… és egy jóslatot hallottam – tette hozzá alig hallható hangon.  
  
Pálcájáért nyúlt, és lehunyta a szemét, hogy koncentráljon az emlék kivételére. Addigra Albus odanyújtott egy fiolát, amibe szépen beterelgette azt a bizonyos emléket. Minden kommentár nélkül sarkon fordult, és jó éjszakát kívánva távozott.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Áu… – nyögte Harry, amikor megkísérelt megfordulni félálomban. Kezét oldalára szorította, és kellett pár perc, mire levegőhöz tudott jutni. Piszkosul fájt, amikor meg tudott mozdulni, pedig eddigi tapasztalatai alapján azt hitte, hogy Pomfrey csodát tud művelni másnapra.  
  
Ezek szerint igaz volt, hogy még jó ideig itt kell maradnia? Valami ilyesmi rémlett neki előző estéről. Furcsa volt bevallani, de nem sokat tudott felidézni az előző estéből, így ez sem volt biztos tény. Hunyorogva nézett oldalra, talán két ágyon mintha feküdt volna valaki… Madam Pomfreyt nem látta sehol sem.   
  
Úgy gondolta, a helyzet elemzése még várhat pár órát, inkább megpróbált visszaaludni, hátha ez a fájdalom akkor enyhülni fog. Talán fél óra telhetett el, amikor éber szendergéséből halk nesz ébresztette fel; kinyitotta szemét, ami elől egy sötét folt takarta el a világosságot, aztán…  
  
– _Silencio!_  
  
Aztán az illető kirángatta a feje alól a párnát és az arcára szorította. Harry rémülten próbálta magáról lelökni az idegent, de az nagyon felkészült volt, és testes. A pánik közepén sikerült egyik kezét kiszabadítania, azzal a pálcája után nyúlt, bár némán szinte teljesen esélytelen volt bármit is varázsolnia…  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltotta egy mély, felháborodott hang, a súlyos egyén lerepült róla és tompa puffanással landolt a fal tövében. Harry köhögve, prüszkölve nyúlt a szemüvege után, aztán pillanatok alatt kiélesedett a kép.  
  
Először megmentője felé pillantott: Piton a kórterem messzi végéből indította az átkot, és most igen sebesen szaladt felé. Amikor odaért hozzá, arca nyílt rémületről árulkodott, ami Harryt teljesen ledöbbentette. Furcsa érzés járta át, ahogy felismerte az aggodalmat rajta.  
  
– Jól van, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte, miközben alaposan megnézte őt, aztán felé intett a pálcájával. – _Finite!_  
  
Harry ismét köhögött pár percig, aztán rekedtesen kinyögte: – Jól… azt hiszem.  
  
Piton, amikor meggyőződött róla, hogy valóban nem esett komolyabb bántódása, a tettes felé fordult. Szinte vicsorogva ment oda, lábával hátára lódította a fiút.  
  
– Finch-Fletley – vicsorogta Piton, aztán leguggolt mellé, hogy megvizsgálja.   
  
Harry nem tudott magához térni a sokktól… pont ő? Bosszút akart állni a másodikban történetek alatt? Szinte alig kapott levegőt a csalódástól, hogy pont egy olyan fiú bántja, akivel végül sikerült kibékülnie… és így?   
  
Hirtelen többen siettek be a gyengélkedőre: két idegen felnőtt, akik a terem elejében lévő fekvő lány mellé ültek le. Madam Pomfrey hátat fordított neki és elfojtott hangon beszélni kezdett, míg a nő halkan szipogott. Az igazgató vonult be az idegenek után, nyomában McGalagonnyal.  
  
– Perselus… mi történt? – kérdezte megtorpanva a tanárnő, épp amikor a bájitalmester megszagolta a fiú leheletét. Piton pálcájával a szemben lévő ágyra varázsolta.  
  
– _Voluntas bájital_ … – motyogta Piton, aztán hirtelen megfordult, talárja haragosan örvénylett körülötte. Tekintete nagyon dühös volt. – Albus, minél hamarabb védőbűbájokat kell tenni a kórteremre.  
  
Albus is odament az ágy mellé, egyúttal szemben Pitonnal.  
  
– Arra célzol, hogy ezt is az a szervezet tervelte ki, aki Harryn akar bosszút állni?  
  
Az említett nyelt egyet. – Ellenem…? – rebegte közbe Harry.  
  
– Igen, Harry – válaszolt készségesen Dumbledore. – Az elmúlt hetekben derült ki, hogy akiket még nem fogtak el az aurorok, szervezetté fejlődve támadnak minden olyan varázslót és boszorkányt, akik szerintük Voldemort pusztulásáról tehetnek. Ennek az elsődleges célpontja te vagy, ez nem kétséges. De azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy az iskolán belül ilyesmivel fognak próbálkozni.  
  
Piton szinte vicsorogva szólt közbe.  
  
– Ráadásul ilyen idétlen módszert még nem láttam. A _Voluntas_ arra képes, hogy a delikvenst az alany számára leghasznosabban tudja felhasználni. Finch–Fletleynek ez lenne a legjobb képessége, hogy megöljön egy diákot?!  
  
– Mugli származású, és szereti a krimiket – tette hozzá halkan Harry, mire Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel meredt rá, mint aki nem érti, miről beszél. – A mugliknál a rendőrök különféle gyilkosságokban nyomoznak, amit többnyire úgy hajtanak végre, hogy párnával fojtják meg az illetőt.   
  
Piton értetlen arckifejezése átment elborzadásba – nyilván nem sok krimit nézhetett.  
  
– Ezek szerint nem ő volt a célpont, akivel meg akarták itatni a bájitalt – jelentette ki végül. – Vagy pedig ilyen szervezet már diákokból is összeállt, és a módszereik még eléggé kezdetlegesek.  
  
Az igazgató bólintott, aztán újra Harryre nézett. – Van még valami, amiről be akartam neked számolni, Harry. Tudom, hogy egy ideig itt leszel a gyengélkedőn, és nem lesz lehetőséged ma este a vacsorán végighallgatni a beszédemet.  
  
McGalagony tudta miről lehet szó, mert szótlanul otthagyta őket, és a kórterem végében lévő kisebb csapathoz csatlakozott.  
  
– Miről van szó? – kérdezte rettegve Harry, hol Pitonra, hol Dumledore-ra pillantva.  
  
Végül Piton szólalt meg egy mély sóhaj kíséretében.  
  
– A délután történtekről. Draco olyan varázslatot alkalmazott ellened, ami…  
  
– Sötét varázslat volt, tudom, ugorjuk ezt át… – szólt közbe Harry.  
  
Piton két lépéssel az ágya mellett termett.  
  
– Igazán megadhatná a tiszteletet, hogy nem vág a szavamba!   
  
– Akkor talán nem úgy kéne bánnia velem, mint egy ötévessel…  
  
– Így öt pont a Griffendéltől – tette hozzá gúnyosan.  
  
– _Perselus!_ – szólt rá Dumbledore. – Kérlek. Harry csupán nem szereti, ha úgymond… tudatlannak nézik.  
  
Piton haragos pillantást vetett az öreg varázslóra, aztán visszanézett Harryre, és folytatta:  
  
– Igen sötét varázslat, amit ha odafigyeltél volna is, akkor sem tudtad volna kivédeni. Olyan kódexből származott, aminek múltja igen sötét és gonosz. Amikor nyáron lerombolták a minisztériumot, sok olyan tárgy került ki onnét, aminek nem szabadott volna.  
  
– Különféle kódexek, amiket megtöltöttek veszélyes tudással – vette át a szót Dumbledore. – Arra szeretnélek megkérni, ha bármelyik diáktársadnál látsz ilyet, akkor sürgősen értesíts minket. Csak együtt lehet őket elpusztítani, így össze kell gyűjtenem mindet. Úgy érzem, hogy ezeknek a köteteknek a többsége nagy káoszt fog teremteni, még sok élet kerülhet veszélybe. – Harry észrevette, hogy Piton zavartan pillant az igazgatóra, hirtelen kapva a levegőt, majd ismét ránéz.   
  
Harry úgy tett, mint aki csak egy pillanatra tekintett rá, nem pedig vizsgálta, mi az, amit titkolhat.  
  
– Mennyi van ebből a könyvből? – kérdezte végül, kissé rettegve a választól.  
  
– Tíz. És még csak egy került elő – tájékoztatta róla az igazgató. – A Halál kódexe. Azt nem tudtam meg, milyen kódexek készülhettek el, de az biztos, bármelyik is szól jó szándékról, akkor is veszélyes.  
  
– Értem, uram – bólintott Harry.  
  
Dumbledore odament és megszorította a vállát. – Hagyunk téged pihenni. Épülj fel minél hamarabb.  
  
– Igen uram.  
  
Harry figyelte, ahogy mindketten otthagyják őt, és a kórterem végében lévő ágyhoz mennek. Madam Pomfrey közben odajött a szemben lévő ágyhoz, ellebegtette az eszméletlen támadót az elkülönítő terembe, nehogy megint valami beszámíthatatlant csináljon.  
  
Jó negyed óra múltán aztán mindenki kivonult a kórteremből, tanárával bezárólag. Keservesen nyelt egyet, ahogy Pitonra tévedt a tekintete, amint az kitárja az ajtót kollégái előtt. Nem merte megkérdezni, nem maradna–e egy kicsit mellette, és magyarázná meg az előző éjszaka alatt történteket... Nem bírja ki úgy, hogy ne tudja meg az igazságot… Vajon tényleg itt volt a férfi mellette, vagy egy olyan álom volt, amit csak szeretett volna, hogy valóra váljon?   
  
Egy álom, amiben végre valaki törődik vele, és nem csak csokibékákat halmoz az éjjeliszekrényére, azzal biztatva, hogy újra seprűre száll… Egyszerűen tudnia kell, hogy a férfi már nem gyűlöli őt!  
  
Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve – hogy minél kevesebb fájdalommal járjon – gyorsan felült, hogy Piton után kiáltson tisztázni a helyzetet.   
  
– Tanár úr! – kiáltott utána, aztán amikor úgy érezte, nem volt elég hangos, még egyszer megtette, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy tanára hallotta a kiáltást, csupán elköszön a többiektől: – Tan… úr… várjo… – A végére elhalkult és rekedtessé vált a hangja, úgy érezte, mintha nem kapna levegőt.  
  
Piton gyorsan megpördült, amikor világossá vált számára a helyzet súlyos volta, aztán odaszaladt hozzá, majd pálcájával a nagy bájitalos szekrény felé intett:  
  
– _Invito Corporis!_ – Leült mellé az ágyra, elkapta az üveget, aztán a másik kezével megragadta a fiú vállát. – Próbálj meg lassan mély lélegzetet venni – utasította.   
  
Ekkorra már Harry viszont úgy kapkodta a levegőt, hogy majdnem megfulladt, köhögve próbált oxigénhez jutni, miközben a pánik egyre jobban átjárta. Az egyik kézhez csatlakozott a másik is, olyan erővel szorítva, hogy szinte megfeledkezett arról, hogy megfullad.  
  
– Nyugodj meg és vegyél egy mély levegőket! Koncentrálj a hangomra! – Harry összeszorította a szemét, és sikerült végre valamennyire szabályozni a levegővételeket, a vállán a szorítás is enyhült. – Minden rendben van, ezt pedig próbáld meginni!   
  
Harry ki sem nyitotta a szemét, csak nyelte a bájitalt, amint az üvegcse a szájához ért. A hatás azonnali volt: megszűnt a tüdejét szorító érzés, és teljesen elcsendesült. A férfi óvatosan lefektette őt, a párnát pedig eligazította úgy a háta mögött, hogy a fiú félig üljön az ágyon.   
  
– Jobban vagy? – kérdezte egy idő után Piton.  
  
Harry végre kinyitotta a szemét, és szinte érezte, hogy elpirul a szégyentől, amikor tekintetük találkozott. – El… elnézést – mondta alig hallható hangon.   
  
Piton közben odanyújtotta a maradék bájitalt és intett, hogy igya meg.  
  
– Ez egy pánikroham volt? – kérdezett rá élesen, és Harry hirtelen nem értette, miért ilyen dühös rá. Hogy fog így bármilyen kérdést is feltenni az éjszakával kapcsolatban? Gondosan megitta a főzetet, aztán bátortalanul bólintott.   
  
Mi értelme lenne titkolózni, ha éppen a szemébe nézett? A hazugságot Piton egyáltalán nem tolerálja, és nem az volt a célja, hogy tönkretegye a két hónapos visszafogott kapcsolatukat, ami kivételesen nem a gyűlöleten alapult.  
  
Viszont Piton nem faggatózott tovább azzal kapcsolatban, helyette elmagyarázta a helyzetet.   
  
– Amikor Poppy közölte veled – mondta sóhajtva a férfi –, hogy tartózkodj mindenféle megerőltetéstől, abba minden tevékenység beleértendő. Teszem azt, hogy utánam kiabálsz, illetve hirtelen felülsz! A gyógyító bájital, amit adtam, az a tüdőd gyógyulását segíti elő, így talán pár nappal kevesebbet kell itt töltened.  
  
– Remekül han… – kezdte Harry halkan, aztán a végére már teljesen elnémult.  
  
Keservesen nézett Pitonra, és meglepetésére tanára egy biztató pillantást küldött feléje, mikor Harry rémülten a nyakához szorította a kezét.  
  
– Örülnék, ha legalább tíz percig csöndben maradnál. A hangszálaid sem tökéletesek, és még nincs itt az esti bájital ideje. – Harry erre eltátogott egy _Miért?_ –et. – Idő kell, amíg teljesen regenerálódnak. Amikor a baleset történt, nem csak a mellkasodra estek a súlyos kövek és gerendák, hanem a nyakad is nagyon súlyosan megsérült. Ezt gondolom Poppy ismertette veled.  
  
Harry bánatosan bólintott egyet. De a szomorúsága nem azért volt nyilvánvaló, hanem mert nem tudta elmondani azt, miért kiáltott tanára után. Mintha Piton is megérezte volna, hogy ez jár az eszében, rákérdezett.  
  
– Miért szóltál utánam? – Várt egy kicsit, aztán sóhajtott egyet. – Igaz, ezt most nem mondhatod el… _Invito pergamen és ceruza!_ – intett pálcájával a javasasszony íróasztala felé. Odanyújtotta, Harry pedig kissé bizonytalanul elvette.  
  
És várt… nézve az üres pergament, kezében a ceruzát forgatva. Piton volt olyan toleráns és türelmesen kivárta, amíg Harry magában rendezi a gondolatait és végre leírja amit szeretett volna. Mikor elkészült, bátortalanul odanyújtotta neki, ő pedig felolvasta.  
  
– _Tanár úr, valóban itt volt az éjszaka során, vagy azt csak álmodtam?_ – A bájitalmester komolyan ránézett, amikor válaszolt. – Igen, itt, és nem az igazgató küldött.  
  
Harry a választ hallva megdermedt, amikor eszébe jutott az, mit feltételezett a férfiról. Ellenben minden más ködös volt emlékezetében.   
  
– Nagyon rossz állapotban voltál, csodálkozom, hogy egyáltalán emlékszel arra, hogy itt voltam – tette még hozzá Piton. – Megitattam veled egy erős fájdalomcsillapítót. Biztos nem tudod felidézni, de eléggé össze–vissza fecsegtél. – Harry most már teljesen elsápadt. _Miket mondhatott?!_  
  
Piton figyelte őt egy darabig, azt találgatva, vajon mire gondolhat, és nem is tévedett akkorát.  
  
– Semmi sértőt nem vágtál a fejemhez – ha azt kérdeznéd. Azokat a bájitalórákra tartogatod – tette még hozzá kissé gúnyosan. – Pár dologra rávilágított.  
  
Harry csak bámult. Mi mást tehetett volna? Mióta Voldemort elpusztult, a bájitalmester teljesen máshogy viselkedett vele, mint az öt év alatt, hiába mentette meg az életét.   
  
Óvatosan odanyúlt, és kihúzta Piton kezéből a pergament. Kissé remegő kézzel írta rá azt, ami már két hónapja erősen foglalkoztatta. Odanyújtotta a férfinek, aki felhúzott szemöldökkel felolvasta azt.  
  
– _Miért viselkedik most velem ilyen rendesen? Éveken keresztül olyan gyalázatosan bánt velem. De aztán Voldemort meghalt és visszajöttem az iskolába, és maga teljesen megváltozott._  
  
Piton rászegezte sötét tekintetét, és most az egyszer Harry igazán kifejezőnek érezte. Talán mert most az egyszer engedte?   
  
– Az évek alatt történt gyűlöletem feléd csak látszólagos volt – felelte végül mélyen a szemébe nézve. – Elfogadom, ha úgy véled, ez olyan dolog, amely nem tehető jóvá és megbocsáthatatlan. Ezt a két hónap alatt észrevehetted. Próbáltam kerülni a véletlenszerű találkozásokat veled, és nem utolsósorban a bájitaltan órán azt próbáltam a parányi agyadba beleverni, hogy milyen veszélyes az, ha valakit nem érdekelnek a tanulmányai – vicsorogta a végén.  
  
Harry halványan elmosolyodott. Ez az ember még mindig valóban Piton, még ha most olyan rendesnek is tűnt.  
  
– Ezt továbbra is szigorúan veszem! – tette hozzá, látva Harry elégedett arckifejezését. – Nem fogsz többet úgy jönni órára, hogy veszélyezteted mások és nem utolsó sorban a magad testi épségét! – Tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán higgadtan folytatta. – Ez a két hónap számomra remek alkalom volt, hogy megállapítsam, téged nem szabadott volna egyedül hagyni a gyászban. És ezt csak én vettem észre, sajnos a tanári kar többi tagja nem. Vajon tényleg a bagolyházban töltesz hét napból ötöt? Nem is egyszer láttalak ott. A tanulmányi eredményeidet még csak ne is említsem. A nevelőszüleidet pedig nem is láttam egy szülői értekezleten sem, pedig a muglik számára is lehetővé tettük az intézmény látogatását. Gondolom, nem számolsz be nekik, kritikán aluli eredményeidről.   
  
Harry elszorult torokkal fordult meg az ágyon, háttal Pitonnak. Nem és nem! Hiába is olyan törődő és gondoskodó vele most, nem fog neki beszámolni arról, mi történt a nyári szünet alatt a bizonyos otthonában, egészen évekre visszamenőleg! A fájdalmasan feltörő könnyeket most is sikerült visszatartani. Akinek olyan gyakorlata van benne, mint neki, miért ne sikerülne?  
  
– Hagylak pihenni – tette még hozzá Piton, miközben felállt az ágyról. – Kicsit később majd benézek hozzád. Úgy látom, most nem alkalmas az idő, _de később még beszélgetni fogunk._  
  
Ez a mondat igen zordnak és fenyegetőnek tűnt, és ha hangja lett volna, akkor sem tudott volna ellenkezni. Mivel az utolsó ágyon feküdt, fallal szembefordulva, így csak hallgatta, ahogy tanára lépései távolodnak, pár szót vált a javasasszonnyal a másik betegről, aztán csak elszenderedett.  
  
Perselus még visszanézett a kórterem ajtajából a fiúra. Szinte rosszul érezte magát, hogy pont most vágott a fejéhez olyan dolgokat, amiknek nagyon nem volt itt az ideje. Látszott rajta, hogy Potter teljesen megrémült, hogy beszámoljon bármiről is neki.  
  
Vajon milyen dolgokat titkolhat el, ami ekkora fájdalmat okoz neki? A nevelőszülők bánthatták? Biztos volt benne, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel, amiről még az igazgató sem tud.  
  
Látta, hogy a fiú küzd az ellen, hogy a fájdalom bármi jelét is mutassa. Eddig pedig nem okozott neki problémát, hogy ő előtte titkolózzon. Talán azért történt, mert egy kicsit közelebb engedte magához – és Merlinre… talán még meg is bocsát neki –, Perselus elhatározta, hogy törődni fog a kölyökkel, aki teljesen magára maradt, segítség, támasz nélkül. Magányos, kisemmizett lett a fiú, akinek még a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium sem mondott köszönetet, és nem utolsó sorban, ami a legfontosabb, itt van család nélkül.   
  
_Perselus, hirtelen milyen érzelgős és törődő lettél Potter iránt_ – mondta egy belső hang, ami már őt egyáltalán nem érdekelte, megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni.  
  
  


	2. Az Élet kódexe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria meghal, és ez eléggé megviseli Harryt, hiszen általában mindenért magát hibáztatja. Sor kerül a bizonyos beszélgetésre is, amit Perselus ígért, illetve megismerjük Gaius Pitont. Valaki pedig ismét használ egy kódexet, ami megrázó következményekkel jár...

Harry csak órákkal azután nyugodott meg, hogy felébredt. Túlságosan is felkavarta az egész Piton-ügy, kombinálva azzal, hogy ki tudja, mikor tér vissza a hangja. Egy ideje csak ezen az új helyzeten törte a fejét.   
  
Egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy Piton _ennyire_ jól tudott színészkedni az évek során.   
  
_Az évek alatt történt gyűlöletem feléd csak látszólagos volt._  
  
Harry kezdte egyre rosszabbul érezni magát. Ahogy visszaemlékezett, az évek során Piton mindig azon igyekezett, hogy megmentse az életét, és ahol csak tudott, mindig segített rajta. Még az okklumencia gyakorlatokat is bevállalta vele, pedig biztosan rengeteg dolga lehetett a férfinak, de mégis áldozott rá az idejéből.   
  
Ő pedig? Minden gyerekes gyűlöletét, haragját rázúdította azzal, hogy őt okolta Sirius halálért. Dumbledore-tól tudta meg, hogy a bájitalmester maga akart bemenni a Tiltott Rengetegbe utána.  
  
Mióta megölte azt a szörnyeteget, és visszatért az iskolába, Piton valóban úgy viselkedett vele, mint egy átlagos gyerekkel. Még Neville-től is több pontot vont le. Igaz, barátja gondoskodott róla – vele ellentétben –, hogy a terem fel is robbanjon.  
  
Kifújta a levegőt, és morcosan fordult át a másik oldalára.  
  
Piton azt ígérte, hogy amint ráér, be fog jönni hozzá, és beszélgetni fognak. Az sem lesz egy kellemes élmény. Nem óhajtotta még a barátaival sem megosztani a Privet Drive–on töltött életét. Pont Piton előtt fogja kiteregetni? Neeem. _Az emlékeket talán megkaphatja, és el is viheti magával._ Nem akar újra emlékezni rájuk… Nem és nem.  
  
Akarata ellenére játszódott le újra az elméjében, mint egy film, amikor Vernon bácsi elővette a nadrágszíját, mert ő véletlenül lopott magának egy darab kenyeret egy kis szalámival… És ez még csak a kezdete volt annak a szerencsétlenség–sorozatnak, miután Sirius meghalt…  
  
Az újra átélt félelmektől kiszáradt a torka. Vett egy mély lélegzetet és megpróbált boldogabb dolgokra gondolni. Reménykedett benne, hogy barátai meg fogják látogatni, de nem gondolta volna, hogy pont ezt a percet választják. A kórterem túlsó végéből Ron dühös hangja hallatszott, ahogy vitatkozik, de a javasasszony minden próbálkozása, hogy visszatartsa őket, kudarcba fulladt.  
  
Harry óvatosan felült, hátát megtámasztotta a párnájával, és széles mosollyal üdvözölte őket, amíg oda nem értek hozzá.   
  
– Harry! – mondta mosolyogva Hermione, és megszaporázta a lépteit, majd odaérve átölelte őt.  
  
– Csak lassan a testtel – suttogta Harry. – Ne törd el újra a csontjaimat.  
  
A lány pirulva engedte el őt, és leült az ágy mellé odakészített székre. Ron viszont morcosan állt meg az fekhely végénél.   
  
– Az a szemét nem akart minket beengedni – mondta dühösen, hevesen gesztikulálva a szoba túlsó vége felé, ahol az ismeretlen lány feküdt. – Pedig szerintem eléggé egyértelmű, hogy őt nem fogjuk már zavarni, hiszen huzamosabb ideig aludni fog. Ki tudja, meddig!  
  
– Legyél már egy kicsit több tapintattal, Ron! – szólt rá Hermione sziszegve.   
  
Harry oda-vissza kapta a tekintetét két barátja közt, mert nem tudta hirtelen mire vélni a jelenetet.  
  
– Miért mondasz ilyeneket, Ron? – kérdezett rá értetlenül, mire Hermione szomorún lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Nem mondták el neked, Harry? – érdeklődött halkan Hermione  
  
– Mégis mit? – kérdezte Harry, miközben egyre jobban elsápadt.  
  
Hermione kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágy szélén.  
  
– Elmesélem, ne aggódj.

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
A kórterem túlsó végén egyre több ember gyűlt össze: családtagok, akik könnyezve ültek le a lány ágya szélére. Harry torka összeszorult, ahogyan a jelentet nézte.   
  
Az ő szülei, rokonai, senki sem állhatna itt, ha ő haldokolna… Barátok közül is mennyien jönnének el? Rosszul lett a gondolattól, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy ha akkor augusztusban…   
  
Megrázta a fejét. Nem, többet nem fog erre a szörnyű döntésre gondolni. Akkor egy idióta volt…  
  
Teljesen elszomorodott a szerencsétlen kislány sorsa miatt, miután Ron és Hermione elmesélték neki a történteket. Délután lefeküdt, miután a javasasszony ráparancsolt, de a gondolatai nem hagyták elaludni. Összekuporodott az ágyon, térdeit felhúzva figyelte a szomorú a szomorú jelenetet már órák óta.   
  
A szeme sarkából látta, hogy hátul egy sötét alak bontakozik ki a homályból és lassan, hangtalanul közelít feléje. Harry felemelte a fejét a térdéről, amikor Piton leült az ágya melletti székre.  
  
– Mi történik ott? – kérdezte visszafojtott hanggal, bár magában már sejtette a választ.  
  
Piton visszanézett az ágy körül gyülekezőkre. – Elbúcsúznak.  
  
– Úgy érti, hogy ő most… meg fog halni? – kérdezte suttogva Harry. Tanára bólintott. – Ez is miattam… van – tette hozzá szinte tátogva.  
  
– Nem te tehetsz róla! – sziszegte Piton váratlanul, és haragos tekintettel nézett Harryre. – Biztosan emlékszel rá, hogy említettem, miszerint beszélgetni fogunk. Nos, talán most van itt az ideje!  
  
– De ott… – nézett oda ismét Harry a haldokló lány felé. Madam Pomfrey éppen akkor lebegtette hátra egy különszobába, ahová a hozzátartozók követték.  
  
– Most már nem zavarjuk őket többet – mondta Piton nyugodtabban. Harry komoly együttérzést hallott ki a hangjából. – Meg kéne beszélnünk pár dolgot.   
  
– Mit akar megbeszélni? – kérdezte undokul Harry.  
  
Piton összekulcsolta a kezeit, ahogy az ágy szélére támaszkodott.  
  
– Először is: pár nap múlva elhagyhatod a gyengélkedőt. Viszont-attól kezdve mindig kell, hogy legyen melletted valaki. Ezt a „mindenről én tehetek” rögeszmés gondolatodat el kell terelni valahogy. Nem szeretném, ha megint a bagolyházban töltenéd a napjaidat!   
  
– Annyira örülnék neki, ha maga nem parancsolgatna nekem! – emelte fel a hangját Harry dühösen.  
  
– Nos, ha én nem is… Nem felejtettem el róla értesíteni Minervát is. – Amikor Piton látta, hogy rá akar ordítani, még hozzátette: – Én a helyedben nem hátráltatnám a hangszálaim gyógyulását sem, mert annál később fogsz innét távozni.  
  
– Néha úgy utálom magát – suttogta bosszúsan Harry, és ismét térdére hajtotta a fejét.  
  
– Ez igazán örömmel tölt el – gúnyolódott Piton. – Ettél egyáltalán valamit vacsorára? – kérdezte, amikor Harry odanézett, látta, hogy a férfi a tálcán hagyott maradékokat nézi.  
  
– Azt hittem, majd az is el fog tűnni, mint a teásbögrém – morogta Harry.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere egy pálcalendítéssel eltűntette a tálcát.   
  
– Csak az tűnik el, amit elfogyasztottál, ebből tudja Madam Pomfrey, mennyit evett a beteg – világosította fel. – Talán nem ízlett?  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve bámult Pitonra.   
  
– Nem voltam éhes. Mi köze van hozzá? Minek van itt egyáltalán? Miért tesz úgy, mintha foglalkozna velem, mintha érdekelné a sorsom? – kérdezte indulatosan, gondosan feltéve minden kérdést, ami zavarta.  
  
A bájitalmester felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Talán mert senki más nem teszi meg azt, amit kéne? – kérdezte gúnyosan, bár Harry a hangsúlyból mást hallott ki belőle, ami elkeserítette.   
  
Már egy Pitonnak is feltűnik, hogy vele senki sem törődik? Ez _már nagyon szánalmas_. Egy darabig csendben volt, aztán csak kibökte:  
  
– Nem kértem, hogy foglalkozzon velem.  
  
Piton kissé előredőlt ültében.   
  
– Nem, valóban nem kérted – tette hozzá dühösen, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Úgy gondolod, elég felnőtt vagy ahhoz, hogy mindent egyedül intézz!? Nem kell egy felnőtt segítsége, hiszen anélkül is boldogulsz, mi? Engedd, hogy felvilágosítsalak, Potter! Nem elég, hogy kiskorú vagy, de egy felelőtlen diák, aki mellé kell valaki, aki józanul képes gondolkodni és kordában tartja! És Merlinre, gondoskodik is róla, mert az illető a saját egészségével sem törődik!  
  
– Nincs semmi bajom! – sziszegte Harry, de azonnal elkapta a tekintetét.  
  
– Perszeee – gúnyolódott Piton. – Teljesen egészséges lelkiállapotra vall az, hogy a Bagolyházban töltöd az időd nagy részét, a tanulmányi eredményeid pedig egyre jobban romlanak, figyelmetlenséged miatt ismét a gyengélkedőn kötöttél ki. Végül is tényleg nincs semmi bajod! – A mondat végére már majdnem üvöltött.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és szomorúan nézett Pitonra. Neki nyilván nincsenek szerettei, akinek halálát ilyen könnyen ki tudja heverni. De neki nem megy, és kész!  
  
– Hagyjon engem békén! – Hirtelen egy erős fájdalomhullám öntötte el a lelkét. A keresztapja emléke bukkant a felszínre. Összeszorította a szemét és próbált harcolni az érzés ellen. Két karjával elrejtette arcát, nem akarta, hogy Piton is lássa azt a kétségbeesett harcot, amit épp magával folytat. – Nem kell nekem senki sem… Ahogy mondta: majd a hős Harry Potter mindent meg fog oldani!  
  
Egy sóhaj hallatszott a háta mögött, aztán megereszkedett mellette az ágy. A szíve majdnem kiugrott ijedtében, amikor egy erős kéz szorította meg a vállát.  
  
– Ez is azt bizonyítja, hogy mennyire segítségre szorulsz.  
  
– Miért csinálja ezt? – kérdezte Harry rémülten. Megijedt attól, hogy valaki ténylegesen törődne vele, még ha az a gonosz bájitalmester is. – Lelkiismeret-furdalása van, mert annyi ideig szemét volt velem? – Felnézett és pillantása összekapcsolódott Piton gyilkos tekintetével, ami ilyen közelről különösen félelmetes volt.  
  
– Nem, Potter! – vicsorogta Piton, és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Harry kicsit hátrébbmozdult, mert félt, hogy a férfi valami olyasmit tesz, mint Vernon bácsi szokott, ha a düh elborítja az agyát. – Azért, mert magányos vagy, és egyedül vagy a világon! – kiáltotta, majd felpattant az ágyról, és gesztikulálni kezdett. – Az évek során minden tanárod elintézte azzal, hogy te ilyen vagy, boldogulsz magad is! Eddig magasabb szempontok érdekében úgy kellett tennem, mintha gyűlölnélek, de ennek az időszaknak most már vége! Ennek mindörökre vége, nem fogok tétovázni, hogy segítsek egy diákomon, aki segítségre szorult, hiába gondolják azt más kollégáim, hogy erre nincs szükség!  
  
Harry ültében tanára felé fordult.  
  
– De… mi változott? Miért akarja ezt egyáltalán? Annyi diák van rajtam kívül, akin segíthet! – tört ki elkeseredetten Harry, mert egyszerűen nem hitte el.   
  
_Nem és nem!_ A zsíros hajú szemét nem akar vele törődni, csak kötelességből teszi! Valóban senki sem foglalkozott vele az évek során, csak amíg Voldemortot le nem győzte. Eddig is együtt tudott élni ezzel a helyzettel, ezek után is együtt fog!  
  
– Egyszerűen fel nem foghatom – egy óriási lépéssel ott termett Harry előtt –, hogy nem fér bele abba a tökkelütött fejedbe, hogy _nem szánalomból,_ vagy egyéb kötelességből foglalkozok veled, hanem, mert _én_ , Perselus Piton vagyok az, _aki igazán aggódom érted!_  
  
Egy darabig csendben meredtek egymásra, végül Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– Felfogtam, tanár úr – nyögte ki halkan egy idő után.  
  
– Remek! – vágta rá rögtön Piton, és szinte a leggúnyosabb hangján még hozzátette: – Most, hogy ezt így megtárgyaltuk, talán végre hozzájárulhatnál ahhoz, hogy hamarabb távozz a gyengélkedőről! – Harry értetlen arckifejezését látva indulatosan folytatta: – Tudomásom szerint ma majdnem egész végig itt voltak a barátaid, és nem tudtál eleget pihenni, pedig arra volt a legnagyobb szükséged. – Előkapta a pálcáját, és egy láthatatlan erő arrébb taszította az ágyon, a takaró pedig szinte letaglózta, amikor szorosan ráterült. – Úgyhogy végtelenül boldog lennék – folytatta gúnyosan –, ha végre aludnál is valamit. Jó éjszakát.  
  
Azzal – miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Harry nem mozdul –, Piton minden egyéb kommentár nélkül sarkon fordult, és távozott a lányukat gyászoló családhoz.  
  
Harry résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, és úgy nézett a távolodó, sötét alak után, miközben az elmúlt fél óra eseményei jártak a fejében.  
  
Piton tényleg… Erre még gondolni is ijesztő volt. Valóban kedveli őt valamennyire? Az előbbi jelenet teljesen arra mutatott: hiszen Piton most teljesen kikelt magából, amiért ő ilyen értetlenül viselkedett. Ritka esetek egyike, amikor igazán megismerhette az „érzelgős” bájitalmester ezen oldalát.  
  
A külön szoba ajtaja ismét feltárult, és a családtagok – néhányan arcukat törölve, de valamennyien lehajtott fejjel – haladtak a gyengélkedő kijárata felé. Piton utolsóként haladt Madam Pomfreyval, súgott valamit a balján haladó idős varázslónak, aztán bátorítóan megszorította a vállát.  
  
Harry szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, amikor felfogta a jelenet súlyosságát.  
  
_Astoria meghalt!_  
  
Leszorította a kezeit a mellkasa alá, hogy csillapítsa gyomra belsejében a remegést. Nem az ő hibája! Nem az övé volt… hanem Dracóé és azé a rohadt könyvé! Nem tehet róla, hogy egy szerencsétlen lány meghalt! Összeszorította a szemét, és vett pár mély lélegzetet, hogy megnyugodjon.  
  
Lehet, hogy Pitonnak igaza van, túl sok mindenért hibáztatja magát, amiért nem kéne. Szerencsétlen véletlenek sorozata volt az egész.  
  
_Siriusról nem így vélekedsz_ – mondta belül egy hang.  
  
Harry, amikor újra kikukucskált, látta, hogy Piton utolsóként távozik és felé néz. Az a tekintet nagyon furcsa volt egy olyan embertől, aki egy gonosz szemétláda. Csak pár pillanatig tartott, hogy a tekintetük összekapcsolódott, aztán pálcájával intett, és a gyengélkedőt elárasztó fényár lassan, fokozatosan elhalványult. Csupán az éjjeliszekrényen lévő kis gyertya fénye pislákolt.  
  
Szívébe egy kis melegség költözött, amikor az ajtó becsukódott.  
  
Mert bármit is mondott Piton, vagy bármit is vágott ő a férfi fejéhez, ezek a kedves, gondoskodó gesztusok jól estek neki.   
  
Lehunyta a szemét – aztán a fáradtság, amit Piton annyit emlegetett – kiütéssel győzött: ő pedig végre elaludt.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
– Istenem, már csak két nap, és végre elmehetek innét – mondta az üres gyengélkedőnek Harry, amikor felült az ágyon. Szerencsére nem kellett hosszú heteket itt töltenie, mint azt előzőleg gondolták.  
  
Senki sem volt a kórteremben, így a délelőtt közepén roppant unalmas volt csak bámulni a semmibe. Piton hozott ugyan pár könyvet, de a tankönyvek valahogy nem szórakoztatták őt, és tanulni már eleve is utálatos dolog volt.   
  
Nyílt az ajtó, pont, amikor Harry éppen elhagyni készült az ágyát, hogy töltsön magának egy pohár vizet. Négy idegen fiú masírozott be szép egymásutánban. Ketten segítettek egy harmadiknak, akinek valami baja volt. A sebesült fiút a hozzá közeli ágyra fektették.  
  
– Madam Pomfrey épp nincs itt, de szólhatok neki a tűzön át – ajánlotta fel kedvesen, mire mindegyik ránézett.  
  
Aztán szótlanul folytatták a társuk pátyolgatását, majd Harry hirtelen megdermedt, amikor az egyikük, váratlanul pálcát húzott elő, aztán gonoszan elmosolyodva felé pillantott.  
  
Harrynek sem kellett több, gyorsan megpördült, felkapta a pálcáját, aztán fedezékként beugrott az ágya mögé, pont, amikor egy vörös átok repült el fölötte. Óvatosan kinézett az ágya mögül, és rémülten jött rá, hogy egyiküknek sincs semmi baja: csupán rá pályáznak.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltott, mire az átkot bravúrosan kivédték. Aztán a következőt és a következőt is.   
  
Harry kezdett pánikba esni, ahogyan az átkok repültek oda–vissza, és egyiküket sem találta el sehogyan sem. Kaptak valami szert, amitől ennyire ügyes párbajozók lettek?  
  
Amikor újra kinézett – hátha sikerült az egyiket eltalálnia –, látta, ahogy a támadói háta mögött az ajtón barátai léptek be. Hermione, rögtön felismerte a veszélyes helyzetet és abban a percben fedezéket keresett, berántva Ront a legközelebbi szekrény mögé.  
  
A támadóit annyira lefoglalta a vele való harc, hogy észre sem vették az újabb érkezőket. Harry tudta, hogy Hermione kitalál valamit, hogyan közelítsék meg őket. Hangos sistergés hallatszott, ahogyan a fedezékként használt ágyból eltűnt egy darab. Elborzadva jött rá, hogy ez igen pusztító, sötét átok volt. Válaszul ő is útjára indított egymás után több erős védekező átkot, hogy minél távolabb tudja tartani magától a támadókat.  
  
Aztán egy kósza ötlettől vezérelve, kettőt varázsolt egyszerre: kábító átkot küldött az útjára, aztán rögtön utána küldte biztosítéknak a fölötte lévő polcot.   
  
_Csatt!_  
  
Az egyik végre kiterült. Szemével kereste barátait, aztán egy pillanatra megijedt, amikor mellette termett Ron, ujját a szájára téve jelezte, hogy maradjon csöndben. Mindketten kinéztek, amikor egy láthatatlan varázslattól eszméletlenül terült el a második támadó is.  
  
Egyszerre felugrottak, aztán sikerült a harmadikat is ártalmatlanná tenni. Harry még egy erős átkot küldött a kórterem végébe – mivel a meglévő egy ember felélesztette a többit – nehogy a Hermione mögött lévő idegen hátba támadja őt.   
  
Megdermedt, amikor a gyengélkedő ajtaja kinyílt, és az átok pont az érkezők felé repült, majdnem eltalálva egy vörös taláros alakot.  
  
– Mi történ… – kérdezte egy ismeretlen, mély hang, amikor hirtelen az ajtófélfába csapódott egy sárga fénycsóva.  
  
Harry, amikor odanézett, hirtelen elsápadt, mert felismerte az aurorok egyenruháját. Megtámadott egy aurort!  
  
Egy váratlanul mellette becsapódó átok viszont rögtön kiverte a fejéből ezt a tényt. Megelégelte ezt az oda–vissza „játékot”, és felugorva rejtekhelyéről sikerült eltalálnia a szőke hajú támadóját. Az érkezők sem tétlenkedtek: Piton egy átokkal ártalmatlanította a feléje közelebb lévő magas fiút, míg az auror a csata közepébe vetve magát a maradék két diákot is.  
  
– Előjöhetnek – mondta Piton, miközben Harry felé indult. A hirtelen beállt csendben, kísértetiesen recsegtek a széttört üvegek léptei alatt. – Nem esett bajuk?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, miközben lerázta magáról a törmelékeket, ahogyan elhagyta a menedékét. Hermione pedig gyorsan elcsomagolta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, még mielőtt elkoboznák tőle.  
  
Az érkezőkhöz csatlakozott Dumbledore és McGalagony is.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, mi történt itt? – kérdezte McGalagony elborzadva, mert a gyengélkedő ezen részéből nem sok maradt, ami arra utalt volna, mi volt eredetileg a funkciója.  
  
Piton hirtelen megpördült, és gyilkos tekintettel nézett az igazgatóra.  
  
– Úgy látom, nem ismételtem elégszer, hogy Harry Potter közel sincs biztonságban itt! – vicsorogta. – Most legalább a saját szemével is láthatja, hogy nem beszéltem a levegőbe!  
  
– Nyugodj meg, Perselus – mondta nyugodtan Dumbledore, miközben az eszméletlen támadókhoz lépett. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találunk valami korrekt és megfelelő megoldást erre a helyzetre.  
  
– Óh, hát persze. Pár házimanó a megoldás, és jobb lesz, mint újkorában – vetette oda gúnyosan Perselus, aztán ő is odament az egyik eszméletlen diákhoz, hogy megvizsgálja.   
  
Az auror viszont odament üdvözölni a házvezetőnőt, ahelyett, hogy a helyzeten dühöngene.  
  
– Mi még nem ismerjük egymást személyesen, Madam – hajolt meg illedelmesen McGalagony előtt, aki erre elmosolyodott. – Gaius Ilias Piton auror főparancsnok vagyok.  
  
Harry próbálta minél illendőbben megszemlélni az idegent, nehogy rácsodálkozó bámulása udvariatlanságnak tűnjön. A vörös talár tipikus auror egyenruha volt, de úgy látszik a parancsnoki eléggé eltért azoktól, amiket korábban látott a minisztériumban. Azokon fekete öv volt, míg a főparancsnok ezüstöt hordott, és a bal oldalán különféle színes csíkokat viselt – nyilván mindegyik valami kitüntetés lehetett.  
  
Haja ugyanolyan fekete volt, de szemmel láthatólag legalább harminc évvel idősebbnek tűnt, mint a bájitaltan tanár, már ha ezt így első pillantásra, meg lehetne állapítani. Jelenleg teljesen úgy nézett ki, mintha tanára apja lenne: markáns, széles vállak, szigorú arcvonások. Az egész alkata annyira óriásinak tűnt, hogy talán emiatt látszott annyira idősnek. Tudta, hogy a varázslók elég sokáig élnek, így inkább nem tippelgetett, vajon hány éves lehet.  
  
Szigorú arcvonásait csak az lágyította, hogy mosolygott – ami Pitonnal ellentétben igen furcsa látvány hatást keltett. Haját pedig egy ugyanolyan ezüst szimbólumos fémcsattal fogta össze, mint amit az övén is viselt.  
  
– Közvetlenül nem, de már nagyon sokat hallottam magáról, főparancsnok – tette hozzá McGalagony. – Bár nem a legszerencsésebb körülmények között találkoztunk.  
  
Harry nyelt egy nagyot. Ennyit a karrierről… Nem elég, hogy megtámadott egy _auror főparancsnokot_ , de az még _egy Piton_ is…  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere mélyet sóhajtott, amikor felkelt az elkábított fiú mellől. – Már megint Voluntas. – Aztán hátrébb lépett, és töprengően nézett rá. – Megjegyezném, ezt a diákot nem ismerem.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte McGalagony, miközben gyorsan Piton mellé lépett, hogy jobban megnézze. – Hiszen mardekáros egyenruha van rajta.  
  
– Az egy dolog, Minerva – tette hozzá Dumbledore. – Bizonyos személyek ezek szerint tettek arról, hogy diákoknak álcázott, volt halálfalókat szervezzenek be ide.  
  
Az aurorparancsnok erre odament a másik eszméletlenül fekvőhöz, letérdelt, majd felhúzta a bal karján a talárt. Felszisszent, aztán visszahúzta, majd guggolva feléjük fordult.  
  
– Ott van a nyoma – mondta zordan. – Viselte a Sötét Jegyet. – Megmagyaráznád, mi a fene folyik itt, Perselus? – követelte haragosan Gaius, Harry megdöbbenve jött rá, hogy több a közös vonásuk a tanárukkal, mint azt előzőleg gondolta: mert ez a dühös, tekintélyes mozdulat végtelenül pitonos volt.  
  
A bájitalmester szúrósan nézett vissza, amikor Gaius felállt, és elindult feléje.  
  
– Talán nem emlegettem elégszer vacsora alatt, hogy állnak itt a dolgok? – kérdezett vissza gúnyolódva. – Ennek a bizonyos szervezetnek az egyik célja az, hogy Harry Pottert eltegyék láb alól!  
  
Az igazgató közben pálcája intésével mind a négy támadót a távolabbi, ép ágyakra lebegtette.  
  
– Van bármi egyéb bizonyítékotok erre a jól szervezett tevékenységre? – érdeklődött hűvösen a főparancsnok és kérdő tekintetével hol McGalagonyra, hol öccsére nézett.  
  
– Mennyi bizonyíték kell még? – kérdezett vissza Piton unottan, kezével maga köré mutatva. – Az érkezésed tiszteletére már a gyengélkedő is romokban áll, és ott van négy volt halálfaló!  
  
– Uraim – szólt közbe szelíden az igazgató, aki közben közéjük állt, mint aki attól tart, netán a két felnőtt varázsló egymásnak esik. – Gaius, kérlek. – Az idős auror Dumbledore-ra nézett. – Nem véletlenül szólt neked Perselus erről az ügyről már napokkal ezelőtt. Az eset teljesen úgy néz ki, mintha a halálfalók gyermekei akarnának bosszút állni Harryn. De több áll emögött. Itt az iskolában valóban egy szervezet működik, akiknek egyik céljuk valóban az, hogy Harry életére törjenek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amint elmúlik a Százfülé főzet hatása, megtudjuk a valódi kilétüket.  
  
Gaius főparancsnok mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Mostanában eléggé meggyűlik a bajunk az új Minisztériummal, de pár emberemet szabaddá tehetem, hogy rendelkezz velük, Albus. Természetesen, ahogy időm engedi, személyesen is többször eljövök, hogy felügyeljem a nyomozást, ami most már nem tűr további halasztást.  
  
– Az remek lenne – szólt derűsen az igazgató, majd Harry felé fordult. – Elmondanátok, mi történt?  
  
Harry már–már azt hitte, megfeledkeztek róluk, hiszen eddig úgy viselkedtek, mintha ott sem lennének. Minden tekintet rá szegeződött, és ettől határozottan zavarba jött, hogy egy olyan tekintélyes ember, akire hasonlítani akar rá, ennyire érdeklődve figyeli őt.  
  
– Egyedül voltam a gyengélkedőn, amikor hirtelen bejött ez a négy idegen. Először azt hittem, az egyiknek baja van, míg a többi elkíséri őt. De nem mentek el megkeresni Madam Pomfreyt, hanem az egyik felém fordult, miközben a zsebébe nyúlt… Már akkor tudtam, hogy baj van, és gyorsan hátraugrottam az ágy mögé… Majd oda-vissza repültek az átkok, de azok szótlanul kivédtek mindent…  
  
– És akkor érkeztünk mi – folytatta Hermione. – Azt az ál-mardekárost sikerült elkábítanom, míg Ronnak a másikat… De akire nem figyeltünk, hirtelen magához térítette a többit. Akkor aztán maguk is megérkeztek, és véget vetetettek ennek az egésznek.  
  
Gaius tett egy pár lépést, hogy felmérje a szétrombolt helyiség állapotát és a károkból kikövetkeztesse a harc menetét.  
  
– Ha mind hátat fordítottak, akkor kié volt az az… átok? – kérdezte érdeklődve.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, aztán végül kibökte: – Én voltam… Elnézést.  
  
Az auror viszont összehúzott szemöldökkel, elgondolkodva nézett rá.  
  
– Nem kell elnézést kérned. Csupán kíváncsi voltam, hogy ki tudta olyan jól kivitelezni azt az átkot, amire egy diák nem lenne képes. – Harry megütközve nézett vissza. Diák nem lenne rá képes? Olvasta valahol, úgy gondolta, hogy még jól jöhet... – Látom, te sem tudtál róla.  
  
– Nem, uram – rázta meg a fejét Harry. – Tudom, hogy csak rövid kábulást okoz, de nem gondoltam, hogy diák nem képes végrehajtani.  
  
Gaius ismét testvére felé fordult.  
  
– Azt mondod, hogy szerinted Voluntas volt?  
  
– Biztos, hogy az volt – mondta hidegen Piton. – Próbálták elterelni a gyanút azzal, hogy más bájitalt is itattak velük, de engem nem lehet megtéveszteni, érzem a különleges hatóanyagok jelenlétét a leheletükben. Mire Madam Pomfrey megvizsgálja őket, addigra már minden bizonnyal fel fog szívódni a szervezetükben.  
  
– Sejtettem – mondta ingerülten Gaius. – Értesítsetek róla, Albus, amint ezek a személyek kihallgatható állapotban lesznek?  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy bármiről is be tudnának számolni – tette hozzá Piton, miközben pálcájával feltakarított pár bájitalt a földről. Nyilván attól tartott, hogy veszélyes lenne az itt takarító manók számára.  
  
– Ismerem a Voluntas mellékhatásait – tette hozzá Gaius gúnyosan –, de amire mégis emlékeznek, még hasznos lehet számunkra. – Piton bólintott, aztán testvére odament hozzá. – Amint távoztam, ideküldök még két aurort, hogy a gyengélkedő ajtaja előtt őrt álljanak. – Harrynek meddig kell még itt tartózkodnia?  
  
Piton csak egy pillantással méltatta Harryt.  
  
– Ma még mindenképpen maradnia kell és talán holnap is, mert a tüdeje ennyi idő alatt még nem regenerálódhatott oly mértékben, hogy felkeljen az ágyból. És azt hiszem, ez a kis párbaj sem tett jót neki.  
  
– Már jól vagyok! – szólt közbe a beszélgetésbe Harry, hirtelen megfeledkezve arról, hogy pont egy nagytekintélyű ember előtt vitatkozik tanárával.  
  
A bájitalmester megkerülte testvérét, odaérve Harryhez már mondta is az ellenkezőjét:  
  
– Madam Pomfrey mindjárt itt lesz és megvizsgál. A gyengélkedőt pedig nem hagyhatod el, mint már említettem.  
  
– De a házimanók nem tudnak úgy restaurálni, ha itt vagyunk!  
  
Piton erre már igen unott képet vágott.  
  
– Ez nekik nem akadály, egy pajzsot húznak a megvédendő rész köré, így a betegeket nem zavarják.  
  
– De jól vagyok! Már a hangom is… visszatért. – A bizonygatás viszont határozottan nem volt meggyőző, mert köhögni kezdett, és a fojtogató érzés visszatért. Egyre jobban köhögött, míg az egyensúlyát is elvesztette, annyira szédülni kezdett.  
  
Piton érte nyúlt, majd érezte, hogy valaki a másik oldalról is megragadja. A távolabbi ágyhoz vitték, messzire a támadóktól. Amikor lefektették, végre kapott levegőt, viszont úgy érezte, kiszakad a mellkasa.   
  
– Mondtam, Potter, hogy maradj veszteg! – mondta dühösen fölötte Piton. Egy hűvös kezet érzett a nyakán. – A szükségtelen mozgás és a sok por megártott.  
  
– Ez a makacsság határozottan emlékeztet valakire – jegyezte meg közvetlen mellette Gaius.  
  
– Nem tudok bájitalt adni, mert mindet összetörtétek, amit a közeledben tároltam – folytatta tovább dühöngve Piton. – Talán a raktárban még akad egy pár. Gaius, lennél kedves, és gondoskodnál róla, hogy nyugton maradjon, amíg pár percre egyedül kell hagynom?  
  
– Nem sietek sehová – jött a válasz rögtön. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, ahogyan a bájitalmester távozik, de vált még egy pár szót McGalagonnyal, aki aztán kiterelte két barátját, mondván, hogy órára kell menniük. Az igazgató pedig Madam Pomfrey irodája felé igyekezett, nyilván szólni neki a tűzőn át, hogy szükség lenne rá.  
  
– Jobban vagy? – kérdezte a főparancsnok.  
  
Harry bólintott, nem említve azt a növekvő fájdalmat, ami egyre elviselhetetlenebbé vált a mellkasában.  
  
– Biztos nagyon elfoglalt… Elnézést hogy még én is feltartom – mondta halkan Harry, mire a férfi fekete szemöldöke csodálkozva felszaladt.  
  
– Augusztusban elszalasztottam az alkalmat, hogy megismerjelek – emlékezett vissza zordan Gaius. – Most legalább bepótoltam, hogy találkozzak a híres Harry Potterrel személyesen is. Milyen szakterületet akartál volna jobban megismerni?  
  
Harry egy kicsit zavarba jött. Ezek szerint ennyire nem ülnek le beszélgetni Pitonnal? Főleg róla?  
  
– Az aurort – bökte ki végül.   
  
Gaius erre elmosolyodott. – Csak nem auror akarsz lenni?  
  
– De igen – suttogta erőtlenül.  
  
– Nos, a tehetséged megvan hozzá, az nem kétség. Örömmel venném, ha még egy Potter szolgálna nálunk.  
  
– Ismerte az apámat? – kérdezte meglepve Harry, mire az auror bólintott. – Majd mesélne…  
  
– Látom, már magával is ragadott a Potter–báj – hallatszott egy gúnyos hang.  
  
Gaius szemöldökét ráncolva fordult testvére felé. – Csupán megismertem a jövőre vonatkozó terveit, amikről te nem meséltél nekem. Nos, Harry, örültem a találkozásnak – mosolygott rá, aztán felállt az ágy széléről.  
  
Piton hajolt oda hozzá, bájitallal a kezében.  
  
– Mind idd meg – parancsolta. Harry nem tiltakozott, erőtlenül megitta a serleg tartalmát, amikor a férfi odatartotta a szájához. A bájitalba nyilvánvalóan kevert álomitalt is, mert abban a percben elnehezült a feje, és elszenderedett.   


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus és Gaius az iskola folyosóján sétáltak, a bejárati kapu felé, miközben Perselus azon morfondírozott, hogyan fogja elviselni egy újabb diákja temetését, így augusztus óta.  
  
– Pihenned kéne, Perselus – szólalt meg egy idő után Gaius, mikor már pár perce némán haladtak egymás mellett.  
  
Perselus válaszul sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Nem igazán volt, és nem is igazán van rá lehetőségem.  
  
– Igen, tudom. Most pedig itt van a temetés, amit feltétlenül neked kell intézni – tette hozzá morogva Gaius. – Viszont látom, hogy valami nagyon nyugtalanít. A reggeli alatt is sok kávét ittál, ami nem csak arra vall, hogy nem alszol eleget.  
  
Perselus nem szólalt meg. Még nem. Testvére mindig is kitalálta, hogy ha valami probléma nagyon foglalkoztatja, hát megadja neki az örömet, hogy kinyomozhassa.  
  
– A némaságod is ezt bizonyítja. Tehát, mi a baj? – állt meg végül Gaius az elhagyatott folyosón.  
  
– Még nincsen baj – helyesbített Perselus megelégelve a faggatózást, mire bátyja értetlenül nézett vissza.  
  
Gaius összefonta mellkasa előtt a karjait, és igen csúnyán nézett rá.  
  
– Mit titkolsz?  
  
– Tulajdonképpen azt hittem, majd Albus beavat téged. Olyan sokat szoktatok teázni… – merengett el.  
  
– Perselus!  
  
– Akkor ezek szerint most nem mesélt neked semmit – vonta le a következtetést gúnyosan. Tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán csak kibökte: – Hallottam egy jóslatot.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte Gaius. – A következő Sötét Nagyúr már itt van?  
  
Perselus elborzadva bámult rá.  
  
– Imádom, amikor ennyire eltúlzod a helyzetet – gúnyolódott. – Nem személyről van szó, hanem tárgyakról. – Pálcájával egy bűbájt vont maguk köré, ami megakadályozza a hallgatózást. – A jóslat így szólt: „Az ősök már nem élnek, de hátrahagytak kódexeket. Kódexeket, amik mától kezdve veszélyeztetni fogják Roxfort életét. Ő, aki elpusztította a Sötét Nagyurat, ismét diadalmaskodik a gonoszság fölött, és a Piton sarj ismét megmenti ártatlanok életét”.  
  
Jellemző volt, hogy Gaius is rögtön azon a tényen akadt fenn, amin ő.  
  
– Piton sarj? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Van két fiam és egy lányom, de egyik sem küzdött meg Volde… óh.  
  
– Igen, óh – tette hozzá Piton. – Valóban, a családunk egyik sarja sem pusztította el a Sötét Nagyurat, csak…  
  
– Harry Potter – fejezte be a mondatot Gaius, ahogyan bámulta őt. – Akinek köze sincs a Piton családhoz. _Még_. Lenne egy pár ötletem arra, miként kerülne a családunkba, de a jóslat pontosan kimondja, hogy sarj. Ha végiggondolom, nekem már van elég gyermekem, de eszembe sem jutna Harry Pottert örökbe fogadni. Még csak most ismertem meg.  
  
Perselus felhorkantott.  
  
– Lehet, az, hogy most ismerted meg, de elindított valamit, ami ahhoz vezet majd, hogy végül befogadod a családba.  
  
– Valóban én vagyok a családfő, de szerintem az nem lehet véletlen, hogy ezt a jóslatot te hallottad – érvelt Gaius. – Amondó vagyok, hogy ez nagyon is rád vonatkozik.  
  
– Albus is ezt mondta – gondolkodott el Perselus. – Nyilvánvalóan emlékszel rá, hogy Potterrel sosem volt rózsás a kapcsolatunk.   
  
Gaius szája mosolyra húzódott.  
  
– Ne tagadd, Perselus, hogy mióta ténylegesen is véget ért a háború, mert meghalt Voldemort, akaratlanul is közelebb kerültél Harryhez.  
  
– Óh, már tudom, miről beszélgettek Albusszal teázgatásaitok során – vicsorgott Perselus. – Csak nem beszámol neked arról, mit teszek itt az iskolában?  
  
– Tulajdonképpen, ha kérdezek felőled, fel szokott világosítani, és igen, köztük volt az is, hogy benn voltál nála a gyengélkedőn. Nem felejtette el megemlíteni azt se, hogy te vagy az egyedüli, aki a kollégáival szemben észreveszi, hogy Harry lelkileg nincs jól.  
  
Most Perselus nézett csodálkozva.  
  
– Remélem, akkor legalább ő is úgy viselkedik vele.  
  
– Nem hinném – ellenkezett Gaius. – Harry nem úgy viszonyul Albushoz, mint eddig, hiszen Harry úgymond… Szétverte az irodáját. Azóta Harry tőle is elhúzódott, nem megy fel minden apró-cseprő dolog miatt hozzá, inkább maga próbálja megoldani a problémáit. Amikor nálunk töltöd hétvégenként a vacsorákat, nagyon is panaszkodni szoktál arról, hogyan viselkedik az óráidon. – Szünetet tartott és igen komolyan nézett rá. – Ti ketten nagyon hasonlítotok egymásra, Perselus. Jobban, mint gondolnád. Azt szeretnéd, hogy ő is olyan sorsra jusson, mint te majdnem, amikor apánk meghalt? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem akarod ezt. Harry nagyon tehetséges varázsló, és abban a pár percben, amíg magunkra hagytál, sok mindenre rájöttem. Ne felejtsd el, kitűnő legilimens vagyok, alkalomadtán jobb, mint te. – Újabb szünetet tartott, hogy Perselus megeméssze a hallottakat. – Nagyon magányos. Neki nincs ott egy testvér, aki gondoskodik róla, miután egyedül maradt.  
  
Perselus némán hallgatta bátyját, aztán végül megszólalt:  
  
– Ez még a jövő zenéje.  
  
Gaius rámosolygott.  
  
– A jóslatok mindig valóra várnak, én csupán a körülmények miatt aggódom. Albus említette, hogy ezek a kódexek még bajt okozhatnak, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen mértékűt. Aggódom a fiatalember iránt, hogy megint ilyen veszélyes helyzetbe került. Amint beértem a parancsnokságra, kiküldöm a két embert, akik majd ügyelnek az épségére.  
  
Gaius intett, hogy folytassák útjukat.  
  
– Caramel ezt jóvá fogja hagyni? – érdeklődött szerényen Perselus.  
  
– Pokolian nem érdekel, mit akar parancsolgatni nekem egy minisztériumi alkalmazott! Az Aurorok Szövetségének megvan a saját feladata** – vetette oda Gaius mérgesen, mire öccse csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
Egy darabig csendben haladtak egymás mellett.  
  
– Potter mindig is vonzotta a veszélyt – tette hozzá Perselus, aztán a folyosó vége felé nézett. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem ez volt az utolsó támadás, az a jóslat dolog pedig különösen aggaszt. Bárcsak megkímélhetném mindettől.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Harry arra ébredt, hogy valaki finoman rázogatja, és egyre kétségbeesettebben ismételgeti a nevét. Végül átfordult a másik oldalára, hogy szembenézzen azzal, aki nem hagyja békén.  
  
– Harry… kérlek, ébredj fel… Félek egyedül!  
  
Amint felfogta, hogy kit lát, ijedtében hátraugrott, és lebucskázott az ágyról. Lassan kinézett az ágy mögül, és a halvány gyertyafényben jobban megnézte az ismerős arcot, aki kétségbeesetten, könnyes arccal figyelte őt.  
  
– As… Astoria? – dadogta Harry, és hirtelen azt hitte, hogy ez egy rossz vicc. – Te… te… – nyelt egyet – úgy volt, hogy… nem kelhetsz fel még egy ideig… az ágyból… – tette hozzá óvatosan.  
  
A barna göndör hajú lány megtörölte az arcát és szipogva lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Nagyon rossz volt egyedül, és nem akartam tovább ott maradni! – motyogta. – Ne haragudj, hogy felébresztettelek… de nagyon megijedtem. Nem tudom, te hogy nem…  
  
– Álomitalt kaptam – világosította fel a lányt. – Ezért ébredtem fel olyan nehezen. – Gyorsan körülnézett.   
  
Az a négy idegen már sehol sem volt, Madam Pomfrey irodájából pedig nem szűrődött ki semmi fény. Ez így nagyon nem jó! Hiszen ő meghalt! És most mégis itt van… és azt sem tudja, mi történt…  
  
– Tudnál várni egy picit? – kérdezte óvatosan. – Ha ennyire jól vagy, szólok valakinek, hogy ne kelljen egyedül lenned, ha én elalszom… – azzal fel is tápászkodott, míg a lány leült az ágya szélére és bólintott.  
  
Harry gyorsan a gyengélkedő ajtaja felé rohant, majd szinte feltépte azt, hogy minél előbb szóljon egy felnőttnek, aki érti, hogy pontosan mi történik most…  
  
… amikor hirtelen két oldalról elkapták a bejáratnál. Harry értetlenül meredt a két vörös taláros fiatal férfire.  
  
– Mi baj? – kérdezte az egyik, miközben a másik előkapta a pálcáját.  
  
– Ne aggódj, azért vagyunk itt, hogy ne essen bántódásod!  
  
Harry barátságosan lerázta magáról a kezeket.  
  
– Nem… nem támadtak meg – mondta gyorsan. – Valami történt… én nem értem… néhány napja meghalt egy lány, biztos tudják… de most… – Nyelt egyet, és kezével a szoba belseje felé mutatott. – Él és kétségbe van esve. Kérem, szóljanak Piton professzornak… és az igazgatónak!  
  
Az egyik auror bólintott, aztán szapora léptekkel otthagyta őket, míg a másik szelíden megragadta Harry karját és visszavezette a kórterembe.  
  
– Úgy tudom, még nem szabadna felkelned az ágyból – mondta az auror –, legalább tegyél is úgy, mint aki valóban pihen – kacsintott rá, mikor Harry leült a másik ágyra.  
  
A lány riadtan figyelte őket, nyilván megijedt az aurortól.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj – mondta gyorsan Harry. – Ő azért van itt, hogy vigyázzon ránk.  
  
Hirtelen kicsapódott az ajtó, és három ember sietett be a gyengélkedőre: Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore és végül Piton. Amikor odaértek, mindannyian csodálkozva néztek Astoriára.   
  
Piton csak egy fehér ingben volt, aminek ujjai fel voltak tűrve – nyilván bájitalokat főzött az éjszaka közepén. Eligazította magán a ruházatát, aztán higgadtan odalépett a lányhoz, bár az ő arcán is jól látható volt a megrökönyödés.  
  
– Hogy érzi magát, kisasszony? – kérdezte a lehető legmegnyugtatóbb hangján, mintha teljesen hétköznapi dolog lenne, hogy a gyengélkedőn a halottak feltámadnak.  
  
Astoria szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Ez most biztos, hogy tíz pont lesz a Mardekártól, uram, de nagyon féltem egyedül… és nem értem, miért ébredtem fel a gyengélkedőn… Nincs semmi bajom; mit keresek itt, tanár úr? Kérem… Visszamehetek a klubhelységbe a többiekhez? – könyörgött a lány.  
  
Piton Madam Pomfreyra nézett, aki pálcájával különféle varázslatoknak vetette alá.  
  
– Semmi akadálya sincs, hogy itt tartsam – jelentette ki végül, és kérdőn az igazgatóra tekintett.  
  
Dumbledore összekulcsolta a háta mögött a kezeit.  
  
– Amondó vagyok, hogy semmi okunk maradásra bírni, ha ő vissza szeretne térni a társaihoz. – Azzal intett az ijedt lánynak. – Elkísérem őt a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe, Perselus.  
  
Harry látta, hogy a két varázsló jelentőségteljes pillantást vet egymásra, és megesküdött volna rá, hogy gondolatok útján beszélgetnek. Ami arról szólhatott, hogy „Én kikérdezem Astoriát, te pedig Harryt”.  
  
A lány lelkesen felpattant az ágyról és az igazgatóhoz sietett, aki még egyszer hátranézett.  
  
– Kora reggel mindenképpen legyél ott a mardekár klubhelységben, aztán elintézzük a többit.  
  
Piton biccentett, aztán figyelte, ahogy elhagyják a gyengélkedőt.   
  
– Potternek még szüksége lesz… – kezdte Madam Pomfrey, de Piton rögtön belefojtotta a szót.  
  
– Hagyja, Poppy, majd én elintézem. Menjen, és pihenjen tovább.  
  
– Rendben, Perselus.  
  
Miután a javasasszony is elment, Piton szó nélkül odaállt az ágy szélén kuporgó Harryhez.  
  
– Minden rendben?  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve nézett fel rá.  
  
– Az rendben van, hogy egy lány, aki meghalt, csak így felébred? – kérdezte zaklatottan.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nincs rendben – válaszolt Piton. – Holnap megpróbálunk utánanézni a dolognak. Úgy értettem, hogy jól vagy-e – pontosított aztán a férfi.  
  
– Igen… Ugye az a kódex volt az…? – kérdezősködött tovább Harry. – Valaki fogta, és… nem is tudom, mit mondjak erre… Feltámasztotta őt?  
  
Piton az éjjeliszekrényhez lépett, és kivett belőle egy bájitalt, feltörte a pecsétet, és a serlegbe öntötte annak a tartalmát, amiben még mindig töklé volt.  
  
– Igen, szerintünk is az volt. Holnap megpróbálunk utánajárni, ki hajthatott végre belőle ilyen varázslatot végre. – Amikor Harry ismét szólni akart volna, Piton rögtön folytatta: – Majd holnap, Harry. Megszakították a pihenésedet, pedig most mindennél nagyobb szükséged lenne rá.  
  
Harry visszatakarózott, de még nem feküdt le, hanem ülve hátradőlt. Viszont Piton leült az ágy szélére, kezében a serleggel.  
  
– Mi történt pontosan? – kérdezte Piton.  
  
– Nem tudom… én csak arra ébredtem, hogy valaki rázogat – felelte Harry, és kirázta a hideg a jelenettől. – Teljesen kétségbe volt esve, miért volt ott egyedül. Én aztán rögtön kirohantam, hogy szóljak valakinek. Ennyi.  
  
Piton még mindig elgondolkodva nézte őt.  
  
– Semmit nem érzékeltél? Valamilyen varázslatot?  
  
– Nem, és nem is láttam senkit – rázta a fejét Harry, aztán ásított egyet. Piton átnyújtotta neki a serleget.  
  
– Ez csak fél adag, így nem fogsz reggel elaludni – tette hozzá Piton –, és ha Madam Pomfrey megvizsgált, akkor távozhatsz a gyengélkedőről. Persze előtte reggelizel.  
  
Harry megitta a sütőtökleves bájitalt és az üres serleget átnyújtotta. – Végre… mert amúgy megbolondultam volna itt.  
  
Még mielőtt elaludt volna, megesküdött volna rá, hogy a bájitalmester elmosolyodott.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
A pár nap gyengélkedőn töltött idő után végre eljött az az idő, amikor végre távozhatott. Átöltözött talárba, bár a mai napon még órákra nem mehetett, de nem akart olyan hanyag lenni, mint ahogy azt egyesek gondolták.   
  
Sóhajtott egyet, aztán bekötötte a cipőfűzőjét, és indulásra készen várt. Sajnálta, hogy nem lehetett ott reggel a Nagyteremben, aggódott amiatt is, hogyan fogadják Astoriát a társai, amikor az igazgató napokkal korábban bejelentette, hogy meghalt.  
  
Bekapta még az utolsó falatot is a reggelis tálcáról, mire az pukkanva eltűnt, ellenben a bögre ott maradt. Még mielőtt ihatott volna, megérkeztek a barátai, de pálcájukat előreszegezve.  
  
– Nagyon vicces – gúnyolódott Harry, amikor közelítve felé, pálcájukkal pásztázták a környéket.  
  
Ron vigyorogva eltette az övét.  
  
– Ne haragudj, de már mindenre fel kell készülnünk, ha hozzád jövünk. Hányszor támadtak meg mióta idekerültél? Háromszor?  
  
– Kétszer – javította ki Harry dühösen. – Mi volt reggel?  
  
Hermione arca zárkózódott kifejezést öltött.  
  
– Astoria nem jött el reggelizni, nyilván Piton nem engedte. Jobban is tette, mert amikor az igazgató bejelentette, hogy mi történt vele… hát… Eléggé felborult a rend. Csak a mardekárosok ültek ott némán, mert őket már nyilván korábban beavatták a dologba.   
  
Harry megkötötte a nyakkendőjét is.  
  
– Ezért miért borult fel a rend? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Mert aztán az igazgató nyíltan közölte, hogy jó lenne, ha előállna az, aki csinálta mindezt, igen szigorúan és fenyegetően. Mindenki háborogni kezdett, hogy ők ugyan nem – válaszolt Ron a lány helyett. – Aztán eljöttünk, hogy megnézzünk téged, mert állítólag ma már kiengednek… és látom, jól gondoltam!   
  
– Igen, szerencsére – vigyorgott Harry.  
  
Odanyúlt még az otthagyott töklevéért, és egy hajtásra megitta az egészet.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus egy kávéscsészével a kezében ment Gaius mellett a gyengélkedő felé.  
  
– Meg fog ártani az a sok kávé – jegyezte meg testvére szúrós tekintettel. – Nem ártana, ha néha vegyítenéd egy kis alvással.  
  
Perselus olyan „Nem vagy az apám” tekintettel nézett vissza, mire Gaius pedig „Ahogy nézzük”-kel.  
  
– Amint túl leszünk ezen a sok problémán. Albus elég sokat próbál levenni a vállamról, de neki ott vannak az iskolai ügyek intézése is.  
  
– Eltökélte, hogy maga találja meg azt a kódexet, ami az aktuális problémát okozza? – kérdezte zordan Gaius.  
  
– Igen. A tény, hogy rossz embereket is fel lehet vele támasztani, elég ijesztő – borzongott meg Perselus, mert nem kívánt még egyszer találkozni például a Sötét Nagyúrral.  
  
Gaius kitárta öccse előtt a gyengélkedő ajtaját.  
  
– Úgy gondolod, ha mindent átvizsgálsz az elkülönítő szobában, majd rájössz, mi történhetett az éjszaka folyamán? – érdeklődött Perselus fáradtan. – Szerintem eléggé egyértelmű, hogy nem járt senki sem abban a szobában az éjszaka során.   
  
– Vannak képtelen dolgok, de egyszerűen nem hiszem el, amit te és Albus állítotok a kollégáitokkal együtt.   
  
– Miért, nem mutatta meg neked a Halál kódexét? – kérdezte meglepődve Perselus, miközben odapillantott Harry felé. Jó volt végre úgy látni, hogy egészségesen elhagyja a gyengélkedőt.  
  
Gaius mérgesen megtorpant előtte, aztán hátat fordított a triónak és felé fordult.  
  
– De megmutatta! – dühöngött. – Viszont logikusan nem bizonyíthatta egy olyan veszélyes könyvből alkalmazott varázslattal, hogy az valóban igen nagyhatalmú!  
  
Perselus a fejét rázta.  
  
– Minden tekintetben olyan hiszékeny és bölcs vagy. – Erre Gaius vágott egy fintort. – Egyszerűen nem fogom fel, hogy ennyire szkeptikus vagy a kódexeket illetően.  
  
– Nem kételkedem – magyarázta Gaius. – De nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen messziről alkalmazhatnak varázslatot. Ott kell lennie a személy előtt, hogy alkalmazza, ezt nem bírom felfogni ép ésszel!  
  
– Így már értem – sóhajtott fáradtan Perselus. – Ne haragudj. Azt gondoltam, az egész létezésében nem hiszel.  
  
Bátyja igen csúnyán nézett rá.  
  
– Nagyon is hiszek, csupán a korlátairól szeretnék megbizonyosodni. Neked egyébként van ötleted, hogy kinél lehet ez a kódex? Mondjuk, ha találok a helyszínen egy hajszálat, vagy valamit… egyszerűbb lesz. Biztosan egy barátnő, vagy barát.  
  
Perselus ezen elgondolkodott. Albus ma reggel átnézette a mardekáros klubhelyiséget, amíg távol voltak a diákok reggelizni és nem talált semmit. Nyilvánvalóan egy másik házból származik a jó barát.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen tudom is, hogy kinél lehet a… – Perselus hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor bátyja válla fölött meglátta a bizonytalanul ácsorgó Harryt, amint minden ereje elhagyja, és összeesik Weasley karjaiban, aki lassan leengedi a földre.  
  
Perselus és Gaius egy emberként rohantak oda hozzájuk.  
  
– Mi történt vele? – követelte Perselus, ahogyan figyelte Harry egyre sápadtabb arcát.  
  
– Ne-em tudom… – dadogta Wesley rémülten, lenézve az ölében lévő fiúra. – Az előbb még nem volt semmi baja sem…  
  
Perselus közben odanyúlt Harry nyakához, keresve a fiú pulzusát. – Merlinre… Alig lélegzik! – nyögte ki rémülten.  
  
– Egyre sápadtabb, és nem kap levegőt, verejtékes… – sorolta hangosan Gaius, aztán összenéztek. – Ez mérgezés! – mondták ki egyszerre.  
  
Perselus óvatosan szétnyitotta az eszméletlen fiú száját, de a leheletén csak töklevet érzett.   
  
– Mi az, Perselus? – kérdezte idegesen Gaius.  
  
– Töklé… – mondta elgondolkodva, aztán felnézett. – Granger, adja ide azt a bögrét az éjjeliszekrényről!  
  
A lány remegő kezekkel ugrott oda, aztán átnyújtotta neki Harry bögréjét. Perselus alaposan megszagolta a tökleves bögrét, de semmit sem érzett.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem érzem, mit tettek bele! – dühöngött, és amikor már más módszerrel akarta megállapítani, addigra Gaius kikapta a kezéből, elővette a kendőjét, majd egy gyors mozdulattal körbetörölte a szélét. Kivett a zsebéből egy átlátszó folyadékot, aztán ráöntötte a kendőre, majd átnyújtotta neki.  
  
Perselus gyorsan beleszagolt, aztán olyan hirtelen is tartotta el magától.   
  
– _Anisatum*_ – mondta undorodva, majd ő is matatni kezdett a talárjában, reménykedve, hogy most nála van az, amire szükség van.  
  
Halálfalói évei alatt megtanulta, hogy mindig magánál kell hordania bizonyos ellenmérget, amivel titokban megmentette a Voldemort által megmérgezett áldozatokat. Amikor megtalálta, alaposan megnézte, hogy melyik semlegesítő van nála, aztán megnyugodva fújta ki a visszatartott levegőjét.  
  
– Mindig tartasz magadnál ilyet? – kérdezte meglepetten Gaius, de Perselus nem válaszolt, hanem óvatosan lekényszerítette az eszméletlen fiú torkán a fiola tartalmát.  
  
– Ugye… életben marad? – törte meg a csendet Hermione, miközben megtörölte könnyes arcát.  
  
Perselus viszont még mindig nem szólalt meg, hanem ujjait Harry torkára helyezte, várva a hatást, amit a bájital eredményezhet. Amikor megérezte az egyre gyorsabban lüktető pulzust, megkönnyebbülten ült vissza a sarkára.   
  
– Igen, rendbe fog jönni.  
  
Gaius óvatosan felemelte a fiút, aztán lefektette az ágyra, mire annak barátai rögtön két oldalt leültek. Perselus kimerülten kelt fel a földről, szemét még mindig a fiún nyugtatva.  
  
– Percek kérdése volt, és majdnem meghalt – mondta ki hangosan Gaius azt, amire gondolt, amikor odament mellé. Perselus bólintott. – Ez az ügy egyre veszélyesebb. A fiú életének komolyan véget akarnak vetni!  
  
Perselus egy „Nekem mondod?” tekintettel nézett rá, miközben Gaius dühöngve hagyta ott, nyilvánvalóan az embereiért ment.   
  
Tíz perccel később már Albusszal és a két aurorral tért vissza, ordítva.  
  
– Magukat nem dísznek küldtem a bejárathoz!  
  
– De parancsnok… egész éjjel fenn voltunk, és nem jött be senki sem! – ellenkezett a vékony, barna hajú. – Már hajnalban is jelentettünk, hogy az éjszaka során sem került sor támadásra!  
  
– Persze. Talán maga még nem hallott a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyekről? – kérdezte vissza ingerülten Gaius.  
  
Perselus az érkezők felé fordult, miközben ő is azon morfondírozott, vajon ki férhetett hozzá a készleteihez, feltéve, ha onnét lopták.   
  
– Perselus, nem hiányoznak bizonyos alapanyagok a raktáradból? – érdeklődött Albus finoman.  
  
– Nagyon erős védővarázslatokkal láttam el a raktáramat – válaszolta Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel. – És nem észleltem behatolást.  
  
– Biztos, hogy nem? – kérdezett rá az idős barátja, de aztán Perselus dühös tekintete láttán korrigálta magát: – Nem, persze, hogy nem.  
  
Gaius türelmetlenül dobogott csizmájával a kőpadlón.  
  
– Roxmortsban is nyomozást kell indítanunk, minden bizonnyal ott vásároltak hozzávalókat a méreg elkészítéséhez. – Aztán testvérére tekintett. – Megtennéd nekem, hogy összeírod az általad ismert boltokat, ahol bájital–alapanyagokat vásárolhatnak?  
  
Perselus biccentett. – Nincs ám olyan sok, szerencsére.  
  
– Végre valami bíztató – tette hozzá dühösen Gaius, aztán Harry felé pillantott. – Van valakinek valami elképzelése, hogy kerülhetett pont Harry italába a gyengélkedőn egy ilyen erős méreg?  
  
Albus jelentőségteljesen nézett félhold alakú szemüvege fölött.  
  
– Nyilván, mint minden étek, ami reggel a diákok elé kerül, ide is a konyhából érkezik fel. De mivel a töklé nem fogyott el, az itt maradt. Javaslom, Gaius, ott kezdjétek a kutatást.  
  
Gaius bólintott.   
  
– Igen, igaz. Olyan régen jártam már ide, hogy elfelejtettem, hogyan működnek a dolgok – mosolyodott el. – Perselus, te itt maradsz?  
  
– Igen, mivel Poppy Greengrassékkal van, és később szándékozott lejönni ide. – Sóhajtott egy mélyet. – Itt kell maradnom, mert ha még egyszer…  
  
– Rendben, akkor késő este beszélünk, ha nem térnék már vissza – köszönt el Gaius, és távozni készültek. Még bátyja visszafordult és figyelmeztetően ránézett. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudod, hol lenne a számára a legbiztonságosabb hely, ahol a legnagyobb a védelem.  
  
Aztán az aurorok biccentettek egyet, majd mindenki távozott, csupán ő maradt ott a két griffendélessel. Odament az ágy végébe és jelentősen rájuk nézett.  
  
– Megkérhetem a díszes társaságot, hogy távozzon? – kérdezte türelmetlenül. – Harrynek nyugalomra van szüksége. Most az volna a legjobb, ha átaludná azokat a fájdalmakat, a miket a mérgezés utóhatásai okoznak.  
  
Hermione felkelt az ágy széléről, és intett Ronnak is.  
  
– Igen, uram. – Vetettek még rá egy utolsó pillantást, majd otthagyták a fiút.  
  
Amikor már Perselus azt hitte, végre távoztak, Weasley mégis visszajött hozzá.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Harry nem ébredt fel teljesen, így alig fogta fel a mellette beszélgető páros szavait.  
  
– Harminc pont a Griffendéltől, Mr. Weasley – mondta a mélyebb, félelmetesebb hang. – És akkor még örüljön, hogy nem szabok ki még egy igen hosszú büntetőmunkát!  
  
– Miért, mert voltam kedves elmondani a véleményemet magáról? – kérdezte egy ismerős hang, ami teljesen olyan volt, mint Roné.  
  
– Vélemény? Ha ez az, akkor kifejezetten sértő volt!  
  
– Nem érdekel, mit gondol rólam! Nekem fontos Harry, a legjobb barátom, és nem akarom, hogy egy ilyen szemétre támaszkodjon, mint maga! A szerencsétlen azt hiszi, hogy maga… nem is tudom… törődik vele! Tudom, hogy gyűlöli… és minden vágya az, hogy kínozza, de azért ez már túlzás!  
  
– Nos, ez egy hónap büntetőmunka Fricsnél – jött a zord válasz. – És most tűnjön a szemem elől!  
  
Hirtelen túl álmosnak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy kibogozza a veszekedés értelmét, illetve megállapítsa, mennyi ideje tart – és visszaaludt.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus akkora lendülettel vágta be Weasley után az ajtót, hogy az ajtófélfáról por hullott alá. Fél óra értelmetlen veszekedés után kimondottan jól esett ez a cselekedet. Már bánta, hogy így bevágta az ajtót, mert erre Harry felébredhetett volna.  
  
Visszatért az ágyához, és megnyugodva látta, hogy mélyen alszik még álomital nélkül is. Leguggolt az éjjeliszekrényéhez, aztán minden bájitalt, amit ott talált, a zsebébe tette, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy a fiúnak szüksége lenne a másnap folyamán.  
  
Dolga végeztével pedig odalépett Harryhez, aztán felemelte. Egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott, miért ilyen könnyű a fiú, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mióta gyengélkedőn van, nem nagyon látta enni. Átment Poppy irodájába, majd kissé ügyetlenül beszórta a hopp–port a kandallóba.  
  
_Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudod, hol lenne a számára a legbiztonságosabb hely, ahol legnagyobb a védelem._  
  
– Perselus Piton lakosztálya! – kiáltotta, aztán Harry Potterrel együtt eltűnt a tűzben.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anisatum – Egy általam kitalált méreg, melynek alapja a japán csillagánizs (másképpen lándzsáslevelű csillagánizs japán nevén sikimi). Latinul a neve: Illicium anisatum, ugye ebből eredendően neveztem el. Toxikus, mérgező anyagot tartalmaz, amely rövid idő alatt halált okoz. Jellemző rá, hogy ételbe téve nagyon nehezen kimutatható, így elég hatékony méregként használják a halálfalók.
> 
> ** Aurorok Szövesége – Ebben a történetben az aurorok egy külön ősi rend képviselői, akik megbízásból dolgoznak a Minisztériumnak, de bármikor úgy dönthetnek, hogy nem kívánnak többet segíteni. Megvan a saját politikájuk, törvényeik a varázslók megvédésére, és gyakorta történt már olyan eset, amikor nem értettek egyet a minisztériummal az évszázadok során. Később sikerült kompromisszumra jutni velük, de a kapcsolat sosem volt felhőtlen velük és a minisztérium között, különösen, mióta Caramel a mágiaügyi miniszter.
> 
> Gaius Piton főparancsnokként több ízben szegült szembe Caramel döntéseivel. Caramel sok olyan felelőtlen dolgot akart véghezvinni, aminek veszélyes következményei lettek volna, de Gaius mindig vissza tudta szorítani ezeket a tevékenységeket azzal zsarolva, hogy többet nem fognak a minisztériumnak dolgozni. Viszont a miniszter tudja, hogy egy olyan jelentős szervezet támogatást elveszti, mint az Aurorok Szövetsége, akkor az nagyban hátráltatja majd őt a következő választásoknál.
> 
> Következik: A Vágy kódexe


	3. A Vágy kódexe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry amikor felébred, meglepődik, hol van, és természetesen Piton kíméletlenül közli vele a tényeket, hogyan tovább. Ismét előkerül egy kódex, bár nem okoz akkora felkavarodást, mint az eddigiek. Az este folyamán - mert nem tud elaludni - jobban megismeri a lakosztály titkát...

_Mindenütt szilánkok. Egy törött darabban ismerős arc mosolyog vissza rá, majd hirtelen az egész elolvad. Rémülten kap utána, de az végleg felszívódik a földön, teljesen, soha többé nem láthatja.  
  
– Sirius! – kiáltja Harry a csupasz földnek, majd letérdel, kezével keservesen kaparva azt. Hiszen ha kiássa, akkor ott lesz, minden rendben lesz. Ha sikerül őt kiszabadítani, akkor segít Voldemort elpusztításában. De előbb akár ő is beugorhatna utána, és akkor együtt lehetnének, nem kéne itt lennie egyedül a világon.  
  
A keze már teljesen földes lett, az árok egyre mélyebb, de nem találta őt. Mély, keserves zokogás tört fel Harryből, amikor felfogta, hogy nem mentheti meg, az ő hibája volt az egész!  
  
– Sirius… – zokogja kétségbeesetten, mire a föld eltűnik, ő pedig lezuhan a mélybe, ahol keresztapjának kellene lennie. De nem, ott a gonosz várja őt, hogy megölje. Ekkor ijedtében ordított egy hatalmasat, hiszen a gonosztól nem menekülhet. Eszelősen próbálja magáról lerázni az erős kezeket..._  
  
… de aztán hirtelen felriadt, és rémülten hagyta abba a kapálózást, amikor rájött, hogy Piton fogja a karjait. Amikor tanára látta, hogy végre magánál van, elengedte őt. Feszült csend telepedett köréjük, ahogy némán egymásra meredtek. Végül Harry nyelt egy nagyot.  
  
– Sajnálom – motyogta rekedtesen egy idő után. Egész testében remegett, gondolatban igyekezve megnyugtatni magát, hogy ne térjen vissza a rettenetes álmai helyszínére, hanem maradjon itt a valóság talaján. Halványan sajgott a dereka, mint aki nagyot esett – akkor jött rá, hogy a földön fekszik az ágy mellett.  
  
– Nem tehetsz róla, hogy rémálmaid vannak – tisztázta komolyan Piton, majd megragadta őt, és egyetlen mozdulattal felhúzta a földről, hogy visszasegítse az ágyba. – Gondolhattam volna rá, amikor elhoztalak.  
  
Harry most fogta föl, hogy a hely teljesen idegen. Szemüvegét megtalálta maga mellett, és amikor feltette, kiszáradt torokkal nézett körbe, mert ekkor eszmélt rá, hogy a helyiség csöppet sem hasonlít a gyengélkedőhöz. Közel sem. Sok volt a fény, de nem egészen természetes formában: varázsgyertyák lebegtek a szobában szerteszét, külön megvilágítva az egyes részeket. Az egész helyiség barna színekben pompázott, a bútoroktól kezdve – pont, mint amiket a Grimmauld téren látott, csak jobb állapotban – egészen a szőnyegekig.  
  
– Hol vagyok? – kérdezte csodálkozva, amikor levette tekintetét a szekrényen lévő régi könyvekről.  
  
Piton leült az ágy szélére és úgy nézett ki, mint aki halálos hírt készül közölni.  
  
– A lakosztályom vendégszobájában.  
  
Harry megpróbált emlékezni, mi történt, de csak az rémlett neki, hogy távozni készült a gyengélkedőről, és a barátai eljöttek érte.  
  
– Nem emlékszem, hogy kerültem ide – mondta halkan, rettegő tekintettel nézve Pitonra.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Amikor megérkeztek a barátaid, te még megittad a töklevedet, amiben egy igen erős méreg volt. Szerencsére éppen akkor érkeztünk, amikor összeestél, így meg tudtuk előzni a bajt.  
  
Harry elsápadva bámult rá. – Bajt?  
  
– Nem köntörfalazok, Potter – mondta hidegen Piton. – Ha később értünk volna oda, valószínűleg már halott lennél. – Harry érezte, hogy még jobban elsápad. – Nem vagyok annak a híve, hogy eltitkoljam előled az igazságot. Az éjszaka során itt járt az igazgató és megbeszéltük a fennálló problémát, ami a további elhelyezésedet és a biztonságodat illeti.  
  
– Miért érzem én úgy, hogy annak az lesz a vége, miszerint itt kell laknom magával?! – dühöngött Harry és rémülten hátrébb húzódott, pedig tudta, hogy nem kell tartania tanárától. – Maga nem a rokonom, még csak nem is a házvezető tanárom! Miért nem lakhatok McGalagonynál, ha már itt ez a szokás?  
  
– Miért, mit vártál?! – vágott vissza Piton utálatosan. – Majdnem meghaltál! – vicsorogta. – Melléd felügyelet kell, és nem utolsó sorban olyan biztonságos hely szükségeltetik számodra, ahol nincs lehetősége senkinek sem arra, hogy az életedre törjön! A kollégáim közül egyik sem látja át tisztán a helyzetet, miszerint életveszélyben vagy!  
  
Harry egy darabig csöndben maradt, aztán amikor megszólalt, hangja halk és érdes volt.  
  
– A világ már meg van mentve. Harry Potterre nincs szükség többé. – Azzal teljesen magára húzta a takarót és hátat fordított Pitonnak.  
  
Érezte, hogy a férfi felkel az ágyról, majd egy koppanást hallott.  
  
– Ha nem tudsz elaludni, idd meg ezt a bájitalt. – Egy halk ajtónyikorgás. – Reggeli fél nyolckor, aztán elkísérlek az órádra.   
  
Ezután csönd borult szobára, és pár másodperccel később a gyertyák is sorban eltűntek a levegőben. Harry megfordult az ágyon, és megpillantotta az üvegcsét, mely az utolsó gyertya mellett állt.  
  
Bénultan bámulta a bájitalt, miközben próbálta magában elrendezni, mi is történt valójában. Piton megmentette az életét, befogadta, bájitalt is adott neki… Ez így túl sok. Bármennyire is olyan zord és szigorú, csak van egy jóságos emberi oldala is, hiszen elviseli Harry Pottert.   
  
És ez tetszett Harrynek… Mert kellett valakinek.   
  
Az igazgató és a minisztériumi dolgozók mindig csak addig törődtek vele, ameddig hasznot tudtak húzni belőle. Dursleyék azért, hogy tisztán tartsa a házukat. De Pitonnak nem lehetnek ilyen indokai… Tényleg arra vágyik, hogy Harry Potterről gondoskodjon? Nagyon úgy tűnt.   
  
A másik fele azt súgta, hogy Piton házvezetői kötelességének tartja, hogy törődjön vele, és ha a veszélynek vége, soha többet nem fog vele foglalkozni.  
  
Amint ezt végiggondolta, rájött, hogy fáj ez a gondolat. A lelke mélyén szerette volna, ha önzetlenül kell valakinek, és az tényleg szívből törődik vele. Nem pedig addig, amíg eléri általa a céljait.  
  
Harry még feküdt egy darabig a bájitalt nézve, aztán felült, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal megitta azt. Alig tudta letenni az éjjeliszekrényre, annyira álmos lett tőle.   
  
Még mielőtt elaludt, arra emlékezett, hogy az utolsó gyertya fénye is kihunyt.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Reggel arra ébredt, hogy beszélgetés hangjai szűrődnek be az ajtón keresztül. Annyira álmos volt még, hogy nem kereste meg a pálcáját, amivel kiszórhatna egy némító bűbájt. Nyilvánvalóan az éjszakai kiabálása után Piton úgy gondolta, nem helyez bűbájokat a szobára, hogy ha legközelebb ilyesmi történik, azonnal ott legyen.  
  
Átfordult a másik oldalára, miközben megpróbálta kivenni, miről is van szó.  
  
– Nagyon korán van, Perselus – szólalt meg egy Pitonénál mélyebb hang.  
  
– Én már ajánlgattam Gaius úrnak, mit kéne tenni, hogy ne igyon ennyi kávét – mondta egy indulatos, éles hangú személy. – Törött kezekkel nehezen menne.  
  
– Köszönöm ezt a remek ajánlatot – szót közbe Piton gúnyosan. – De azért erre nem lesz szükség.  
  
Egy darabig csend volt, amit csak a csészék csörömpölése és az újság zörgése tört meg.  
  
– Talán erre ráférne egy kis kéztördelés – szólalt meg a mély hangú idegen. – Caramel megint olyan szabályokat hozott, amiért az járna.  
  
– Hm… hirtelen nem is tudom, melyikkel kezdeném. Talán a nyakával. Élből levetném magam a csillagvizsgáló toronyból, ha ilyen fejem lenne, amihez sosem lehet normális nyakkendőt kötni. Képzeljétek el, ahogy szétfröccsen a feje és a vér… Uhhh. – Itt az illető hangosan megborzongott. – Legalább lenne valami színe annak a ronda minisztériumi falnak…  
  
Hangos torokköszörülés hallatszott, mire a pattogó hangú lelkes illető befejezte.  
  
– Épp reggelizem – mondta Piton zordan. – Nem egyszer említettem már, hogy nem tűrőm ezt a beszédstílust az étkezések folyamán.  
  
– Ünneprontó.   
  
Amikor a lépések eltávolodtak, az előbbi nyugodt hangú idegen szólalt meg.  
  
– Harrynek mikor kell felkelnie?  
  
– Több, mint egy óra múlva. Addig hagyom pihenni, amíg csak lehet. Elég megerőltető nap vár rá, nem lenne túl bölcs, ha fáradtan venne részt az órákon.  
  
Aztán teljes csend borult a nappalira, Harry pedig még túlságosan is álmos volt ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, kikkel beszélgetett Piton.  
  
Legközelebb arra ébredt, hogy valaki hangosan magyaráz.  
  
– Ha végre vennéd a fáradtságot, hogy felkelj, akkor a folyosó végén balra a laboratórium mellett találod a fürdőt. Potter! – Az utolsó szó élesen és hangosan szólt, amitől Harry összerezzent.  
  
– Már ébren vagyok – morogta Harry, és kinézett a párna alól a maga előtt lévő sötét pacára –, ha nem vette volna észre.  
  
– A reggeli fél nyolckor van – ismételte magát Piton. – Negyed múlt, és én nem tűröm a pontatlanságot.   
  
Harry felvette a szemüvegét, pont akkor, amikor Piton tekintete az üres üvegcsére esett. Szótlanul nézett a szoba túlsó végébe, ahol nem csak egy ablak, de a ládájának látványa is elcsodálkozásra késztette. A láda tetején ott pihent a mára összekészített ruhája, ami még az éjszaka során biztos, hogy nem volt ott.  
  
– Dobby itt járt, és elhozta a ruháidat – mondta Piton, még mielőtt Harry feltehette volna a kérdést. – Nem időzött sokáig, mivel ide még a házimanók sem mernek lejönni.  
  
Harry nem kérdezte meg, miért, fogta magát, megkerülte a férfit és elindult a fürdőbe. Amikor kiért, a szobával szemben volt a nappali, aminek az ajtaja tárva nyitva állt. Nem állt meg bámészkodni, végigment a bizarr szobrokkal díszített folyosón, majd megtalálta a fürdőszobát.  
  
Meglepően szépnek találta. Kék színben pompázott az egész fürdőszoba egészen a kádtól – ami világoskék volt – a szőnyegig. Harry elmosolyodott, mert hirtelen azt hitte, hogy ha bejön, akkor mindent zöldben fog találni.  
  
Amikor végzett, egyenesen a nappaliba ment, ahol Piton már az asztal mellett ült, és kávét kortyolgatott, miközben egy nagy halom pergament próbált a lehető legrövidebb idő alatt átnézni.  
  
A nappalit is sárga, illetve barna színek jellemezték. A két fotel, két puff és egy asztalka közvetlen a kandalló előtt nagyon otthonossá tette a pince zord részét. Nem messze tőle, közel az ajtóhoz volt elhelyezve az ebédlőasztal, ahol Piton ült. A háttérben minden szekrényben rengeteg könyv sorakozott.  
  
Harry leült a számára felkínált helyre, és szorongva, lassan enni kezdte a zabkását. Amikor már majdnem mind megette, úgy gondolta, megszólal.  
  
– Tanár úr – kezdte bizonytalanul, mire Piton felpillantott a jegyzeteiből –, ha ma vége lesz az óráimnak, ide kellene jönnöm?  
  
Piton arrébb tette a következő iratot, csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Este elmondtam, mit beszéltünk az igazgatóval, nem? – Harry tétován bólintott. – Amint vége az utolsó órádnak is, felmész a barátaiddal a klubhelyiségbe tanulni. Este pedig érted megyek.  
  
Harry majdnem megfulladt az utolsó falattól. Köhögve tette le a kanalat, és amikor levegőhöz jutott, rögtön ellenkezett.  
  
– Maga nem jöhet a toronyba!  
  
A bájitalmester egy gúnyos vigyor kíséretében felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Miért, talán meg van tiltva? – kérdezte gonoszkodva.  
  
Harrynek egyáltalán nem tetszett ez a vigyor.  
  
– Gondolom, mint házvezetőnek nem… De maga ott, nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne… – dadogta.  
  
– Nem ötlet kérdése – felelte komolyan. – Este a kastély sokkal veszélyesebb, nem akarom, hogy egyedül kószálj. – Felkelt az asztaltól, összepakolta a pergameneket, aztán várakozóan nézett rá. – Befejezted?   
  
Harry gyorsan megtörölte a száját, aztán figyelte, ahogy az üres tányér eltűnik az asztalról. Varázslattal magához hívta a táskáját, majd bólintott, hogy mehetnek. Piton előrement, feloldotta a varázslatokat az ajtón, míg Harry annak két oldalán elhelyezett furcsa alakú szobrokat nézte meg.   
  
Már a fürdőszobában is megfigyelte – mint ahogy a folyosón is –, hogy a falakon különféle faragott motívumok, sarkokon szobrok vannak.  
  
– Holnap este megtanítom a varázslatokat, amivel be tudsz jutni a lakosztályomba – tájékoztatta Piton, majd az ajtóra nézett és pálcás illetve pálca nélküli varázslatokkal levédte azt. – Bár tulajdonképpen, mindig velem fogsz közlekedni, de nem árt, ha tudod.  
  
Harry bólintott, miközben már azon járt az esze, hogy fogja megmagyarázni barátainak, miért Piton kíséri el az órára… A többiről nem is beszélve. Ahogy haladtak a sötét folyosón, a fáklyák folyamatosan felgyulladtak, majd elaludtak. A következő folyosó már ismerősebb volt: naná hogy, hiszen egykor másodévesként itt mentek be a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe.  
  
Piton nem kommentálta, amikor elhaladtak előtte és onnét éppen kilépett két hetedéves mardekáros. Eltátották a szájukat, amikor meglátták a furcsa párost, de úgy tűnt, amíg házvezetőjük a közelben van, meg sem mernek mukkanni.   
  
Fent, a folyosókon már nem lepődtek meg annyian, hogy egymás társaságában látták őket. Pár perc alatt odaértek az SVK teremhez, ahol már elkezdődött az óra. Harry bánatosan jött rá, hogy a mai napra bőven ellátja pletykálnivalóval a kastély lakóit. Piton bekopogtatott, majd válaszra sem várva benyitott.  
  
Minden szem rájuk szegeződött, az SVK tanárnőével együtt. Idén Deorwynn Piton vállalta el a sötét varázslatok kivédését, mert állítólag férje, Gaius Piton megkérte rá. Természetesen köztudott volt, hogy most is az igazgató állt a háttérben.   
  
Deorwynnak karizmatikus, éles eszével néhány hónap alatt sikerült megnyernie szinte az összes tanulót az iskolában. Hamar megkedvelték őt, mert rettentően jól tudott tanítani, és sosem volt egy rossz szava egy diákhoz sem. Ő is a minisztériumban dolgozott, mint ahogy férje, de ő a nyomozói csoport tagja volt. Mindig voltak olyan diákok, akik időpontokat beszéltek meg vele, hogy meséljen nekik az ilyen ügyekről.  
  
A tanárnő szinte állandóan a piros árnyalatait hordta, többnyire vöröset, pedig nem ez volt aurortalárja színe. Hosszú, göndör barna haja majdnem a derekáig ért, amit összefonva hordott.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy megzavarom az órát – mondta Piton nyugodtan, és gyilkos pillantását végighordozta a jelenlévőkön, nehogy egy suttogást is meghalljon. – Nem tudtam, hogy előbb kezded el.  
  
– Óh, semmi gond, Perselus – mosolyodott el Deorwynn, amikor megkerülte az asztalt. – Óra után fontos dolgom van Londonban, ezért kezdtünk előbb. Ülj csak le, Harry.  
  
Harry igyekezett minél gyorsabban leülni a helyére, Ron mellé, akinek az arca mély utálatot tükrözött. Piton biccentett a tanárnőnek, aztán becsukta az ajtót.  
  
– Már kísérget is? – sziszegte oda.  
  
Harry rábámult.  
  
– Mi a baj, Ron? Az életemet akarja megvédeni! – suttogta vissza.  
  
Ron erre vágott egy fintort, aztán figyelni kezdett Deorwynnra, aki éppen elmélyülten mesélt nekik arról, hogy a sötét barlangokban milyen veszélyes lények lehetnek, és mi módon védhetik meg magukat tőlük.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
– Albus… – kezdte volna Perselus amikor felért a csigalépcsőn, de a szeme elé táruló látvány hirtelen elfeledtette vele, mit is akart mondani.  
  
Az igazgatói iroda közepén Albus állt, miközben átölelt egy zokogó lányt, teljesen a talárjába temetve őt. Mellette az a két auror állt, akik a Gyengélkedőnél álltak őrt éjszaka, a másik oldalukon Gaius állt, karjait összefonva a mellkasa előtt, és fejét csóválva figyelte a jelenetet.   
  
Amikor belépett, mindannyian kicsit késve figyeltek fel érkezésére. Perselus odament a bátyja mellé.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
Gaius sóhajtott egyet, aztán ránézett.  
  
– Előkerült még egy azokból a kötetekből. – Fejével a lány felé intett. – Orla Quirke a Hollóhátból. Jó barátnők Astoriával.  
  
– Már értem – sóhajtotta Perselus, amikor a síró lányt nézte. – Miss Quirke arra használta a kódexet, hogy feltámassza őt. – Gaius bólintott. – A kódex itt van?  
  
– Albus betette a szekrénybe a másik mellé – mondta, aztán elindult az említett szekrény felé az iroda túlsó végébe.  
  
Perselus szemöldökráncolva figyelte, ahogy bátyja pálcája egyetlen intésével feltárja a szekrényt, ahol már két kódex állt a polcon. Csodálkozva bámulta az új kötetet, ami nem fekete színű volt, hanem…  
  
– Ezüst – töprengett hangosan, és Gaiusra pillantott. – Ezek szerint, ami sötét mágiát taglal, azok fekete színűek, amik fehéret, ezüst színűek?  
  
Gaius egyetértően bólintott.  
  
– Az igazgató is így véli. Minden bizonnyal öt sötét és öt világos kódex van. – Pálcájával aggodalmasan bezárta a szekrényt majd komolyan szembefordult vele. Perselus döbbenten vette észre az arcán a beletörődöttséget és a rettentő nagy aggodalmat. – Amikor Miss Quirke megérkezett, éppen itt tartózkodtam. Rögtön sírni kezdett, így Albus rám hagyta, hogy gondoskodjak a kódexről.  
  
Egy darabig szünetet tartott és csak aztán folytatta.  
  
– Egy képzett aurornak általában van annyi esze, hogy nem nyúl semmihez kézzel – mondta elfúló hangon –, de abban a pillanatban bele akartam nézni, mégis milyen egy kötet. Nem kellett volna.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte halkan Perselus.  
  
– Talán az Imperiushoz hasonlítható a hatás – gondolkodott el a bátyja. – Amint megérintettem, abban a percben tudtam, hogy mit akarok kezdeni azzal a kódexszel, milyen varázslatot akarok végrehajtani. Teljesen megbabonázva indultam útnak, amikor hirtelen Albus kirepítette a kezemből. Pár másodpercig nem tudtam, mi történt, de aztán teljesen magamhoz tértem. – Ismét szünetet tartott. – Veszélyesebbek ezek a kötetek, mint gondoltam. Félelmetes erővel bírnak.  
  
– Abban a hitben voltam, hogy teljesen önuralmuk alatt végeznek varázslatokat, ha kinyitják azt – kommentálta Perselus.  
  
Gaius nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Nem teljesen. Tulajdonképpen felszínre hozza a lelked mélyéről azt, amit legszívesebben megtennél azzal a kódexszel.  
  
– Gaius, Perselus – szólt oda az igazgató.  
  
Közben megérkezett Flitwick, aki épp egy zsebkendőt nyújtott oda a szipogó lánynak.  
  
– Azt hiszem, az ügy ezen részét lezárhatjuk – mondta az egyik fiatal auror, amikor odalépett főnökéhez. – A lány mindent bevallott, mikor használta azt, és hogy hol találta.  
  
Gaius biccentett.   
  
– Ideiglenesen visszatérhetnek az Auror Parancsnokságra.  
  
A barna hajú auror csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Nem úgy volt, hogy Harry Potterre kell vigyáznunk? – kérdezte.  
  
– A parancsot most visszavonom – világosította fel őket Gaius. – Ugyanis Harry tegnap éjszaka átkerült Perselus lakosztályába.  
  
A másik varázsló kissé rémülten nézett Perselusra, aki erre felvonta a szemöldökét. Aztán mindketten biccentettek neki, és elindultak a csigalépcsőn lefelé. Jól lehetett hallani, miről beszéltek.  
  
– Szegény Harry… Nem irigylem.   
  
– Miért?  
  
– Te is idejártál, nem? Nem hallottál még a Mardekár keleti folyosójának legendájáról?  
  
– Kellett volna?  
  
Amint a hangok elhalkultak Gaius halkan felnevetett, mire Perselus elég csúnyán nézett rá.  
  
– Bocs – mondta mosolyogva, amikor abbahagyta a nevetést. – Ez már be fog kerülni a tankönyvekbe, bármit is teszel. – Majd elkomolyodott. – No, hív a kötelesség.  
  
Perselus vetett egy gyilkos pillantást testvérére.  
  
– Olvastad a Reggeli Prófétát?  
  
– Igen – vicsorogta Gaius. – Akkora felfordulás van a minisztériumban az ismételt ügyek újratárgyalása és végrehajtása miatt, hogy nem győzünk rendet tartani.  
  
– Sejtettem – sóhajtotta Perselus, reménykedve, hogy ezzel kapcsolatban nem fog történni semmi baj. Visszamentek Albushoz, hogy megbeszéljék a továbbiakat.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
– Utálom, és kész!  
  
– De hidd már el, Ron, hogy amit eddig tett velünk, az csak álca volt…  
  
– Jó duma! – morogta barátja, elsőként állva meg a portré előtt, majd kimondta a jelszót: – Varázsvicc!  
  
– Ne csináld már ezt, Ron! – mondta keservesen Harry, megállva a portré előtt, de barátja szinte félrelökte, csak hogy mielőbb bejusson.  
  
Hermione a vállára tette a kezét.  
  
– Idő kell neki, hogy elfogadja.  
  
– Nem fogom tudni kivárni – morogta Harry mérgesen. – Egész nap ezt hallgattam, és már az is teljesen kikészített.  
  
Ami igaz is volt. Mióta Piton lekísérte őt az órára, attól kezdve mintha Ron teljesen kivetkőzött volna önmagából. Egész álló nap azt hallgatta, hogy Piton milyen egy szemét alak, aki magáénak akarja tudni őt, csak azért, hogy ismét fellendítse a karrierjét, amit lerontott a halálfalói múltja, mikor kiderült a bíróságon.  
  
Kicsit késve követték barátjukat, de már rögtön az előtérben megdermedtek, mint ahogyan Ron is, aki földbegyökerezett lábbal bámult maga elé.  
  
Neville arcán potyogtak a könnyek, és térden állva könyörgött Ginny előtt, aki piros arccal kiabált valamit.  
  
– Mi folyik itt? – követelve Ron, mire Ginny egy pillanatra nem figyelt, és Neville rögtön kihasználta a kedvező alkalmat és belekapaszkodott a lábába, miközben tovább könyörgött, amit nem is lehetett érteni, olyannyira hadarta.  
  
Ginny dühösen lerázta magáról, így tudott pár lépést tenni úgy, hogy a fiú nem csimpaszkodott belé.  
  
– Megkérte a kezemet!  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül Ron.  
  
Harry megkerülte őket, és leguggolt Neville–hez, aki láthatóan szenvedett.  
  
– Mi a baj?   
  
A fiú megtörölte az arcát.  
  
– Esküszöm Harry, nem tudtam… Nem tudtam, hogy néz ki, én hülye pedig hozzányúltam! De nem tudom letenni…  
  
– Mit? – faggatózott értetlenül Harry.  
  
– Azt az átkozott könyvet! Belelapoztam, és megnéztem egy varázsigét, és Harry… Meghalok, annyira szeretem őt! – fakadt ki keservesen, miközben a földön csúszva próbálta elérni Ginny lábát, de őt testvére húzta el az útból.  
  
– Úristen… Megtalált egy kódexet! – kiáltott fel hangosan Hermione, aztán ő is odament hozzá, próbálva a fiú figyelmét magára vonni. – Neville… Hol van az a kódex?  
  
– Természetesen nálam! – mondta vidáman, és Harry teljesen megdöbbent rajta, milyen őrülten tette ezt. Előhúzta a talárjából, így nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy eddig fél kézzel azt szorongatta.  
  
– Neville… add ide! – követelte Hermione, előhúzva a pálcáját.  
  
– Óvatosan Hermione! Teljesen önkívületben van! – figyelmeztette Ginny.  
  
Harry eltávolodott a fiútól, hogy Hermione egy varázslattal el tudja venni a könyvet. Neville viszont nem volt olyan engedékeny, felborította a lányt, aki így elengedte a varázslatot. Harrynek viszont gyorsak voltak a reflexei: előrántotta a pálcáját, mire a könyv a földön csúszva a fal tövében kötött ki.  
  
Neville kapálózott még egy darabig, aztán hirtelen abbahagyta és zavart tekintettel meredt Harryre.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
Mindannyian némán figyelték őt, végül Hermione világosította fel.  
  
– Hozzányúltál egy olyan kódexhez, amihez nem kellett volna. Nem vagy szerelmes Ginnybe?  
  
Neville olyan arcot vágott, mint aki azt hitte, a lány őrült.  
  
– Dehogy is!  
  
– Hála az égnek… – sóhajtotta Harry, és felsegítette Hermionét a földről, míg Neville gyorsan felpattant.  
  
Harry odanézett, ahol a kódex pihent.  
  
– Szólni kell egy felnőttnek. – Hermione bólintott. – Piton úgyis mindjárt itt lenne értem.  
  
– Nem hívhatod ide! – csattant fel Ron.  
  
– Ó, fejezd már be ezt az idegbajt! – vicsorogta Harry, aztán elfordult tőle. – Dobby… Dobby, hallasz?  
  
Egy halk pukkanás, és a manó már ott is állt előtte.  
  
– Harry Potter! Dobby örül, hogy látja! Miben segíthetek Harry uramnak? – kérdezte pattogva.  
  
– Kérlek, keresd meg Piton professzort, és mondd meg neki, hogy sürgősen jöjjön ide, mert találtam egy kódexet. – Dobby bólintott, aztán már el is tűnt.  
  
Neville sóhajtott egyet, aztán lerogyott a fotelba, míg Harry pálcáját a kódexre fogta, és közelebb hívta magához. Még sosem látott ilyet élőben, most legalább megjegyzi, hogy néz ki. Ezüst kötés, melynek a gerincén, amikor ráesett a fény, el lehetett olvasni a címet: Vágy.  
  
Piton pár perccel később érkezett meg, látszott rajta, hogy nagyon sietett. Amikor belépett a klubhelyiségbe, Harry látta, hogy pillanatok alatt felmérte a helyzetet: a fotelben elkeseredetten ücsörgő Neville, a rémült Ginny és ő, aki éppen egy ezüst kódexre fogja a pálcáját.  
  
– Mindenki jól van? – kérdezte végigfuttatva pillantását a szobában tartózkodókon.  
  
Harry leengedte a pálcáját.  
  
– Neville talált rá, és csak egy pillanatra lapozott bele, de nem történt semmi baj – próbálta elmagyarázni a történteket. – Amikor felismertem, mi lehet ez, rögtön értesítettem, tanár úr.  
  
Piton előhúzta a pálcáját, aztán valami idegen varázslattal egy burkot készített a könyv köré. Úgy nézett ki, mintha egy áthatolhatatlan vízburokban lenne. Odalebegtette az ajtóhoz, útra készen.  
  
– Végre valamit rendesen csinálsz, Potter – dicsérte meg burkoltan Piton. – Gyerünk, már késő van.  
  
– Jó éjszakát – köszönt el bánatosan Harry, teljesen megfeledkezve arról, hogy nem maradhat.  
  
– Miért mész el ezzel a szeméttel? – tiltakozott halkan Ron, de természetesen Pitonnak mindig is jó volt a hallása.  
  
Lassan megfordult, és egyenesen Ronra nézett.  
  
– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől – vetette oda. – Igyekezz, Potter, nem érek rá egész nap – szólt oda Harrynek, aki éppen a könyveit szedte össze.  
  
– Ron, ne – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Hermione, fejével nemet intve.  
  
Ron viszont nem hallgatott a szép szóra, hanem kihúzta magát.  
  
– Nem értem, miért hagyjátok, hogy behálózza Harryt! – vicsorogta. – Annyira átlátszóan hazudik. Bemeséli, hogy megváltozott, ti meg elhiszitek? Harry tökéletes biztonságban van itt közöttünk!  
  
A klubhelyiségben döbbent csönd keletkezett, aztán Piton lassú léptekkel odament a fiúhoz.  
  
– Ha egy csöppet is fontos magának a barátja élete, Mr. Weasley, és mellette még használná az agyát, rájöhetne, hogy az a csoport csöppet se kímélné mások életét annak érdekében, hogy Potterét kioltsák! – sziszegte indulatosan. – Lent a pincében csak én vagyok ott, akinek árthatnak. De mivel jó tapasztalataim vannak a sötét varázslatok terén is – mint tudjuk –, határozottan többet érek, mint egy rakás griffendéles!  
  
– Úgy gondolja, egy halálfaló ezt meg tudja tenni? – kérdezte Ron szemtelenül.  
  
A bájitalmester szeme dühösen megvillant.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még egy hónap büntetőmunka Fricsnél majd kitisztítja azt a mocskos száját! – vágott vissza hangosan. – Abban a rendetlen raktárban két hónapon keresztül remek helye lesz esténként!  
  
Ron összeszorította a száját, és csöndben maradt. Harry, aki közben összepakolta a holmiját, megállt kettejük mellett.  
  
– Holnap találkozunk a könyvtárban – mondta Harry.  
  
Ron gyilkos tekintettel rámeredt, aztán kemény léptekkel dühösen felmasírozott a fiúk hálószobája.  
  
Piton pedig ugyanakkora lendülettel fordult meg, és el sem köszönt a jelenlévőktől. Harry még visszanézett, próbálva eltátogni a lánynak, mi történhetett barátja és tanára között, de Hermione csak rázta a fejét, hogy nem tudja. Integetett nekik, aztán becsapódott utána a portré.  
  
Sietnie kellett, hogy utolérje tanárát, aki pálcájával maga előtt lebegtette a kódexet. Piton viszont lassított egy kicsit, hogy Harry beérje. Némán haladtak egészen a félelmetes folyosóig, amikor Piton végre megszólalt.  
  
– Azt hittem, kritizálni fogod, ahogyan Mr. Weasleyvel bántam.  
  
Harry megállt az ajtó előtt, és figyelte, ahogy tanára hatástalanítja a védőbűbájokat.   
  
– Megérdemelte a büntetést a sértegetéseiért – közölte, mire Piton csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét. Harry inkább nem tette hozzá, hogy egész nap őt kellett hallgatnia, hanem belépett a lakosztályba.   
  
Ismét vetett egy pillantást a két oldalon lévő szobrokra, majd elindult a neki szánt szobába. Lerúgta a cipőit, aztán hasra feküdt az ágyon, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy fogja mindezt lerendezni Ronnal.  
  
– Felmegyek az igazgatóhoz – hallotta a háta mögött. – Szeretném, ha időben lefeküdnél aludni. Nem tudom, mikor térek vissza.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Persze.  
  
Piton nem mondott mást, pár perccel később már csak azt hallotta, ahogy a kandallóban fellobban a tűz, tanára pedig távozik.  
  
– Be fogok itt csavarodni egyedül – motyogta Harry az üres vendégszobának órákkal később.  
  
Harry tulajdonképpen inkább a csöndbe betegedett bele, nem attól, hogy kísértetiesen félelmetesnek hatott az egész szoba a pár gyertya fénye mellett.  
  
Rápillantott a falon lévő régi órára, ami majdnem fél tizenkettőt mutatott. Nem volt képes itt feküdni… Vagy inkább nem mert elaludni. Az elmúlt éjszaka szörnyű álma volt, és valahogy nem vágyott hasonló élményekre. Régen ilyenkor felment a csillagvizsgáló toronyba, de az most már megoldhatatlan volt. Piton élve kibelezné érte.  
  
Végül csak felkelt az ágyról, gyorsan cipőt húzott, aztán halkan kinyitotta az ajtót, majd kikukkantott. Abban a percben felgyulladt egy varázsgyertya a mellette lévő falon, és végül az egész folyosó világosságban úszott. Harry ismét megborzongott, amikor meglátta a koboldszerű kis szobrokat, ahogyan méterenként sorakoznak, mintegy őrt állva a folyosón. Bár még mindig a bejáratnál lévő két szobor volt a legfélelmetesebb.  
  
Amikor kitárta a szemben lévő nappali ajtaját, látta, hogy a kandallóban vidáman ropogott a tűz, amitől sokkal melegebb volt ez a szoba, mint ami az övé volt. A varázsgyertyák itt is felgyulladtak, de csak az asztalnál, és a kandalló tetején.  
  
A kandalló előtt lévő vastag szőnyeget meglátva úgy gondolta, az remek hely lesz ahhoz, hogy addig olvasson, amíg álmos nem lesz. Már épp indult volna, amikor hirtelen megdermedt, mert eszébe jutott valami.  
  
Lassan megfordult, és ismét kikukkantott a folyosóra, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, jól látta-e az előbb…  
  
– Hova lettek…? – motyogta értetlenül, amikor a bejáratra pillantott, és nem volt ott a két szobor. Harry szíve hirtelen hevesen dobogni kezdett, és lassan eluralta a félelem. Lehet, hogy ezért nem akarta Piton, hogy kitegye a lábát éjszaka?  
  
Előkapta a pálcáját, aztán visszafordult a nappaliba, de ekkor hirtelen…  
  
… szembetalálkozott egy félelmetes állattal, aki az előbb még nem volt ott. Először fel sem fogta, mit lát. Egy nagy, fekete négylábú állat, aminek oroszlánfeje volt, és minden fogát kimutatva vicsorgott rá, míg farka egy sárkányéhoz hasonlított.  
  
Harry ijedtében felkiáltott, majd oldalra vetődött és kiesett kezéből a pálca. Nem volt ideje odanyúlni érte, mert egy óriási fekete mancs megakadályozta ebben. Inkább felpattant, és megkerülte a kanapét, de ott aztán ez a fekete bundájú oroszlán akadályozta meg benne, hogy elbújhasson. Nem volt annyira félelmetes, mint társa, de a fenyegető óriási mancsok nem éppen jószándékról árulkodtak.  
  
Rémülten hátrálni kezdett, amíg át nem esett egy puffon, és elterült a földön, ahol csúnyán beverte a fejét a kőpadlóba.   
  
– Darius, mi a fenét művelsz? – kérdezte a fekete bundájú oroszlán a másik lénytől. – Teljesen halálra rémíted! – Majd amikor ránézett fekete szemeivel, nyugodt hangon szólt hozzá. – Ne haragudj, nem akartunk megijeszteni.  
  
Harry rémülten nézett a szoba túlsó felébe.  
  
– De… de az egy _kiméra!_ – nyögte rémülten.   
  
– Nem fog bántani – biztosította egy ismerős hang, a kandalló felől.  
  
Piton az imént érkezhetett meg, mert épp most vette le a köpenyét, amit pálcájával a fogasra lebegtetett. Bosszúsan nézett a mellette ácsorgó – a teljes világosságban már nem is annyira félelmetes – varázslényre.  
  
– Darius, mondtam, hogy maradj veszteg – mondta hűvösen. – Még soha életében nem látott kimérát, te pedig rögtön kapsz az alkalmon, és kihasználod az előnyeidet?  
  
– Elnézést, Perselus – morogta az említett, miközben lábával dobbantott egyet, majd prüszkölve, minden kommentár nélkül távozott.   
  
Piton aztán odament hozzájuk, és a kezét nyújtotta Harrynek. Harry nézte egy darabig a felkínált jobbot, aztán elfogadta, tanára pedig felsegítette őt.  
  
– Nagyon késő van, miért nem alszol? – kérdezte, miközben komolyan megnézte őt.  
  
Harry némán bámult egy ideig, aztán csak kinyögte.  
  
– Nem tudtam elaludni… És nem is mertem – mondta halkan. – A tegnapi után… nem.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
– Gondolhattam volna erre, még mielőtt magadra hagytalak volna – mondta zordan. – Mindjárt hozok egy gyenge altatót, amitől rendesen pihenhetsz. Addig örülnék, ha visszatérnél a szobádba.  
  
Harry vetett egy pillantást az oroszlánra, aztán otthagyta őket. Odakinn a folyosón nem látta a kimérát, de nem is érdekelte, hol tartózkodik. Bement a szobájába, ahol a gyertyafények ismét fellobbantak, így minden botladozás nélkül eljutott az ágyig. Leült a szélére és várt.  
  
Piton biztos bejön, és azt mondja majd, hogy egy gyáva griffendéles, mert nem mer egyedül elaludni. Biztos, hogy nem képes több sértést elviselni tanára felől, és aztán össze fog pakolni. Nem érdekli, ki akarja megölni, de a toronyban legalább a barátaival lehet.  
  
– Holnap délelőtt mit tervezel? – érdeklődött Piton, amikor megérkezett.  
  
Harry látta, hogy a férfi háta mögött bejön az a nagy sötét oroszlán és leül a küszöbre.  
  
– Mint minden szombaton, a könyvtárban leszünk – morogta, hiszen tanárának tudnia kéne, múltkor is ott vont le húsz pontot miattuk. – Ellenben délután nem lesz kviddicsedzés, mint eddig.  
  
– Ah, tényleg – bólintott Piton. – Az igazgatóval beszéltünk is erről.  
  
Jobban megnézve, elég kimerültnek tűnt a férfi. Hiszen Piton mindig mindent tud, és hogy egy ilyen tényt figyelmen kívül hagyjon, nem rá vall.  
  
– Szerintem magára is ráférne egy ilyen altató – mondta ki hangosan, amit gondolt.  
  
Rémülten várta a pontlevonási reakciót, de Piton csak megdörzsölte az egyik szemét.  
  
– Igen, minden bizonnyal.  
  
Átnyújtotta neki a bájitalt, amit Harry hálásan el is fogadott.  
  
– Megvágtad a kezedet? – kérdezte hirtelen Piton, és megfogta a csuklóját.  
  
Harry ijedtében megugrott az ágyon – már attól a ténytől is, hogy tanára megérintette őt –, aminek következtében vére vörösre festette tanára kezét is. Bénultan nézett rá, hirtelen nem tudta, honnét származik a vér, de aztán a fejéhez nyúlt és felszisszent.  
  
– Miért nem szólsz, hogy megsérültél? – hápogta Piton, aztán hirtelen kiült az arcára a megértés. – El akartál dicsekedni egy meccsbeli sérüléssel, amit egy hős élt meg, vagy netán elmeséled, milyen rossz sorod van itt?  
  
A zöld szemek csak úgy izzottak a fellobbanó dühtől.  
  
– Úgy utálom magát ilyenkor! – sziszegte. – Hogy lehet ekkora szemét?  
  
– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől! Ha tovább folytatod, lehet akár száz is! – figyelmeztette vészjóslóan Piton.  
  
Harry összeszorította a száját, még mielőtt valami nagyon csúnyát vágna a tanára fejéhez, szinte vicsorogva vetette oda:  
  
– Tudja, észre sem vettem! Hozzá vagyok már szokva, hogy ne menjek minden kis apró jelentéktelen sérüléssel a gyengélkedőre! És ahhoz is, hogy ne fussak rögtön egy tanárhoz, aki aztán a hős Potter életét akarná megmenteni, én pedig örök életre nem tudnám levakarni magamról, mert minden célja az lenne, hogy utána a nyomomban legyen! – A mondat végén csak úgy lihegve kapkodta a levegőt.  
  
Piton egy darabig bénultan bámulta őt.  
  
– Ez már túlságosan is paranoiás – jegyezte meg, talárjából előhúzva egy kendőt, eltávolítva kezéről a vért. Aztán odanyújtotta neki, így Harry is megtörölte magát. – Nos, akkor mindjárt jövök, és ellátom azt a sebet.  
  
Azzal megkerülte az ajtóban ülő oroszlánt, Harry pedig ott maradt az ágya szélén, kezében a kendővel. Talán mégis mutat valami együttérzést a zord bájitalmester? Sértegethette volna tovább is, de ehelyett csak megjegyezte, mi az őszinte véleménye. Paranoia ide vagy oda, akkor is utálja azokat a bizonyos rajongókat.  
  
– Te meg mit bámulsz? – morogta Harry a feketeségre pillantva. A megjegyzéstől az oroszlán farka idegesen ide–oda kezdett csapdosni. Harry mélyet sóhajtott. – Remek, még egy valaki, aki utálni fog.  
  
A Fekete Oroszlán megnyalta mancsát, aztán ismét ránézett.  
  
– Egy kis stílusváltás valóban nem ártana – mondta mély hangján, de farka még mindig csapkodott. – Nem szoktam utálni senkit sem. Aki egy kicsit ellenszenves – itt végignyalta a szája szélét –, azt általában megeszem.  
  
Harry elborzadva bámult a termetes jószágra, aki éppen kivillantotta fehér fogait. _Legalább a fogai nem feketék_ – gondolta magában.   
  
Piton közben megérkezett, és egy kisebb üvegcse bájitalt tartott a kezében.  
  
– Szerencsére volt még Fertőtlenítő főzet a lenti raktáromban – közölte, miközben vetett egy érdeklődő pillantást rájuk. – Sergius, mivel rémisztgeted lakosztályunk újdonsült lakóját?  
  
– Az étkezési szokásaival – nézett csúnyán Harry, és összeszorított fogakkal viselte, ahogy Piton kitapogatja fején a fájdalmas dudort. Aztán a fájdalmat egy pálcaintéssel megszüntette. Érezte, ahogy a pukli eltűnik, csak egy kis bizsergető érzést hagyva maga után.  
  
– Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy a szobrok nem étkeznek – világosította fel Piton figyelmeztetően felhúzva a szemöldökét. – Így ezen fenyegetés hatástalan.  
  
Harry küldött egy dühös pillantást az oroszlán felé, akin szinte látta, hogy elvigyorodik. Sergius még bámulta egy darabig őt, majd távozott.  
  
– Fáj még valahol? – kérdezte Piton.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem – válaszolta Harry fáradtan. Piton átnyújtotta neki a kisebb bájitalt, amit egy húzásra megivott. Aztán az altatóra nézett. – Köszönöm – mondta halkan.   
Piton követte pillantását. – Szívesen. De ne feledd el, nem adhatok belőle minden éjszaka, mert ártalmas lehet.  
  
Harry bólintott, reménykedve, hogy a jövőben nem fogja rémült kiáltásával felébreszteni az amúgy is fáradt bájitalmestert.  
  
– Jó éjszakát – köszönt el Piton, majd halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Harry még egy darabig bámult maga elé, aztán gyorsan átöltözött a pizsamájába. Amikor bebújt a takaró alá, odanyúlt a bájitalért, és egy hajtásra kiitta. Visszatette az üres üveget, aztán ledőlt a párnájára, magára húzva a vastag takarót. Elmélyülten nézte az éjjeliszekrényen lévő gyertyát, azon gondolkodva, hogy fog megférni a lakosztályban a plusz két lakóval, akikről Piton elfelejtett beszámolni.  
  
Jobban magára húzta a takarót, és még mielőtt elaludt volna, arra gondolt, hogy mindezek ellenére mennyire kellemes itt.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
– Szép jó reggelt!  
  
_PAFF!_  
  
Harry hirtelen akkorát ugrott, hogy ijedtében elejtette a kezében lévő tankönyveket, amikkel a szobájából indult a nappaliba. Kettő el is szakadt, míg a többi megúszta a balesetet. Harry leguggolt, aztán dühösen nézett az oldalt ücsörgő kimérára.  
  
Darius elvigyorodott, aztán felöltötte azt a félelmetes vicsort, amit tegnap is elsütött találkozásukkor. Majd csapdosott párat farkával, mint aki a prédáját figyeli, mikor csaphat le rá. Tulajdonképpen ebben a fényben egyáltalán nem hatott félelmetesnek. De az a vicsorból átalakult vigyor kezdett idegesítő lenni.  
  
– Nagyon humoros – morogta Harry, miközben egy _Reparót_ szórt a szakadt könyvekre.   
  
A nappali ajtaja kinyílt, és Piton meglepetten nézett le rá.  
  
– Éppen indultam, hogy felébresszelek, de látom, már nem szükséges – állapította meg, majd figyelte egy darabig, ahogy Harry összeszedi a könyveket és felkel a földről. – Talán történt valami említésre méltó?  
  
Harry küldött egy gyilkos pillantást a kicsit távolabb üldögélő Dariusra.  
  
– Nem. Bár még idő kell, hogy megszokjak egyeseket – morogta, aztán megkerülte Pitont, hogy nehogy a reggeli elmaradása miatt is pontokat kelljen majd levonnia.  
  
Leült az asztalhoz, és elvett egy pirítóst a közeli kosárkából, hogy hozzálásson...  
  
– Ez micsoda? – kérdezte az asztalhoz leülő Pitontól, ránézve a pici kolbászkákra, amik a tányérján voltak.  
  
A bájitalmester kettéhajtotta a Reggeli Prófétát, és látszott rajta, hogy gondolatai egészen máshol járnak.  
  
– Chipolata kolbász – világosította fel a tányérjára nézve. – Jellegzetes reggeli étel, ami sertéshúsból készült. – Majd komolyan ránézett. – Ismertem annyira Lily Evanst, hogy tudjam, a testvére és annak családja sok hasonló finom, de egyszerű étket evett. Csodálkozom, hogy te nem ismered ezeket.  
  
Harry pár percig bámult rá, de nem szólalt meg. Nem fogja Piton orrára kötni, hogy csoda volt, ha egy hétvégén valami finomat tudott lopni a konyhából, amikor Dursleyék vendégeket fogadtak.  
  
– Akkor lehet, hogy ettem belőle, csak nem emlékszem rá – nézett ismét vissza az ételre.   
  
Negyed óráig csendben ettek, végül Piton még egy csésze kávét ivott, aztán felállt az asztaltól.  
  
– Elkísérlek a könyvtárba, aztán a nap folyamán mindenhová csak a barátaid kíséretében közlekedj! – mondta, azzal felvette a köpenyét.   
  
Harry megigazította a talárját, és szótlanul ment el a két kőszobor mellett, akik az ajtót őrizték. Nappal aránylag kibírhatóak, mert amikor kővé vannak dermedve, legalább nem kötekednek vele.  
  
Piton pálcájával védővarázslatok sokaságát tette az ajtóra, majd eltéve azt, kezében az iratokkal elindult a folyosón. Harry csendben haladt mellette. Nem tűnt jókedvűnek, és nem akart okot adni arra, hogy ismét rengeteg pontot vonjon le a Griffendéltől.  
  
– Mi volt abban az újságban? – kérdezte végül.  
  
Piton éppen egy iratot tanulmányozott, de most eltette azt. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon nem akarja közölni vele. Harry hirtelen megállt előtte, pálcájával pedig egy védőbűbájt vont köréjük.  
  
A bájitalmester elismerősen húzta fel a szemöldökét, aztán sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– A miniszter egy nyilatkozatot tett közzé a Reggeli Prófétában, miszerint minden régen tárgyalandó esetet ismét felülvizsgálnak, hogy ahogy ők fogalmaznak… Igazságosan járjanak el – közölte hidegen.  
  
Harry vállai megrogytak.  
  
– Ez rám is vonatkozik, igaz? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Nem hinném, Potter…  
  
– A fenébe is, rám is vonatkozik, nincs igazam? – szakította félbe keservesen Pitont. A férfi elhallgatott, és egy aprót biccentett. – Túlságosan is sok van a számlámon… – motyogta idegesen, bár nem érdekelte, ha Piton ezen is gúnyolódni fog. – Másodévben elvittem egy mugli kocsit Ronnal, harmadévben felpuffasztottam Marge nénit, negyedévben… – nyelt egy nagyot. – Negyedévben meghalt Cedric, ötödévben pedig a minisztériumi ügy… Ezért volt ma reggel olyan gondterhelt?  
  
Piton csak némán figyelte őt egy darabig.  
  
– Meg fogjuk oldani, Potter.  
  
– Ez nem volt túl meggyőző – suttogta Harry, amikor belegondolt, hogy ha egy dementor a közelébe kerül, mi történik vele.  
  
A bájitalmester kezét a vállára helyezte, és egy picit megszorította. Harry kicsit megnyugodott, mert tudta, hogy tanára ezzel azt akarja mondani: nincs egyedül. Furcsa volt ilyen gesztust tapasztalni a férfitól, bár a gyengélkedőn történtek után nem volt meglepő. Valóban meg akarta mutatni, hogy véget vetett annak a színészkedésnek, amit évek óta folytatott.  
  
– Menjünk – szólalt meg Piton, és puszta kézzel feloldotta a védővarázslatot maguk körül.  
  
A könyvtárig az utat némán tették meg, majd Piton a bejáratnál megállt, és bepillantott az ajtón.   
  
– A barátaid már itt vannak – állapította meg. – Miss Grangert ismerve az egész délelőttöt itt fogjátok tölteni, igazam van? – Harry unottan bólintott egyet. – Nyugodtan ebédelj meg a barátaiddal, este pedig érted jövök a klubhelyiségbe.  
  
– Rendben, tanár úr – köszönt el Harry, aztán odasietett a barátaihoz. Ron ezúttal is kommentálta hogy miért kísérgeti egy halálmadár, de ő nem törődött vele.  
  
Halvány mosollyal nézett vissza az ajtóba, és figyelte, ahogy Piton még vet rájuk egy utolsó pillantást, aztán távozik.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Egy nagy robaj, és Harry köhögni kezdett a sok portól.  
  
– A franc abba a könyvbe, amiért ez mind leborult – nyögte.  
  
– Harry, mi történt? – hallotta Ron kiáltását.  
  
– Semmi, csak leborult pár könyv! – kiáltotta vissza Harry, kibújva a kupac alól. – Egy darabig el fog tartani, amíg rendet rakok!  
  
– Ne segítsünk? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
– Nem kell! – tiltakozott Harry arra gondolva, hogy így akkor sosem fognak szabadulni a beadandóktól, ha mindhárman pakolni fognak.  
  
– A fene essen ezekbe a szeszélyes polcokba – morogta magának, mikor azok remegni kezdtek a félelemtől, amikor Harry pálcát húzott elő, hogy úgy pakolja vissza a könyveket.  
  
Végül sóhajtott egyet, és leült a kupac mellé, ahonnét tökéletesen elérte a leesett köteteket az alsó két polccal egyetemben, ami bokamagasságban volt. Egyáltalán nem nézte, mit hogyan tesz a helyére, úgy sem lesz jó a könyvtárosnak. Már majdnem végzett, amikor hirtelen furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és mély levegőt vett, ahogyan élvezte, hogy az idegen érzés átjárja. Hirtelen úgy gondolta, bármit megtehet.  
  
Elmosolyodva nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy ilyen nem létezik. Lenézett jobb kezére, ami a könyvhalom alatt megfogta azt a valamit, ami ezt a hatalmat adó érzést adta. Gyorsan lepakolta róla a többit, aztán mindkét kézzel megragadta azt, hogy jobban megnézze. Nem sok időt vesztegetett arra, hogy megcsodálja a kidolgozottságát: felütötte, kezével végigfutva az első oldalt.  
  
Hümmögve becsukta, majd gonosz vigyorral felkelt a földről, gondosan ügyelve rá, hogy barátai meg ne lássák, és távozott a könyvtárból. Nem kellett sok idő, hogy visszatérjen a toronyba, magához vegye a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, mert ahhoz, hogy elérje célját, nagyon észrevétlenül kell távoznia a kastélyból. Ötödévben is sikerült elrepülnie Londonba a thesztrálokkal, biztosan most is menni fog a dolog, még ha a cél nem is ugyanaz, mint akkor.  
  
Sikerült észrevétlenül kijutnia a kastélyból. Útját a Tiltott Rengeteg felé vette, gondosan megkerülve Hagrid kunyhóját, nehogy Agyar szó szerint szagot fogjon.  
  
Amikor elérte az erdő szélét, hátrafordult egy pillanatra, azt latolgatva, ma mennyi feladatra lesz ideje, amibe mások is beleférnek. Elvigyorodott a gondolatra, de aztán emlékeztette magát, mi az első és legfontosabb dolga.  
  
Senki sem látta, hogy egy pillanatra félrecsúszott a köpeny, és egy fekete színű kódex vált láthatóvá, aminek a gerincén a napfény hatására a _Gyűlölet_ szó csillant meg.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Kiméra – A Rowling által kiadott Legendás állatok és megfigyelésükből merítettem az ötletet, miszerint: „A kiméra ritka görög szörnyetegfaj. Oroszlánfeje, kecsketeste és sárkányfarka van. Rendkívül veszélyes, gonosz és vérszomjas bestia. Egyetlen olyan esetet ismerünk, amikor valakinek sikerült elpusztítania egy kimérát, de a győztes varázsló annyira kimerült a harcban, hogy nem sokkal később lezuhant szárnyas lováról, és szörnyethalt.”
> 
> – Fekete Oroszlán – Tulajdonképpen nem néztem utána, hogy milyen szerepet tölt be bizonyos mesékben. Olvastam feljegyzéseket a valós életben arról, hogy láttak már fekete nőstény oroszlánt, de hímről sosem volt szó. Az általam kreált világban a Fekete Oroszlán igen ritka, nagy tekintélynek örvendő lény. Különlegessége – amiért a kapzsi varázslók vadásszák –, a bundája, melyből már pár szál szőrzet alkalmazása bájitalban órákig nagy erőt biztosít használójának. Gyakorta lesz „déjà vu”–tok az oroszlánt illetően, mert határozottan látszani fog, hogy agyamra mentek a Narnia krónikái, Aslanostul.
> 
> – Darius és Sergius – Amikor Perselus fiatalabb korában elvállalta a tanári állást Roxfortban, az igazgatótól kapott egy lakosztályt a pincében, egy különleges bájitaltan laboratóriummal. Dumbledore úgy kedveskedett Perselusnak, hogy a lakosztály bejáratánál elhelyezett két szobrot, mert tudta, hogy barátja kedveli őket. Perselus a kezdetekben még nem volt annyira gyakorlatias, így véletlenül az újdonsült lakóhelyén felrobbantott egy különleges bájitalt, melynek következményeképpen életre keltek a szobrok. A két varázslény megkérte a bájitalmestert, hogy hadd maradhassanak ott a pincében, és akkor cserébe megvédik őt. Perselus beleegyezett, mert egyedül élt, és hivatása fényében nem vágyott más élő személy társaságára.
> 
> – A Mardekár keleti folyosójának legendája – A mardekárosok közötti szóbeszéd szerint a házvezetők lakosztályának közelébe sem szabad menni, mert félelmetes és könyörtelen lények járnak azon a folyosón. A szóbeszédet egy fiatal mardekáros terjesztette el sok-sok évvel ezelőtt, amikor egy véletlen folytán a folyosóra keveredett, ahol összetalálkozott Dariusszal, és rémülten elrohant, mivel még sohasem látott ilyen szörnyet. Attól kezdve senki sem mert arra a folyosóra tévedni, ahol feltehetőleg Perselus lakosztálya van, mivel nem szeretnének kínok kínja közt meghalni.
> 
> – A Darius név latin-perzsa-görög eredetű, és jelentése: hatalmas. Úgy gondoltam, hogy ez a név jó lesz egy olyan varázslénynek, akitől alapvetően tartanak a varázslók. A Sergius név pedig latin eredetű, melynek jelentései a következők: gondozó, felügyelő és felvigyázó. Találó név, hiszen a Fekete Oroszlán mindig úgy véli, hogy az ő feladata a lakosztályon lévők biztonsága.
> 
> Következik: A Gyűlölet kódexe


	4. A Gyűlölet kódexe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus egy igen fárasztó délelőtt után nem gondolta volna, hogy még Harry is eltűnik. Nagy nehezen sikerül is kideríteni, hova tűnt. Természetesen a másnap sem úgy alakul, ahogy képzelték, amikor Caramel Gaiusszal megérkezik az igazgatói irodába...

Perselus szinte belezuhant a székbe, amikor leült a tanári asztalhoz, hogy ebédeljen. Kissé elszámította a dolgokat, és nem gondolt arra, hogy egy szombati napon ennyi tennivalója lesz. Valahogy az a közlemény, ami megjelent az újságban, mindent felforgatott.   
  
Tulajdonképpen azon csodálkozott, hogy nem tört ki nagyobb zendülés a hivatalban reggelre virradóra. Viszont azt egyáltalán nem furcsállotta, hogy több diákjának a szülei megérkeztek a Roxfortba. Mindenki tartott attól, hogy a vádak alól felmentett tanulókat ismét felelősségre vonják, holott augusztusban már véglegesen lezártnak tekintették az ügyeket. Így a szülők magukkal vitték őket míg Perselus hiába biztosította őket arról, hogy itt teljes biztonságban vannak, ha netán a minisztérium emberei keresnék őket.  
  
Még az volt a szerencse, hogy egy hivatalnok fülébe sem jutott el az, hogy mi történt Astoria Greengrasszal és egy sima jelentéssel el lehetett simítani az ügyet.  
  
A tányérja mellé pillantott, és ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy lehajtsa a manók által felszolgált nagy adag kávét. Megkóstolta az ételt, de az első falatnál döbbenten megállt, amikor tekintete a Griffendél asztalára siklott.  
  
Granger és Weasley jókedvűen mosolyogtak egymásra, míg a másik Weasley mutatott valamit egy pergamenen. A két barát mellett üresen állt Harry helye.   
  
Perselus gondosan körbenézett a teremben, és sehol sem látta a fiút. Aztán a kezdeti aggodalom kezdett eloszlani, amikor eszébe jutott az a lehetőség, hogy barátai nyilván elkísérték egy darabon őt, és most a lakosztályában van. Szinte egyedül étkezett már a tanári asztalnál, mert olyan későn érkezett. Nyilván Harry is sokkal hamarabb végzett.   
  
Amíg ebédelt, még magának sem merte bevallani, hogy a reggel óta hatalmában tartó rossz érzése mostanra sem múlt el. A desszertet otthagyta, viszont a kávéját megitta.  
  
Amikor a lakosztályban sem találta őt, a hopp–hálózat segítségével elment a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe. Tulajdonképpen egyáltalán nem gondolt arra, hogy milyen fogadtatásban lesz része, amikor csak úgy beállít a kandallón át, amit a házvezető tanárok is csak a legritkább esetben szoktak megtenni. Amikor megérkezett, megigazította a talárját és körülnézett. Hétvége lévén nem is sejtette, hogy bárki is lesz itt… a szemeten kívül. Mindenhol a Weasley termékek papírjai hevertek. A legközelebbi tanári gyűlésen meg kell említenie Minervának, hogy nem ügyel kellőképpen a rendre.  
  
Nem beszélt ugyan arról Harryvel, hogy ő nem mehet le Roxmortsba, de úgy vélte, erről nem is kell említést tennie, hiszen egyértelmű a válasz. Granger nyilvánvalóan ezért intézte el, hogy délelőtt könyvtári munkát végezzenek.   
  
Felcsapódott a portré és megérkezett a két barát Longbottom társaságában.  
  
– Tanár úr? – kérdezte értetlenül Granger, majd gyorsan intett a pálcájával és így minden szemét, ami a dohányzóasztalon volt, a mellette lévő szemetesben kötött ki.  
  
Perselus nem kommentálta a mozdulatot.  
  
– Pottert keresem – mondta tömören. – Nem láttam önökkel a Nagyteremben.  
  
Granger zavartan közelebb merészkedett hozzá.  
  
– Szótlanul távozott a könyvtárból, amit meg is értek, eléggé elviselhetetlen tudok lenni, ha tanulásról van szó. – A háttérben Longbottom halkan felkuncogott. – Szerintem visszatért az ön lakosztályába, tanár úr.  
  
Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Onnan jövök.   
  
– Oh! – lepődött meg a lány. – A könyvtárba pedig biztosan nem jött vissza, és Roxmortsba se mehetett le.  
  
– Van ötlete, hova tűnhetett? – kérdezte növekvő aggodalommal Perselus.   
  
Granger erősen elgondolkodott, aztán látszott rajta, hogy elönti a megkönnyebbülés.   
  
– Egy pillanat, tanár úr, és mindjárt jövök – mondta gyorsan, és intett Weasleynek, majd mindketten felsiettek a fiúk hálószobájába.   
  
Longbottom pedig ott maradt vele egyedül, amit más esetekben roppant szórakoztatónak tartott volna. Viszont a fiú nem úgy tűnt, mint aki tart tőle. Sőt, közelebb merészkedett.  
  
– Tan… Tanár úr, kereste már a csillagvizsgáló toronyban? Régen nagyon sokat járt oda, bár biztos tudja, uram.   
  
Perselus biccentett. – Igaz, de kétlem, hogy most is így tett volna.  
  
Lépteket hallott, amint a két griffendéles lejött a lépcsőn. Granger halálsápadtan szorongatott egy igen ismerős pergament, ami nem sok jót sejtetett. Perselus döbbenten jött rá, hogy ez az a pergamen, amin Harry harmadévében meglátta, ki hol tartózkodik az ominózus pillanatban.   
  
– Nincs a Roxfortban – nyögte ki rémülten a lány.  
  
– Adja ide – szólt Perselus, mire a lány dermedten nézett rá.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Mondom, adja ide, hadd nézzem meg a saját szememmel! – mondta sürgetően, kezét odanyújtva neki. A griffendéles csak elsápadva bámulta őt. – Ugyan már, Granger! Tudok a térképről, már láttam Lupin irodájában.  
  
A lány ekkor végre átnyújtotta, amit ő rögtön széthajtott, Harryt keresve. Többször is átfutotta azt, de valóban nem találta a keresett nevet.  
  
– Gyerünk az igazgatóhoz! – csattant fel hirtelen, miközben magában Harry életben maradási esélyeit latolgatta. Intett, hogy jöjjenek mellé a kandallóhoz.  
  
Weasley vetett rá egy gyilkos pillantást, aztán vonakodva bár, de mellélépett a lánnyal együtt. Nem szólt egy szót sem, mióta sor került a múltkor arra a vitára. Perselus nem is bánta, valahogy nem akart a jövőben emiatt összeveszni Harryvel.  
  
Bedobta a hopp-port, és bekiáltva a címet egy pillanat alatt az igazgatói irodába értek. Az egész helyiségben szó szerint minden a feje tetején állt. A hatalmas íróasztal tele volt iratokkal, a földön is rengeteg pergamen hevert.  
  
Albus érdeklődve pillantott rájuk az irathalom mögül.  
  
– Áh, Perselus! Miben segíthetek nektek? – Amikor felállt, véletlenül ledőlt egy oszlop. Az igazgató a fejét csóválva varázsolta vissza az asztalra.  
  
Perselus odament hozzá.  
  
– Harry Potter nincs Roxfortban! – mondta sürgetően, aztán átnyújtotta neki a térképet, amire barátja is vetett egy pillantást.   
  
– Valóban nincs – állapította meg Albus is, miközben leengedte a térképet. – Van valami ötletük, hogy hol lehet? – fordult a gyerekekhez.  
  
Mindketten megrázták a fejüket.  
  
– Jókedvű volt, de nem árulta el, hogy mit tervez mára – mondta Weasley, és idegességében fel-alá kezdett járkálni. – Remélem, nem tesz semmi hülyeséget!  
  
– Csak lassan a testtel, Mr. Weasley. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry nagyon megfontoltan cselekszik. Ha hirtelen távoznia kellett, annak minden bizonnyal jó oka volt, és feleslegesen nem hívja fel magára mások figyelmét.   
  
Perselus elfordult tőlük, és a kandallóhoz sietett, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen Gaiusszal. Bátyját némi kerülővel ugyan, de sikerült elérnie, miután előbb két beosztottjával is beszélt.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy munka közben zavarlak, különösen ilyenkor – célzott a minisztériumi határozatokra. – De rendkívül fontos ügyről lenne szó.  
  
– Mondjad, Perselus – jelent meg Gaius feje a tűzben, és biccentett Albusnak. – Mi történt?  
  
– Biztosítva van a kandalló? – kérdezte Perselus, testvére pedig bólintott. – Harry eltűnt a Roxfortból. Gondolom, értesítettél volna róla minket, ha látod.  
  
– Így igaz, de nem tudok róla semmit. Nem végzett el illegális varázslatot, és nem is kellett kimennünk egy támadáshoz sem, mert nem történt semmi ilyen.   
  
Perselus próbált higgadt arcot vágni, miközben kezével végigszántotta a haját.  
  
– Ha Harry varázsol, te kapsz róla elsőnek riasztást, és szeretném, ha az információt visszatartanád Carameltől – mondta elszántan.   
  
– Értesíteni foglak, ha valamit megtudok – jelentette ki komolyan Gaius és eltűnt a tűzből.  
  
– Granger kisasszony felajánlotta, hogy a barátaival együtt felderítik Roxmortsot – fordult felé Albus. – Jó pár olyan helyet tudnak, ahol Harry feltételezhetően megfordul. Megvárjuk őket, aztán megtesszük mi is a szükséges lépéseket.  
  
Perselus ingerülten kifújta a levegőt. – Remélem, nem lesz túl későn!  
  
A két barát sietve távozott az irodából, míg Albus hellyel kínálta őt. Fejével nemet intett, aztán odalépett az ablakhoz, és összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. A távolba meredt, és szörnyű volt bevallani magának, milyen rettenetesen magatehetetlennek érezte most magát.  
  
– Miért nem szólt, hogy hova megy? – kérdezte halkan, és dühöngve tette hozzá: – Mindig annyira felelőtlen!  
  
– Nyugodj meg, barátom – szólalt meg mellette Albus. Odanyújtott neki egy teát, amibe vélhetően belecsempészett egy kis nyugtatót is, mivel érezhető volt a tea aromája mellett. De elvette, mert szüksége volt rá.  
  
– A gonosz bájitalmester, aki a híres nevezetes Potterért aggódik… – sóhajtott egyet. – Néha érdekes fordulatot vesz a sors.  
  
Albus mindentudóan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ennek így kellett történnie. Harrynek a nagynénjén kívül nincsen más hozzátartozója, és történetesen tudom, hogy mennyire magányosnak érzi magát. Itt az ideje, hogy legyen mellette valaki, aki igazán törődik vele – mondta lelkesen, aztán furcsán csillogó szemekkel ránézett. – Hiszen ezt a jóslat is említette.  
  
Perselus erre inkább nem mondott semmit. A jóslatok valóban mindig valóra válnak, de az, hogy Harry is a Piton család tagja legyen, az annyira lehetetlennek és távolinak tűnt. Valóban mélyen aggódott a fiúért. Talán ez már az az érzés? Sosem tudta, milyen szülőnek lenni, és talán az, hogy már ennyire aggódik érte, lehet az első jele annak, hogy már nem utálja. De valójában sosem gyűlölte, az mind csak színlelés volt.  
  
Összezavarodottan kortyolt egy nagyot a teájából, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Átjárta őt a nyugtató hatása, ami lecsillapította viharosan kavargó érzéseit. Az, hogy ő már ennyire ragaszkodik Harryhez, egy dolog, a fiú érzései bizonyosan nem egyeznek az övével. Talán épp egy volt halálfaló apára vágyik minden griffendéles gyerek...  
  
– Perselus, ha megittad a teát, kérlek, csatlakozz hozzám – szólt egy hang az iratok mögül. – Túlságosan is sok levelet és jelentést kell átnéznem rövid idő alatt, elkelne egy segítő kéz.  
  
Perselus elfordult az ablaktól.  
  
– A délutáni programom az, hogy megfőzzek egy pár jelentős és fontos bájitalt a Szent Mungónak.  
  
Albus szigorúan pillantott rá a szemüvege mögül.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy a mai délután sikeresen főznéd meg azokat a bájitalokat, tudván, hogy milyen labilis idegállapotban vagy.  
  
Perselus lehajtotta a maradék teát, aztán egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében csatlakozott öreg barátjához.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
– Már alkonyodik – tekintett ki Perselus az ablakon, amikor letett egy igen hosszú köteg elsős diákok munkáját tartalmazó aktát. – Tudod, Albus, nem sokáig fogok itt tétlenül ülni és poros iratokat rendezgetni!  
  
Az igazgató komoly arccal nézett fel kollégájára.  
  
– Mondd, hogyan kezdenéd a keresést?   
  
Perselus hitetlenkedve tekintett öreg barátjára.  
  
– Logikusan kikövetkeztetve, hogy hova mehet egy felelőtlen kamasz! – világosította fel dühösen. – Szórakozni, rendetlenkedni... Nem is értem, miért fogadtam be. Ezek után majd kétszer is meggondolom, mit teszek!  
  
Albus felkelt az asztaltól és odament hozzá.  
  
– Te nem ismered – jelentette ki, mutatóujjával rámutatva a mellkasára. – Még egyáltalán nem ismered őt.   
  
Perselust megdöbbentették az idős varázsló szavai.  
  
– Csak tudom, hol kell keresni egy diákot! – vetette oda gúnyosan.  
  
– Megvárjuk Harry barátait, és ha már ők sem találják, akkor intézkedünk – mondta rendíthetetlenül Dumbledore. – Ha jól hallom, már vissza is tértek.  
  
Valóban, Minerva kísérte fel a két griffendélest, arcukon cseppet sem nyugodt kifejezéssel.  
  
– Minden helyet megnéztünk, kivétel nélkül – hadarta a lány, amikor Weasleyvel megálltak előttük. – Nem találtuk semmi jelét annak, hogy arra járt, és nem is kereste rajtunk kívül senki sem.  
  
Albus kezét a lány vállára helyezte.  
  
– Ezek egyáltalán nem jó hírek – mondta elgondolkodva, aztán a lihegő Mr. Weasleyre nézett. – Talán ön talált valamit?  
  
– Igen, uram – vallotta be szorongva. – Még mielőtt visszatértünk, felszaladtam a hálóterembe, és belenéztem Harry ládájába. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán kinyögte: – Magával vitte a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét.  
  
Perselus szinte vicsorgott. – Hát ez aztán remek!   
  
– Ezek szerint nem is akarja, hogy megtaláljuk – állapította meg Albus –, ami még jobban megnehezíti a feladatunkat.  
  
– Azt hiszem, van egy tippem, hova mehetett – szólalt meg Weasley, annál az ablaknál állva, mint ő is órákkal ezelőtt. – Nem is tudom, eddig miért nem jutott eszembe. Hiszen oda sosem akart visszamenni.  
  
– Weasley, beszéljen már világosabban! – csattant fel Perselus ingerülten.  
  
A fiú elfordult az ablaktól, és határozott tekintettel nézve így szólt:  
  
– Hazament. Amit ugye sosem tenne meg az iskolai szabályok miatt, csak nyáron… és nem is értem, miért. De számomra az tűnik a leglogikusabbnak.  
  
Az igazgató hosszasan töprengett.   
  
– Ez nekem is az eszembe jutott már, Mr. Weasley. Úgy gondolja, hogy hiányoztak számára a rokonai?   
  
Weasley elsétált az igazgató mellett, válaszra sem méltatva őt, majd egész közel megállt a bájitaltanára előtt.  
  
– Kérem, menjen el a Privet Drive-ra – mondta eltökélten, és Perselus volt annyira jó emberismerő, hogy lássa, a griffendéles burkoltan próbált üzenni neki valami fontosat a mondanivalóján keresztül. – Minél előbb hozza el őt onnét! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem menne oda önszántából!  
  
Perselus figyelte még egy darabig a fiú arcát, aztán elindult az ajtó felé.  
  
– Albus, a ma esti büntetőmunkákat elhalasztom – mondta komolyan. – Kérlek, értesítsd az érintetteket, nem tudom, mikor térek vissza.  
  
– Rendben, Perselus, vigyázz magadra – hallotta még barátja hangját, mielőtt becsukta volna maga után az ajtót.  
  
Lakosztályába érve összeszedett pár fontosabb bájitalt, miközben azon töprengett, mit titkolhat Weasley Harryvel kapcsolatban. Biztos volt benne, hogy semmi jót. Gaiustól könnyű volt megszerezni a címet, és úgy számolta, viszonylag hamar odaér a Privet Drive-ra. Testvére óva intette, hogy vigyázzon: ha Harry varázsol, rögtön felhívja magára mindenki figyelmét.  
  
Sergius és Darius elhelyezkedtek a kandalló mellett, arról biztosítva őt, ha Harry időközben megérkezik, haladéktalanul értesítik.  
  
Perselus nyaka köré kanyarította vastag köpenyét, hiszen nem tudta, milyen sokáig lesz távol az este folyamán.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
Harry elegánsan elpöckölt egy kupakot, majd jóleső elégedettséggel nézte, ahogy az beleesik a mosogatóba, majd feldönti a tányérhalmot. Egy sor csörömpölés, és a porcelánok nagyja össze is tört.  
  
– Kezd ez a tétlenség túlságosan is unalmas lenni – sóhajtotta Harry, mert már órák óta várakozott. Felállt, és amikor kilökte a széket, az feldőlt.  
  
Hanyagul otthagyta, és az ablak melletti falhoz támaszkodott, ujjaival türelmetlenül dobolva az ablakpárkányon. Amikor már indult volna, hogy más elfoglaltságot keressen magának, épp a ház elé gördült az autó, és a három szemét mugli elindult befelé.  
  
Lazán elővette a pálcáját, aztán megtámaszkodott az asztalban és egy gonosz mosollyal várta az érkezőket. Pár perccel később nyílt az ajtó, felkapcsolták a villanyt, és nevetve léptek be a nappaliba. Elsőként Dudley vette őt észre.  
  
– Hát te?  
  
– Neked is szia, Dudley. – Közben játékosan megpörgette ujjai közt a pálcáját. – Áh, sziasztok!  
  
A két felnőtt zavartan összenézett, majd Dursley becsukta az ajtót.  
  
– Mit keresel te itt? Kirúgtak abból a bolondképzőből? – ripakodott rá Vernon, aztán odament hozzá, de tisztes távolságot tartva a pálcától.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét. – Még nem. Úgy gondoltam, kiruccanok ide egy kis büntetésre.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltotta, közben intett a pálcájával, mire Dudley ájultan összeesett.   
  
Petunia néni felsikoltott, és kétségbeesetten rázta a fiút, hogy térjen magához.  
  
– Dudlicsek! Megölted őt, megölted!  
  
Harry csak sóhajtott egyet.   
  
– Csak elájult, ne hisztizz már! Veled sincs más dolgom – fogta rá a pálcáját, mire Petunia rémülten felállt. – Én csak Vernon bácsin akarok igazán bosszút állni! – nevetett fel.  
  
– Légy átkozott! Légy átkozott! – sikoltozta Petunia dühösen, és aztán futni kezdett felfelé a lépcsőn.  
  
– Úúú, de félek az átkaidtól! – kiáltotta gúnyosan Harry, majd meglendítette a pálcáját. – _Stupor!_ – szólt utána, mire a nő is összerogyott.  
  
– Te szemét korcs! Mit művelsz?! – ordította Vernon és rávetette magát. Harry próbálta magáról lerázni a nála erősebb férfit. Majd hirtelen ötlettel behúzott neki egyet, mire az hátratántorodott. De nem ért ennyivel véget a dolog, hiszen ő bármennyire is körmönfont, a dagadék sokkal erősebb volt nála.  
  
Harry a pálcáját ráfogta, és már mondta volna a halálos átkot.  
  
– _Avada…_  
  
… mire Vernon bácsi hirtelen akkorát csapott rá, hogy elterült a földön, míg a kódex kiesett a talárjából, és a földön nagybátyja lábához csúszott.  
  
– Ez micsoda, te fattyú? – förmedt rá, de Harry mással volt elfoglalva.  
  
Hason fekve szaporán vette a levegőt, miközben próbálta felfogni, mit keres egyáltalán a Privet Drive-on.   
  
– _Úristen…_ – suttogta, ahogy lassan eszébe jutottak az elmúlt óra eseményei. Rémülten Vernon bácsira nézett, aki közben a kezébe vette a kötetet, és lapozgatni kezdte. Egy darabig elmélyülten tanulmányozta azt, majd ledobta a földre.  
  
Harry lassan feltápászkodott a földről, hogy a szokásos magyarázatokkal álljon elő, de…  
  
Nem számított arra, hogy Vernon bácsira egyáltalán hatással lehet egy olyan könyv. Vagy lehet, hogy nem is volt.  
  
– Soha többet ne gyere vissza a házamba, te gyilkos szemétláda! – ordította, újabb támadásra készülve.  
  
Mindez olyan gyorsan zajlott le, hogy esélye sem lett volna félreugrani: a férfitól akkora pofont kapott, hogy ráesett a székre, ami darabokra tört alatta. Szédült, és úgy érezte, hogy a feje fel akar robbanni. Kezével óvatosan megérintette a fejét, amit csúnyán bevert a szék darabjaiba. Rémülten elrántotta a kezét, amikor felfogta, hogy a fél arcát vér borítja. Fektében megfordult, hogy megpróbálja használni a pálcáját, ami a szoba túlsó végén hevert valahol a földön.  
  
Közben Vernon bácsi felfelé rángatta Petuniát és Dudleyt.  
  
– Menjetek fel! Azonnal!  
  
– De Vernon…  
  
– Ne foglalkozz vele! Ártalmatlanítom, aztán hívom a rendőrséget! – mondta indulatosan, mire végre eltűntek a lépcsőfordulóban.  
  
Vernon bácsi elszánt tekintettel nézett le rá, aztán lesietett a lépcsőn… Harrynek sem kellett több, megpróbált felkelni, csak nem volt eléggé gyors.   
  
– Mit képzelsz magadról?! – rángatta fel a földről, aztán elengedte. Harry nyögve esett vissza a szék darabjaira, lázasan gondolkodva, hogy fog sebesülten bármit is tenni egy nála sokkalta erősebb emberrel szemben. Vernon közben lerángatta az övét, és fenyegetően fölé tornyosult. Harry elfordult, és összeszorítva a szemét próbált a földön kúszni, hogy minél kisebb felületen érje az ütés.  
  
De az nem jött.   
  
Helyette sziszegés, aztán egy kiáltás hangját hallotta a háta mögül. Visszanézett, és elakadt a lélegzete, amikor fölfogta, mit lát.   
  
Piton ott állt Vernon bácsi mellett, mint egy félelmetes démon. Ebben a megvilágításban a fenyegetően lobogó fekete talárjával és köpenyével akár maga lehetett volna a Halál, aki személyesen jött el lerendezni tartozását. Kezével megragadta a kövér férfi kezét, amiben az övet tartotta, míg a másikban fenyegetően ráfogta a pálcáját. Harry sosem gondolkodott el rajta, Piton mennyire erős lehet, de az megdöbbentette, hogy tanára egyetlen könnyed mozdulattal kicsavarta nagybátyja csuklóját, akinek kiesett kezéből az öv.  
  
Vernon bácsi ekkor hangosabban felkiáltott, és térdre esett a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Engedjen el, maga nem normális! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. – Eltörte a csuklómat!  
  
A bájitalmester szemében nyoma sem volt a könyörületnek. Még percekig nézte, ahogy szenved a férfi és csak akkor engedte el. Vernon bácsi hanyatt esett, miközben jajongva szorongatta eltört csuklóját. Piton odalépett és egy pillanat alatt a férfi nyakához szorította pálcáját.  
  
– Tűnjön el, még mielőtt olyasmit tennék, amit magam is megbánnék! – mondta jeges hangon.  
  
Vernon erre a földön csúszva hátrálni kezdett, aztán gyorsan felrohant a lépcsőn, majd még a fordulóban visszanézett.  
  
– Hívom a rendőrséget, hogy támadás érte a házamat, aztán börtönbe zárják magukat! – kiáltotta vörös fejjel, még mindig a csuklóját szorongatva.  
  
Piton viszont már nem foglalkozott vele, hanem visszatért Harryhez, aki ügyetlenül megpróbált felkelni a földről. Lehajolt és óvatosan felsegítette, amitől Harry még jobban szédült és tanárának dőlt. Piton elkapta, aztán megtámasztotta.  
  
– Tudsz járni?   
  
– Igen… Mindjárt elmúlik – nyelt egyet Harry. – Hogy… hogy talált meg?  
  
– Az nem érdekes. Majd beszélünk, ha hazaértünk! – csattant Piton hangja, mint egy ostor. – Felelőtlen kölyök, mégis mit képzeltél? – förmedt rá, amitől Harry összerezzent.  
  
Kezével a férfi háta mögé mutatott a törmelékek felé. Piton lassan megfordult és döbbenten nézte a fekete borítójú könyvet, aminek a címe jól látható volt.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ez majdnem mindent megmagyaráz – ismerte el egy pillanattal később. – Támaszkodj az asztalba – utasította, és amint Harry úgy tett, elengedte őt.   
  
Odament a kódexhez, majd valamilyen ismeretlen anyagot húzott elő a talárjából, és segítségével teljesen beletekerte azt. Miután végzett, minden teketória nélkül eltette a csomagot a talárjába. Sietve visszament hozzá, és segített neki kimenni a házból.  
  
– Minél előbb el kell innen tűnnünk – mondta sürgetően. – Varázsoltál?  
  
Harry szégyenlősen préselte össze a száját, aztán bólintott. Piton felszisszent a választ meghallva, majd a hátsó ajtón kiérve alaposan körülnézett, pálcájával tüzetesen megvizsgálva mindent.   
  
Harry közben már jobban érezte magát, múlófélben volt a szédülése, lélekben majd megfulladt az önutálattól. Hiába, hogy nem önmaga volt, de ezek elfojtott érzések voltak. Valójában már rég meg akarta tenni.  
  
– Muszáj hoppanálnunk Roxfort határába, aztán pedig még gyalogolnunk is kell – közölte mellette Piton, majd jobban megnézte. – Bírni fogod?  
  
– Nem vagyok nyomorék, tanár úr – mondta utálatosan Harry. Nem akart durva lenni, mert inkább saját magára haragudott tanárával ellenben, aki eljött érte. – Csak a fejemet vágtam be.  
  
Piton erre sóhajtott egyet. – Igen, azt látom, méghozzá jó alaposan.  
  
Egy sor pukkanás hallatszott, egyúttal szirénák hangját is hallották.   
  
– Itt van a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyed? – kérdezte sürgetően, mire Harry bólintott és ügyetlenül kiszedte a zsebéből. Átadta tanárának, aki pár gyors bűbájjal a háromszorosára nagyította, majd magukra terítette. Szorosan magához húzta, amit Harry döbbenten tűrt el. Szokatlan volt, hogy ennyire közel kerüljön egy olyan emberhez, akit évekre visszamenőleg utált.   
  
Piton gondosan eligazgatta maguk körül a köpenyt, aztán elindultak, lassan távolodva a háztól.  
  
– Miért nem hoppanáltunk el rögtön? – kérdezte suttogva, úgy a tizedik lépés után.  
  
– Megvannak a módszereik arra, hogy kimutassák a helyszínen, hogyan távozott a delikvens. Azt hiányzik még, hogy egy engedély nélküli hoppanálással is megvádoljanak – morogta. Már a következő utcában voltak, amikor pálcájával ismét körbenézett. – Biztonságos. Hoppanáltál már?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, mert érezte, hogy egyre pocsékabbul van. Úgy látszik, ez a tanárának is feltűnt, ahogy tekintetével vizsgálta.  
  
– Nem… És nem hiszem, hogy kibírom – motyogta.  
  
– Nem adhatok, csak egy nagyon gyenge bájitalt, mert amikor visszatérünk, akadályozna a gyógyulásban – mondta komolyan Piton, miközben megkereste talárjában a bájitalt. – Tessék, idd meg – dugaszolta ki az üvegcsét.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán elvette és megitta. Visszaadta az üres fiolát, és várta a hatást, ami pár másodpercen belül már érződött.  
  
– Mehetünk, tanár úr – mondta végül.  
  
– Aki még nem hoppanált, annak nem lesz kellemes, pláne, ha megsérült. De jelenleg jobb módszert nem tudok. Kapaszkodj belém erősen, megpróbálom csillapítani az utazás kellemetlenségeit – utasította őt. Harry így is feszélyezve érezte magát, hogy ennyire közel van a férfihoz, de hogy még bele is kapaszkodjon, az már eléggé illetlenségnek tűnt. De Piton erre kérte, így hát átölelte és erősen belekapaszkodott a derekába.   
  
Tanára várt még pár másodpercet, és amikor elhelyezkedett, dehoppanáltak.  
  
Harry úgy gondolta, ez volt az első és utolsó alkalom, hogy hoppanált. Az érzés, mintha kifacsarták volna, bedugták volna egy csőbe, majd onnét kihúzták volna, nagyon rosszul esett. Fel sem fogta hova érkeztek, csak erőtlenül eldőlt, mint egy fa. Piton viszont elkapta, aztán felemelte őt, és ölben vitte tovább.  
  
Harry tiltakozni akart, de már annyira fájt a feje, hogy csak szótlanul tűrte az atrocitást. Persze logikusan máshogy nem tudná vinni a tanár úgy, hogy közben a köpeny alatt rejtve legyenek. Pár perccel később ki tudta nyitni a szemét, és látta, hogy már a kastély mellett járnak, de Piton nem a főbejárat felé indult, hanem hátul, egy ismeretlen úton. Nyilvánvalóan, amikor kémkedett, akkor használta ezt az utat, mert nem akart feltűnést kelteni.  
  
Egy pillanatra fél kézzel tartotta, míg bedobta a hopp–port a kandallóba.  
  
– _Perselus Piton lakosztálya!_   
  
Elsuhant előttük egy tucat kandalló, amitől ismét émelyegni kezdett, így behunyta a szemét. Szerencsére hamar megérkeztek, így nem fordult fel jobban a gyomra.  
  
– Perselus, mi a ménkű történt? – kérdezte döbbenten Sergius, aki mellett elhaladtak.  
  
Piton nem válaszolt neki, hanem bevitte őt a vendégszobába, és lefektette az ágyra. Levarázsolta róla a cipőit, a kabátot, végül pedig átvarázsolta a rajta maradt ruháit pizsamára. Leült az ágy szélére, és a közben odavarázsolt melegvizes törölközővel felitatta a vért az arcáról, hogy aztán be tudja gyógyítani a sérülést.  
  
– Nem akarok róla beszélni – mondta egy idő után Harry, megtörve a nyomasztó csendet.  
  
A bájitalmester felhúzta a fél szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem is kértem.  
  
Piton jobban megnézte az arcát.  
  
– Majdnem a szemed bánta. Nagyon előnytelen szemüveget hordanod – mondta, amikor teljesen eltüntette a vért az arcáról és megtalálta a szeme fölött a mély vágást, amit begyógyított. – Megsérültél még valahol?  
  
– Nem – válaszolta Harry lehunyva a szemét.   
  
Aludni akart… aludni, és elfelejteni ezt a rémes napot egy életre…  
  
Piton közben kiment, nyilván pár bájitalért. Amikor visszatért, már vele volt Sergius is, és leült a küszöbre, miközben aggódóan nézett feléjük.  
  
– Van hányingered? – kérdezte, miközben ismét leült az ágy szélére. Harry aprót bólintott. – Az agyrázkódás tipikus tünete – nyújtott feléje egy fiolát. Harry kissé felült, hogy meg tudja inni. – Ez majd elmulasztja. Egy kiadós alvás, és reggelre kutya bajod sem lesz.  
  
Harry fáradtan visszadőlt az ágyra.  
  
– Felviszi most az igazgatónak a kódexet?  
  
– Igen, de előbb meggyőződöm róla, hogy valóban azt teszed, amit mondok – felelte komolyan Piton, és meg sem mozdult.  
  
Harry szótlanul fordult meg az ágyon, háttal a férfinek. Magára húzta a takarót, jelezve, hogy valóban azt teszi. Meglepődve érezte, hogy a férfi segít neki, majd még egy plédet is ráterít.  
  
– Sergius, amíg távol leszek, kérlek, maradj itt és vigyázz rá – utasította az oroszlánt, majd a léptek eltávolodtak. Egy ajtónyikorgás hallatszott, de Piton nem zárta be rendesen, nyilván arra azért nem képesek a lakosztály őrzői, hogy a kilincset használják.  
  
Egy darabig még fülelt, de csak egy sor nyalakodást hallott, majd egy ásítást.   
  
Melegség járta át a szívét, amikor visszagondolt arra, hogy Piton gyakorlatilag megmentette őt Dursleyéktől, aztán pedig mennyi szeretettel gondoskodott róla. Látta a férfi arcán, hogy rengeteg kérdése lett volna a rokonairól, de tudta, hogy ő nem akar róla beszélni. Tisztelte az érzéseit. Pedig ha akarta volna, erőszakkal is elvehette volna tőle az emlékeket.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és megpróbált elaludni, ami végül sikerült is.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus, amikor felért az igazgatói irodába, úgy érezte, mentem felrobban a méregtől. Megesküdött rá, hogy két kézzel tekeri ki az öregember nyakát, ha bebizonyosodik, hogy tudott arról, hogyan viselkedtek Harryvel a nevelőszülei. És ő még azt hitte, hogy ötödévben, az okklumencia gyakorlatok alatt Harry meghamisította az emlékeket. Hogy a fenébe gondolhatta azt a fiúról, hogy mindezt a dicsőség kedvéért teszi, hogy jobban sajnálják?  
  
– Albus! – vicsorogta, amikor felért a toronyba, és valahogy nem érdekelte, milyen későre jár.   
  
Dumbledore épp most tüntette el az utolsó köteg papírt az íróasztaláról, és csodálkozva nézett fel, amikor meglátta őt. Perselus öles léptekkel ott termett és ledobta a varázslattal levédett kódexet az asztalra.  
  
– Minek köszönhetem ezt a modort? – érdeklődött Albus szelíden, ahogy felállt az asztaltól, és megtámaszkodott benne, hogy megnézze a kódexet. – Áh, a Gyűlölet kódexe.  
  
– Igen, az – erősítette meg hűvösen, karjait összefonva a mellkasa előtt. – Most hoztam vissza Harryt, ezzel együtt – mutatott rá.  
  
Albus szemei hirtelen felcsillantak az örömtől.  
  
– Végre valami jó hír! És hogy van?  
  
– Éppen hogy csak túlélte – vicsorogta Perselus válaszul. – Ha később érkezem, nem csak a feje sérült volna meg – világosította fel hidegen öreg barátját. – Miért küldted vissza minden nyáron?  
  
– Nem értem, mire gondolsz. Természetesen azért, hogy védelem alatt álljon, amit az anyja húga adott. De ezt te is tudod, Perselus.  
  
Piton mély levegőt vett, hogy lehiggadjon valamennyire és szinte alig hallható hangon beszélni kezdett.  
  
– Harry a poklok kínját állta ott ki minden nyáron! És te odaküldted őt, mikor azok a rokonok durván bántalmazták őt? – kiáltotta mérgesen.  
  
Az igazgató félelmetesen nézett vissza rá.  
  
– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Perselus – vetette oda fagyosan, és kék tekintete hidegen szikrázott. – Talán ha felvilágosítanál!?  
  
Perselus vállai megrogytak, amikor rájött az igazságra.  
  
– Te sem tudtad – mondta ki halkan a tényt. – Te sem tudtad, én sem, és Minerva sem vette észre, hogy folyamatosan bántalmazzák. Mondd, milyen pedagógusok vagyunk mi, ha erre sem vagyunk képesek?  
  
– Most már tudom, mi az, amit állandóan rejtegetett – tette hozzá színtelenül Dumbledore. – Láttam rajta, hogy mennyire jól álcázza az igazságot, de azt nem voltam képes meglátni. Mi történt ma este?  
  
Perselus nekitámaszkodott az íróasztalnak, miközben megdörzsölte a szemét.  
  
– Amikor odaértem, már nem volt Harry birtokában a könyv, így védtelenebb volt, mint addig. A nagybátyja bántalmazni akarta őt egy szíjjal, de szerencsére még éppen időben érkeztem. – Sóhajtott egyet. – Ki is ment a fejemből, hogy elvileg varázsolt. Bár az értesítő nem érkezett még meg.  
  
– A bátyád nemrég kapcsolatba lépett velem, és arról tájékoztatott, hogy Harry Potter engedély nélküli kábító átkokat hajtott végre. Közöltem vele, hogy amint visszatérsz, felveszed vele a kapcsolatot.  
  
– Ah, igaz is – egyenesedett fel Perselus. – Ha nem haragszol, Albus, holnap majd részletesebben beszámolok a helyzetről, Gaiusszal pedig beszélj te.  
  
Dumbledore biccentett, hogy megteszi.  
  
– Harryvel gyertek majd fel, amint készen áll rá – mondta komolyan. – Beszélni szeretnék vele erről.  
  
Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Viszont ő még nem akar róla. – Azzal az ajtó felé indult. – És én sem tartom jó ötletnek. Jó éjszakát, Albus.  
  
Barátja nem szólt utána, hanem hagyta elmenni, aminek örült. Minél előbb vissza akart érni a lakosztályába, hogy pihenjen végre. Valahogy nem szerette ilyenkor egyedül hagyni Harryt. Amikor végre hazaért, szinte magában vigyorgott, hogy ilyeneken jár az esze. Aggódni Harry Potterért? De a gúnyos énjét elnyomta az, aki azt mondta, hogy a fiú nem az, akinek mondja magát. Egy összetört és bántalmazott fiú, akire rá akarják varrni a jóslat beteljesítését.  
  
Megállt a vendégszoba előtt, és kezével óvatosan nagyobbra tárta az ajtót, hogy bekukkantson. Sergius rögtön felé pillantott, és az egyetlen gyertya fényében Perselus jól látta, hogy félelmetesen megvillan a szeme. Egy biccentéssel nyugtázta, hogy értékeli ezt a lankadatlan éberséget.  
  
Harry az ajtónak háttal feküdt, nyakig betakarózva, és hallotta nyugodt lélegzetét, ahogy mélyen alszik. Vetett még egy pillantást Sergiusra, aztán bement a nappaliba, és a kandallóhoz lépett.  
  
Darius ott feküdt a kandalló előtt, de érkezésére ránézett.   
  
– Minden rendben?   
  
Perselus bólintott. – Most már igen.   
  
Lerogyott a fotelbe, magához hívta a pokrócot, majd kezébe vette kedvenc olvasnivalóját, de a fáradtság erőt vett rajta, és elaludt.  
  
Arra ébredt, hogy valami nedves ér a kezéhez, miközben a nevét szólongatja. Álmosan kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta a fekete bundát közvetlen előtte.  
  
Sergius várakozóan nézett rá.  
  
– Ez a kutyák szokása – mondta Perselus fagyosan. – Meg ne próbáld legközelebb, mert nem állok jót magamért.  
  
– Ne haragudj, de máshogy nem ébredtél fel – mentegetőzött az oroszlán, és arrébb lépett, majd leült. Perselus megdörzsölte a szemét, hogy felébredjen. – Azt mondtad vigyázzak rá, és szerintem most nagyon nincsen jól.  
  
Perselus hirtelen kihúzta magát, ahogyan egy aggodalomhullám átcsapott rajta.  
  
– Mi a baj? Lázas? – kérdezte sürgetően, miközben felpattant ültéből.  
  
– Az állapota nem rosszabbodott – felelte gyorsan Sergius. – Neki most másra van szüksége.  
  
Perselus nem értette, miről beszél, viszont nem is volt türelme, hogy furfangos keresztkérdésekkel kiszedje belőle. Megigazította magán a talárját, aztán kisietett a folyosóra, majd döbbenten megtorpant az ajtóban, amikor rájött, hogy értette azt Sergius, hogy Harrynek most másra van szüksége.   
  
A fiú még jobban összekuporodott az ágyon, mint órákkal ezelőtt, és jól hallható szipogás töltötte be a szoba csendjét.  
  
Harry Potter sírt.

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Harry órákkal később felébredt, és nagyon nyomorultul érezte magát. Nem volt teljes a sötétség, valahol a háta mögött az éjjeliszekrényen egy varázsgyertya égett.   
  
Valami szörnyűt álmodott, de legalább nem sikerült vele Pitont felébresztenie, mert nem kiáltozva és ordítva ébredt. Az álom másik fele viszont bizonyos fokig nagyon jó volt, mert ott volt egy igazi családja. Igaz, egy bájitalmesterből állt, de szerette őt.   
  
Amíg nem… Piton megtudta az igazságot, és eltaszította őt. Kitagadta, visszavonta az örökbefogadást, amivel tulajdonképpen átadta Caramelnek. Gyilkosságért elítélték, és a büntetése a dementorcsók volt.  
  
Harry torka összeszorult a fájdalomtól, ahogyan próbálta visszafojtani a szívéből feltörő zokogást. Ennyit arról, hogy aki eddig mindig vissza tudta tartani, már nem képes rá. Rászorította a kezét a szájára, hogy ne hallatszódjon a sírás, amit nem tudott már visszatartani. A keserű könnyek égették az arcát, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy Vernon bácsi is megtiltotta, hogy hazamenjen. Többé nincs már jelképes otthona sem.  
  
– Potter, mi a baj? – kúszott elé egy sötét folt. Amikor közelebb ért és jobban megnézte, szemüveg nélkül is jól látta Piton aggódó arcát, ahogyan leguggolt az ágya mellé.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy semmi, de még több könny szökött ki a szeméből. Eltakarta az arcát, hogy tanára ne lássa, milyen gyenge is tud lenni a híres nevezetes Harry Potter. Viszont Pitont nem lehetett ilyen könnyen lerázni, leült az ágy szélére, és megpróbálta elvenni a kezét az arcáról.  
  
– Engedd, hogy segítsek – mondta halkan Piton. – Mondd el, mi történt.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, ahogy ismét eszébe jutott az álom, amiről egy csöppet sem akart beszélni. Megrázta a fejét, hogy ne faggassa, nem akarja elmondani.   
  
– Hagyjon, tanár úr – mondta rekedtesen.  
  
– Nem, Potter. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Rémálmod volt?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet és suttogva válaszolt: – Igen.  
  
– Hozok neked egy kis Álomtalan álom főzetet – döntött Piton, és otthagyta pár percig.  
  
Harry felült, majd felhúzta a lábait és átkarolta magát, miközben próbált megnyugodni. Piton visszatért és fesztelenül visszaült az ágy szélére, egész közel. Átnyújtotta a bájitalt, de Harry nem fogadta el.  
  
– Egy gyilkosnak nem jár ilyen – közölte rekedtesen és nem nézett tanárára.  
  
– Ne mondj ilyeneket, mert nem vagy az – jött mellőle a döbbent kijelentés.  
  
Harry nagyon csúnyán nézett tanárára.   
  
– De az vagyok! Odamentem, hogy az életüknek véget vessek! Semmivel sem vagyok jobb, mint Voldemort volt! – csattant fel dühösen.   
  
A bájitalmester a fejét rázta.  
  
– Nem, Potter! – erősködött. – A kódex hatalma alatt álltál, az okozta az egész bajt ami miatt te odamentél!  
  
Harry remegő kézzel megtörölte az arcát.  
  
– De a kódex felszínre hozta azt, ami a szívem mélyén volt!   
  
Piton hirtelen lecsapta a bájitalt és olyan erősen ragadta meg két kezével a vállát, hogy Harry azt hitte, ott marad a nyoma.  
  
– Teljesen normális az, hogy valahol mélyen azt kívánnád, hogy bárcsak ne élnének, mert amit tettek veled, az megbocsáthatatlan – mondta szigorúan –, de ezért ne nevezd magad gyilkosnak! A kódex felerősítette az érzéseidet, de az nem te voltál! Egy másik Harry Potter, akit hatalmába kerített a kódex hatalma és a gyűlölet!  
  
– Ettől nem fogom magam jobban érezni! Majdnem megtettem! – ordította Harry, és aztán ismét sírva fakadt.  
  
Piton szorítása enyhébb lett, majd Harry hirtelen fel sem fogta, mi történik, csak azt, hogy arcát valami puhába temetik. Pár másodperccel később a szíve hevesen dobogni kezdett, amikor rájött, hogy tanára szorosan magához ölelte, de a kellemes megdöbbenés nem söpörte el a mérhetetlen fájdalmat.  
  
– Majdnem megtettem – suttogta ismét, miközben potyogtak a könnyei, áztatva a vastag, fekete talárt.  
  
– De nem tetted – mondta halkan Piton. – Sosem tennél ilyet, te is tudod.   
  
Harry hosszú percekig sírt, és a bájitalmester mindvégig szorosan tartotta őt. Annyira szégyellte, hogy pont itt és pont őelőtte borult ki, de a szíve mélyén kicsit örült is, hogy itt történt. Bizonyíték volt számára, hogy Piton közel sem gyűlöli őt annyira, mint azt gondolta. Ha így lenne, hozzá sem ért volna, nemhogy még magához is öleli az utált hőst. Viszont azt is tudta, hogy ha Piton rájön az igazságra, akkor soha többet nem fogja kedvelni.  
  
Ismét eleredtek a könnyei, pedig azt hitte, többet már nem fog sírni. Fájt, hogy végre itt van mellette valaki és egy ballépés miatt egyszer el fogja őt veszíteni.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, Harry – mondta csendesen Piton. – Minden rendbe jön. – Egyik kezével elengedte őt, hogy elérjen valamit. – Idd meg a bájitalt és jobban leszel.  
  
– Nem kell – szipogta Harry, és kezdett elálmosodni, ahogy ismét úrrá lett rajta a fáradtság.   
  
A vastag szöveten keresztül hallotta Piton szívverését, ami kicsit megnyugtatta és egyúttal szinte álomba ringatta.  
  
– Nem fogom megkockáztatni, hogy ismét kiborulj egy rossz álom miatt.  
  
Harry viszont alig hallotta, mint mond Piton, már annyira álmos volt. Kicsivel később már félig aludt, amikor valaki a szájához nyomott egy üvegcsét, és kényszerítette, hogy lenyelje a tartalmát. Nem tiltakozott, engedte, hogy mind megitassa vele. Még mielőtt teljesen elaludt, érezte, hogy lefektetik és gondosan betakarják.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Másnap reggel, amikor felébredt, olyannak érezte az előző este eseményeit, mintha valami távoli emlék lenne számára. Keresett a ládában egy tiszta talárt, és gyorsan felöltözött. A szobában szerencsére nem volt senki, és úgy tűnt, odakint sem tartózkodik senki, a nagy csendből ítélve.  
  
Valóban, amikor kiment, senkit sem talált. Az ebédlőasztalon viszont ott illatozott a finom reggeli, amit talán percekkel előbb varázsoltak fel a házimanók. Odament, és leült az asztalhoz, majd az üres tányérra szedett magának egy kis szalonnát, kolbászt, tükörtojást. Kellett pár perc, mire rábírta magát venni arra, hogy egyen valamit.   
  
Hiába volt a távoli emlék, akkor is szörnyen érezte magát attól a tudattól, hogy mi volt a látogatásának célja. Remélte, hogy az igazgató jó messzire vitte a kódexet, nehogy még véletlenül is meglássa.  
  
Piton talán ott lehet? Alig telt el egy perc, mire hangok szűrődtek be a folyosóról, amerre a tanár hálószobája lehetett. Azután pedig megjelent Piton még nadrágban és fehér ingben. Kezében a talárját fogta, amit beléptekor magára kanyarított. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy elaludhatott.  
  
Harry ettől még jobban zavarba jött. Nem elég, hogy úgy kellett megvigasztalnia tegnap, mint egy kisgyereket, de pont miatta nem tudta magát rendesen kipihenni.  
  
Piton leült az asztal másik oldalához, aztán kávét töltött magának. Amikor még mindig nem szólalt meg, felhúzott szemöldökkel pillantott rá.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött.  
  
Harry letette a maradék kenyerét és zavarában töltött magának egy kis kakaót.   
  
– Azt hiszem, sokkal jobban – mondta halkan. – Elnézést, tanár úr, a tegnapiért és azért, hogy nem tudott miattam rendesen aludni.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere ivott egy kortyot a kávéjából, és közben egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a tekintetét.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem kell elnézést kérned. Az elmúlt napokban alig pihentem, ezért aludtam el, amiről te egyáltalán nem tehetsz. Világos, Potter? – kérdezett rá komolyan. Harry bólintott, aztán visszatért a reggelijéhez. – Amint megreggeliztünk, felmegyünk az igazgatóhoz.  
  
Harry ismét félbehagyta az étkezést. – Miért?  
  
– Szeretne többet megtudni arról az életedről, amiről eddig nem számoltál be neki – mondta hidegen Piton, és Harry látta rajta, hogy egyáltalán nem akar felmenni Dumbledore-hoz.  
  
Harry erre eltolta maga elől a tányérját, mivel a maradék étvágya is elment. Dühösen hátradőlt, miközben összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– És ha én nem vagyok rá hajlandó? – kérdezte dühösen.  
  
– Akkor ő jön ide – sóhajtotta Piton. – Azt ajánlom, jobb hamarabb túl lenni a dolgon. Majd kitalálok valamit, ami miatt halaszthatatlan dolgunk lesz. – Harry rámeresztette tekintetét, mire Piton ismét sóhajtott egyet. – Mondhatjuk úgy is, hogy tudom, milyen egy ilyen beszélgetés.  
  
Harrynek kellett pár perc, amíg leesett neki, hogy tanára arra céloz, amit régen az emlékeiben látott: miszerint neki sem volt jobb gyermekkora.  
  
– Edd meg a maradékot – szólt parancsolóan Piton, mire Harry engedelmesen maga elé húzta a tányérját. – Tegnap szinte egész nap nem vettél magadhoz táplálékot.  
  
Végig csendesen étkeztek és furcsa módon egyik háziállat sem jött megzavarni őket. Nyilván ilyenkor alszanak, ha tudnak olyat.   
  
Amikor végeztek a reggelivel, Piton magára kanyarította félelmetesnek ható köpenyét, aztán intett neki, hogy jöjjön oda hozzá a kandallóhoz. Harry vonakodva odaállt tanára mellé, de intett, hogy még ne menjenek.  
  
– Ugye megakadályozza, ha Dumbledore professzor túlságosan is messzire megy? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
Piton aprót bólintott, aztán bedobta a hopp-port a kandallóba, és együtt eltűntek a tűzben.  
  
Az igazgatói irodában igen érdekesen alakult a helyzet: mivel Harry végig csöndesen ült a széken, míg Piton minden egyes részletről beszámolt az igazgatónak. Harryt igen meglepte, hogy Piton megfigyelőképessége mennyire jó volt. Mindent egytől–egyig elmondott, amire az igazgató kíváncsi volt, bármit kérdezett, arra máris volt kész válasza.  
  
Harry már–már azt hitte, megfeledkeztek róla, de végül az igazgató megkerülte az asztalt és komolyan nézett le rá.  
  
– Amikor az ötödéved végén itt voltál, lehetőséged lett volna ezt is a fejemhez vágni.  
  
– Azt hittem, tudja – mondta Harry halkan. – Azt hittem, hogy tudja, és szándékosan ott akar hagyni, amíg nem leszek nagykorú.  
  
Dumbledore olyat tett, amire Harry sosem gondolt volna. Hirtelen megragadta mindkét karját, és elszántan nézett rá, a tekintetben ott volt a mélységes bánat is.  
  
– Komolyan ezt feltételezted rólam, Harry? – kérdezte csalódottan Dumbledore és enyhült a karján a szorítás. Úgy tűnt, az igazgatónak végül sikerült uralni az érzéseit. – Soha nem akartam ártani neked! Úgy gondoltam, hogy Petunia és családja szeretettel befogad majd. Persze utólag a rivalló elküldésekor valahol sejtettem, hogy nincs minden teljesen így. Miért nem szóltál nekem egyszer sem?  
  
Az igazgató elengedte, mire ő csak megrántotta a vállát.  
  
– Az volt az utolsó nyaram, most már mindegy.  
  
Dumbledore erre csak megrázta a fejét. – Ez egyáltalán nem volt helyes. Oda ezek után már nem mehetsz… csak még többet és jobban bántanának a tegnapiak után.  
  
Harry erre nem szólt semmit sem, hiszen ez teljesen egyértelmű volt. Inkább marad egész nyáron Roxfortban, nincs ezen semmi megbeszélnivaló. Dumbledore még mondani akart valamit, de hirtelen fellobbant a tűz és megjelent Percy feje.  
  
– Jó napot, Dumbledore professzor és magának is, Piton professzor! – Aztán halványan rámosolygott Harryre. – Neked is, Harry!   
  
Piton biccentett, míg ő csak intett egyet, és aggódva figyelte, hogy mindkét tanára idegesen lépett oda a kandallóhoz.  
  
– Üdvözlöm, Percy – köszöntötte az igazgató. – Mi a probléma?  
  
– Én… én nem is tudom, hol kezdjem, uram – dadogta Percy, és Harry nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy folyamatosan felé pillant. – A minisztériumban nagyon nagy lett reggelre a felfordulás, ami az éjszaka alatt behozott gyanúsítottak miatt tört ki.   
  
– Igen, tudok róla, kora reggel egy portré értesített – bólintott Dumbledore.  
  
Percy idegesen megtörölte a homlokát.  
  
– Igen, igazgató úr… de most a Roxfortba tart, bármelyik percben ott lehetnek. Azt mondta, mindenképpen meg akarja reformálni az intézményt, és egyúttal Harry Potterrel is van némi megbeszélnivalója.  
  
Piton összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Gaius főparancsnok?   
  
– A miniszterrel van, professzor – válaszolt gyorsan, aztán valahová oldalra pillantott. – Sajnálom, uram, de mennem kell. Úgy nézem, épp lázadás tör ki.  
  
Azzal el is tűnt a tűzben, míg az igazgató Piton felé fordult.  
  
– Amíg a bátyád Caramellel van, nem lesz gond – jelentette ki.  
  
– Gondolod, Albus? – kérdezte gúnyosan Piton, de a hangjából ki lehetett hallani az aggodalmat.   
  
Harry felpattant ültéből, és tanárához lépett.   
  
– Tanár úr… Gondolja, hogy a miniszter azért akar velem beszélni, hogy kidobasson az iskolából? – kérdezte rettegve. – Múltkor is, amikor önvédelemből varázsoltam, majdnem kicsaptak!  
  
– Potter – szólalt meg vontatottan Piton –, egyáltalán nincs beleszólása a minisztériumnak a Roxfort ügyeibe. Csak az igazgató dönthet a sorsodról!  
  
– Ez így igaz, Harry – erősítette meg Dumbledore. – Biztos vagyok benne, bármit is talált ki Caramel, az szabálysértő és nem megengedett.  
  
Harry vállai megereszkedtek és kifújta a benntartott levegőt, bár tulajdonképpen nem nyugodott meg teljesen. Hiába olyan együgyű a miniszter, biztosan kitalált ellene valamit, amivel véget vethet az úgynevezett hatalmának – ahogy azt már említette Caramel egy interjú során. Óh, hogy mennyire utálja ezt!   
  
Zsibongás hallatszott az ajtón túlról, amire mindannyian odanéztek. Feltárult a bejárat, és egy tucat varázsló özönlött be az irodába. A legelső McGalagony professzor volt, őt pedig Caramel miniszter követte két idegen minisztériumi alkalmazottal, majd utánuk a két fiatal auror és végül Gaius auror parancsnok, aki egyúttal be is csukta az ajtót.  
  
– Áh, Cornelius – köszöntötte mosolyogva Dumbledore Caramelt, és kezet rázott vele. – Örülök, hogy látlak.  
  
McGalagony professzor kicsit félrehúzódott, mintha undorodna a férfitól.  
  
– Az urak az imént érkeztek, és feltétlenül beszélni akartak veled, Albus – világosította fel Minerva. – Olyannyira, hogy felforgatták a kastély délelőtti rendjét.  
  
– Már elnézést kértem, Minerva – vetette oda foghegyről Caramel, aztán ismét az igazgatóhoz fordult. – Tudom, hogy vasárnap lévén nagy illetlenség volt eljönnünk, de mostanában te is tudod, Albus, mennyire elfoglalt vagyok.  
  
Piton halkan felhorkantott, mire Harry ránézett. Jól látszott a férfi arcán, hogy mennyire megveti a minisztert. Amikor a hátul álló aurorokra nézett, rajtuk is látta a tömény utálatot. Gaius közben előrébb lépett a miniszter mellé, és Dumbledore-ra nézett.  
  
– A miniszter úr úgy rendelkezett, hogy add át számunkra a hivatalos dokumentumokat, amiket a holnapi nap folyamán áttanulmányozunk – jelentette ki.  
  
Az igazgató fagyos tekintete viszont a minisztert tisztelte meg.  
  
– Jól tudod, Cornelius, hogy azok szigorúan bizalmas iratok, amiket évszázadok óta nem adunk ki hivatalos szerveknek – mondta szigorúan.  
  
Caramel kihúzta magát és megvetően mérte végig.  
  
– Sejtettem, hogy ezt a választ kapom. Majd meglátjuk, Albus, majd meglátjuk – dünnyögte. – Akkor is ki fogom deríteni, hogy mennyi az iskola éves költsége, és mennyit kell a minisztériumnak valóban költenie rá.  
  
– Erre van egy meghatározott keret – vetette oda az igazgató.   
  
– Nos igen, csak én azt a keretet le akarom csökkenteni, mert a konfliktusok békés elrendezésére a tartalékunk kevés, kimerülő félben van, és valahonnan át kell csoportosítanom egy kisebb összeget.   
  
Dumbledore a fejét rázta. – Ez egy nagyon hasztalan ötlet. Nem fogod tudni pénzzel lefizetni a lázadókat.  
  
Caramel levette a kalapját és hadonászni kezdett vele.  
  
– Természetesen maga megint nem ért velem egyet! Minden utólagos bajt semlegesítenünk kell, és ehhez minden anyagi támogatásra szükségem van. Természetesen nem csak ezért jöttem – tette hozzá, majd komolyan Pitonra tekintett. Harry figyelte, hogy tanára meglepődve húzza fel a szemöldökét. – El kell vinnem magammal azokat a diákokat, akiket felmentettek a vádak alól, hogy alaposan megtárgyalhassuk a továbbiakat.  
  
Harrynek nem kellett túlságosan elgondolkodnia ezen, hiszen egyértelmű volt, mi a szándéka szegény gyerekekkel.  
  
– Az elmúlt napon megérkeztek a szüleik és elvitték őket – közölte Piton. – Azt hiszem, örülhet, hogy ennyivel kevesebb problémával kell szembenéznie.  
  
A miniszter háta mögött a két auror egy pillanatra elvigyorodott, de amikor Caramel élesen megszólalt, lefagyott az arcukról a mosoly.  
  
– Akkor Gaius főparancsnok az embereivel együtt kutassa át a kastélyt utánuk! – parancsolta Caramel.  
  
Az auror főparancsnok mérgesen fordult a miniszter felé.  
  
– Nem!  
  
– Tessék? – bámult rá Caramel. – Maga azt teszi, amit mondok, az én alkalmazásomban áll! Most éjszaka sem hajtotta végre minden parancsomat, pedig kötelessége lett volna! Nem leszünk hajlandóak kifizetni a bérüket, amennyiben nem változtatnak ezen a lázadó magatartáson! – Vett egy mély levegőt és elszántan nézett a parancsnokra. – Amint itt végeztünk, fogja az embereit és kerítse elő azokat a diákokat!  
  
Gaius ellenben keresztbe fonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, és fenyegetően nézett a törpe emberre.  
  
– Nem fogok ilyen parancsot kiadni, sem végrehajtani! – jelentette ki zordan.   
  
– Maga ellenszegül nekem?! – toporzékolt Caramel. – Ezt nem teheti! – Előrántotta a pálcáját és Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte, ártani akar a varázslónak, de csupán egy hosszú pergament varázsolt elő. – Itt van nálam a szerződésük, és amíg nálam van, addig azt teszik, amit mondok!  
  
– Pedig a főparancsok visszavonhatja a szerződést – tapintott rá a lényegre Gaius, miközben a háttérben álló két aurorra pillantott. – Gondolom, nem éreznék magukat nagyon rosszul, ha egy önálló szövetséghez tartoznának, akiknek nem kéne elszámolni semmilyen hivatali szervnek, csupán a Wizengamotnak köteles jelentést tennie?  
  
– Nem, parancsnok úr – közölte az egyik, míg a másik egyetértően bólintott.  
  
– Ezt maga különösen élvezi – vicsorogta Caramel, ahogyan a vigyorgó Dumbledore-t nézte.  
  
Az igazgató mosolya még szélesebb lett, és mellette Piton is gúnyosan elvigyorodott.  
  
– Ritkán lehetek tanúja egy olyan történelmi eseménynek, amikor egy ősi rend képviselőjének parancsnoka megunja a miniszter helytelen intézkedéseit.  
  
– Megunja? – hápogta Caramel.  
  
– Helytelen? – kérdezte vele egy időben az eddig csöndben lévő titkár.   
  
Dumbledore csak bólintott, hogy válaszoljon a kérdésre.  
  
– Ezt nem teheti – sziszegte Caramel, ismét Gaiusra nézve.  
  
– Dehogynem! – erősködött a főparancsnok. – Az elmúlt időszakban mást sem tettem, mint szemet hunytam a sok idióta döntései fölött! Elég volt! Nem fog minket felhasználni sem erre, sem arra, hogy jobb fényben tűnjön fel a választások miatt! Így…  
  
A szerződés hirtelen lángra lobbant, amit Caramel ijedtében elejtette. Csizmájával próbálta eloltani a tűzet, amit végül sikerült is. Igen ám, de amint elengedte azt, hirtelen egy kupac hamuvá vált, végül eltűnt a semmibe. Szikrázó szemekkel nézett fel a látszólag elégedett parancsnokra.  
  
– Ennek még szörnyű következményei lesznek!  
  
– Azt kétlem! – mondta fagyosan Gaius. – A Wizengamot is elismer minket, mint egy ősi rendet, melyet még Merlin alapított. A törvény szerint az ilyen szervezetet nem lehet sem megszüntetni, sem felszámolni! – Hátuk mögött a két auror vigyorogva kezet fogott egymással, aztán hirtelen elkomolyodtak, amikor a két titkár hátranézett.  
  
– Ha maguk így, hát én úgy… – mondta rendületlenül Caramel. – Tűnjenek el a Minisztériumból!  
  
– Ó, ezt nem kell kétszer mondani! – szólalt meg hátul az az auror, aki éjszaka őrt állt a gyengélkedőnél. – Azonnal elsietünk és intézkedünk. A megbeszélt helyre megyünk át. – Azzal biccentettek az igazgatónak és már el is tűntek az irodából.  
  
Caramel gyilkos tekintettel meredt az auror parancsnokra.  
  
– Maga ezt már rég eltervezte! – Gaius vigyorogva bólintott, Caramel paprikapiros arccal az igazgatóhoz fordult. – Vége köztünk a békének, Albus! – vicsorogta. – Még elviszem magammal Pottert, aztán többet vissza sem jövök!  
  
Harry megdermedt, és rémülten nézett a két titkárra, akik pálcájukat elővéve felé tartottak. Piton hirtelen elé lépett és fenyegetően rájuk fogta a pálcáját.  
  
– Csak lassan a testtel! – mondta hidegen. – Potter nem megy sehova sem!  
  
– Pedig kénytelen lesz – mondta derűsen Caramel és előhúzott egy pergament a talárja belső zsebéből. – Harry James Pottert vétkesnek találtuk Cedric Amos Diggory meggyilkolásában, és ezen felül teljes mértékben bűnösnek találjuk a Sötét Nagyúr visszatérésében. Természetesen a tegnap végrehajtott kábító átkok csak a lajstromot bővítik és bizonyítják, hogy a kölyök igen labilis idegrendszerű!  
  
– Ezt nem teheti, Caramel – szólt figyelmeztetően Dumbledore.  
  
– Arcátlanság! – szólalt meg McGalagony, aki eddig csak csendben figyelte a történteket. – Nem gyanúsíthat meg egy kiskorút ilyen vádakkal!  
  
– Nem emlékszem ilyen tárgyalásra! – vágott közbe Gaius főparancsnok.  
  
Caramel ezúttal elégedetten pillantott Gaiusra.  
  
– Nem szokásom minden ügybe bevonni az aurorokat, így természetes, hogy nem volt jelen.  
  
– Gaius főparancsnokkal egyetemben én sem emlékszem, hogy ott lettem volna, Cornelius! – emelte fel a hangját Dumbledore. – Ilyen ügyet csak a Wizengamot jóváhagyásával lehet tárgyalni!  
  
Caramel még lóbálta egy darabig a pergament, aztán gyorsan elrakta, még mielőtt felgyulladt volna.  
  
– Persze hogy nem – erősítette meg a miniszter. – Ez egy előtárgyalás volt. Amíg nem kerül sor a folytatásra, Harry Pottert a Varázslófogyatékosok Szervezetének adjuk át.  
  
– Tessék?! – visszhangozta Gaius, és Harry látta az elborzadást az arcán.  
  
Ő is jól tudta, mit takar ez a név. Egy bolondok házába akarják zárni?! Érezte, hogy teljesen elsápad még a gondolattól is. Alig tudta magát túltenni Cedric halálán, erre most már hivatalosan is kijelentik, hogy ő tehet róla…?  
  
– Ez van – hagyta figyelmen kívül Gaiust. – Gyerünk, vigyétek!  
  
Ezúttal a főparancsnok testvére mellé állt, pálcáját kivonva.   
  
– Nézze, csinálhatjuk ezt békésen is… – mondta volna Caramel, de Gaius rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Tudja, mióta felmondtam magának, végre azt tehetjük, amire tényleg hivatottak vagyunk! – mondta fenyegetően. – Megvédjük az ártatlanokat!  
  
– Harry Potter nem ártatlan! – ordította a miniszter magából kikelve. – Ő tehet arról, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr feltámadt!  
  
– Nem támadt fel, Cornelius! – mondta indulatosan Dumbledore. – Hanem visszakapta az erejét! Nem volt halott!  
  
– Persze, mert maguk elhisznek mindent – sziszegte Caramel –, amit ez a kölyök mond!  
  
Harry kiszáradt torokkal figyelte a jelenetet, és érezte, hogy ezt nem fogja simán megúszni. Hiába próbálják megakadályozni az elkerülhetetlent. Egész testében remegett az idegességtől és a félelemtől. Ha bűnösnek találják, átadják a dementoroknak…  
  
– Ilyen végletekig gonosz és elvakult embert még soha életemben nem láttam! – csattant fel Gaius, de a pálcája meg sem rezzent, szilárdan mutatott Caramel mellkasára Pitonéval együtt.  
  
– Ez van, amikor árva lett a kis hős! – nevetett fel kárörömmel Caramel. – Ha lennének szülei, akkor valóban nem lenne jogom elvinni őt, mert az ő felügyeletük alatt lehet a végső tárgyalásig!  
  
– Ami, ha rajtam múlik, nem is lesz! – közölte Dumbledore, miközben bal kezével aprót jelzett Gaius felé.  
  
Természetesen a vörös fejű miniszter nem vette észre, meg a két alkalmazottja sem. Gaius látta a jelzést, és amikor a miniszter nyitotta volna a száját, mindketten egyszerre varázsoltak.  
  
Harry hirtelen elfelejtett levegőt venni, mert tudta, mi történt. Az irodában a miniszter és a két titkár megdermedt, mintha egy filmet merevítettek volna ki videóval. McGalagony megkerülte az egyiket és odalépett az igazgatóhoz.  
  
– Valamit gyorsan találj ki, Albus, különben nagy baj lesz. Nem engedheted, hogy Mr. Pottert elvigyék!  
  
– Legalább negyed óráig hat az Időfagyasztó bűbáj, annyi épp elegendő lesz – nyugtatta meg kollégáját.  
  
Harryt ellenben a rettegés és a félelem majd szétvetette. Egyik része arra ösztönözte, hogy rohanjon el, és aztán a köpeny alatt majd el tud rejtőzni előlük, és élete végéig menekülni fog.  
  
Piton közben megfordult és eltette a pálcáját, majd vállánál fogva leültette a székre, ő pedig letérdelt elé. Harry még mindig a szemközti falat bámulta, és tudta, hogy tanára érzi, mennyire remeg a sokktól.   
  
– Harry, figyelj rám, kérlek – szólalt meg komolyan, mire a szomorú zöld szemek rátekintettek. – Egyetlen módja van annak, hogy ne essék bántódásod.  
  
– Meneküljek? – suttogta Harry, és szégyellte, hogy hangja remeg a sírástól.  
  
Piton megfogta izzadságtól nyirkos hideg kezeit.  
  
– Nem – mondta nyugodtan.  
  
– Nem tudom, milyen megoldás létezik még, tanár úr – mondta halkan Harry, és arcán végigfolyt egy könnycsepp. – Eltökélte, hogy ártani akar nekem.  
  
– Ha egy család védelme alatt lennél, akkor nem bánthat – magyarázta eltökélten Piton, és a sötét szemek aggódva figyelték. – Szeretném, ha a Piton családhoz tartoznál.  
  
– Úgy érti, hogy…? Nem értem, mire gondol – suttogta Harry végül, mert összezavarodott.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere vett egy nagy levegőt, amiből Harry látta, hogy tart a választól.  
  
– Azt szeretném, hogy törvényesen a fiam legyél.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és csodálkozva figyelte tanára arcát. Tényleg komolyan gondolja a gonosz bájitalmester?   
  
– Tanár úr, tényleg ezt szeretné? – szipogta Harry.  
  
A bájitalmester először meglepődött, majd megszorította a kezét, ezzel jelezve, hogy nagyon is úgy gondolja. Harry szíve hevesen dobogott az érzelmektől, ahogyan felfogta, valaki igazán elfogadja őt. Tanára nyilván legilimentálta, mert amikor megszólalt, a magának feltett kérdésre válaszolt.  
  
– A gonosz bájitalmester hogyne gondolná _ezt_ komolyan? – kérdezte Piton halk, gúnyos hangon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: A Bánat kódexe


	5. A Bánat kódexe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tulajdonképpen az örökbefogadás miatt annyira nem fordult fel a világ, mint ahogy Harry gondolta. Igaz, akadnak nehézségek, például Ron miatt, de amiért inkább aggódik az: hogyan is viselkedjen Pitonnal.

  
Harry teljesen bénultan ült, fel sem fogva, hogy a háttérben Dumbledore és Gaius intézkednek valamit McGalagonnyal.  
  
Milyen lesz ezentúl az élete? Caramel mindig ott fog a nyakában lihegni, és várja, mikor tartóztathatja majd le olyan bűnökért, amit el sem követett? A barátai… mit fognak ehhez szólni? Mindig azt kell tennie, amit Piton parancsol majd? Vajon, hogy kell viselkedni egy apával? Az utolsó kérdéstől teljesen elsápadt. Valahogy nem érezte magát még felkészültnek ehhez…  
  
– Harry?   
  
Rápillantott Pitonra, aki éjfekete szemeivel vizsgálta az arcát, de Harry biztos volt benne, hogy most nem legilimentálta.  
  
– Nincs sok időnk, döntened kell – mondta komolyan.  
  
– Én… én nem is tudom – dadogta Harry és lesütötte a szemét. – Nem tudom, hogyan lehetnék szófogadó fia, az elmúlt öt évben csak utálatoskodtam…  
  
– Nem ok nélkül tetted – mutatott rá Piton –, hiszen én viselkedtem veled úgy, amire ez volt a természetes reakciód. – Vett egy mély lélegzetet. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy közösen meg tudjuk oldani a problémákat. Nem leszel hozzám kötve, nem fogom minden egyes lépésedet követni és apai szigor alá venni. Érted Harry, mit akarok ezzel mondani?  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Értem, tanár úr – mondta halkan. – Igyekszem, hogy is mondják… jó gyereke lenni. De biztos időbe fog telni. Remélem, a tanár úrnak végtelen türelme van.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere halványan elmosolyodott, majd felállt és Albus felé fordult.  
  
– Megvannak a papírok?  
  
– Természetesen. Számítottam rá, hogy lehetséges egy ilyen lépés, ezért már korábban elkészítettem a hivatalos dokumentumokat – magyarázta az igazgató, aztán letette az asztal sarkára őket, majd ő és Gaius odamentek hozzájuk.  
  
Harry kissé remegő lábakkal felállt, és várakozóan nézett a felnőttekre. Tulajdonképpen fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan zajlik le egy ilyen dolog, pláne, hogy abból a negyed órából már elég kevés idő maradhatott.  
  
– Nos, a két tanú az megvan – közölte Gaius, amikor Albus felé biccentett. – Akár kezdhetjük is.  
  
McGalagony az iratokhoz lépett és a kezébe vette őket, nyilván, hogy átnézze, minden rendben van–e.  
  
– Perselus, kezd először te – mondta Dumbledore, aztán Harryre nézett. – Majdnem úgy működik, mint amikor két ember összeházasodik, mivel mind a két fél esküt tesz – magyarázta neki. – Perselus elmondja, hogy gondoskodni fog rólad, míg te, mint jövendőbeli fia, közlöd a szándékaidat is. Akkor az örökbefogadó varázslat létrejön, amit végül papíron alá fogtok írni. Érthető?  
  
Harry tétován bólintott. Piton odalépett hozzá, majd mindkét kezét a vállára helyezte, amitől akaratlanul is összerezzent.   
  
– Én, Perselus Dorian Piton, törvényesen is befogadom a családomba Harry James Pottert, és esküszöm, hogy minden olyan feladatot ellátok, ami egy apa kötelessége. – Azzal biccentett egyet, és egy kicsit lentebb ereszkedett, hogy a fiú elérje a vállát.  
  
Harry kissé elpirult, amikor két kezét a férfi vállára helyezte, mert Piton másfél fejjel magasabb volt nála és a jelenet így elég kínos volt. Mindhárom felnőtt nagyon nézte őt, mintha arra számítanának, hogy ő az utolsó percben vissza fogja vonni az egészet.  
  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet, aztán gyorsan megfogalmazta, mit akar mondani.  
  
– Én Harry James Potter – mondta bizonytalan hangon – törvényesen is szeretnék Perselus Dorian Piton fia lenni, és esküszöm, hogy minden tekintetben apámnak tekintem majd őt, engedelmeskedni fogok neki, ahogy egy fiúnak kell.  
  
Elengedte tanára vállát, mire ő kissé mosolyogva egyenesedett fel.  
  
– Ez kissé griffendéles megfogalmazás volt – dünnyögte, de mire Harry bármit is reagálhatott volna, hirtelen furcsa jelenség szivárgott a földből, ami aztán egy fénynyalábként körbeölelte őket. Pár másodpercig kék fényben úsztak, míg aztán az visszasüllyed a talajba.  
  
– Nos, úgy tűnik az eskütök elfogadtatott – jelentette ki Gaius, ahogyan nézte őket, majd kissé szórakozottan még hozzátette: – Roppant furcsa módon elég gyorsan.  
  
Dumbledore odalépett az asztalhoz és intett nekik, hogy jöjjenek oda aláírni a dokumentumokat. Harry, mint aki mázsás súlyt cipelt volna, nagy nehezen odament. Figyelte, ahogy Piton pillanatok alatt aláírja a három példányt, majd áttolta az asztalon feléje. Harry remegő kézzel aláírta őket, majd gyorsan letette a pennát, mert úgy érezte, túlságosan is feltűnő, hogy mennyire ideges.  
  
– Gyerünk, mindenki álljon vissza a helyére – mondta sürgetően McGalagony, amikor elmondott egy _Tempust._  
  
Gaius elhelyezkedett és ráfogta pálcáját a megdermedt miniszterre.  
  
– Mekkora a kísértés… – dünnyögte.  
  
Dumbledore latinul elmondott pár varázsigét, aztán feléjük tekintett.  
  
– Most már varázslattal sem tudnak rájönni, hogy kiesett számukra negyed óra. Úgy vélem, hogy amúgy sem vennék észre… de jobb biztosra menni.   
  
Piton biccentett, majd Harry visszatartotta a lélegzetét, ahogy figyelte a három embert, amint hirtelen életre kelnek.  
  
– Miért, mit fog tenni, kedves Albus? – kérdezte a miniszter vigyorogva, és teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint aki biztos abban, hogy ő nyeri ezt a játszmát.  
  
Harry elgondolkodott egy picit, mi is volt az utolsó mondat, mert hirtelen nem jutott eszébe. De aztán rájött, hogy az igazgató fenyegetése volt az. Nyelt egyet, és rettegve várta a dolgok kimenetelét.  
  
Dumbledore ellenben nyugodtan hátrakulcsolta a kezeit, és elégedetten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Természetesen azt fogom tenni, hogy ismertetem számodra a helyzetet, miszerint nem viheted el Harryt, mert az egy ősi törvénybe ütközne.  
  
Caramel összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem értem, milyen ősi törvényről beszélsz… Maga meg tegye már el azt a pálcát Gaiusszal egyetemben! – szólt rá a bájitalmesterre.  
  
– Nem fogom hagyni, hogy bántsa a _fiamat_ – közölte Piton jeges hangon.  
  
– Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel az egyik titkár.  
  
– Tessék? – visszhangozta Caramel szinte egyszerre a titkárával.  
  
– Jól hallottad, Cornelius – mosolygott rájuk Dumbledore. – Harry törvényesen is Perselus fia, és ez ellen nem tehetsz semmit. A törvény kimondja, hogy egy kiskorú épsége és gondoskodása egyedül a szülő felelőssége. Így nem adhatod át a szervezetnek.  
  
Caramel hol a Piton párosra, hol az igazgatóra nézett.  
  
– Miféle hülyeség ez? – kérdezte indulatosan. – Semmi ilyesmiről sem tudok!  
  
– Talán nem nézett utána elég alaposan, még mielőtt idejött – tette hozzá Gaius, és hangjából jól lehetett hallani, hogy remekül szórakozik.  
  
Az egyik titkár kissé lentebb engedte a pálcáját, majd feletteséhez fordult.  
  
– Meg kell mondjam uram, alaposan ki kell vizsgálni, ha tényleg így van – közölte az állát vakargatva. – Egy diagnosztizáló bűbájjal könnyen meg lehet állapítani, ha a papírok nem valódiak.  
  
– Ide azokkal az iratokkal! – mondta szigorúan Caramel, mire az igazgató készségesen eleget tett a követelésnek. A miniszter gyorsan átfutotta a pergament. – Nos igaza van, ezt nem hiszem el! – csattant fel.  
  
Dühösen félretolta alkalmazottját, aztán előrántotta a pálcáját, amivel azt érte el, hogy a két Piton megfeszült, hogy támadjon. Az igazgató odalépett, még mielőtt valóban párbajra került volna sor.  
  
– Perselus – nézett komolyan kollégájára az igazgató. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kedves miniszter úr csupán egy diagnosztizáló bűbájt óhajt végrehajtani.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere felvonhatta a szemöldökét – gondolta Harry – és csak azután engedte le a pálcáját.  
  
– Ha valami meggondolatlant művel… – sziszegte, és befejezetlenül hagyta a mondatot. Hátrafordult hozzá, és fejével intett neki, hogy álljon mellé. Harry először kissé habozott, de aztán végül odaállt. Két Pitonnal maga mellett, csak nem eshet bántódása.  
  
– Igen Albus, jól gondolod – mondta kényszeredett mosollyal a miniszter. – Valóban csak meg akarok győződni róla, hogy amit állít, az igaz. – Pálcáját Harryre fogta, aki visszafojtott lélegzettel várta, mi történik. – _Adoptions veritatis!_  
  
Harry csupán annyit érzett, hogy egy szellő végigrobogott rajta, majd a fénynyaláb ismét előjött a földből körülölelve őt és Pitont. Pár másodpercig még ragyogott körülöttük a jelenés, aztán visszahúzódott.  
  
A miniszter tátott szájjal bámulta őket, majd pár perc után magához tért.  
  
– Mindig meg tud lepni, Albus! – vicsorogta. – De nehogy azt higgye, ennyivel megúszhatja a kölyök a felelősségre vonást!  
  
Az igazgató viszont nem foglalkozott a dühös miniszterrel. Gaius felé fordult, aki elégedetten nézte a dühöngő Caramelt.  
  
– Barátom, szerintem itt az ideje, hogy visszatérj a beosztottjaidhoz, és elrendezzétek ezt az új helyzetet.  
  
Gaius biccentett, majd Pitonhoz fordult, aki a távozásuk előtt fenyegetően a miniszter felé pillantott, miközben határozottan megragadta Harry karját, és kivezette a zsúfolt igazgatói irodából. A folyosón haladva Harry némán tűrte, ahogy Piton erélyesen vezette maga mellett. Túlságosan is kábult volt ettől az új helyzettől, talán jobb is volt, ha a férfi támogatja őt. Piton aztán a szabad kezével előhúzta a pálcáját, és maguk köré varázsolt egy Magánélet-bűbájt.  
  
– Sikerült valamit kiderítenetek a Harry elleni merényletről? – érdeklődött tanára bátyjától. Harry csodálkozva pillantott Pitonra, mert valahogy sosem gondolta volna, hogy előtte beszélnek ilyesmiről. – Valahogy mostanság erről semmit sem hallok, kezdve a mérgezéses esettől a kihallgatott delikvensekig.  
  
Gaius sóhajtott, miközben a folyosó végére nézett.  
  
– Talán, mert még semmire sem jutottunk? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
– Vagy úúúgy – dörmögte Piton. – Tudod, ennyi idő után azért általában egy parányi sikert el szokott érni egy auror.  
  
– Sajnálom, de most, hogy ekkora felfordulás van, csak pár nap múlva térhetünk vissza az ügyekre. Előbb el kell simítani minden egyéb dolgot, aminek egy kicsit is köze van a miniszterhez. Tudom, hogy mennyire fontos a szervezet kézre kerítése, nem kell mondani, Perselus.  
  
A bájitalmester erre csak morgott egyet. Amikor a folyosó kereszteződéséhez értek, Gaius szembefordult velük, és rámosolyodott Harryre.  
  
– Ebben a nagy felfordulásban nem is gratuláltam neked. Örömmel üdvözöllek a Piton családban.  
  
Harry kissé rekedtesen szólalt meg.  
  
– Köszönöm, uram.  
  
– Amint elrendezem a dolgokat, jelentkezem – biccentett testvérének, aztán a Roxfort kapuja felé indult.  
  
Ők pedig visszatértek a pincébe, és amikor Piton becsukta az ajtót, Harry minden mondanivaló nélkül bement a nappaliba. Leült a vastag szőnyegre, aztán maga elé húzta a puffot és rátámaszkodott, miközben figyelte a fellobbanó tüzet.   
  
Pár percre rá követte őt Piton is.  
  
– A bejárati ajtón lévő varázslatokat még ma este meg kéne tanulnod, hogy egymagad is bejuss a lakosztályba. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, és csak aztán szólalt meg: – Lassan ebédidő van, feljössz velem a Nagyterembe?  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, és reszketegen engedte ki a levegőt.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy most tudnék bármit is enni – mondta halkan. – Vagy, hogy egyáltalán mutatkozni a többiek előtt… – Nyelt egyet, amikor rájött, ez most hogy is hangzott. – Nem magát szégyellem, vagy ilyesmi… egyszerűen szeretnék itt maradni egyedül, ahol senki sem zaklat.  
  
Hallotta, ahogyan a férfi odamegy hozzá, majd a puff túlsó oldalánál leguggolt elé, közben pedig egy fiolát nyújtott oda neki.  
  
– Lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha ezt meginnád.  
  
Harry egy darabig bénultan bámulta a fiolát, aztán Pitonra nézett.  
  
– Nincs rá szükségem, köszönöm – közölte Harry. – Megleszek.  
  
– Nos, rendben. – Állt fel Piton, majd letette a bájitalt a kis asztalkára. – Itt hagyom, ha esetleg meggondolnád magad. A Griffendél-toronyba sem szeretnél felmenni? Az az igazság, hogy még vissza kell térnem az igazgatói irodába némi megbeszélésre, illetve rendgyűlés is lesz, ami egészen késő estig elhúzódhat. Nem szeretnélek itt hagyni egyedül.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Tényleg megleszek, tanár úr. Különben is, itt van Sergius és Darius is.  
  
– Akik még alszanak – vetette közbe Piton.  
  
– Tudja, hogy értettem – morogta Harry. – Majd este talán felmegyek a toronyba.  
  
– Rendben – adta meg magát végül Piton. – Ha bármire szükséged van, a kandallón át rendelkezésedre állnak a házimanók. Az ebédedet pedig leküldetem. Bárhová mész, ne egyedül tedd, kérlek. Ha pedig baj történik, tudni fogok róla.  
  
Harry fújtatott egyet.  
  
– Nem lesz baj! – emelte fel a hangját.  
  
Piton erre már nem mondott semmit, hanem csendben elhagyta a nappalit, és pár perccel később Harry hallotta, ahogy a bejárati ajtó becsukódik.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, aztán lehunyta a szemét. A békés csönd alig öt percig tartott.  
  
– Mi történt ma az igazgatói irodában? – kérdezte egy hang közvetlenül előtte, ő pedig összerezzent.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét és meglátta Sergiust, amint előtte ült a két hátsó lábán, miközben mellső lábát nyalta. Amikor látta, hogy ránéz, abbahagyta a mosdást, és mint egy közönséges házimacska, jobb mellső mancsát a másik mellé tette.  
  
– Tan… a gazdád nem mesélte, mi történt ma? – kérdezte Harry, aztán jutott eszébe, hogy Piton rögtön elment, nem beszélhetett velük. – Ja, még aludtatok.  
  
Harry követte Sergius pillantását, aki az asztalkát nézte. Nyilván észrevette a fiolát.  
  
– A dolgok egy kicsit megváltoznak a mai naptól – kommentálta Harry, mikor az oroszlán visszanézett rá. – Perselus Piton az apám lett.  
  
Sergius egy darabig csak bámult, aztán elmosolyodott.  
  
– Óh, hát ez nagyszerű! – lelkendezett, de aztán abba is hagyta. – Miért kell ehhez Nyugtató–főzet? Talán te nem örülsz ennek?  
  
– Dehogynem örülök neki… bár valóban idegen ez az egész, és nem tudom, hogy fog működni… – rájött, hogy abszolúte hablatyol, ezért abbahagyta. – Kicsit váratlanul jött, de nem ezért kaptam. A körülmények kissé eldurvultak. A miniszter le akart tartóztatni bizonyos régi dolgok miatt, és ki tudja, milyen rossz dolgok vártak volna még rám, ha nincs Piton… érted, ugye? – túrt remegő kézzel a hajába.  
  
– Azt hiszem – dünnyögte Sergius. – Eléggé idegesnek tűnsz. Biztos nem iszod azt meg?  
  
– Nem, tényleg nem… inkább beletemetkezek a tanulnivalóimba, és este felmegyek a toronyba egy kicsit. Valahogy közölni kell ezt mindenkivel, különben holnap nagy gondok lesznek.  
  
Feltápászkodott a puffról, bement a vendégszobájába… mármint a saját szobájába a tankönyvekért, kerített pergament, és visszatért a nappaliba. Elhelyezkedett a hosszú kanapén, és nekiállt a McGalagony által feladott házi feladathoz.  
  
Élénken emlékezett rá, hogy a gyengélkedőn Piton ordítva előadott mondanivalójában a tanulmányi eredményei is szerepeltek. Ha tényleg méltó fia akar lenni, itt az ideje, hogy összeszedje magát valahogy.  
  
Még mielőtt pennája érintette volna a pergament, elvigyorodott. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy valaha azért akar jó tanuló lenni, hogy pont Piton legyen büszke rá.  
  
****

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
Harry akkorát ásított, hogy még Darius is felfigyelt rá, és ő is követte példáját.  
  
– Már eleget aludtam és nincs kedvem többet – vetette oda bosszúsan Darius. – Az ifjú Piton vagy tolja el magától azt a holmit, vagy aludjon…  
  
Harry összecsapta a mágiatörténet könyvet.  
  
– Hogy neked mennyire igazad van! – mondta fáradtan. – Már előbb is letehettem volna – azzal rátette a többi tankönyvre. Felállt a kanapéról és a szekrényen álló órára pillantott. – Mindjárt este hét óra… azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy felmenjek.  
  
Darius a kandalló előtt a fejét a földre tette és még egyet ásított.  
  
– Jobb előbb túl lenni rajta, ifjú Piton – mondta csukott szemmel. – Előbb-utóbb úgyis megtudják, és szerintem nem lennének túlságosan boldogok, ha te napok után sem kerülnél elő.  
  
– Igazat mond – tette hozzá Sergius, aki mancsával éppen a mágiatörténet könyvet tolta arrébb, hogy megnézze, milyet talál alatta. – Ha egyedül akarsz felmenni, menj a kandallón át.  
  
Harry fellelkesült.  
  
– Szabad olyat?   
  
– Csak abban az esetben, ha senki sem kísér fel, akkor használhatod – bólintott Sergius.  
  
– Nem tudom, rémlik-e még, de ki akarnak nyírni! – vágott közbe Darius a kandalló felől.  
  
– Köszi az emlékeztetőt – motyogta Harry, aztán a kandallóhoz lépett. Darius végül arrébb ment, hogy ő távozhasson.   
  
– Igazán ehettél volna valamit – mondta Sergius, amikor az ebédlőasztalon lévő terítékre nézett. – Perselus nem fog neki örülni.  
  
Harry erre vágott egy fintort. Egyáltalán nem volt éhes, hiába nézett ki jól az a teríték. Most túlságosan is ideges volt a rá váró bejelentés miatt.  
  
– Ha visszajöttem, majd eszek – köszönt el tőlük, majd belemarkolt a kandallón lévő dobozkába és bedobta a port. – _Griffendél klubhelyiség!_  
  
Valóban nem lett volna jó ötlet enni, hiszen ez sem a legkellemesebb utazási forma. Amikor kipörgött a lángok közül, furcsa módon senkit sem talált ott. Beletelt pár percbe, mire rájött, mindenki vacsorázni van.  
  
Fogta magát, és leült a fotelbe, és idegesen tördelte a kezeit. Talán fél óra telhetett el így, amikor kinyílt a portré, és páran megérkeztek. Köztük voltak a barátai is, Ron, Hermione, Neville, és Seamus.  
  
Már éppen szólni akart, amikor hirtelen Hermione odarohant és a nyakába ugrott.  
  
– De örülök neked, Harry! – Elengedte őt, aztán mosolyogva nézett rá. – Végre neked is van családod, és még mekkora, és milyen híres…  
  
– Héj, nyugi, Hermione! – csitította őt, mire a lány elhallgatott. – Honnét tudod…? Most akartam közölni veletek… – hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor látta, hogy Ron mogorva képpel felmegy a fiúk hálószobájába. Indult volna barátja után, de a lány megragadta a karját. – Hagyd most őt, Harry.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett vissza a lányra, illetve a mögötte ácsorgó társaira.  
  
– Mi történt? – nyögte ki rémülten.  
  
Hermione csak rázta a fejét, de aztán mesélni kezdett.  
  
– Amikor a vacsora elkezdődött, Dumbledore tájékoztatott minket az újonnan kialakuló rendszerről, tudod sokak szülei aurorként dolgoznak… és hát utána közölte azt is, hogy gratulál kollégájának Piton professzornak az új családtaghoz.  
  
– Szent isten… – nyelt egy nagyot Harry, és lerogyott a fotelbe. – Én egyszer úgy megmondom az igazgatónak a magamét… most ezt miért kellett?  
  
– Előbb–utóbb úgyis megtudta volna mindenki – szólalt meg hátul Neville, aztán Hermione mellé állt. – De örülök, hogy mindenképpen el akartad mondani nekünk… most nem azért mondom, mert haragudnánk, vagy ilyesmi, csak érted, na. Rettentően félek Pitontól – dadogta –, de te biztos boldog leszel mellette. Mióta Tudjukki meghalt, azóta teljesen más ember lett.  
  
Seamus erre felröhögött. – Ne essünk túlzásokba. De azért kíváncsi leszek rá, te milyen hatással leszel majd rá.  
  
Erre már Harry is felnevetett.   
  
– Azt hittem, nagyon rosszul fogjátok fogadni ezt az egészet – mondta halkan, és meglepetésére Neville volt az, aki odalépett hozzá, és kedvesen megszorította a vállát.  
  
– Bármennyire is gonosz és sötét az a vén denevér – mondta komolyan –, ha téged fiaként szeret és megvéd, akkor minden rendben. Persze, ha te is kedveled őt.  
  
Harry aprót bólintott. Mert hát valóban kedveli nem? Nem egy nagyon szeretetéhes kamasz, akinek csak az a vágya, hogy törődjenek vele, és mindegy ki az…  
  
– Ami pedig Ront illeti – mondta Hermione, kiszakítva őt a gondolkodásból –, adj neki egy kis időt. Nem tudom, miért ilyen… biztos köze van hozzá, hogy egyszer Pit… apáddal kettesben maradt. Ő nem hisz ennek a Piton jó ember is lehet dolognak.  
  
Harry bánatosan nézett fel a fiúk hálószobájának zárt ajtajára.  
  
– Jövő héttől ismét kviddicsedzéseket tartunk, akkor kénytelen lesz mellettem lennie – mondta. – Nem sokára sor kerül a Hugrabug-Griffendél meccsre.  
  
– Óh, életem legjobb éve, hogy a Mardekár nem játszat többet! – csapta össze a tenyerét Seamus. – Bár szerintem ez minden házbeli tagnak a legjobb – kuncogott.  
  
– Jaj a mardekárról jut eszembe… mennem kéne vissza – mondta lelombozva Harry. – Engedély nélkül jöttem el, és ez nem éppen a legjobb lépés a jó kapcsolat kiépítésére Pitonnal.  
  
Hermione közben előkerítette a táskáját és kiborította az asztalra a tankönyveket.  
  
– Kár – mondta a lány –, mert akkor maradhattál volna a most tartandó közös házi feladatozásomhoz.  
  
– Öhm, ne haragudj Harry – kezdte Semus kezével a portré felé mutogatva –, nekünk mennünk kell…   
  
Harry elvigyorodott.  
  
– Semmi baj, menjetek nyugodtan. Én is jobb ha megyek. Nem csak Piton miatt, hanem mert én még nem vacsoráztam, és kezdek rettentő éhes lenni… – elhallgatott, amikor Hermione gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá. – Tényleg ne haragudj, egész délután tanultam. Egy csöppet sem vágyom rá.  
  
Hermione sóhajtott, aztán maga elé húzta a pergamenjét.  
  
– Szia, holnap reggel találkozunk.  
  
– Szia – köszönt el Harry, még mielőtt eltűnt a kandallóban.   
  
Valahogy az érkezést nem így képzelte el, mint ahogy sikerült: amikor kipördült a lángokból, nekiesett egy fekete taláros alaknak, aki megtartotta őt, nehogy elessen. Piton nyilvánvalóan éppen indult valahová, mert a kezében lévő por szétszállt, amitől Harry köhögni kezdett. Amikor végre levegőhöz jutott felnézett Pitonra, aki felhúzott szemöldökkel pillantott le rá.  
  
– Látom, legalább a lakosztály őrzőinek tanácsait javarészt megfogadtad – jegyezte meg, amikor Harry távolabb lépett tőle.  
  
– Nem akartam egyedül bóklászni, tudja – motyogta Harry. – Hova készült? Nem akarom feltartani.  
  
Piton szemöldöke – ha még lehetséges – még fentebb emelkedett.  
  
– Hármat találhatsz, hova indultam.  
  
– Jaaa… – nézett bambán Harry. – Nem akartam üzenetet hagyni, mert azt hittem, fél óra, és itt leszek. Amiből tudom, hogy egy óra lett… de legközelebb nem megyek fel a toronyba ígérem… és…  
  
– Harry! – vágott közbe Piton, mire Harry elhallgatott. – Egyáltalán nem áll szándékomban elválasztani téged a barátaidtól és megtiltani, hogy felmenj hozzájuk! – Vett egy mély levegőt. – Csak kérlek, legalább egy darab pergament hagyj itt arról, hogy hova mentél. A legutóbbi eset óta, valahogy nem viselem túl jól, ha csak úgy eltűnsz!  
  
Harry csodálkozva jött rá, hogy Piton amiatt aggódott, miszerint neki valami idióta kódex miatt ismét baja lesz.  
  
– De… Sergiusék tudták, hova mentem, itt voltak. Ja… biztos aludtak. Elég álmosak voltak, amikor elmentem – motyogta még magának.  
  
Piton közben levette a talárját, és a szék hátára dobta. Fehér ingben és fekete nadrágban ült az étkezőasztalhoz, majd várakozóan nézett rá. Harry kissé elpirulva foglalt helyet, és nézett le az ebédjére, ami tulajdonképpen fél napot hevert az asztalon.  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy ennyi gondot okozok – mondta halkan.  
  
Piton a fejét csóválva figyelte őt, ahogyan felmelegítette egy bűbájjal az ebédjét.  
  
– Nem. Okozol. Gondot – mondta, minden egyes szót kiemelve. – Csupán meg kell szoknod ezt az új helyzeted. Nem várom el, hogy megváltozz – magyarázta tovább Piton, és kivételesen teát öntött a csészéjébe –, nem várom el, hogy bezárva élj ebben a pincében velem együtt. És nem is vagy a foglyom, világos?  
  
– Igen – motyogta Harry, miközben kezdett rájönni, hogy tulajdonképpen fogalma sincs arról, hogyan kell viselkedni, amikor az ember örökbe lett fogadva. – Sajnálom, csak nem tudom, milyen valakinek a fiának lennie.  
  
A bájitalmester halkan felnevetett. – Én sem tudom, még nem volt fiam.  
  
– Hát akkor? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, amikor letette a villáját. – Hogy fogunk így… együtt élni…?  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan egy idő után belerázódunk a szerepbe – nézett rá ismét Piton. – Köztudott, hogy nem vagyok egy, hogy is mondjam… könnyű ember, és nyilván amiatt aggódsz, hogyan leszel képes engem elviselni. De már régebben is beszéltünk róla, hogy az elmúlt években mutatott viselkedésem a te védelmednek egy fontos részét képezte.   
  
Harry komolyan pillantott rá.  
  
– Tudom, tanár úr, nem kell elismételnie annyiszor.   
  
Piton ezt már nem kommentálta, hanem csendben étkeztek tovább. Amikor Harry végzett és megtörölte a száját, nem állt fel az asztaltól. A tányérját nézve halkan még hozzátette:  
  
– Már most bocsánatot kérek mindazért a sok bajért, ami érni fog. Velem mindig történik valami.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere hátradőlt a székében, miközben kezével az asztalon dobolt.  
  
– Amikor aláírtam azt a szerződést, tisztában voltam, mit írok alá – mondta türelmetlenül. – Bármilyen baj ér, együtt meg fogjuk tudni oldani, világos? Innentől kezdve nem vagy egyedül, számíthatsz valakire, aki törődik veled. Érted már, mit akarok mondani?  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem – mondta végül Harry, miközben felállt az asztaltól. – Megyek, letusolok.  
  
Piton biccentett, ő pedig besietett a fürdőszobába és amikor becsukta az ajtót, nekivetette a hátát. A szíve sebesen dobogott, amikor végre felfogta, hogy Piton mit is mondott.   
  
Tanára ennyire törődni akar vele? Ez tényleg így van? McGalagony mindig azt mondta, hogy Piton különös figyelmet fordít a mardekárosaira, és vigyáz is rájuk. Év elején köztudott volt, hogy az árván maradt gyerekeknek szülőket keresett, illetve megvédte őket a többi mardekárostól, nehogy bántsák őket, mert kitudódott a szüleik tevékenysége.  
  
Biztos, hogy most is így van. Piton annyira kötelességének érzi az ilyen dolgokat, így nem csoda, hogy fiává fogadja a híres Harry Pottert, akiről gondoskodhat. Seamus gyakran mesélt arról, milyen jó dolgokat csinálnak együtt az apjával, kezdve a robbantós snapszlitól a sakkozásig, és mennyire örül neki, hogy együtt lehetnek.   
  
Talán idővel Piton tényleg megkedveli őt, és tényleg sokat együtt lehetnek. Igaz, biztos nem robbantós snapszliznak majd…  
  
****

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
Harry mindig is utálta a hétfőket, de nem gondolta, hogy Harry Pitonként ilyen szörnyű lesz az első hete. Reggel fel sem akart kelni, Sergius szó szerint kiforgatta az ágyból, mondván, milyen gyáva hozzáállás ez egy griffendéleshez képest, így Harry kénytelen volt időben ott lenni a Nagyteremben a reggelinél. Piton elkísérte őt, de aztán otthagyta a sok kíváncsi társa mellett, akik mindenféle elméleteket gyártottak arról, miért történt az egész örökbefogadás.  
  
A tanítási órák alatt rettentően idegesítette az, ahogyan a mardekárosok mereven bámulták őt. Úgy látszik, nyíltan nem mertek rátámadni, pláne, hogy a házvezetőjük biztos nagyon megbüntetné őket. Természetesen Ron abszolúte nem szólt hozzá, ő pedig délutánra teljesen feladta a próbálkozást. Az egyetlen egy pozitívum az volt, hogy Deorwyn az SVK óra elején személyesen ment oda hozzá, és üdvözölte őt a Piton családban. Előbb kezet rázott vele, majd átölelte, több évfolyamtársa megdöbbent pillantásától kísérve. De legalább elérte vele azt, hogy innentől kezdve kevesebben néztek rá gyűlölködő tekintettel.  
  
Pár nap után kialakult a szokásos rutin: reggel kelés – természetesen Sergius módra –, aztán reggeli Hermionéval, és Neville–lel, majd az órák végigülése. Aztán ismét ebéd, délután pedig legtöbbször a klubhelyiségben tanult Hermionéval. Vacsorára pedig mindig visszatért a pincébe, és Pitonnal együtt ettek. Furcsa módon, nem gondolta, hogy ilyen általános lesz egy apa–fia kapcsolat.   
  
Igaz, napról-napra többet beszéltek vacsora közben, de Harry látta, hogy Piton nem akarja magát ráerőltetni. Még jobban elbizonytalanodott, vajon a férfi tényleg csak kötelességből foglalkozik vele? Persze Harry tudta jól, hogy a férfi elég fáradt, mivel a fél éjszakát a laboratóriumban tölti, vagy pedig Gaiusszal beszélget a nyomozásról. Már meg sem lepődött azon, hogy eddig semmit sem találtak. Hiszen vérprofikkal van dolguk.  
  
Egy hétig mentek így a dolgok, és Harry már alig várta, hogy hétvége legyen, ami szerencsére gyorsan el is jött. Péntek este volt, ő pedig a nyugalmat élvezve egy kviddicskönyvet olvasgatott a kandalló előtti vastag szőnyegen Pitont várva, hogy együtt vacsorázzanak.  
  
Túl békés volt, hogy sokáig tartson.  
  
Puff, puff.  
  
Harry zavartan nézett körbe, és nem látott semmit. Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire rájött, hogy valaki ütemesen csapkodja a bejárati ajtót. Felpattant és gyorsan előhúzta a pálcáját, majd lassan, óvatosan elindult az ajtó felé.  
  
Puff, puff.  
  
– Piton professzor! – kiáltozta egy rettentően ismerős hang. – Tanár úr…  
  
Harry minden teketória nélkül felrántotta az ajtót, és ott találta azt, akinek a hangját beazonosította.  
  
– Hát te meg? – kérdezte egy nagyon nyúzott Draco Malfoy, és amikor Harry jobban megnézte, látta, hogy az arca nedves. Az egész fiú bűzlött a szesztől.  
  
– Itt lakom – közölte tárgyilagosan Harry. – Nem tudom, rémlik-e még valami örökbefogadás…  
  
Malfoy durván félrelökte őt, és belépett a folyosóra. Harry egy pillanatig mélységes fájdalmat érzett Sirius halála miatt, de aztán elmúlt. Figyelmesen ránézett a mardekárosra, és hirtelen megértette, miért kerítette őt az a furcsa érzés a hatalmába.   
  
Malfoy kezei közt tartott egy ezüst borítású rettentően ismerős könyvet. Csak a szín nem stimmelt.  
  
– Ezt meg honnét szerezted? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry.  
  
A fiú idegesen megfordult, miután rájött, hogy Piton nincs itthon.  
  
– Pár elsős mardekárostól, de ne érdekeljen, Potter… azt mondd meg, hogy hol van Perselus! – csattant fel idegesen.   
  
Harry kissé távolabb lépett a beszámíthatatlan fiútól.  
  
– Mindjárt szólok neki – mondta, aztán odament a kandallóhoz és bedobta a hopp-port. Pillanatok alatt megjelent Piton feje a tűzben, és igen meglepettnek tűnt. – Harry! Mi történt?  
  
Harry zavarában nyelt egyet, mikor rájött, hogy ezzel a hívással gyakorlatilag a frászt hozta a férfire.  
  
– Draco Malfoy van itt… kissé magán kívül. Az első éves mardekárosoktól elvett egy _olyan_ könyvet – hadarta –, amit most magával is hozott.  
  
– Mindjárt ott leszek – mondta Piton és már el is tűnt.  
  
Harry arrébb lépett a kandallótól, mert tudta, hogy ezt a férfi szó szerint érti. Így is történt, pár perc telhetett csak el, Piton már ki is lépett a kandallóból. Nem szólt egy szót sem, hanem odament a szoba közepén ácsorgó mardekárosához.  
  
– Tanár úr, vigyázzon! – figyelmeztette Harry, amikor Malfoy egy nagy lendülettel oda akarta adni Pitonnak a könyvet.  
  
De a bájitalmester is résen volt: előhúzta a pálcáját és olyan burkot varázsolt köré, amit már régebben is alkalmazott az ilyen kódex tárolására. A burokban lévő könyv aztán az alacsony asztalra lebegett és ottmaradt. Harry jól el tudta olvasni a címét: „A Bánat kódexe”.  
  
– Draco – mondta meglepett hangon Piton, mikor a fiú könnyekkel küszködve majdnem összerogyott a földön. Piton még időben lépett oda, hogy elkapja a szemmel láthatóan teljesen kiborult fiút. – Tudtad, hogy nem szabad hozzáérni ehhez, miért tetted?  
  
– Nem akartam, hogy két ártatlan elsős kislány megfogja… nem akartam varázslatot alkalmazni… az egész az én hibám… miattam halt meg. Már sosem fogom őt visszakapni… – mondta zokogva, miközben Piton fél karjával átölelte.  
  
– Felkísérem a gyengélkedőre – jelentette be Harry felé pillantva, aki a hallottaktól való mélységes döbbenetében csak bólintott egyet.  
  
Csend borult a lakosztályra, Harry pedig egyre csak a csukott ajtót bámulta. Aztán nesz hallatszott.  
  
– Gyere, ifjú Piton – mondta Sergius.  
  
Harry viszont nem mozdult.  
  
– Ez mi volt? Malfoy miért volt így kiborulva?  
  
Sergius elhaladt mellette, aztán lefeküdt a könyv mellé, amit Harry otthagyott.  
  
– Sajnálom, de nem válaszolhatok a kérdésedre.  
  
Harry erre felhúzta a szemöldökét és kérdőn nézett az oroszlánra, aki nyugodtan mosakodni kezdett, egyértelműen lezártnak tekintve a beszélgetést.   
  
Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Draco Malfoy még meg fogja keresni őt. Mi sem lehet kellemetlenebb, mint emlékezni arra, hogy ellensége látta az elesettségét.   
  
****

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
Perselus mindig is kedvelte a szombatokat, de a mai délután nagyon nem akart eltelni. A rendgyűlés, és azt követően ez a házvezetői gyűlés sem hiányzott. Arra vágyott, hogy végre egyszer leüljön, kezébe vegye kedvenc könyvét és olvasson. A bájitalok főzése pedig még nagyobb lelkesedéssel töltötte volna el.  
  
Egyáltalán nem tudott a gyűlés lényegére koncentrálni, folyton máshol jártak a gondolatai. Pontosabban Harry körül.  
  
Az örökbefogadás óta már eltelt egy hét, és egyszerűen nem tudta mire vélni a fiú viselkedését. Egyik pillanatban közelebb engedi magához, a másik pillanatban pedig teljesen visszahúzódik, és úgy néz rá, mintha Perselusnak feltett szándéka lenne abban a percben kitenni a szűrét. A fiú ezek szerint még sem akarta, hogy ő, Perselus legyen az apja? Igent mondott, pusztán azért, hogy valaki kötelességéből megvédje, de nincs szüksége egy apára…  
  
– Perselus?  
  
– Igen? – kapta fel a fejét hirtelen.  
  
Minverva csípőre tett kézzel állt az asztalnál és kezében egy pergament fogott.  
  
– Az imént azt kezdtem el mondani, hogy: talán itt az ideje, hogy megbeszéljük a második félév roxmortsi látogatásait – tolta össze a pergameneket Minerva. Többen felsóhajtottak, köztük Perselus is. – Közeleg a Karácsony, lesz bőven még megbeszélnivalónk akkortájt, szerintem pár percet még rá tudnak áldozni arra, hogy megjelöljék ezen a papíron a javasolt időpontokat – adott tovább a többi házvezetőnek néhány pergament. – Ezen felül át kéne tárgyalni a biztonsági intézkedéseket.  
  
Filius lelkesen összecsapta a kezét.  
  
– Mindenképpen szólni fogok a festményeknek, hogy most fokozottan éjjel–nappali őrséget tartsanak. Bármi gyanúsat észlelnek, szóljanak.  
  
Perselus fáradtan dörzsölte meg a halántékát, miközben továbbadta a kitöltött pergament. Ha még fél óránál tovább tart ez a rettentő unalmas házvezetői megbeszélés, muszáj lesz bevennie valamit a rátörő kínzó fejfájás miatt, ami ebből alakulni fog.  
  
– Talán nem ártana a gyakoribb ellenőrzés a konyhánál, tekintettel bizonyos mérgezésekre – vetette oda, miközben a következő iratot húzta maga elé.  
  
Bimba furcsán nézett rá.  
  
– De már Albus intézkedett.  
  
Perselus mindössze egy oldalpillantással illette a házvezetőnőt, miközben tovább töltötte az iratot.  
  
– Igen, ideiglenesen. De én azt szeretném, ha ez addig tartana, amíg kézre nem kerítik azokat a merénylőket. – Félretolta a pergament, majd Bimbára nézett. – Harry továbbra is azokat az ételeket kapja, amiket a manók a konyhán főznek. Több védő–, és ellenőrző bűbájt vetettem a lakosztályomra, nehogy egy más helyről érkezett kósza étel kerüljön az asztalunkra. De ez messze sem elég.  
  
– Persze, persze… akkor ezt felvetem Albusnak, amint felmegyek hozzá.  
  
Perselus elégedetten biccentett.  
  
– Már csak a takarodói időpontok újratárgyalása, illetve a késő éjszakai kijárási tilalmat kéne megbeszélnünk… – folytatta Minerva, de Perselus már megint nem tudott figyelni.  
  
Amikor megdörzsölte a szemét, már tudta, hogy valami rossz fog történni, mert az erős nyilallás előbb ott jelentkezett, de aztán az egész fejére kihatott. Remegő kézzel dobta el a pennát, nem törődve vele, hogy az összetintázott mindet. Jól tudta, mit jelent, de az meglepte, mekkora erősséggel tör rá a fájdalom. Kollégái egy emberként ugrottak fel, hogy segítsenek neki, amikor leesett a székről és két kezét a halántékára szorította.  
  
– Perselus, Perselus, mi a baj? – kérdezte rémülten mellette Minerva.  
  
– Semmi baj… csak kissé túlzásba estem – mondta kimerülten, amikor a fájdalom lassan eltűnt. – Elnézést, de most muszáj mennem!  
  
Kissé ügyetlenül felkelt a földről, miközben Minerva megragadta a karját, hogy felsegítse.  
  
– A gyengélkedőre kéne mennie, professzor!  
  
– Jól vagyok! – szűrte a fogai között, miközben a kandallóra pillantott. – Valami baj történt, mennem kell!  
  
Gyorsan az ajtóhoz sietett, és szinte feltépte, csak hogy minél előbb a lakosztályában lehessen. Nem akart kandallón keresztül menni, mert ha valóban behatoltak a lakosztályába, a váratlan érkezés előnyt jelenthet több támadóval szemben. Előhúzta a pálcáját és megszaporázta a lépteit.   
  
****

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
Harry megnyugodva terült el szokásos helyén a kandalló előtt, miután megérkezett a kviddicsedzésről és letusolt. Piton még nem volt sehol, de reménykedett benne, hogy azon a megbeszélésen, amit említett, nem lesz sokáig. Legszívesebben felment volna a toronyba a többiekkel, de tegnap is későn jött vissza, amiért Piton rá is szólt. Úgy gondolta, ha már ilyen korán itt van, abból a férfi látni fogja, hogy nem olyan meggondolatlan, mint ahogy feltételezi róla.  
  
Piton könyvespolcáról levett egy érdekes legendákkal foglalkozó könyvet, és azzal múlatta az időt, mert sem Sergius, sem Darius nem volt itt, hogy szórakoztassa őt. Ilyenkor általában még aludtak, és csak estefelé jártak erre.   
  
Amikor már teljesen belemerült az olvasmányba, hirtelen megborzongott, aztán a háta sajogni kezdett, pont úgy, mint amikor a Vernon bácsi által okozott sebeket napok után hideg érte. Először azt hitte, képzelődik. Hiszen azok a sebek begyógyultak, még ha nem is tűntek el nyomtanul. De aztán egy újabb, erősebb fájdalom érkezett, amitől elejtette a könyvet.  
  
Harry próbált mély levegőket venni, de a fájdalom ettől nem enyhült, sőt egyre erősebbé vált. Percek telhettek el, mire Piton megérkezett, de számára úgy tűnt, mintha nem akarna eltelni az idő, mire ideér. Tudta, hogy figyelőbűbájok sokasága van a lakosztály körül, így biztos volt benne, Piton nem késlekedik sokat. Távolból hallotta, hogy bevágódik az ajtó, és valaki sietős léptekkel közeledik feléje.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és először megpillantotta Piton csizmáját, majd aztán az arcát, amikor letérdelt mellé.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte sürgetően, és hangja igen rémülten csengett, kezével sérülést keresett a fiú mellkasán. – Mindenütt vér… hol van Sergius és Darius?!  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és erőt vett magán, hogy megszólaljon.  
  
– A hátam… nagyon fáj – suttogta. – Tele van sebekkel, amik… – nyelt egyet, hogy megpróbálja kevésbé megrémíteni Pitont – az előbb vérezni kezdtek. De sosem volt még ennyire súlyos… Nem látták mi történt velem, szerintem… alszanak.  
  
– Milyen sebek?! – követelte Piton indulatosan, miközben előhúzta a pálcáját és elsuttogott egy bűbájt, amitől a fájdalom enyhült egy kicsit.   
  
Harry összeszorította a szemét.  
  
– Vernon bácsi miután megvert mindig vérzett… de nem ennyire – lehelte, és amikor ismét kinyitotta a szemét, szembetalálta magát egy borzasztóan dühös Pitonnal, akinek remegett az állkapcsa a visszafojtott indulattól.   
  
A férfi összeszorított szájjal odanyúlt és óvatosan az oldalára fordította őt. Harry beleharapott a szája szélébe, visszafojtva a kiáltást, amikor úgy érezte, a háta mindjárt felgyullad. Egy újabb sor varázsige és ismét enyhült a fájdalom. Arcát Piton térdéhez szorította, miközben mélyen szedte a levegőket. Érezte, hogy a férfi különféle varázsigéket próbál, de nem érezte a hatásukat.  
  
– A fenébe! – sziszegte, aztán valami puhát szorítottak a hátához, ami már nem fájt, nyilván hatott a sok varázsige egy része. Piton közben előrébb mozdult, hogy elérjen valamit, majd pillanatokkal később hallotta, hogy fellobban a kandallóban a tűz. – _Poppy!_ – kiáltotta, Harry összerázkódott.  
  
– Perselus? – kérdezte értetlenül Madam Pomfrey.  
  
– Gyere át azonnal! – sürgette Piton, aztán csend lett, majd pár perc múlva megérkezett a javasasszony.  
  
– Mi történt?  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, Poppy – mondta halkan Piton. – A figyelőbűbájok jeleztek, és így találtam rá… vigyük be a szobájába.  
  
Harry felnyögött, amikor óvatosan felemelték. Pedig elvégeztek rajta egy csomó bűbájt, ami rögzítette őt, így a talárja nem sértette fel a sebeket, de zúgott a feje a fáradtságtól. Óvatosan hasra fektették a szobájában, majd a javasasszony levarázsolta róla a talárját, aztán gyorsan rászorított egy puha ruhát.  
  
– Perselus, próbáltad a vérzéscsillapító bűbájokat? – kérdezte sürgetően Madam Pomfrey.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, ennyire felelőtlennek ne nézzél már! – csattant fel Piton. – Már többször próbáltam, nem működik!  
  
Harry már csak ennyit hallott, mert végre elnyelte a sötétség.  
  
****

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
Perselus lakosztálya folyosóján állt, fehér ingben, talár nélkül, nekitámaszkodva a hideg falnak, karjait összefonva mellkasa előtt, miközben figyelte, ahogy Sergius fel-alá járkál idegességében.  
  
– Ha hamarabb felébredtem volna, ha hamarabb megtaláltam volna…  
  
– Sergius – szólt rá figyelmeztetően.  
  
A fekete oroszlán abbahagyta a járkálást, és leült végre, de a farkával viszont idegesen ide–oda csapdosott.  
  
– Jól van, befejeztem – vicsorogta.  
  
Perselus mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Nem a te hibád – mondta. – Nektek is szükségetek van a pihenésre, még ha az épp úgy történik, hogy kővé válva teszitek ezt, miközben semmit sem észleltek.  
  
– Ezek után felváltva fogunk aludni – mondta dühösen Sergius és a szeme ingerülten megvillant a félhomályban.  
  
– Ennyi erővel én is hibás vagyok, mert nem voltam itt! – csattant fel ingerülten Perselus.  
  
Sergius fújtatott egyet, aztán bement a nappaliba, otthagyva őt.   
  
Úgy látszik, nem győzte meg arról barátját, hogy nem az ő hibája ez az egész. Pont ő maga volt az, akinek tudnia kellett volna, hogy Harryt mennyire bántalmazhatták, és ez a jövőben milyen következményekkel járhat.  
  
A merengéséből a lakosztály ajtajának nyílása zökkentette ki. Gaius rémült arccal rohant feléje, látszott rajta, hogy eddig is futott.  
  
– Perselus, mit történt veled, ki támadott meg? – kérdezte sürgetően, közben megragadta a karját, és pillantása testvére ingére esett.  
  
Perselus hirtelen nem értette, de aztán ránézett a saját ingére, amin nagy vérfoltok jelezték, hogy Harryt ágyba segítette.  
  
– Ez nem az én vérem – mondta színtelenül.  
  
Gaius remegve kiengedte a levegőt, de csöppet sem nyugodott meg. Sőt talán el sem hitte, amit a testvére állít.  
  
– Mi a fene történt? Azt mondták, hogy rosszul lettél a tanári gyűlésen!  
  
Piton a plafonra emelte a tekintetét.  
  
– Nem lettem rosszul! – mondta felemelt hanggal, aztán ránézett bátyjára. – Minerva szereti kissé eltúlozni a helyzetet. – Vett egy mély levegőt és kifújta. – A figyelőbűbájok túlságosan is erősen jeleztek. Nagy erősségre állítottam be arra az esetre, ha netán aludnék, és ha baj történne, fel tudjak rá ébredni.  
  
– Harry… ? – kérdezte halkan Gaius.  
  
– Igen – bólintott. – Amikor ideértem, a nappali padlóján feküdt egy vértócsa közepén. Úgy tűnik azok a rohadt muglik – sziszegte – kiskorától fogva verték őt. Valamilyen oknál fogva a sebek olyan állapotban vannak, mintha nemrég bántalmazták volna! Poppy most látja el őt.  
  
Gaius teljesen elborzadt.  
  
– Megtetted a szükséges lépéseket a rokonait illetően? – kérdezte indulatosan.  
  
– Még nem – vallotta be Perselus. – Mindenképpen tudni akarom, hogy van Harry. És… – elhallgatott, mert egyszerűen nem bírt beszámolni a bátyjának erről az egészről.  
  
– És? – kérdezte csodálkozva Gaius. – Mondd, Perselus miért nem intézkedtél végre? – emelte fel a hangját. – Tudod jól, hogy nem tűröm ezt a viselkedést! Amikor te voltál ilyennek kitéve, eszed ágában sem volt szólni nekem, magamnak kellett rájönnöm az egészre!   
  
Perselus ellökte magát a faltól.  
  
– Az teljesen más volt! – sziszegte.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem volt más! – kiáltotta Gaius, miközben lendületesen közelebb lépett, és vörös talárja csak úgy lobogott. – Veszélyben voltál! Most Harryvel történik ugyanaz, és te most sem vagy képes cselekedni!  
  
– De képes vagyok, épp ezaz! – ordította túl bátyját Perselus.  
  
Gaius úgy fújtatott, mint egy dühös oroszlán.  
  
– Világosíts fel kérlek, mert ez nekem nem teljesen tiszta! – utasította a dühösen.  
  
– Azok után, hogy kétségbe vontad, hogy egyáltalán elég felnőtt vagyok–e ahhoz, hogy Harry apja legyek?! – kiáltott rá Perselus, és egyszerűen nem bírta visszafojtani a dühét, amit most a testvére kihozott belőle. – Hogy gondolhatod azt, hogy amikor régen velem ilyen megtörtént, hagyom, hogy vele is megtörténjen?! Nem gondolod, hogy kissé eltúlzod a helyzeted, és nem látod, valójában mi történhetett?!  
  
Most már Perselus is szaporán szedte a levegőt. Egy darabig csak egymás szemébe néztek, végül Gaius vett egy mély levegőt és beszélni kezdett.  
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta kimerülten és megdörzsölte a szemét. – Úgy látszik a felgyülemlett feszültséget rajtad vezetem le. Egyáltalán nem akartam arra célozni, hogy nem vagy jó apa. – Ismét a szemébe nézett. – Nagyon is megfelelő szülő vagy Harry számára! Csak egyszerűen nem fogom fel, miért nem intézkedtél!  
  
Perselus alig hallható hangon szólalt meg.  
  
– Alig bírtam magam féken tartani, hogy ne öljem meg azt a muglit, már az első alkalommal. Gondolod, tétováznék egy kicsit is, ha visszatérnék? – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Ismerem magamat annyira, hogy tudjam, bizonyos esetekben nem tökéletes az önuralmam.  
  
Gaius mintha egy percre elsápadt volna – nyilván eszébe jutott, mi történt a legutóbbi ilyen esetnél.  
  
– Értem – mondta halkan. – Akarod, hogy én…?  
  
Perselus biccentett, majd a szemközti falra bámult.  
  
– Kérlek.  
  
A vendégszoba ajtaja kitárult, majd becsukódott, aztán Poppy odalépett hozzájuk. Perselus megfeszült, amikor meglátta, hogy a javasasszony elég aggódó arccal néz rá.  
  
– Mi a baj?   
  
– Tulajdonképpen nem tudom – vallotta be Poppy, ahogyan megigazította a talárját. – Elláttam a sebeit, ahogy tudtam, de nem áll módomban rajta úgy segíteni, hogy teljesen meggyógyuljon.   
  
Gaius értetlenül nézett a javasasszonyra.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted, Poppy?  
  
A javasasszony nagyon komolyan nézett mindkettőjükre.  
  
– Megátkozták őt – mondta tömören. – A sebeket, amint elláttam, azok ismét vérezni kezdtek. Nem tudom őket begyógyítani, csak ha megszüntetik az átkot, amire csupán egy arra alkalmas átoktörő szakember képes. Az átok, ami érte, egy erős varázsló végezhette el, mert nekem nem sikerült hatástalanítani.  
  
Perselus elsápadva hallgatta, mit mond kollégája.  
  
– Amíg nem találjuk meg, pontosan milyen átkot szórtak rá, anélkül nem tudjuk hatástalanítani – jelentette ki Perselus. Vett egy mély levegőt, ahogyan próbálta a mellkasát ért szorítást enyhíteni. Valahogy nem akarta megtapasztalni azt az érzést, amit aggodalomnak hívtak.  
  
Gaius szorosan összegombolta a talárját az álláig.  
  
– Akkor mihamarabb intézkednünk kell – mondta hirtelen. – Beszélek Albusszal, és felveszem a kapcsolatot Bill Weasleyvel!  
  
Perselus kimerülten megdörzsölte a szemét.  
  
– Már huszonnégy órája nem aludtál! Nekem kell mennem – mondta, és már indult a fogas felé, hogy magára öltse köpenyét.  
  
Gaius elkapta a kezét.  
  
– Neked Harry mellett a helyed!   
  
Perselus elhúzta a kezét, miközben próbálta magát összeszedni.  
  
– Igen, igazad van. Ha felébred, zavart lesz… ott kell lennem mellette – mondta fakó hangon.  
  
Poppy közben Perselus mellé lépett.  
  
– Ha magához tér, mindenképpen itass vele Zsibbasztó főzetet – utasította. – Nem adtam neki sokat, mivel a vérzés csillapításához más bájitalokat alkalmaztam.  
  
– Örökké nem itathatom Zsibbasztó főzetekkel! – csattant fel Perselus.  
  
– Ezért fogok sietni! – tette hozzá Gaius, és még mielőtt az ajtó felé fordult volna, bátorítóan megszorította öccse vállát. – Nem lesz semmi baj, Perselus.  
  
Perselus biccentett, majd figyelte, ahogy bátyja és a javasasszony távoznak. Pár percig nézte a csukott ajtót, aztán elment a konyhába készíteni egy erős kávét.  
  
****

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
Harry amikor felébredt, nagyon álmosnak, és fáradtnak érezte magát. Még a szemét sem nyitotta ki, csak feküdt, és próbált erőt gyűjteni. Először azt hitte, hogy valami rosszat álmodott, ami miatt nem pihente ki magát, de amikor eltelt pár perc, eszébe jutott, mi történt.   
  
A nappali, Dursleyék hagyatéka… és Piton, amint rátalált.   
  
Ha ez így folytatódik, Piton azért fog tőle megválni, mert túl sok baj van vele…  
  
Szomorúan kinyitotta a szemét, és meglepetésére nem egy oroszlánt talált a szobájában, hanem Pitont, aki ott ült az ágya melletti széken. Az egyik lábát a másikra téve könyvet olvasott, míg jobb kezében egy kávéscsészéből kortyolgatott.  
  
– Nem kéne olyan sok kávét innia… – mondta alig halhatóan, és felköhögött. A hangja száraz volt, mint a pergamen.  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel oldalra nézett, majd letette a csészét az éjjeliszekrényre. Aztán a mellette lévő kancsóból töltött az odakészített serlegbe. Harry még homályosan is látta, hogy valamit még bele önt a vízen kívül.  
  
– Igyál – utasította, amikor a szájához tartotta a serleget, és óvatosan megtartotta a fejét. Harry ellenkezés nélkül megitta mindet, majd amikor Piton visszaengedte a fejét a párnára, már érezte a bájital hatását. – Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte a férfi, amikor visszatette a serleget.  
  
Harry még pár percig csöndben maradt, csak aztán szólalt meg, amikor már nem fájt a torka.  
  
– Kábán – mondta halkan. – Mi történt…? Miért vagyok ilyen gyenge? – Aztán rémülten kapott levegő után, amikor meg akart mozdulni, és rájött, hogy valami baj van.   
  
Piton a kezét a vállára tette, és gyengéden leszorítva hagyta.  
  
– Nyugodj meg! Sok Zsibbasztó főzetet kaptál, hogy ne érezd a fájdalmat – magyarázta –, ezért nem érzed a hátadat sem. Ideiglenes, amíg meg nem gyógyítunk.  
  
Harry keservesen nyelt egyet, és rémülten nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Miért, mi a baj? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Madam Pomfrey nem tudta begyógyítani a sebeidet, amit azok a szemét muglik okoztak – vicsorogta Piton dühösen, majd igyekezett uralkodni magán. – Ide kell hívnunk egy szakértőt, aki feloldja az átkot rólad, ami ezt okozza.  
  
– Átkot? Ki átkozott meg… és… – elhallgatott és összeszorította a szemét, ahogyan visszaemlékezett. – _Légy átkozott, légy átkozott…_ ezt kiáltozta Petunia néni, amikor azt hitte, ártottam Dudleynak.  
  
Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Piton csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Tudomásom szerint akikhez kerültél, azok muglik.  
  
– Igen, ez így igaz – mondta Harry elgondolkodva –, de Petunia néni anyám testvére, kell, hogy legyen varázsereje… még ha ő nem is tud róla. Más nem lehetett!  
  
A bájitalmester kicsit előredőlt, és látszott rajta, hogy komolyan elgondolkodott.  
  
– Való igaz, hogy sok esetben a testvéreknél mindig ugyanolyan erős varázserő van jelen. Nem kizárt, hogy Petunia Dursley is varázserővel rendelkezik, csak nem tud róla. Pálca nélkül, szavakkal elvégzett varázslat igen nagy erősséggel bír, ami magyarázat lehet a mostani állapotodra. Bár fel nem foghatom, hogy ennyi idő után nem jött rá, milyen varázserővel is rendelkezik.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy direkt nem akarja használni… vagy valaki segített neki benne, hogy elfedje… vagy nem is tudom… – motyogta összefüggéstelenül.  
  
– Neked most egy dolgod van – vágott közbe Piton –, még pedig az, hogy pihenj.  
  
Harry bólintott, és ásított egyet.  
  
– Róla el tudom képzelni, hogy ennyire árthat nekem – suttogta, aztán jobban magára húzta a takarót, igyekezve nem arra gondolni, milyen állapotban lehet a háta, ha ilyen drasztikus lépésékre szánták el magukat.   
  
Újra lehunyta a szemét, mert érezte, hogy eluralkodik rajta a fáradtság. Reflexszerűen próbált oldalra fordulni, mint amikor alváshoz készülődik, de két esetlen mozdulat után rájött, hogy nem fog menni, így aztán kérlelően a férfira nézett.  
  
– Nem segítene? – kérdezte halkan, de Piton megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem szeretném Madam Pomfreyt idehívni, amiért a világos utasítása ellenére helyet változtattál – felelte Piton mellette. – Csak a hasadon fekhetsz, és tartózkodnod kell a fölösleges mozdulatoktól. Próbálj meg így elaludni.  
  
Harry ismét ásított egyet.  
  
– El fogok tudni aludni, tanár úr… ne aggódjon.  
  
Egy halk horkantás hallatszott.  
  
– Valami rosszat mondtam? – kérdezte Harry, és hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
Piton olyan kiismerhetetlenül figyelte őt.  
  
– Nem szeretem, hogy így szólítasz az otthonunkban – vallotta be végül.  
  
Az _otthonunkban…_ furcsa volt ezt így hallani. Valahogy eddig eszébe sem jutott, miután aláírta azokat a papírokat.  
  
– Idővel biztos sikerül máshogy – motyogta Harry zavartan. Nem bírta elképzelni, hogy Pitonra az mondja, hogy _papa_ , vagy _apukám_ , esetleg _apuci_. Az utolsónak biztos nem örülne. – A Perselus biztos, hogy nem menne… talán apám, vagy apa.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Én pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy a keresztneves megszólításnak örülnék a legkevésbé – mondta kissé szórakozottan, amiből látszott, hogy már ő is eléggé fáradt. Kezével odanyúlt és megérintette az arcát. Harry érezte, milyen kellemesen hűvös a tanára keze. – Nagyon sápadt vagy, pihenned kell. Próbálj meg aludni, mire felébredsz, Bill Weasley már itt lesz.  
  
– Miért ő…?  
  
– A Renden belül ő a legjobban hozzáértő átoktörő személy, aki meg tudja szüntetni azt a rejtélyes varázslatot. Reggel ér vissza Angliába – válaszolt Piton, de látszott, hogy türelme már a végét járja.   
  
– Jól van, próbálok… aludni – motyogta fáradtan, és kissé csalódottnak érezte magát, amikor Piton visszahúzta a kezét. – Ugye, itt marad…?  
  
– Persze, Harry. Csak aludj már – felelte zsémbesen Piton, és Harry hallotta, ahogy lapozza a könyvet, majd elveszi a csészét, aztán kortyol belőle.  
  
Eltelt pár perc, és Harry nem bírta megállni, hogy ne szólaljon meg. Ki kellett próbálnia, milyen lehet hangosan kimondani azt a bizonyos szót…  
  
– Tényleg nem kéne annyit kávét innod, _apa_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: A Félelem kódexe


	6. A Félelem kódexe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill megérkezik, és rendben meggyógyítja Harryt, de természetesen magával hoz valakit, hogy végre kibékítse a két barátot... Az edzésen pedig egy bugyuta balesetből ártalmatlan betegség éri Harryt, és kiderül, még sem gyógyult meg teljesen, mint ahogy kellett volna...

Amikor legközelebb felébredt, nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát, annyira sem volt ereje, hogy kinyissa a szemét, és kiderítse, kik azok, akik halkan beszélnek fölötte. Egyáltalán nem tudta értelmezni a hangokat, mintha víz alól hallotta volna őket. Vagy lehet, hogy azok a sellők beszéltek, mint a Trimágus Tusán…  
  
Nagy sokára értelmes mondatokká alakultak a hallottnak vélt szavak.  
  
– Most már csak idő kérdése, mire felépül…  
  
– Bill…? – kérdezte fáradtan Harry, amikor rájött, kinek a hangját hallja.  
  
Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, valóban ő mosolygott rá. Az ágy szélén ült egy vastag pulóverben, miközben eltette a pálcáját.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte jól megnézve őt.  
  
– Kimerülten… – suttogta Harry. – Most jöttél?  
  
– Nem, már itt vagyok egy ideje – mondta, miközben eligazította rajta a takarót. – Megszüntettem az átkot, amiben a varázserőd is nagyon sokat segített. Azért vagy ennyire kimerült. Ne aggódj, idővel regenerálódsz, és minden rendben lesz.  
  
Harry ismét lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Köszönöm, Bill.  
  
– Szóra sem érdemes, Harry – kelt fel az ágya mellől Bill, és érezte, ahogy játékosan megborzolja a haját. Üvegek csörömpölését hallotta, aztán lépteket. – Még mielőtt visszatérek külföldre, este benézek hozzá és ellenőrzöm, hogy tényleg sikerült-e teljesen megszüntetnem az átkot. Ne engedd addig felkelni, amíg nem jövök, Perselus. Nem szeretnék kockáztatni, mert lehet, hogy nem voltam elég alapos.  
  
– Köszönök mindent – mondta Piton valahonnét távolabbról. – Mondd meg Albusnak, hogy talán csak az esti gyűlésre megyek.  
  
Ajtó csukódását hallotta, aztán amikor azt hitte, egyedül maradt, megereszkedett az ágy. Fáradtan nyitotta ki a szemét, és figyelte, amint Piton egy serleget fog, miközben körkörösen rázogatja, nyilván, hogy elvegyüljön benne az, amit épp beleöntött.  
  
– Semmire sem emlékszem – mondta bizonytalanul Harry, megtörve a csendet. – Mi történt?  
  
Piton, amikor abbahagyta a műveletet, ránézett.  
  
– Bill nemrég érkezett, és néhány diagnosztizáló bűbájjal rájött az átok pontos eredetére, és az okozójára. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Igazad volt Petunia Dursleyt illetően. Valóban ő volt az, aki megátkozott, bár nem tudott róla, hogy ilyet tett. Mivel közeli rokonod, így az átok erősebben hatott rád. Amikor Bill hatástalanítani akarta az átkot, először azt hittük, segítséget kell kérnünk, amire végül nem volt szükség, mert a varázserőd tudta, mi következik, és segített neki.  
  
Harry csodálkozva bámult Pitonra.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire rosszat akart nekem – suttogta szomorúan. – Bár akkor igen megijedt tőlem, nem csoda, amiért átkozódni kezdett… Mikor tér vissza rendesen a varázserőm? – kérdezte kissé ijedten.  
  
– Nagyon sokat kiadtál magadból, jelenleg talán egy egyéves szintjén állhatsz – morogta Piton, mint akit ez kissé aggodalommal tölt el. – Egy pillanatra azt hittük, teljesen meglódul, és nem sok marad a végén, vagy akár az életedet is veszélyezteti. De kiderült, a varázserőd érezte a szándékot, ezért segített.  
  
Harry számtalan esetet tudott volna felsorolni a férfinak a rossz helyzetektől kezdve az elenyészőkig, de nem akarta sokkolni a férfit ezzel. Inkább a hátában érzett fájdalom idegesítette.  
  
– Begyógyult a hátam…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. – Eddig nem éreztem, de most már eléggé fáj.  
  
Piton felmutatta a serleget.  
  
– Épp javasolni akartam, hogy idd ezt meg. Meggyógyultál, de a szervezeted még emlékszik az átokra, annak az utóhatásait tapasztalod. Ezért is érzed úgy, mintha még a seb fájna, holott az már nincs sehol.  
  
Harry alig merte megkérdezni, ami érdekelte, de végül erőt vett magán.  
  
– És nem maradt… – mondta halkan – nyoma a sebhelyeimnek?  
  
A bájitalmester komolyan megrázta a fejét, mire Harry megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt. Egy cseppet sem vágyott semmilyen emlékezetőre Vernon bácsiékat illetően. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy megpróbáljon aludni egy kicsit, megfeledkezve arról, mit kéne meginnia – de Piton nem hagyta.  
  
– Ezt muszáj bevenned, mielőtt elalszol.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtva kinyitotta a szemét, igyekezve nem kimutatni az undorát, hogy mennyire elege van már a bájitalokból. Piton megtámasztotta a fejét, és megitatta vele az egészet. Olyan íze volt a löttynek, mintha legalább ötféle bájitalból keverték volna össze.  
  
– Holnap mehetek órákra? – kérdezte végül, amikor Piton letette a serleget az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Azt nem nagyon hiszem – gúnyolódott vele, de ettől függetlenül szigorúan nézett rá. – Ne feledd, még Bill egyszer benéz, hogy gyógyulsz, és mérget vennék rá, hogy este sem fogsz tudni még varázsolni. Hogy akarsz így órákra járni?  
  
– Jól van, jól van… – morogta Harry. – Csak nem akartam egész nap egyedül lenni.  
  
– Nem leszel – fújtatott valaki az ajtóból sértetten, majd hallotta, ahogy egyre távolabb megy.  
  
Teljesen elfeledkezett a Piton-féle háziállatkákról. Sergius hangjából ítélve eléggé meg is sértődhetett, amiért úgy beszélt róluk, mintha itt sem lennének.  
  
– Mint hallottad, nem leszel – jegyezte meg Piton. – Próbálj meg pihenni, annál hamarabb mehetsz órákra. És ne feledd, nem kelhetsz fel, amíg Bill meg nem érkezik, világos?  
  
– Persze, persze… – motyogta Harry álmosan, és fejével oldalra fordult, hogy pihenjen. Amikor már majdnem elaludt, érezte, hogy Piton a nyakáig eligazítja a takarót. Már majdnem elaludt – sőt Piton is így gondolhatta –, mert olyasmit tett, amit biztosan nem, ha még ébren van: kezével gyengéden kifésülte a haját, majd végigsimított az arcán.  
  
A mozdulat annyira nem vallott Pitonra, hogy Harry nem is volt benne biztos, valóban megtörtént-e az egész. Hiába hagyták magára, jó ideig nem tudott elaludni, hiába volt annyira kimerült. Egyszerűen nem hagyta nyugodni az az érzés, hogy Piton mégis jobban kedveli őt, mint mutatja. Pedig az elmúlt napokban teljesen úgy tűnt, mintha még jobban tartózkodna tőle… bár ő volt inkább visszahúzódó, ami Pitonnak egy jel lehetett. Most azt hiszi, Harry egy cseppet sem kedveli…?  
  
Harry gondolatai a végére már annyira kuszák voltak, hogy azt sem tudta, mit gondoljon. A kimerültség pedig nem hagyta, hogy kibogozza a dolgokat: végre elaludt.

 

 

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Este ébredhetett fel, és teljesen elcsodálkozott: az ágy bal oldalán egy fekete foltot látott, és érezte a kézfején az illető leheletét.  
  
– Sergius…? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, miközben az éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt. Megtalálta a szemüvegét, és feltette.  
  
A fekete oroszlán az ágy szélére tette nagy mancsait, fejét pedig Harry combján, azaz a takarón pihentette. Kíváncsian felnézett.  
  
– Mi a baj, Piton úrfi? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
Harry örömmel konstatálta, hogy legalább a háta nem fáj.  
  
– Semmi baj… csak hirtelen nem tudtam, ki van itt – mondta mosolyogva.  
  
– Jobban érzed magad? – faggatózott tovább az oroszlán, mire Harry bólintott. – Nagyon sokat aludtál. Már majdnem nyolc óra van.  
  
– A tanár úr hol van? – kérdezte kíváncsian Harry.  
  
Sergius vágott egy fenyegető vicsort.  
  
– Az apád! Nem kéne tanár úrnak szólítani.  
  
Harry sóhajtott.  
  
– Lehet, ez neked tök jó dolog…  
  
– Miért, neked nem az? – vágott közbe Sergius.  
  
– … de nekem ezt megszokni még jó sok idő! – fejezte be a mondatot indulatosan Harry. – Fogd fel, Sergius, nekem ezt még idő megszokni – sóhajtotta. Kicsit fentebb tornázta magát az ágyon, de még így is félig fekve maradt.  
  
– Nem szabad felkelned – figyelmeztette mellette Sergius, mire Harry fáradtan bólintott.  
  
– Tudom… csak már elegem van ebből a sok fekvésből…  
  
Folytatta volna tovább a panaszáradatot, de odakintről zaj szűrődött be, úgy tűnt, érkezett valaki a kandallón át. Vagy inkább valakik, mert heves vita hangjai szűrődtek be.  
  
– Kik jöttek? – kérdezte Harry az oroszlánra pillantva.  
  
Sergius elgondolkodva fülelt.  
  
– Bill Weasley érkezett meg valakivel – állapította meg végül, és egy pillanat múlva már nyílt is az ajtó.  
  
Bill mosolyogva lépett be, aztán bezárta maga után az ajtót.  
  
– Mi újság, Harry, hogy vagy? – érdeklődött kedvesen.  
  
– Megvagyok… kivel jöttél?  
  
– Senkivel – vigyorodott el, és másra terelte a szót. – Perselus végül ottmaradt a főhadiszálláson a gyűlésen, miután mondtam neki, hogy egyedül is idetalálok. Fontos, hogy ő most ott jelen legyen.  
  
Harry kissé bosszúsan nézett.  
  
– Gondolom, rólam is szó van… csak akkor lehet a tanár úrnak fontos az ottlét – morogta.  
  
Bill mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Ő már az apád, felelős érted. Igen, jól gondolod, és szerintem tudod, hogy miért.  
  
Persze, hogy tudta. Voldemort halott, de a követőinek életcéljuk elkapni őt. Bólintott egyet, és ráhagyta az egészet. Talán ha megjön Piton, akkor végre többet fog tudni az egész nyomozásról, amiről eddig nem nagyon hallott, mert nyilván nem jutottak semmire sem.  
  
– Szóval, hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte újra Bill.  
  
– Már egyáltalán nem fáj a hátam… nem bizsereg és semmi ilyesmi – felelt Harry. – Felülhetek végre?  
  
– Még ne! Azért jöttem, hogy megvizsgáljalak. – Bill előhúzta a pálcáját, és latin varázsigéket mormolva leírt körülötte pár kört. – Úgy tűnik, minden rendben van.  
  
Felállt az ágy széléről, aztán kezet nyújtott felé. Harry lassan kibújt a takaró alól, aztán letette a lábát a földre, és bizonytalanul felállt. Kicsit ügyetlenül állt meg, de Bill erősen tartotta.  
  
– Tegyél pár lépést! – utasította, miközben figyelmesen nézte őt. Harry úgy tett, ahogy mondta, Bill pedig elégedetten bólogatni kezdett. – Egyáltalán nem fáj, ha lépkedsz?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Inkább az zavar, hogy olyan bizonytalan… és remeg a lábam – mondta halkan.  
  
Bill bátorítóan rámosolygott.  
  
– Ez csupán a gyengeség jele, ne aggódj. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy holnapra már el fog múlni.  
  
– Oké… örömmel…  
  
Odakintről egy puffanás hallatszott, egy kiáltás, aztán hirtelen valaki felrántotta, majd erősen bevágta maga után az ajtót. Harry meglepődve nézett Ronra, aki rémülten dőlt neki az ajtónak, és jelen pillanatban holtsápadt volt.  
  
– Senkivel…? – kérdezte gúnyolódva Harry, amikor a vigyorgó Billre nézett, de az csak megrántotta a vállát. Egyértelmű volt most már, hogy azon mesterkedik, hogy kibékítse őket.  
  
– A… az… o… ki… – dadogta Ron.  
  
Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Az ott kint…? – kérdezett rá.  
  
– E… Egy… ki… ki… – hebegte tovább Ron.  
  
– Egy Kiméra? – segítette ki a barátját. – Hát igen, az ott egy Kiméra.  
  
– De egy ilyet nem szabad tartani… mert rátámad a varázslókra! – szedte össze magát végül Ron, és dühösen bámult bátyjára. – Azt mondtad, visszaviszel a klubhelyiségbe!  
  
– Klubhelyiséget mondtam volna? – Bill komolyan elgondolkodott. – Nem emlékszem!  
  
– Valahogy sejtettem! – csattant fel Ron, aztán hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor meglátta a tőle nem messze ülő Sergiust. Éppen megnyalta a mancsát, ezzel kivillantva éles fogait. Ron rémülten lépett távolabb tőle. – Hány ilyen veszedelmes állatot tart Piton?  
  
Sergius megnyalta a száját.  
  
– Veszedelmes lennék? – kérdezte ártatlanul, és ijesztően elvigyorodott.  
  
Bill közben segített Harrynek leülni az ágyra, aki mintegy gondolkodás nélkül az oroszlánhoz vágta a párnáját.  
  
– Sergius! Ne legyél vele illetlen!  
  
A fekete oroszlán úgy igazította a párnát, hogy kényelmesen elfeküdjön rajta, aztán kissé szemtelen arccal méregette Ront.  
  
– Még neve is van ennek a… – morogta Ron. – Mondd, visszavinnél a klubhelyiségbe?  
  
Bill épp távozáshoz készült, és vigyorogva rázta meg a fejét.  
  
– Nem megyek már oda vissza, és sietek a Grimmauld térre – mondta sietősen, aztán Harryhez fordult. – Perselus nemsokára visszatér, addig szerintem vacsorázz meg a barátoddal. – Erre Ron felhorkantott, de Bill nem foglalkozott vele. – A jövőben vigyázz az átkokkal, ha bármi egyebet szeretnél, a Renden keresztül mindig elérsz!  
  
– Rendben – bólintott Harry, Bill pedig egy intéssel kislisszolt az ajtón.  
  
Csend ereszkedett a szobára. Egy darabig csak szótlanul meredtek egymásra, míg Ron meg nem szólalt.  
  
– Lennél kedves kikísérni, és megmondani annak a Kimérának, hogy engedjen elmenni a kandallón keresztül?  
  
– Az nem fog menni… nem tudok még lábra állni – vallotta be csendesen. – És nem tudom feloldani a védelmet a kandallóról sem. A tanár úr megosztotta Billel ezt a dolgot, de velem nem.  
  
– Pompás! – szitkozódott Ron.  
  
– Nagyon éhes vagyok, örülnék, ha elkísérnél a nappaliba az ebédlőasztalhoz – kérte Harry remélve, hogy ezzel valamennyire megpuhítja Ront.  
  
– Legyen… – sóhajtotta Ron, aztán odament hozzá. Harry ügyetlenül felállt, barátja pedig megtartotta őt.  
  
Kinyitotta az ajtót, és elkísérte a nappaliig, ahol viszont megállt az ajtóban. Darius a kandalló előtt feküdt.  
  
– Mondd meg neki, hogy… – motyogta Ron.  
  
– Nem kell tőle félni – nevetett fel Harry. – Csak félelmetesnek mondja magát, de cseppet sem az.  
  
Darius erre csak morgott egyet, de nem foglalkozott velük, hanem lehajtotta a fejét a meleg birkatakaróra. Ron így bátrabb volt, és odakísérte az asztalhoz, ahol már a vacsora tálalva volt két személyre.  
  
– Te vacsoráztál már? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Nem – mondta Ron, Harry pedig látta rajta, hogy mennyire megkívánta a finom ételeket, amik tálalva voltak egészen a sült hústól kezdve a süteményekig.  
  
– Gondolom, tanár úr a Renddel együtt vacsorázik, és amíg meg nem jön, csak éhezel… így… – mondta elmosolyodva Harry. Ron szívéhez a gyomrán át vezet az út. Valóban nem kellett kétszer mondania, Ron rögtön leült vele szemben, de nem nyúlt az ételhez, hanem komolyan nézett rá.  
  
– Igen, én is úgy gondolom, hogy beszélnünk kéne – előzte meg Harry barátját, miközben egymásra bámultak.  
  
Ron sóhajtott.  
  
– Tudom, nekem kéne bocsánatot kérnem – adta meg magát. – De sajnálom… nem hazudhatom azt, hogy húú, de örülök, mert Piton az apád. Ő egy…  
  
– Most fejezd be, ha nem akarod, hogy újra veszekedjünk! – csattant fel Harry. – Akkor ettől a résztől eltekintünk, és nem mondod ezt többet, világos? Piton jó ember… az egy dolog, hogy mindenkivel elhitette, miszerint nem az.  
  
– Akkor majd többet leszek a közeledben, és ha meglátok csak egyetlen apró jelet is, hogy nem az, akkor fel fogom jelenteni! – mondta eltökélten Ron.  
  
Harry csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Hogy lehetsz ilyen… – mondta halkan. – Bennem megbízol. Én megbízok Pitonban… az neked nem elég?  
  
Ron a kezével dobolt az asztalon.  
  
– Mondtam! Meglátjuk. – Mint aki otthon érzi magát, töklevet töltött a serlegébe. – Itt leszek mindig, amikor csak lehet, és szemmel tartom.  
  
– Túlságosan is paranoiás vagy – motyogta Harry, aztán szótlanul étkeztek tovább.  
  
Örült neki, hogy ilyen könnyen kibékült Ronnal, de az, hogy ő mit tervezett, cseppet sem tetszett neki. Ebből még több vita lesz közte és Piton közt, amiből semmi jó nem fog kisülni.  
  
Amikor már majdnem végeztek a vacsorával, fellobbant a kandallóban a tűz, és egy sötét alak érkezett meg.  
  
– Látom, ízlik a vacsorám, Mr. Weasley – mondta gúnyosan Piton, amikor megállt az asztal mellett.  
  
– Igen, fenséges volt – feleselt vissza Ron szemrebbenés nélkül.  
  
Harry fáradtan bámult hol az egyikre, hol a másikra. Úgy látszik, Ron eltökélte magában, hogy nem fog félni Pitontól, és nem hagyja magát megfélemlíteni.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődött Piton, miközben a kezében lévő pergameneket pálcájával a dohányzóasztalra lebegtette. – Bill tájékoztatott róla, amikor megérkezett, hogy minden rendben van veled, csak egy kicsit fáradtnak érzed magad, de az elmúlik.  
  
– Jól vagyok – mondta Harry, aztán Ronra pillantott. – Tanár úr, feloldaná a varázslatokat, hogy Ron vissza tudjon menni a klubhelyiségbe?  
  
A bájitalmester először úgy nézett Ronra, mint egy ragadozó, de aztán úgy tűnt, meggondolja magát, mert visszafogottan válaszolt.  
  
– Igen, feloldom – mondta végül. – Beállítom úgy, hogy ezután őt is beengedjék. Jó lesz így?  
  
Harry helyett viszont Ron válaszolt, amikor felkelt az asztaltól.  
  
– Tökéletes, így legalább sokkal többet lehetek Harry mellett! – mondta komolyan, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Köszönöm a vacsorát, most már tényleg megyek. – Azzal vett egy marékkal a Hopp-porból, és bedobta a kandallóba. – _Griffendél klubhelyiség!_  
  
Amikor eltűnt, Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és lehajtotta a fejét a karjára.  
  
– Ne is kérdezze, tanár úr – motyogta.  
  
– Nem kell különösebben elmerengeni rajta, mit gondol – mondta immáron fölötte Piton. Harry felnézett és látta, hogy a férfi kicsit elmosolyodik. De olyan ügyetlen volt, hogy a szemüvege beleakadt a pizsamájába, és egy csattanással leesett. – Nagyon jó barát, aki ennyire aggódik érted, hogy rossz helyre kerülsz. – Lehajolt a szemüvegért, és átadta Harrynek, aztán jobban megnézte őt. – Eddig nem jutott eszembe megkérdezni, de sosem akartál a szemüvegedtől megszabadulni?  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Miért, meg lehet? – kérdezte halkan, majd meglepetésére a férfi bólintott. – Sohasem volt eszemben… az persze feltűnt, hogy senki sem hord szemüveget Dumbledore professzoron kívül…  
  
– És szerinted miért? – kérdezte gúnyosan Piton, és meg sem várva Harry válaszát, folytatta: – Azért, mert minden diákot – hogy ettől a kellemetlenségtől megkíméljék – minél hamarabb kezelik ezzel.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Nem tudtam – mondta halkan.  
  
– Hogy is tudhatnád, amikor olyan körülmények közt nőttél fel – sóhajtotta Piton. – Bill úgy értesített, hogy jobban gyógyulsz, mint ahogy azt vártuk, így holnap már mehetsz órákra. Egyúttal holnap este adok Látáskorrigáló bájitalt – mivel akkorra már rendesen felépülsz –, amit három estén keresztül kell szedned. Rendben?  
  
– Köszönöm, tanár úr – motyogta Harry. Teljesen lemondott arról, hogy valaha rendesen látni fog. Amennyi baleset érte, kész csoda, hogy a szeme még mindig ép. Ásított egyet, és eltolta a teáscsészét.  
  
– Örülök, hogy nem kell különösebb erőszakhoz folyamodnom annak érdekében, hogy megvacsorázz – jegyezte meg, amikor Harry felkelt az asztaltól.  
  
– Tudja, azért már majdnem felnőtt vagyok – morogta –, képes vagyok megítélni, mikor van már szükségem ételre.  
  
– Ezt örömmel hallom – gúnyolódott Piton, de azért morcosan nézett rá, a fejét rázva. – Gyere, visszakísérlek az ágyadba, és ha holnap elég erősnek érzed magad, akkor elengedlek az órákra.  
  
Harry bólintott, miközben hagyta, hogy Piton elkísérje a szobájába, ahol Sergius egyedül már nagyon unatkozhatott.

  

**oO{~T ~}Oo**

  
  
Másnap, hétfőn reggel annyira mélyen aludt, hogy egyáltalán nem hallotta az ébresztő bűbájt. Piton keltette fel, mondván, hogy el fog késni az első óráról, feltéve, ha készen áll rá. Harry erre bizonyítékul kipróbált pár varázslatot, amivel meggyőzte arról a férfit, hogy készen áll egy rettentő unalmas iskolai napra.  
  
Piton minden ellenkezés nélkül beleegyezett, amin Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott. Furcsa módon a következő napokon a férfi egyáltalán nem erőltette rá a társaságát. A Látáskorrigáló bájitalt esténként beszedte, míg harmadnapra az utolsó órán annyira fájni kezdett a szeme, hogy könnybe lábadt. Este, amikor Ron lekísérte Piton lakosztályába, már majdnem tisztán látott szemüveg nélkül is. Piton közelebbről megvizsgálta, és megnyugtatta, hogy a szeme majdnem meggyógyult, és már csak a harmadik adag bájitalra van szüksége.  
  
Ron minden áldott nap vele együtt lejött, és legtöbbször együtt étkeztek. Piton viszont elég keveset tartózkodott itthon, ami egy kicsit idegesítette. Valamiért a férfi nagyon kerülni kezdte őt. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem Ron miatt, hanem ő miatta… mintha tett volna valami olyasmit, ami miatt Pitonnak visszahúzódóbbnak kell lennie. Pedig Harry szerette volna, ha úgy viselkedik vele, mint eddig… olyan gondoskodóan… ahogy egy apa foglalkozik a gyerekével. Rosszul esett neki, hogy nincs mindig ott mellette, nem vacsoráznak együtt, és még csak aludni is úgy megy el, hogy Piton akkor még haza sem ért.  
  
Ellenben Hermionéval igen furcsa irányba haladtak a dolgok.  
  
Harry lemondott arról, hogy valaha is észreveszi a lány, mennyire a közelében akarja őt tudni. De amikor bevette az utolsó adag bájitalt is, majd másnap szemüveg nélkül ment órára, a lány teljesen oda volt érte, hogy láthatja a zöld szemeit. Sőt, a klubhelyiség valamennyi nőnemű tagja is megjegyezte, hogy mennyire jól áll neki, hogy nem kell többé szemüveget hordania.  
  
Harrynek Hermione ezen rajongása egy jel volt, így esze ágában sem volt visszahúzódni. Ha tanultak, ott volt a közelében, és várta az alkalmas pillanatot arra, hogy még egy lépéssel közelebb kerüljön hozzá. Hétvégén végre sor került rá, amikor elérkezett a szokásos szombati edzés ideje. Hermionéval késve érkeztek a pályára, és egyáltalán nem volt meglepődve, amikor McLaggen már elkezdte az edzést.  
  
A csapat tagjai félkör alakban állták körbe azt a beképzelt pojácát, aki nyilván azt képzelte, hogy majd helyettesítheti őt. Ron volt egyedül az aki, gyilkos tekintettel meredt a fiúra.  
  
– Bemelegítésnek tegyetek öt kört a pálya körül – utasította őket McLaggen, mire Ron elvigyorodott, amikor meglátta az érkezőket. – Mi olyan humoros, Weasley?  
  
Ron elégedetten támaszkodott meg a seprűjében.  
  
– Az, hogy mindjárt seggbe rúg az illetékes, amiért helyette osztogatod a parancsokat.  
  
– Köztudott, hogy a drága apucija nem engedi ide, nehogy megerőltesse magát szegényke.  
  
Harry megköszörülte a torkát, mire többen felvihogtak, McLaggen meg lassan megfordult, és mosolyt erőltetett magára.  
  
– Természetesen nem úgy gondoltam, ahogy mondtam. Piton, mint apa – felröhögött. – Kizárt, hogy így foglalkozna veled. Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy csak formailag az apád.  
  
– Szerintem meg semmi közöd hozzá, milyen Harry új családja – lépett előre Hermione, mire McLaggen felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Netán megtekinted az edzést, vagy mit keresel itt, Hermione? – kérdezte vigyorogva, miközben közelebb lépett a lányhoz.  
  
Harry egy lépéssel közöttük termett. Nem fogja megadni a lehetőséget Cormacnek, hogy a lány közelében lehessen.  
  
– Légy szíves állj be a többiek közé, mivel tudtommal, még én vagyok a csapatkapitány! – Cormac vágott egy fintort, aztán odaállt Ron mellé, aki elégedetten nézett rá. – Tudom, hogy rettentően hideg van, de azért öt kör nem szükséges a bemelegítéshez. Bőven elég kettő is, aztán lejátszunk egy próbameccset, rendben?  
  
Mindenki bólintott, míg Hermione rámosolygott, és felment a lelátókhoz. Harry viszonozta a mosolyt, miközben azon járt az esze, mennyivel jobb lenne most a lányt átkarolva nézni a meccset, mint részt venni benne.  
  
A bemelegítő köröket követően lejátszottak egy meccset, ami eleinte nem is volt izgalmas, rutinszerűnek tűnt, amíg nem Cormac ki nem találta Deannel, hogy terjesszék ki nagyobbra az edzés területét, egészen a tóig. De csupán csak gyorsulási gyakorlatként, ami végül is nem volt rossz ötlet, és bármennyire is nehéz volt bevallani, McLaggen nagyon gyorsnak tűnt. Lehet, hogy így már a fogó posztra is pályázni akart, nem csak a kapitányira.  
  
Egyre beljebb ment a tó felé, már így is rettentő messze eltávolodott a kviddicspályától, így Harry megsarkantyúzta a Tűzvillámát, és a fiú után eredt.  
  
– McLaggen, gyere vissza! Az edzésnek már vége! – kiáltott utána, mire a fiú végre lelassított. Harry megállt mellette a seprűvel. – Mindjárt ebédidő, ideje visszamennünk.  
  
– Persze… csak kissé elragadtattam magamat – vigyorgott McLaggen, mikor meglátta a háta mögött a többieket. Intett nekik, aztán hirtelen elindult, fellökve őt.  
  
Harry elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és már nem tudta elkapni a seprűjét, így egy kiáltással belezuhant a tóba. Az volt a szerencséje, hogy épp egy fatörzs mellé zuhant, amiben meg tudott kapaszkodni. Amikor felnézett, látta, hogy a lányok kiabálnak vele, míg Ron és Dean odarepültek hozzá.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Ron.  
  
– Persze… csak jéghideg… – mondta Harry vacogó fogakkal, miközben Ron a pálcájával odahívta a Tűzvillámát.  
  
– Dean, segíts! – szólt rá Ron, és mindketten Harryre fogták a pálcájukat. – _Vingardium Leviosa!_  
  
Harry kiemelkedett a jéghideg vízből, de a hűvös szellőtől még jobban fázni kezdett. Ron gyorsan vetett rá pár Melegítő-bűbájt.  
  
– Kösz, így mindjárt jobb – dünnyögte Harry.  
  
– Ha visszaértünk, megverem McLaggent! – vicsorogta Ron, ahogy figyelte a fiú távolodó alakját.  
  
– Kétlem, hogy be mernél húzni neki – nevetett fel Dean. – Nem olyan, aki hagyja magát!  
  
Egy órával később, amikor Harry már a Griffendél klubhelyiségében volt száraz talárban és meleg takaróval körülvéve, a zsibongás abbamaradt egy éktelen nagy csattanás miatt. Amikor kicsit szétnyílt a tömeg, akkor látta, hogy McLaggen a földön fekszik, miközben kezét vérző orrára fogja. Nem értette, Ron mit sziszeghetett, de azon meglepődött, hogy McLaggen nem feleselt neki vissza.  
  
Ron elégedetten – de még mindig dühösen – lehuppant melléjük.  
  
– Ez már nagyon érett – dünnyögte.  
  
– Lemaradtam valamiről? – érdeklődött Harry.  
  
– Áh, semmi – rázta meg a fejét Ron. – Már elegem volt belőle, meg a hazugságaiból. Azt, hogy állítólag véletlenül lökött bele a tóba, és meg fogja úszni… a tetű.  
  
Hermione épp akkor jött meg egy tucat könyvel a kezében, amiket lerakott Harry elé.  
  
– Prefektus vagy, Ron! Nem szabad ilyet tenned!  
  
Ron viszont elégedetten dőlt hátra.  
  
– Hidd el, ezzel a fegyelmezési módszerrel sokkal többet értem el.  
  
Hermione erre inkább nem mondott semmit, nyilván, mert már nem akart többet vitatkozni. Inkább eléjük tolta az első leckét abból a halomból, ami még a délután folyamán rájuk várt. Amikor dolgoztak a házi feladaton, többször is szóba került – Hermione bosszúságára – a közelgő Hugrabug-Griffendél meccs, és meglepetésére, szorongás fogta el. Észrevette, hogy Ron is hirtelen vesz levegőt, amikor épp arról beszél, hogyan védi ki a támadást. De a dolog ahogy jött, úgy el is múlt, amikor ismét belemerültek a tennivalókba.  
  
Késő délután, amikor már készen voltak, Harry teljesen kimerültnek érezte magát, és minduntalan elbóbiskolt. Arra riadt, hogy Hermione megérinti a vállát, és kérdezi, ha ennyire álmos, miért nem dől le, de neki nem volt ereje felkelni és felmenni az ágyához. Érezte, hogy óvatosan elfektetik, aztán elszenderedett.  
  
Legközelebb arra ébredt, hogy valaki folyamatosan végigsimít a haján.  
  
– Szerintem megbetegedett – hallotta a feje fölött Hermione hangját. Ezek szerint a lány ölében fekszik? Még a gondolatra is elpirult. – Nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy lázas.  
  
– Már délután sem volt jól – mondta Ron. – Nem értem… hiszen rögtön megszárítottuk a ruháit. Nem szabadna betegnek lennie! Nyilván a Kalapkúra bájital rendbe hozza majd.  
  
– Szólnunk kéne Piton professzornak – jegyezte meg Hermione.  
  
– Persze, hogy aztán ő maga jöjjön ide a Griffendél-toronyba! Akkor nekünk végünk! – csattant fel Neville rémülten. – Én nem szívesen lennék itt, amikor megjön!  
  
Harry megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán fáradtan körbenézett, már amennyire az fekve lehetséges.  
  
– Pedig ha eljönne értem… el tudna vinni – mondta erőtlenül. – Nem biztos… hogy magamtól le tudok menni.  
  
Lassan felült, Hermione pedig megtámasztotta őt. Nagyon fájt a feje, és rettentő gyengének érezte magát. Amikor meg akart szólalni, köhögés lett belőle.  
  
– Majd én leviszlek akkor! – vállalkozott rá Ron. – Én nem félek Pitontól. Ráadásul nem nekem van félhetnékem, hanem McLaggennek! Ha idehívjuk Pitont, akkor élve ki fogja belezni. Azért annyira nem utálom, hogy ilyen csúnya halált érdemeljen.  
  
Hermione segített neki felkelni az ágyról, majd Ron pedig odament, és megfogta őt.  
  
– Ne a kandallón át menjünk… – motyogta Harry. – Nem hinném, hogy kibírnám… értitek.  
  
Hermione előresietett a Kövér Dámához, míg Ronnak támaszkodva elindultak lefelé a pincébe.  
  
– Ne haragudjatok, hogy ennyi bajt okozok… – motyogta még elköszönés gyanánt.  
  
– Csak gyógyulj meg, és ússzuk meg Piton haragját! – mondta Neville, amikor Hermione mellé állt.  
  
Hát Piton haragja… az más kérdés lesz. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi fog történni, ha leért. Lehet, hogy a férfi ad neki bájitalt, aztán kész, otthagyja. Annyira kerülte az elmúlt időszakban őt, hogy Harry biztos volt benne, az sem érdekli a férfit, hogy mennyire beteg lett.  
  
– Ron, kérlek… lassíts… szédülök – nyögte Harry, ahogy egyre jobban kavargott a sétától a gyomra. Már a lenti folyosókon jártak.  
  
Barátja valóban lelassított, és apróbb, de biztos léptekkel mentek a pincébe vezető folyosón.  
  
– Nyugi Harry, nemsokára jobban leszel – mondta a füle mellett.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, mert nem bírta elviselni, ahogy forognak körülöttük a fáklyák.  
  
– Jobb lett volna, ha szólsz Pitonnak… és akkor eljött volna értem…  
  
– Persze, hogy aztán kisebb vérfürdőt rendezzen, mert kinyírja azt az idiótát – morogta Ron. – Így legalább engem sem hisz egy mihaszna bunkó kölyöknek, mert elviszlek hozzá. Kapaszkodj, kérlek…  
  
Harry erősebben belekapaszkodott Ronba, és alig bírt már lépkedni, annyira reszketett a lába. Ismét kinyitotta a szemét, és akkor meglátta Piton lakosztályának a bejáratát. Elképzelése sem volt, mit fog azért kapni újdonsült apjától, hogy nem ment le hamarabb. De úgy volt megbeszélve, hogy később jön le…  
  
– Végre megérkeztünk – állapította meg Ron. – Hogy jutunk be?  
  
Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, és ügyetlenül elsuttogta a varázslatot, ami felismeri őt és kísérőjét. Az ajtó feltárult, ő pedig elrakta a pálcáját. Ron közben bal kezével megfogta az ajtót, és nagy nehezen be tudta maguk után csukni.  
  
– Piton professzor! – szólalt meg hangosan Ron.  
  
Vártak egy darabig, de semmi válasz.  
  
– Nemsokára együtt vacsoráznánk… – motyogta Harry kimerülten. – Itthon kellene lennie…  
  
Ron tétován ácsorgott mellette, nyilván azt latolgatta, most mi legyen.  
  
– Weasley úrfi? – kérdezte egy kíváncsi hang, ami teljesen Sergiuséra hasonlított. – Mi történt?  
  
– Szólj Pitonnak, kérlek! – mondta neki Ron, mire az oroszlán a laboratórium felé sietett.  
  
– Gyere, addig megpróbállak a szobádba vinni – jelentette ki Ron, miközben vonszolta magával a bejárati ajtótól, de Harrynek nem ment.  
  
Most már nagyon szédült, és hányingere is volt. Az, hogy a torka fájt, még csak rosszabbá tette a dolgokat.  
  
– Nem megy… – nyögte keservesen.  
  
A folyosó végéről zaj hallatszott, ahogy vitatkozott két hang, majd a lépések zajai is egyre közelebbről hallatszottak. Szédelegve látta, hogy Piton siet hozzájuk, oldalán Sergiusszal.  
  
– Piton professzor! – mondta hangosan Ron.  
  
Harry látta, hogy Piton arca először rémületet tükrözött, majd átcsapott aggódásba, amikor meglátta, milyen állapotban van.  
  
– Mi történt?! – követelte indulatosan, amikor odaért hozzájuk.  
  
Harry ismét dőlni kezdett, de most Piton lett hirtelen a támaszték. Nyilván barátja átadta neki.  
  
– Hosszú történet, tanár úr – mondta sietősen Ron. – Később elmondom… azt hiszem, nagyon megfázott.  
  
– Megfázott…? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Piton, hűvös kezével megérintve a homlokát.  
  
– Nem kell ebből ekkora ügyet csinálni… – motyogta Harry a fekete talárba temetve arcát, de az egyre erősödő szédülés nem hagyott alább.  
  
Felnyögött, amikor Piton felemelte a földről, és magához szorította őt. Erősen megmarkolta a talárját, és fejét a vállára szorította, mert nem akarta elhányni magát, ami rettentően kínos lett volna. Pár perc alatt beért vele a szobájába, és óvatosan lefektette az ágyra. Kellett egy kis idő, mire ki merte nyitni a szemét úgy, hogy annak ne legyenek következményei.  
  
– Hallgatom, Mr. Weasley! – csattant fel Piton, miközben leült mellé az ágy szélére.  
  
Ron megállt mögötte, és látszott rajta, hogy próbálja tömören közölni a dolgot.  
  
– Délelőtt kviddics edzést tartottunk – hadarta –, és amikor kiterjesztettük az edzés területét, akkor abba már beletartozott a tó is.  
  
Piton közben kezével megtapintotta a fiú arcát és a homlokát. Harry érezte, mennyire jólesően hűvös a férfi keze.  
  
– Nagyon lázas – mondta Piton dühösen, aztán szúrósan Ronra nézett. – Nem mondja, hogy Harry beleesett ebben a novemberi hidegben abba a jeges tóba?!  
  
– De igen, uram… – mondta halkan Ron. – Rögtön odarepültem, és a többiekkel együtt gyorsan kihúztuk, majd pedig megszárítottuk a ruháit. Sietősen visszatértünk a klubhelyiségbe, ahol aztán átöltöztettük, és egész délután takarók közt csináltuk a házi feladatot.  
  
Piton előhúzta a pálcáját, és odahívott pár vastag takarót, amivel nyakig betakarta, majd komolyan megnézte őt.  
  
– Elmondása szerint, Mr. Weasley – mondta indulatosan Piton – rögtön kihúzták és megszárították a ruháit? Igazat mond nekem maga?! – pattant fel hirtelen az ágy széléről, és fenyegetően Ron fölé tornyosult.  
  
– Igen! – mondta dühösen Ron. – Ha nem hiszi el, az egész csapat vallomást tehet!  
  
Harry oldalára fordult az ágyon, és jobban összekuporodott.  
  
– Tényleg igazat mond! – nyugtázta rekedten Harry, és hangosan felköhögött. Percekig fulladozott, és mire abbahagyta, mindketten aggódva néztek le rá.  
  
– Az állapotod pedig nagyon nem arra vall – jegyezte meg Piton sötéten. – Mindjárt jövök, hozok neked egy főzetet, amitől jobban leszel.  
  
Azzal el is tűnt a nappaliból, miközben Ron közelebb jött.  
  
– Tényleg nagyon pocsékul vagy ahhoz képest, hogy délelőtt estél bele a tóba – mondta aggódva. – Remélem, rendbe jössz.  
  
– Ennél már sokkalta rosszabb dolgokat is átéltem, tudod jól – sóhajtotta Harry, jobban összehúzva maga körül a takarót.  
  
Pár perc múltán Piton visszatért egy fiolával a kezében. Leült az ágya mellé, és átnyújtotta. Harry lassan, émelyegve felült. A bájital gusztustalan kék színű volt, amitől még jobban felkavarodott a gyomra. Habozva fogta a kezében, rettegve tőle, milyen lehet.  
  
– Az íze jobb – nyugtatta meg Piton halkan.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és hirtelen lenyelte az egészet. Sikerült is, de a végén köhögni kezdett, és azt hitte, mindjárt megfullad. Amikor végre levegőhöz jutott, akkor vette észre, hogy Piton vállának támaszkodik a homlokával. Szégyenlősen el akart húzódni, de Piton segített neki visszadőlni az ágyra.  
  
– Egy óra múlva semmi bajod sem lesz – mondta biztatóan.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, hogy legyűrje a szájában összegyűlt keserű nyálat, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és ismét összekuporodott az ágyon.  
  
– Már nem rázza a hideg – állapította meg Ron. – Úgy néz ki, már most jobban van.  
  
– Lehet – hallotta Piton hangját, és érezte, hogy eligazítja rajta a takarókat. – Itt akar maradni?  
  
– Igen – vágta rá rögtön Ron. – Ha nem gond…  
  
– Felügyelet nélkül hagytam egy bájitalt, amit be kell fejeznem. Nem szeretném, ha addig egyedül maradna. Lehet, hogy akár egy óráig is eltarthat.  
  
– Szóltam Hermionénak, hova mentem, nem fognak aggódni értem, miért vagyok olyan sokáig távol – tette hozzá Ron.  
  
– Miért nem értesítettek a helyzetről? – követelte fagyosan Piton. – Felmentem volna Harryért, és megkímélhettük volna attól, hogy ebben az állapotában végigvonszolja a hideg pincén keresztül!  
  
Ron erre csak sóhajtott.  
  
– Gondolom, van róla fogalma, egyesek mennyire tartanak öntől – tette hozzá Ron, mire Piton csak horkantott egyet. – Nagyon nem lett volna jó, ha eljön, higgye el.  
  
– Mennem kell, amint tudok, jövök. Addig maradjon vele.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy Piton felkel mellőle, aztán elhagyja a szobát. A hangokból ítélve Ron közben odahúzott egy széket az ágya mellé, és leült rá.  
  
– Nem zavar, ha én is itt leszek? – kérdezte Sergius.  
  
– Ha nem fenyegetőzöl, meg a többi… – morogta Ron.  
  
Harry csak ennyit hallott, mert annyira fáradt volt, hogy nem bírt tovább ébren maradni. Remélte, hogy amikor felébred, akkor sokkal jobban fogja magát érezni, de amikor lassan ébredezett, rájött, hogy közel sincs így. Nem sok idő telhetett el, mert Ron még mindig ott ült, egy kviddicskönyvbe belebújva. Amikor észrevette, hogy felébredt, felderült és félretette azt.  
  
– Harry! Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry felköhögött, aztán kimerülten bámult Ronra.  
  
– Ugyanúgy… – mondta rekedtesen, és jobban összehúzta maga körül a takarót, ahogy ismét rázni kezdte a hideg.  
  
– Fázik – állapította meg Sergius az ágy túlsó feléből. – Ez nagyon nem jó. Perselus, úgy hallom, mindjárt végez a munkával.  
  
– Ezt te hol hallod? – érdeklődött Ron megborzongva. – Ja, tudom… a macskáknak nagyon jó a hallásuk… Harry, tényleg fázol?  
  
– Csak egy kicsit… – köhögött ismét. – Gondolom, még nem hatott a bájital. Mennyi idő telt el? Tíz percig aludtam? – kérdezte, aztán felült az ágyban, hogy nekitámaszkodhasson annak fejlécéhez. Felhúzta a lábait a takaró alatt, és teljesen magára húzta.  
  
Ron a fejét rázta.  
  
– Már egy óra eltelt – mondta aggódva. – Valami nem stimmel. Én nem várom meg Pitont, megyek, és szólok neki! – felállt a székről és odament az ajtóhoz, de a bájitalmester pont akkor érkezett meg.  
  
Csodálkozva bámult Ronra, aki épp csak arrébb tudott lépni, hogy Piton ne lökje fel a nagy sietségben.  
  
– Mi az, Mr. Weasley? – érdeklődött gúnyosan. – Szó nélkül akart távozni?  
  
– Nem, uram – vicsorogta Ron. Látszódott rajta, hogy már a nyelvén van egy gonosz megjegyzés. – Épp magáért indultam, mert nem bírtam tovább várni!  
  
– Miért? – kérdezett rá, de amikor Harryre pillantott, megértette. – Értem – mondta tömören.  
  
Odament az ágyához, és leült a szélére, miközben jobban szemügyre vette Harryt.  
  
– Nem vagyok jobban – mondta rekedtesen Harry, megelőzve a kérdést. – Ráz a hideg… – vacogta.  
  
– Azt látom – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton. Odanyúlt, és megérintette a homlokát. – Én ezt nem értem – mondta tanácstalanul. – A lázad egyre jobban emelkedik. Mintha meg sem ittad volna a főzetet.  
  
Harry jobban összehúzta magát a takaró alatt, de nem érezte jobban magát.  
  
– Tényleg megittam, hiszen látta! – mondta. Piton egy sóhajjal nézett rá, hiszen ez nyilvánvaló volt. – Bocsánat – motyogta.  
  
Ron felállt a székről és arrébb tette, majd keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Valami nagyon nem stimmel vele – jegyezte meg. – Sokszor láttam, hogy amikor a gyengélkedőn bájitalt kapott, az szinte rögtön hatott, ellenben másokkal.  
  
Piton is elgondolkodva nézte.  
  
– Igen, rögtön hatott, mert… Harrynek erős varázsereje van – jött rá hirtelen. – Másokkal ellentétben hamarabb megindult a gyógyulási folyamat.  
  
– De tudok rendesen varázsolni! – tiltakozott Harry fáradtan.  
  
– Amikor egy varázsló megsérül – magyarázta tanári stílusban Piton –, akkor annak függvényében gyógyul, hogy mekkora varázsereje van. A varázserő és a gyógyítás szoros összefüggésben vannak. A bájital tulajdonképpen afféle hozzávalókat nyújt a varázserőnek a delikvens gyógyulásához. A mugliknak nincs ilyen képességük, ezért ha megbetegednek, sokkal több idő a gyógyulás, míg a varázslónak a megfázás is igen hamar gyógyítható. Azért gyógyultál meg olyan hamar, mert másokkal szemben neked rendkívüli erőd van. Amivel most úgy tűnik… egy kis gond van – húzta össze a szemöldökét, ahogy figyelte őt. – A szemed gyógyulása viszont még rendben végbement. Nyilvánvalóan annak meggyógyítása végleg kimerítette a varázserődet ilyen téren.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és komolyan megrémült. A varázsereje cserbenhagyta…?  
  
– Ugye… ez nem végleges? – suttogta rémülten.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ideiglenes – nyugtatta meg gyorsan Piton, és ujjait Harry arcához emelte. – Kezd nagyon magas lenni a lázad, muszáj tennünk valamit ellene. – Felállt az ágyról, és feltűrte a talárja ujját, miközben Ronhoz fordult. – Darius megmutatja, hol találja a személyes konyhámat, ahol teát főzhet Harrynek. Sergius, te maradj itt mellette, én megkeresem azokat a bájitalokat, amik most segíthetnek rajta.  
  
Harry az ajtóra pillantott, ahol épp Darius ücsörgött aggódó tekintettel. Ron odament hozzá, és követte ki a konyhába. Aztán Piton is eltűnt, Harry pedig ott maradt Sergiusszal.  
  
Bánatosan hajtotta le a fejét a térdére, igyekezve tudomást sem venni a torokfájásról meg a többi nyavalyáról. Petunia néni ezek szerint nagyon ártani akart neki. Szívébe hasított a fájdalom, hogy sosem szerette egy cseppet sem… ellenben Pitonnal, aki most rettentően aggódónak tűnt, hiába próbálta palástolni. Ez sokkal jobban vigasztalta. Ő tényleg törődött vele…  
  
– Jól vagy…? – kérdezte Sergius mellette, aki megijedt mozdulatlanságától.  
  
Harry köhögött egyet, és úgy érezte, mindjárt kiszakad a tüdeje tőle.  
  
– Persze… csak elgondolkodtam – suttogta hang nélkül, a torka most már nagyon fájt.  
  
Sergius fülelni kezdett, aztán felállt és kisétált a szobából, nyilván mivel mindjárt ideér valaki.  
  
Piton visszatért, egyik kezében egy kisebb dobozzal, míg a másikban egy bájitallal. Ismét leült mellé az ágyra, azt pedig letette az éjjeliszekrényre. Feltűrte az ingének és talárjának az ujját, amitől Harry rémülten pillantott rá. Rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába, ahogy a férfi felnyitotta a dobozt. Ülve tökéletesen belelátott, és amikor Piton a dobozban lévő sok kis dolgot kicsomagolta a pamutkendőkből, rémülten hátrált el az ágy másik oldalához.  
  
– Ne-nem… azt nem akarom! – nyögte ki rémülten, amikor felismerte azokat a szörnyű tárgyakat.  
  
Piton döbbenten nézett rá.  
  
– Harry, nem foglak bántani! – mondta hirtelen. – Ezek csak…  
  
– Fecskendők, tudom! – csattant fel Harry rekedten, és felköhögött.  
  
Kiskorában rengetegszer vitték olyan helyre, ahol ilyen tűkkel szúrták tele őt, mondván, hogy ettől majd jobban lesz. Lehet így volt, de neki csak az maradt meg, hogy hárman fogták le, mire az orvos belészúrta azt. Amint aztán az orvos tövig beledöfte, rettentően ordított a fájdalomtól, majd a varázsereje meglódult és tönkretett mindent a rendelőben.  
  
Piton elengedte a dobozt, és fentebb ült az ágyon, tekintete pedig elég szomorúnak tűnt.  
  
– Feltételezed, hogy bántanálak?  
  
– Nem, tanár úr… csak nem értem, hogy miért kell azt… használni – nyögte ki.  
  
Ron közben megérkezett kezében a teásbögrével, és csodálkozva állt meg Piton mellett.  
  
– Harry – mondta komolyan Piton. – A varázserőd most cserbenhagyott, nem fog segíteni a gyógyulásban, a szervezeted pedig nagyon gyengének tűnik, nem tudja egyedül leküzdeni a betegséget. Ha nem viszem le a lázadat, akkor éjszakára nagyon magas lesz, és életveszélyes állapotba kerülsz. Szerinted, mint apa, hagyni fogom ezt?  
  
Ron közben letette a bögrét az éjjeliszekrényre és meglátta, miről van szó.  
  
– Ez csak egy tű! – mondta elmosolyodva, de amikor látta, Harry milyen gyilkos tekintettel bámul rá, elkomorodott. – Nem lesz tőle bajod. Épp ellenkezőleg, csak jobban leszel!  
  
– Csak egy tű, persze… – motyogta Harry. – Vigye innét, kérem, nem akarom ezt. Biztos, hogy van más lehetőség is… egyszerűen félek a tűktől! Sajnálom, nem vagyok elég jó griffendéles.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nos, rendben – gúnyolódott. – Akkor szólok Madam Pomfreynak, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden kérdés nélkül kúpot ad neked. – Azzal, hogy komolyan gondolja megállapítását, felállt az ágy széléről.  
  
– De neki már… – szólt közbe Ron, de Piton egy gyilkos pillantással elhallgatta.  
  
Harry elsápadt, amikor belegondolt, hogy mi is az.  
  
– Ne… ne szóljon neki! – szólt Piton után, aki egy elégedett mosollyal fordult vissza.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezett rá Piton gúnyosan. – Ő a kritikus eseteknél azt a módszert használja, velem ellentétben.  
  
Harry most már inkább elpirult.  
  
– Biztos… – nyögte ki. – Nem kell ide Madam Pomfrey, tényleg!  
  
Arrébb mozdult az ágyon, ahol eddig ült, közel a széléhez. A bájitalmester elégedetten húzta fel a szemöldökét, és aztán visszaült mellé. Harry félig kibújt pizsamájából, aminek ujját Piton feltűrte. Valami szert kent a karjára, aztán elővett a pamutrongy közül egy félelmetes fecskendőt, majd felszívott a bájitalból egy adagot. Feltartotta, és kicsit megnyomta, aminek következtében pár csepp kifröccsent a végéből. Harry úgy érezte, nem csak a betegségtől szédül már, hanem magától a látványtól is.  
  
Ron közben megkerülte az ágyat, és leült a másik oldalára, hogy elterelje a figyelmét. Ezt Piton biztos értékeli, mert elég mardekáros húzás volt.  
  
– Nyugi, Harry, egyáltalán nem fog fájni – mondta nyugodtan.  
  
– De az egy tű… és ne mondogasd már folyton! – Harry egyszerűen nem bírta elszakítani a tekintetét róla.  
  
– Harry, ne hisztizz! – mondta mérgesen Piton. Látszott, hogy türelme végét járja. Bal kezével erősen tartotta a karját, míg jobb kezével közelített azzal a szörnyűséggel. – A legjobb, ha elfordulsz – tanácsolta fejcsóválva. – Mr. Weasley, segítsen, ha kérhetem.  
  
Harry elfordult, miközben Ron két kezével megfogta őt. Soha életében nem volt még ennyire kínos semmi sem, mint most… legszívesebben elbújt volna szégyenében. Hirtelen apró fájdalmat érzett a vállában, és érezte az ellenállást, ahogy belé fecskendezik a bájitalt. Összeszorított szemmel zihálni kezdett, ahogy eszébe jutottak az emlékek, és a takarót szorongatva próbált úrrá lenni az erején, amit sikerült is visszatartani.  
  
Ron elengedte őt, míg érezte, hogy Piton leengedi a karján az ingét, aztán magához öleli. Mélyeket lélegezve próbált lehiggadni, és nem gondolni arra az éles dologra.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, túl vagy rajta – mondta halkan Piton. – Muszáj volt, tudod.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és elhúzódott. Rettenetesen kínosan érezte magát, hogy egy ilyen kis piti dologból ekkora ügyet csinál… de nem tehetett róla. Piton felemelte a teásbögrét, és odanyújtotta neki, ő pedig kissé remegő kézzel elfogadta, és kortyolva iszogatta.  
  
– Szeretném tudni, mi történt délelőtt – mondta Piton egy idő után komolyan nézve rá. – Elég jól repülsz, kétlem, hogy magadtól estél volna bele a vízbe!  
  
Harry kínosan elfordult, de tudta, hogy így sem fog menekülni a magyarázkodás elől.  
  
– Harry! Kérlek, válaszolj! – szólt rá dühösen Piton.  
  
Letette a bögrét, csak hogy húzza az időt.  
  
– Mostanság kicsit gond van a kviddicscsapattal – kezdte óvatosan. Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét, hogy folytassa. – Van egy bizonyos tag, aki vérszemet kapott, hogy ha én nem vagyok ott, ő lehet a főnök… – felköhögött. Amikor újra levegőhöz jutott, folytatta: – Az edzésen idiótán viselkedett, én utánamentem, és hát… kapott az alkalmon, hogy eltegyen láb alól.  
  
Piton arca rettentő haragos lett, úgy tűnt, ebben a percben nagyon meggyilkolna valakit. Viszont visszafogta haragját, és teljesen nyugodt hangon szólalt meg.  
  
– Itt az ideje, hogy ledőlj – mondta szigorúan. – A szervezetednek pihennie kell, hogy mielőbb kigyógyulj ebből az egyszerű, de számodra már súlyossá vált betegségből. Addig én és Mr. Weasley elbeszélgetünk Minerva irodájában.  
  
Harry kissé elsápadt, amikor rájött, hogy mire készül Piton. Biztos jó ötlet lesz az, hogy nekiesik majd McLaggennek? Onnan kezdve a fiú meg fogja keseríteni az életét… Gondolkozás helyett inkább lejjebb csúszott az ágyban, és oldalra fordult, lehunyva a szemét.  
  
Varázsigéket hallott, aztán érezte, hogy az izzadt ruháit pizsamája váltja fel, majd Piton ismét megérinti a homlokát; a keze már nem tűnt olyan hidegnek.  
  
– Úgy tűnik, rendesen hat a szer, és le fog menni a láza – mondta Ronnak. Harry már csak ennyit hallott, mert teret adott a rátörő fáradtságnak és kábultságnak, így elaludt.

 

**oO{~T~}Oo**

 

Perselus halkan becsukta Harry szobájának ajtaját, vetve még egy utolsó pillantást az ijesztően sápadt arcra. Remélte, hogy a tömény, erősebb hatóerejű bájital, amit beléfecskendezett, megteszi a hatását, és mielőbb teljesen fel fog épülni a betegségből. Ijesztő volt, hogy a varázsereje segítsége nélkül a szervezete ennyire nem képes megbirkózni egy egyszerű betegséggel.  
  
Egy tucat bűbájt tett Harry szobájára, és Sergiust is beküldte hozzá, így rögtön tudni fog róla, ha valami baj van. Addig pedig utánajár, mi folyik abban a bizonyos csapatban. Egy sóhajjal fordult Harry barátja felé, aki idegesen toporgott előtte.  
  
– Szóval, Mr. Weasley – mondta vészjóslóan –, elárulná, mióta zajlik ez a dolog a csapatban, és miért nem szóltak egy felnőttnek?  
  
A fiú sóhajtott, mint akinek tényleg nehezére esik elmondania a dolgokat.  
  
– Nem tudom, pontosan mikor kezdődött – kezdett bele. – Nyilván tudja, tanár úr, hogy év elején Cormac McLaggen bekerült a csapatba. – Perselus bólintott. – Eleinte nem is volt annyira feltűnő a dolog, de aztán rájöttünk, hogy Harrynek és Cormacnak is tetszik Hermione… – Weasley szinte elsápadt, nyilván ilyesmit nem szabadott volna közölnie –, aki gyakran lejött megnézni az edzéseket. Mindenki tudja, hogy Harry mennyire remekül repül, Cormacnak pedig feltűnt, hogy Hermione mennyire szereti nézni őt, ami ugye rettentően idegesítette McLaggent. Valószínűleg úgy gondolta, hogy ha Harryt baleset éri, akkor majd átveheti a helyét, és ő tündökölhet a rivaldafényben – ahogy ő nevezte –, megszerezve Hermionét, és talán még a kapitányi posztot is.  
  
Perselus elborzadva bámult a fiúra.  
  
– Én menten rosszul leszek… – nyögte ki döbbenten. – Az ember azt hinné, hogy csak a mardekárosok között léteznek ilyen vérre menő cselekedetek! Ma délelőtt volt gondolom az a pont, amikor Harry megelégelte ezt az egészet, és ki akarta rakni a csapatból. Igazam van?  
  
– Igen, megfordult a fejében – folytatta Weasley –, de ehelyett múltkor csak megfenyegette. Cormac viszont úgy vélte, neki is van annyi joga ott lenni, mint Harrynek, illetve a képébe vágta, hogy jobb csapatkapitány lenne, és mivel nincs semmilyen hozzátartozója, így nem tehet semmit sem ellene. McGalagonyt pedig nem érdeklik az ilyen kis féltékenységi ügyek, amikor ő mindenképpen nyerni szeretne…  
  
– Nincsen semmilyen hozzátartozója…? – visszhangozta Perselus dühösen. – Miért, én ki vagyok, Mr. Weasley?! – emelte fel a hangját, és igyekezett nem elveszíteni a fejét.  
  
A griffendéles kissé bánatosan nézett rá, és Perselus tudta, hogy több áll e mögött.  
  
– Professzor… hogy is mondjam – mondta bizonytalanul és halkan –, én láttam az előbb mennyire törődő Harryvel, és mennyire vigyáz rá… de ezt mások nem látják – fejezte be suttogva. – Ők azt látják, hogy az órán olyan ridegen viselkedik vele, mint eddig… a folyosón sem látják magukat együtt, tulajdonképpen semmi olyasmit, ami arra engedne következtetni, hogy maguk egy kicsit is kedvelik egymást. – Perselus most már kényszeríttette magát, hogy ne kezdjen el ordítani egy olyan emberrel, aki semmiről sem tehet. – Ebből arra a végkövetkeztetésre jutottak egyesek, hogy mennyire formális ez az egész örökbefogadásos ügy, és magát mennyire nem érdekli, mi történik Harryvel.  
  
Perselus ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy úrrá legyen érzelmein, de úgy érezte, mindjárt felrobban a dühtől. Ő Harryvel azért viselkedett úgy, hogy a fiút ne rohanja le túlságosan is apai hajlamaival… erre?  
  
– Pedig közel sincs így! – sziszegte mérhetetlen dühvel. – Majd most megtudja Mr. McLaggen, ki is Harry Potter apja! – dühöngött, aztán a kandallóhoz lépett. – Gyerünk, Mr. Weasley, felmegyünk Minerva irodájába!  
  
A fiú kicsit bizonytalanul lépett oda hozzá, és aggódva nézte őt.  
  
– Elnézést, hogy ennyire őszinte voltam – mondta szégyenlősen. – Nem akartam kioktatni… vagy ilyesmi. De ezt tudnia kellett. És elnézést a múltkoriért a gyengélkedőben… nem akartam olyan durva sértéseket a fejéhez vágni. Azt hittem, tényleg nem érdekli Harry sorsa…  
  
– Megértettem! – vágott közbe Perselus. – Bocsánatkérés elfogadva. – Odanyúlt a Hopp-porért. – Egyvalamit nem értek. Miért nem szólt minderről nekem Harry? – kérdezte hirtelen, megfeledkezve erről a nagy dühöngésben.  
  
Weasley zavartan állt egyik lábáról a másikra, aztán vett egy mély levegőt, hogy végre elárulja.  
  
– Én úgy gondolom azért, mert azt hiszi, valóban annyiban hagyná a dolgot, és nem tenne semmit sem az ő érdekében – mondta halkan.  
  
Perselus a döbbenettől egyszerűen nem jutott szóhoz.  
  
– Ezt képzelte rólam…? – mondta színtelenül, aztán egy idő után hozzátette: – Pedig közel sincsen így.  
  
– Én már tudom, tanár úr – tette hozzá Weasley, aztán komolyan a szemébe nézett. – Talán most már ő is, úgy kezelte az imént őt… vagy mégsem. Szerintem még mindig azt hiszi, hogy teljesen formális az egész, és csak kötelességből foglalkozik vele.  
  
– Úgy érzem, gyakrabban el kéne beszélgetnünk – vetette oda szárazon. – Gyerünk, már így is nagyon későre jár. – Bedobta a port a kandallóba. – _Minerva McGalagony irodája!_  
  
Amikor megérkeztek az irodába, Minerva éppen végzett a szokásos esti dolgozatjavítással, és megrökönyödve bámult váratlan vendégeire.  
  
– Minek köszönhetem ezt a kései látogatást, Perselus? – érdeklődött csodálkozva.  
  
– Beszédem van veled, Minerva. Most rögtön! – Odafordult Mr. Weasleyhez. – Kérem, szóljon Mr. McLaggennek, hogy fáradjon ide!  
  
Weasley bólintott, és már el is tűnt az irodából. A Griffendél klubhelyiség nem volt messze a házvezető irodájától, így pár percen belül már itt is lesznek.  
  
– Nem értem, Perselus, miért vagy ilyen dühös. Mi történt? – kérdezte meglepetten Minerva, amikor pálcájával belebegtette a pergameneket a fiókba. Megkerülte az asztalt, és várakozóan nézett rá.  
  
Perselus összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, és szinte vicsorogva vetette oda:  
  
– Van róla fogalmad, hogy a kedves házad kviddicscsapatánál hogyan zajlanak az edzések?  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan úgy, mint minden egyes háznál – vágott vissza McGalagony. – Mire célzol, Perselus? Most már kioktatsz azon a téren is, hogyan edzenek az én házam diákjai?  
  
Nyílt az ajtó, és Ron Weasley megérkezett McLaggennel. Mindketten megálltak mögöttük, de Perselus még nem törődött velük.  
  
– Minerva! Tudom, hogy nem szokásod beleavatkozni a diákok életébe, de amikor már igen veszélyessé válik, nem ártana!  
  
– Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte ingerülten a nő.  
  
– Arról, ami ma délelőtt történt! – csattant fel Perselus, és úgy fordult, hogy McLaggent is lássa. – Az edzésen odáig fajult a rivalizálás, hogy McLaggen lelökte Harryt a seprűjéről, aki belesett a jeges tóba! – Minerva döbbenten bámult a fiúra. – Látom, a mai edzésről nem igazán érdeklődtél!  
  
McLaggen teljesen elsápadt, és egyúttal úgy tűnt, teljesen megrémült.  
  
– Igaz ez? – kérdezett rá McGalagony keményen, aztán Weasleyre pillantott. – Miért nem tudok én erről?!  
  
Weasley bátran előrébb lépett.  
  
– Már sokszor mondták a csapattagok, mi történik, de maga tudomást sem vett róla! Azt mondta, ez csak egy kicsinyes kamaszos rivalizálás, amiből sosem lesz gond!  
  
Minerva erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Valóban ezt mondtam. Az pedig, hogy beleesett a tóba, nem olyan nagy következmény, mint az, hogy elhagyták a kijelölt területet…  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, Minerva, de tényleg! – kiáltott Piton. – November van, a víz jeges, és ha egyáltalán volt egy fokos, akkor sokat mondtam! Hogy lehetsz ennyire felelőtlen?! Nem hiszek a fülemnek!  
  
– Már megbocsáss, Perselus! – csattant fel McGalagony. – Jelenleg az nagyobb vétség, hogy túllépték az edzésre kijelölt határokat, mint az, hogy az edzésen nekiesnek lökdösődni, amiért meg is kapják a büntetésüket, akár most azonnal! Nem értem, miért nem hoztad el magaddal Harryt, hogy ő is kivegye a részét a dologból!  
  
– Azért, Minerva, mert Harry otthon fekszik félig eszméletlenül, nagyon magas lázzal! – kiáltotta dühösen. – Csak remélhetem, hogy nem lesznek szövődményei a kalandnak, amiért nem fegyelmezed megfelelően a diákjaidat, különösen McLaggent!  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte bénultan Minerva.  
  
Perselus egy lépéssel ott termett a halálra vált fiú előtt.  
  
– Idefigyeljen, Mr. McLaggen! Ha még egyszer meghallom bárkitől is, hogy Harryt bántalmazza az edzéseken, és szándékosan tesz arról, hogy baleset érje, nem leszek kíméletes magához! Megértette?! – kiáltott még rá a végén.  
  
– Me-meg… – nyögte ki a fiú.  
  
– Helyes! – Azzal Minerva felé fordult. – Ne aggódj, Minerva, el fogok Harryvel is beszélgetni arról, hogy mennyire nem biztonságos elhagyni a kijelölt területet. De javaslom, hogy jobban figyelj oda egyesekre! – Ismét McLaggen felé fordult. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy két hét büntetőmunka velem jobb belátásra fogja bírni, hogy megfelelően viselkedjen a társaival, vagy akár a fiammal!  
  
– Perselus… – szólt közbe Minerva.  
  
– Netán vonjak le ötven pontot is? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel, mire Minerva dühösen nézett vissza. Nyilvánvaló, hogy már ennyi pontveszteséggel még nagyobb hátrányban lesznek a házak közti pontversenyben. – Most pedig, ha megbocsátotok.  
  
Odament a kandallóhoz, és beleszórta a Hopp-port. De még mielőtt távozott volna, hallotta, hogy Minerva vitatkozni kezd a griffendéles diákjaival.  
  
Akkor sem nyugodott meg teljesen, amikor már a csendes lakosztályában állt a kandalló mellett. Inkább még időzött egy kicsit, hogy teljesen lehiggadjon. Levette a köpenyét, felakasztotta a fogasra, aztán kiment a folyosóra, Harry szobája felé. Halkan kinyitotta az ajtót, aztán pálcájával egy kis gyertyát varázsolt, ami parancsára odalebegett az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
Még ilyen messziről is látta Harry arcán, hogy még mindig nincs jól. Odament és leült az ágy szélére, ahogy mostanság mindig is tette. Kezével arrébb fésülte a kócos tincseket. Érezte, hogy homloka már közel sem volt olyan meleg, ahogy eddig, de még mindig aggasztó volt az állapota.  
  
– Felébredt azóta? – kérdezte halkan Sergiust, aki az ágy túlsó oldalánál ült.  
  
– Nem – válaszolt suttogva barátja. – Annyira mélyen aludt, hogy át sem fordult a másik oldalára. Ugye meg fog gyógyulni?  
  
– Bízom benne – mondta fojtott hangon Perselus, mikor elhúzta a kezét. Óvatosan felemelte a takarót, és megfogta Harry meleg csuklóját. Ujjait enyhén rászorította, hogy megfigyelje a pulzusát. – Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy minden rendben lesz reggelre.  
  
Harry megmozdult, mintha megérezte volna, hogy valaki a kezét fogja. Perselus gyorsan elengedte, mintha vétek lenne immáron a saját fiát megérintenie. Harry köhögött, aztán a másik oldalára fordult. Perselus utána húzta a takarót, fel egészen a nyakáig.  
  
– Menjél nyugodtan pihenni, Perselus. Itt leszek mellette, ha bármi történne. – Még mielőtt tiltakozni akart volna, Sergius rögtön hozzátette: – Ne ellenkezz, kell neked is a pihenés.  
  
Perselus sóhajtott, aztán felkelt az ágyról és nyugovóra tért.

 

**oO{~T ~}Oo**

  
  
Harry, amikor felébredt, nagyon megkönnyebbült. Sokkalta jobban érezte magát, egyedül csak a torka kapart egy kicsit. Ijesztő volt a tegnap este, és valahogy nem akarta, hogy ismét olyan beteg legyen, amilyen eddigi élete során még soha nem volt.  
  
Felkelt az ágyból, aztán elővett egy tiszta ruhát, az egyik legmelegebb pulóverével, nehogy még ebbe is belekössön Piton, miszerint nem tud rendesen felöltözni. Amikor végzett, kiment a folyosóra. Sehol senki. Bement a nappaliba, és látta, hogy az asztal meg van terítve két személyre, de Piton sehol sincs.  
  
Leült a helyére, és bátran szedett magának tükörtojást. Nem volt igazán éhes, de érezte, hogy a gyomra rettentő üres. Már majdnem hozzákezdett, amikor hangokat hallott Piton hálószobája felől. Nem pillantott hátra, tudta, hogy úgyis az ebédlőbe jön reggelizni. De a férfi nem ment a helyére, ahol ülni szokott, hanem megállt a háta mögött, és kissé magához szorítva őt a homlokára tette a kezét. Harry szinte hallotta, hogy Piton mennyire megkönnyebbül, amikor rájött, hogy már egyáltalán nem lázas. Szívének annyira jólesett ez a kedves gesztus, hogy el sem hitte, hogy valóságos a férfi aggódása.  
  
– Jobban vagyok – szólalt meg Harry kissé rekedtesen, amikor Piton ellépett tőle, és leült szemben vele. – A torkom fáj egy kicsit, de amúgy semmim… tényleg.  
  
Piton kávét öntött magának, aztán rápillantott.  
  
– Örömmel hallom – mondta. – Bár azt már kevésbé, hogy elhagytátok a kijelölt területet, ahol játszhattok. Úgy vélem, a hetente egyszeri büntetőmunka velem tökéletes lesz ahhoz, hogy a fejedbe verd, szólni kell egy felnőttnek, ha elfajulnak a dolgok, nem pedig magadnak kell intézni. Érthető voltam?  
  
Harry szégyenlősen turkálta az ételt.  
  
– Igen… uram – motyogta.  
  
– Nem vagy éhes? – kérdezett rá Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
– Nem igazán… – de azért bekapott egy falatot.  
  
– Még nem vagy teljesen egészséges – sóhajtotta Piton egy idő után.  
  
– Mi lesz a varázserőmmel? Mármint úgy értem, hogy nem véd meg kellően, ahogy kéne. – Harry inkább letette a villát, és teát öntött magának. – Meg fog javulni?  
  
Piton csak egy fél pirítóst evett, aztán hátradőlt a székében, kezében a kávéjával.  
  
– Nem te vagy az első ember, aki így jár, Harry – nyugtatta meg. – Elég gyakran megesik, hogy egy átok utóhatásaként a varázserő nem akarja a delikvenst megvédeni. Erre feltaláltak egy speciális bájitalt, ami helyrehozza ezt az egyensúlyt. Amint kihevered teljesen a betegséget, odaadom. De addig nem lehet, mert nem tudni, milyen következményei lennének. – Kortyolt a kávéjából, aztán letette a csészét. – Talán holnapra már teljesen rendbe jössz. Remélem, addig tudsz magadra vigyázni, ugye?  
  
Harry kissé dühösen bámult Pitonra.  
  
– Persze, hogy tudok! Nem vagyok olyan felelőtlen, mint hiszi! – csattant fel rekedtesen, és megköszörülte a torkát. Amikor Piton a fejét rázva nézte őt, kissé elpirult. – Elnézést… kicsit elfeledkeztem róla, hogy már nem az, aki volt… tudja.  
  
– Érdekes – gúnyolódott Piton –, én nem feledkezem meg magamról. – Az üressé vált csészéjébe ismét kávét töltött. – Szeretném, ha ma nyugton maradnál. Nem vagy teljesen egészséges, örülnék, ha kímélnéd magadat.  
  
– Persze, tanár úr – morogta Harry, de amikor belegondolt, eszébe jutott, hogy az edzési ütemtervet még össze kell állítaniuk, és ettől függetlenül mennyire repülni szeretne.  
  
Ahogy ezt elképzelte, rémülten ugrott össze a gyomra, és véletlenül kiborította a csészéjét.  
  
Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel pillantott rá.  
  
– Valami gond van?  
  
– Nem… nincs…– mondta Harry elgondolkodva. – Csak ahogy arra gondoltam, mennyire szeretek repülni, hirtelen elfogott a félelem ezzel kapcsolatban… – össze kellett szorítania a szemét, hogy legyőzze a hirtelen rátörő szédülést. Amikor újra kinyitotta, próbált másra gondolni, ami segített visszanyerni hidegvérét. Piton aggódva figyelte őt. – Úgy látszik az, hogy beleestem a vízbe, okozott… valami repüléstől való félelmet – nyelt nagyot.  
  
Piton letette a csészéjét.  
  
– Hagyj magadnak pár napot, lehet, hogy idővel magától is megoldódik – mondta megnyugtatóan. – Ha nem, akkor annak igen nyomós oka lesz.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan – mondta Harry halkan, bár olyan érzése volt, hogy erről nem ő tehet. Piton felkelt az asztaltól, és magához hívott néhány iratot az irodájából.  
  
– Egész nap távol leszek – mondta fáradtan, látszott rajta, hogy cseppet sincs kedve elmenni itthonról. – A Grimmauld téren ma több megbeszélés lesz, illetve bemegyek az újdonsült Auror parancsnokságra is. Ha bármi történik, a lakosztályom összeköttetésben van a főhadiszállás kandallójával, így el tudsz érni. – Harry bólintott, hogy mindent megértett. – Nos, rendben.  
  
Egy sóhajjal markolt a Hopp-porba, aztán egyik pillanatról a másikra már ott sem volt. Harry megtörölte a száját, aztán figyelte, ahogy az üres teríték eltűnik.  
  
Nem fog csak itt ülni és belehalni az unalomba.  
  
Megigazította magán a ruháját, aztán odament a kandallóhoz, és bedobta a Hopp-port.  
  
– _Griffendél klubhelyiség!_  
  
Amikor kipördült a kandallóból, meglepetésére elég sokan tartózkodtak a klubhelyiségben. Amikor pillantása McLaggenre esett, az rémülten bámult rá vissza, és felmenekült a fiúk hálószobájába.  
  
– Ezt meg mi lelte? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, amikor odament barátaihoz.  
  
– Hármat találhatsz – mondta lelkesen Ron. – A tegnapi beszélgetés apáddal valahogy nem töltötte el kitörő örömmel.  
  
– Miről maradtam le? – nézett hol a lányra, hol rá. Amikor egyikük sem válaszolt, csak sóhajtott. – Várj, magam is kitalálom… Piton nyilván megmondta a magáét McGalagonynak, aztán McLaggennek kiosztott egy sor büntetőmunkát…  
  
Hermione hirtelen felpattant és megállt előtte.  
  
– Jól vagy már, ugye? Ron mesélte, hogy nem hatott a bájital, és drasztikusabb módszerekhez kellett folyamodnia Piton professzornak…  
  
– Khm, igen – motyogta Harry, és remélte, hogy barátja kihagyta azt a részt, mennyire fél a tűktől. – Tulajdonképpen szeretném, ha elmennénk ismét edzeni, mert egyáltalán nem nyugodtam meg a Hugrabug-Griffendél találkozó közeledte miatt.  
  
Ron lelkesen felpattant.  
  
– Már épp mondani akartam, hogy nem ártana edzenünk! Hiszen a jövő hét mindjárt itt van, hétköznap pedig nem lesz elég lehetőségünk.  
  
Amikor a csapattagok készen álltak és elindultak a pálya felé, Hermione megragadta a karját, így lemaradtak a többiektől.  
  
– Piton megengedte ezt? – kérdezte aggódva. – Úgy értem, ha ennyire nem hatott a bájital, az oltás akkor igen? Elvileg neked pihenni kéne, nem ebben a hidegben ilyen vékony öltözetben mászkálnod!  
  
– Ne aggódj már ennyit, kérlek! – sóhajtotta Harry. – Piton valóban mondta, hogy kíméljem magamat… az egyenlő azzal, hogy nem fogok repülni, oké?  
  
Hermione bólintott, viszont nem indult el, hogy folytassák útjukat a pálya felé.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy ennyire idegesítelek az aggódásommal… de nagyon megrémültem tegnap, amikor Ron visszajött és elmesélte… mennyire rosszul voltál – suttogta. Harry közelebb lépett hozzá. – Tudom, hogy hülyeség… és úgy gondolod, hogy végre szálljak le rólad… de…  
  
A lánynak nem volt lehetősége a mondatot befejezni, mert Harry egyszerűen magához húzta őt, egy remek módszerrel belefojtva a szót: hevesen megcsókolta, még mielőtt a lány tovább áradozna arról, mennyire zavarhatja a jelenléte őt, mikor közel sincs így.  
  
Hermione először meglepődött, de aztán ő volt az, aki még jobban elmélyítette a csókot. Kezével beletúrt a fiú hajába, mintha sohasem akarná elengedni, ami Harrynek nagyon jólesett. Végül a lány visszahúzódott, és kipirulva nézett fel rá.  
  
– Ezek szerint nem akarod, hogy leszálljak rólad?  
  
Harry felnevetett, és átkarolta a lányt.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem!  
  
Együtt értek fel a pályához, és mind Ron, mind pedig McLaggen furcsán néztek rájuk. Már éppen el akarta terelni a témát róluk, de hirtelen a pálya túlsó feléről kiabálás hallatszott. Mindannyian odanéztek: Katie kiabált Ginny után, aki leesett a seprűjéről, és vészes gyorsasággal zuhant lefelé.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra összenézett Ronnal, és mindketten kirántották a pálcájukat a lány felé rohanva.  
  
– _Vingardium Leviosa!_ – kiáltották egyszerre, Ginny zuhanása pedig lelassult, végül megállt.  
  
Harry biccentett Ronnak, aki feloldotta a varázslatot, míg Harry híres varázserejével lassan leengedte a földre őt. Ron szaladt hozzá elsőnek, és átölelte húgát, Harry pedig megkésve érte őt utol.  
  
– Mi történt, Ginny? – kérdezte idegesen Harry.  
  
– Én nem… nem akarok többet repülni…! – mondta kétségbeesetten. – Nagyon magasan van, és… – nem fejezte be a mondatot, mert Ron megrázta őt.  
  
– Ne beszélj így, hajtó vagy!  
  
Ginny kiszabadult a fogásából, és dühösen nézett rá.  
  
– Rosszul lettem! Félek a repüléstől és kész! Nem akarok többet felülni rá…  
  
Katie is leszállt és eldobta a seprűt, miközben rémülten bámulta azt.  
  
– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry.  
  
Ron felkelt testvére mellől, és amikor a seprűhöz nyúlt, ő is elhátrált.  
  
– Azt hiszem… van egy kis gond, Harry… – nyögte erőtlenül, amikor hátratántorodott. Harry odalépett és elkapta őt, még mielőtt barátja elesik.  
  
– Mi a baj?  
  
– Hirtelen rám tört… a rettegés. Valami nagy baj van velünk! Megátkoztak… vagy nem tudom – motyogta.  
  
Katie és Ginny is odamentek hozzájuk, a pálya széléről pedig a többiek.  
  
– Hogy edzünk Harry, ha félünk a repüléstől, mondd? – kérdezte McLaggen indulatosan, mellette Peakes és Robins szintén rettegő arccal bámulták őt.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, amikor a repülésre gondolt, és kellett pár perc, hogy ne legyen rosszul a félelemtől. Egy pillanatra megesküdött volna rá, hogy remegnek a lábai a félelemtől.  
  
– Azt hiszem… sehogy. Valamit ki kell találnom, amíg ezen túl nem leszünk – döntött végül. – Menjünk vissza a klubhelyiségbe… mára ennyi volt.  
  
Pár óra kutatás után Hermione dühösen dobta el az egyik könyvtári könyvet, ami ledöntötte a tornyot, és Ron ölébe potyogott.  
  
– Kész, feladom – dühöngött, és hátradőlt a fotelben. – Nem tudom, mi ez.  
  
Ron viszont egy laza mozdulattal arrébb lökte a könyveket.  
  
– Jó, ezt nem tudjuk, mi… de az is érdekelne, hogy amit látok, az mi? – kérdezte mosolyogva.  
  
Harry értetlenül húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem értem, miről beszélsz.  
  
Neville is csatlakozott a vigyorgó Ron társaságához.  
  
– Jaj már, látjuk rajtatok! – Egy darabig csend. – Együtt vagytok!  
  
Harry egy sóhajjal a lányhoz fordult.  
  
– Hát, ezt bizony nem tarthattuk volna sokáig titokban – húzta magához Hermionét, aki boldogan hozzábújt –, minthogy azt sem, hogy pár óráig nem ölellek meg.  
  
Dean elégedetten füttyentett, amikor elment mellettük, de ez megállásra késztette.  
  
– Mikről le nem maradok! Végre… megvan az álompár! A hős és a hősnő!  
  
– Dean fogd be! – nyögött fel Harry. – Ezt még hallgatni is rossz. Sőt, elég is volt belőletek mára… Piton így is ki fog nyírni, ha nem talál otthon.  
  
Elengedte Hermionét, és felkelt a fotelből. Amikor lenyúlt a régi kódexért, amit még nem néztek át, hirtelen beugrott valami.  
  
– Te jó ég… – nyögte.  
  
– Mi az, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
Harry lassan felegyenesedett.  
  
– Egy kódex… tuti, hogy ezt egy kódex okozza!  
  
Hermione szintén felállt és a homlokára csapott.  
  
– Hát persze! Nyilván valaki vagy valakik ezt használják rajtatok, hogy ne tudjatok játszani!  
  
– A mardekárosok – sziszegte Neville. – A szemetek. Más bosszút is kitalálhattak volna.  
  
– Nem biztos, hogy ők voltak… bárki lehetett – gondolkodott el a lány.  
  
– Legalább tudod, mi ellen kell megoldást találnotok – dünnyögte Harry. – Ne haragudjatok, tényleg mennem kell. Majd holnap elmondjátok, jutottatok-e valamire bármilyen védővarázslatot illetően… aztán meglátjuk, hogyan tovább. Gyakorolnunk kéne a jövő heti meccsre.  
  
– Elkísérlek egy darabon – ajánlotta fel Neville –, még elszaladok a könyvtárba pár könyvért.  
  
Harry bólintott, és Neville után indult Hermionéval. A portrénál megálltak, Neville pedig türelmesen toporgott, mikor Harry megfogta a lány kezét.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy itt kell hagyjalak…  
  
– De a biztonságod mindennél fontosabb, tudom – vágott közbe Hermione. – Nem kell magyarázkodnod! – Odabújt hozzá, Harry pedig szorosan átölelte. Amikor elengedte őt, kicsit aggódva pillantott fel rá. – Jól érzed magad? Annyira sápadt vagy. Ha visszamész, aludjál egyet, elég fárasztó napod volt. Az a varázslás, hogy megmentsd Ginnyt, eléggé kivehette az erődet.  
  
Harry mosolyogva odanyúlt a lány arcához, és gyengéden a füle mögé tűrt egy tincset.  
  
– Mindig annyit aggódsz. – Lehelt egy csókot a homlokára, aztán intett Neville-nek, hogy mehetnek. – Holnap találkozunk!  
  
Hermione bólintott, aztán becsukódott előtte a portré, ahogy átléptek rajta. Csendesen mentek a folyosón a könyvtár felé vezető úton. Egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy Neville huzamosabb ideje kuncog magában.  
  
– Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezett rá.  
  
– Áh semmi… csak annyira drukkoltunk… tudod, fogadásokat is kötöttünk, mikor jöttök végre össze, meg minden – vigyorgott rá. Ahogy a folyosó kereszteződéséhez értek, megállt. – Ja, és egyébként a fogadást én nyertem!  
  
– Nem is akarom tudni, miben fogadtatok… – rázta a fejét Harry, de rögtön abbahagyta, amikor megszédült egy kicsit. – Akkor holnap!  
  
– Szia Harry! – köszönt el tőle Neville, aztán a könyvtár felé indult, Harry pedig lefelé a pincébe.  
  
A pálcáját kéznél tartotta, ha netán erre járna valaki rossz szándékkal, de kételkedett benne, hogy az a bizonyos szervezet pont itt akarná elkapni. Elvégre nem elkapni akarják, hanem megölni. Kirázta a hideg, amit először annak tulajdonított, hogy megborzongott a gondolattól, de nem az volt. Egyszerűen ahogy leért a hűvös pincefolyosókhoz, a levegő is pár fokkal hidegebb lett.  
  
Még két folyosónyira sem volt Piton lakosztálya felé, amikor nagyon elfáradt. Nekidőlt a falnak, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit, bár nem igazán használt. Végülis nem kell sietnie, Piton még jó sokáig odalesz, pihen egy kicsit, aztán továbbmegy. Lassan leült a fal tövébe és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
Csak egy kis pihenés… aztán tovább indul.  
  
Legközelebb arra eszmélt, hogy valaki nagyon lökdösi, és akar valamit tőle. Pedig olyan békésen aludt, nem értette, miért nem hagyják békén. Ahol feküdt, valóban eléggé hűvös volt és kemény, de jól esett a meleg oldalának.  
  
– Harry, térj magadhoz, kérlek! – követelte valaki dühösen. Olyan hanghordozása volt, mint Pitonnak.  
  
– Apa… – motyogta fáradtan, és jobban összehúzta magát a földön. Már nem volt olyan meleg és kényelmes, mint az előbb. Fázni kezdett.  
  
– Gaius vagyok.  
  
– Hagyjál… pihenni – tiltakozott Harry kissé morcosan. Nem értette, miért kell Gaiust emlegetni.  
  
– Pihenhetsz, amint elviszlek innét – válaszolta Piton közvetlen mellette. – Merlin szerelmére, hogy kerülsz egyáltalán ide? Mennyi ideig voltál itt?  
  
Harry tulajdonképpen alig értette, miről van szó. Már mióta itt van. És kényelmesen érzi magát… persze leszámítva ezt az egyre erősödő fejfájást és szédülést. De ha ismét alszik egyet, majd jobb lesz… Érezte, ahogy felemelik. Nyöszörögve tiltakozott ellene, de Piton nem engedte el őt, hanem elindult vele.  
  
Átkarolta apja nyakát és közelebb húzódott hozzá, mert már annyira fázott. Érezte, hogy a férfi jobban magához szorítja őt, amíg mennek.  
  
– Annyira jó, hogy itt vagy, apa… – motyogta neki. – Azt hittem, sohasem jössz el értem… azt hittem, haragszol, és nem akarod, hogy a fiad legyek… mert utálod Harry Pottert… jaj, nem, bocs… már Harry Pitont.  
  
– Harry, shh, pihenjél, ne beszélj – utasította furcsa hangon Piton, Harry pedig nyíló ajtó hangját hallotta. – Sergius! – kiáltotta hirtelen, Harry pedig összerezzent a hangtól. Miért kell ennyire kiabálni?  
  
– Igen, uram…? Merlinre! Mi történt vele?  
  
– Nem tudom, odakint találtam rá! Hol van Perselus?! – kérdezte sürgetően.  
  
– Még Londonban, elvileg tart az a gyűlés…  
  
– Annak már biztosan vége! – csattant fel dühösen. – Nyilvánvalóan feltartja valaki!  
  
Érezte, hogy közben leteszik valahová, ami már nem olyan hűvös, mint ahol előzőleg volt. Ráterítettek egy vastag takarót, ami jólesett neki, és attól kezdve nem érdekelte, mit veszekednek fölötte, megkönnyebbülten átadta magát a megnyugtató sötétségnek.

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
Perselus már indult volna vissza Roxfortba, de Albus még utánaszólt, mert szeretett volna pár szót négyszemközt váltani vele. Persze a pár percből lassan fél óra lett. Szó volt arról, mennyire idegesíti Albust a miniszter lépése, és mennyire meg van elégedve Gaius munkájával, Luciusról nem is beszélve.  
  
– Én még mindig nem bízom benne száz százalékig – jelentette ki kereken Perselus. – Lucius mindig azaz ember volt, aki felmérte, kinél mennyi hasznot kaphat, és ahhoz csatlakozott. Látod, Albus! Voldemorttal is ez volt.  
  
Az idős varázsló viszont csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Hidd el nekem, Perselus, megbízhatunk benne. Ő tökéletesen be tud olvadni, minden feltűnés nélkül, hihetően. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Talán bánt, hogy nem te végzed továbbra is ezt a munkát, mint eddig?  
  
Perselus erre csúnyán nézett rá.  
  
– Elég volt az a rengeteg év a szolgálatában, köszönöm – mondta fagyosan. – Nem vágyom rá, hogy újabb éveket áldozzak ilyen munkára és minden percben halálos veszélyben éljek. – Sóhajtott egyet. – Igen, tudom, tudom. Az, hogy Harryt örökbe fogadtam, az is épp elég sok veszéllyel jár.  
  
– Hát igen – hümmögött Albus. – A szervezet azt is kitűzte céljául, hogy Harryn bosszút álljanak, nem kétséges. Nagyon vigyáznod kell rá. Jut eszembe, nem kéne a tanári gyűlésen azt kezdeményezned, hogy még jobban felügyeljék az ételtálalásokat. Nyilvánvaló, hogy ezzel a módszerrel már nem fogják többé megkísérelni Harryt bántani.  
  
Perselus az ebédlőasztalnak támaszkodott, miközben összefonta a karjait mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Értem, hogy mit mondasz, Albus – sóhajtotta. – Szerinted többet nem fognak az étellel próbálkozni, de véleményem szerint nem szabadna lebecsülnünk azt a szervezetet. Látod, hogy bejutottak a Roxfortba is.  
  
Az igazgató komolyan nézett rá félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.  
  
– Kedves barátom, szerintem te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy nem bejutottak az intézménybe, hanem itt vannak. Amelyik módszer nem vált be, azzal többet nem próbálkoznak.  
  
– Jó, elismerem, igazad van, de akkor is aggódom – morogta Perselus. – Taktikát fognak váltani, hogy úgy ártsanak Harrynek, meg az iskolának is. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy bizonyos fokig már én is célpont vagyok.  
  
Albus bólintott.  
  
– Ezzel egyet kell értenem. Bár szerintem eddig is az voltál, csak nem tulajdonítottak neked akkora figyelmet. – Sóhajtott egyet. – Mivel többször sikerült megmentened Harryt, így már rád is összpontosítani fognak.  
  
– Roxfortban csak diákok lehetnek azok, akik segítenek ennek a szervezetnek – mondta Perselus. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők nem tudnak ártani nekem.  
  
– Én nem becsülném le őket ennyire – vágott vissza kissé haragosan barátja. – Bizonyos tárgyak birtokában nagyon is árthatnak neked és újdonsült fiadnak.  
  
Piton erre csak horkantott. – Újdonsült fiamnak, persze – gúnyolódott.  
  
– Valami gond van, Perselus? – kérdezte aggódva az idős mágus.  
  
– Hogy gond-e, azt nem tudom – sóhajtotta. – Azt hittem, minden könnyebb lesz, Albus. Azt hittem, majd megkedvel, félreteszi az utálatot, amit irántam érzett, és kedvelni fog. Nem tudom, hogy gondolhatta ezt egy ex-halálfaló. Ennyire elbíztam volna magamat?  
  
Barátja megszorította a vállát.  
  
– Szerintem egyáltalán nincs így. Arra nem gondoltál, hogy talán ő is hasonlóképp vélekedik rólad? – kérdezte mosolyogva. – Csak fél tőled, és attól, hogyan reagálnál arra, ha megtudnád, mennyire ragaszkodik hozzád. Hidd már el nekem, Perselus.  
  
Perselus bánatosan sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Sajnálom, de nem nagyon hiszek neked – mondta halkan. – Vagy ennyire sikeresen félrevezetett engem, és én…  
  
Hirtelen kivágódott a konyhaajtó, és Molly állt a küszöbön.  
  
– Perselus! – mondta sürgetően. – Gaius előbb hívott a tűzön át a lakosztályodból, hogy sürgősen menjél haza!  
  
Perselus döbbenten bámult Mollyra.  
  
– Mit keres Gaius a lakosztályomban? – kérdezte értetlenül. Miközben megindult az ajtó felé, hátraszólt Albusnak. – Ne haragudj, de mennem kell!  
  
– Semmi baj, fiam. Kérlek, értesíts, bármi történt is! – mondta aggódóan, mire Perselus már be is csukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Érezte, hogy valami nagyon rossz történhetett, ha Gaius ott van nála. Harry… biztos, hogy vele történt valami. Molly átnyújtotta neki a dobozt, ő pedig gyorsan belenyúlt, majd bedobta a Hopp-port.  
  
– Gaius nagyon ideges volt, remélem, nem történt semmi komoly baj! – aggódott Molly. – Siess!  
  
– _Perselus Piton lakosztálya!_ – kiáltotta Perselus, és egy szédítő utazás után kipördült a kandallóból.  
  
Érkezésekor hirtelen megdermedt, amikor meglátta szemben a kanapén Harryt ijesztően sápadtan, míg Gaius épp felé fordult.  
  
– Végre, már azt hittem, sohasem érsz ide! – dühöngött. – Látom, rettentően vigyázol rá, ahogy mondtad!  
  
Perselus hitetlenkedve nézett bátyjára, majd megkerülte őt, hogy jobban megnézze Harryt.  
  
– Miért nem vitted be a szobájába? – követelte dühösen, miközben kezét a fiú nyakára tette, és elsápadt. Szinte égette a fiú bőre. – Merlin szerelmére, nagyon akadozik a légzése… és rettentően forró – suttogta rémülten.  
  
– Úgy gondoltam, mint egy felelősségteljes apa, mint te, majd eldöntöd, mi a legjobb a fiadnak, akire nem vigyázol! – csattant fel mérgesen Gaius.  
  
– Fejezd már be ezt a szemrehányást! – kiáltott rá Perselus, amikor ültében megfordult. – Hol találtál rá? – kérdezte sürgetően. – A figyelőbűbájok egyáltalán nem jeleztek, hogy baj lenne! Ha hiszed, ha nem, rögtön itt lettem volna, amint jeleznek!  
  
Gaius meglebbentette vörös köpenyét, ahogy közelebb lépett.  
  
– Arra nem gondolsz, hogy esetleg azért nem jeleztek, mert nem volt itt?! – kiáltotta. – Deorwynhez tartottam éppen, amikor ájultan találtam rá a hideg folyosó kövén! Ki tudja már, mióta feküdt ott!  
  
Perselus értetlenül fordult vissza Harryhez, miközben agyában próbálta összerakni a kirakós darabjait, mit kereshetett ott egyedül. Csak másodpercekig gondolkodott a dolgon, majd később számon kéri, merre járhatott. Most jelenleg az a fontos, hogy Harry minél előbb szakszerű ellátást kapjon, és túlélje ezt az eleinte komolytalannak tűnő betegséget. A fiú lábai és karjai alá nyúlt, majd felemelte, és elindult Harry szobája felé.  
  
– A leszidást tartogasd máskorra, világos?! – vicsorogta neki oda, amikor elment mellette.  
  
Besietett a szobába, és lefektette Harryt az ágyra. Hallotta, hogy bátyja követi őt, majd nem messze tőle megáll, és tétován várakozik. Perselus egy pálcaintéssel átváltoztatta Harry nyirkos és piszkos ruháit pizsamává, majd odahívott két nagyon vastag takarót.  
  
– Mi a baja, Perselus? Miért nem adsz neki bájitalt? – kérdezte aggódva Gaius, immáron visszafogottabb hangerővel.  
  
Perselus közben leült mellé az ágyra, és azt próbálta kitalálni, mennyire súlyosbodott Harry állapota. Órák óta is fekhetett azon a rettentően hideg kövön. Megfogta Harry csuklóját, és elborzadva figyelte, mennyire szapora a pulzusa. A láza az egekben volt, levegőt pedig alig tudott venni. Éppen időben találhatott rá a bátyja.  
  
– Sergius – szólt úgy, hogy oda sem nézett. Előbb is ott volt velük, tudta, hogy most is a közelben lehet. – Vezesd Gaiust a laboratóriumba, és hozd el azt a bájitalt, amit tegnap adtam Harrynek.  
  
Gaius nem szólt semmit, hanem eltűnt Sergiusszal együtt.  
  
Perselus pár másodpercig próbált úrrá lenni érzelmein, hogy ne veszítse el a fejét ebben a kritikus helyzetben. Kissé remegő kézzel nyúlt ismét a pálcája után, amivel magához hívott egy kisebb töröközőt. Ellátta egy jeges varázslattal, ami még a saját kezét is nagyon lehűtötte. Rátette Harry homlokára, aki hirtelen összerázkódott és nyöszörögni kezdett.  
  
– Meghoztam, amit kértél – érkezett meg Gaius, és átnyújtotta az üvegcsét. – Nem válaszoltál az előbb a kérdésemre.  
  
Perselus úgy rántotta ki az éjjeliszekrény fiókját, hogy azt szinte majdnem kiszakadt.  
  
– Amikor Bill semlegesítette az átkot – világosította fel, miközben elővette a fecskendős dobozt –, arra nem gondoltunk, hogy a varázsereje nem segít a betegségek és sérülések legyőzésében. Tegnap beleesett a tóba, és megbetegedett… nem gondoltam volna, hogy mára ennyire visszaesik. Elmagyaráztam neki érthetően, hogy maradjon veszteg! Elképzelésem sincs, hogyan kerülhetett eszméletlenül az iskola folyosójára! – dühöngött.  
  
– Perselus, higgadj le, ez most nem vezet semmi jóra! – szólt rá Gaius halkan.  
  
– Tudom! – engedte ki a visszatartott levegőt Perselus, miközben kivett egy fecskendőt, és beleszúrta a bájitalos üvegcsébe, aztán felszívta belőle a kellő adagot.  
  
Gaius rettenettel figyelte, mit csinál.  
  
– Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet?  
  
– Csak ez segíthet az állapotán, semmi más, ezt te is tudod. Tudtommal az auroroknak is tanították a mágia magasiskolájában, hogy mi a teendő akkor, amikor a varázslót nem segíti a gyógyulásban az ereje – világosította fel Perselus ingerülten. – Egyedül a közvetlenül beadott más típusú hatóanyag segíti, hogy a szervezete tudjon védekezni.  
  
Feltartotta a fecskendőt, kinyomott egy keveset, aztán kezével megpöccintette.  
  
– Segítsek? – kérdezte Gaius értetlenül. Nyilván nem sok ilyet láthatott.  
  
Perselus először hirtelen nem tudta, miben tudna, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogyan viselkedett Harry múltkor, amikor tűszúrás érte. Attól, hogy eszméletlen, lehet, hogy megérzi, mi történik vele. Abból pedig nem sok jó származhat, ha félig eszméletlenül varázsol. Intett neki, hogy menjen át az ágy másik oldalára és üljön fel ő is.  
  
– Nagyon fél a tűtől – magyarázta, miközben bal kezével teljesen feltűrte Harry pizsamájának felsőjét. – Fogd le erősen, nem akarom, hogy bajt okozzak, ha megmozdul.  
  
Gaius két kezével leszorította Harryt, és biccentett. Perselus bal kezével erősen megfogta a karját, majd beleszúrta a tűt. Épp elkezdte befecskendezni, amikor rémületére Harry nyöszörögni és mozgolódni kezdett, viszont Gaius sokkalta erősebb volt, így biztonságosan le tudta fogni. Perselus már majdnem végzett, amikor a szobában lévő tárgyak hirtelen mozogni és vészesen forogni kezdtek a helyiségben, majd Harry ládája is kinyílt, ami aztán sorban köpte ki a benne lévő tárgyakat.  
  
Rémülten összenéztek Gaiusszal, egyre azon gondolva: hogy ez súlyosabbá is fog-e válni? Perselus teljesen befecskendezte a bájitalt, aztán óvatosan kihúzta és félredobta az éjjeliszekrényre. Épp időben tudott félreugrani egy felé repülő súlyos kviddicskötettől.  
  
– _Perselus, vigyázz!_ – sziszegte Gaius, és hirtelen ráfogta a pálcáját. – _Protego!_  
  
Perselus rémülten nézett oldalra, amikor egy ismerős kés pattant le a pajzsról és csattant a földre. A tárgyak egyre vadabbul cikáztak a szobában, míg Harry most már nem csak nyöszörgött, hanem szemmel láthatóan szenvedett.  
  
– Ne, Vernon bácsi… kérem, ne! Ne tegye ezt velem! – jajveszékelt szívszaggatóan, ami Perselust teljesen arra emlékeztette, amikor kínoznak valakit.  
  
Gaius közben magára vont egy pajzsot, míg pálcájával próbálta megfékezni a tárgyakat, nehogy sérüléseket okozzanak. Perselus tudta, hogy mindhiába, mert Harry jelenleg egy régi emléket él át, és minden erejével azon van, hogy megfékezze az őt bántókat. A szobában lassan egy kisebb forgószél kezdett kialakulni, ami egyre több tárgyat ragadott magával, egyre nagyobb sebességgel.  
  
Perselus, ahogy tudott, feltérdelt a szélben, már nyúlt volna a fiúért, hogy ki tudja ebből a lidérces látomásból rángatni, de Harry hirtelen felült.  
  
– _Hagyjanak békén!_ – üvöltötte torkaszakadtából, összeszorított szemmel, amitől minden, ami a levegőben volt, követhetetlen sebességgel és erővel pörögni kezdett.  
  
Hangját követően pár másodperc múlva aztán hirtelen minden megállt, ő pedig erőtlenül dőlt el. Perselus gyorsan odanyúlt és elkapta őt, majd magához ölelve ráborult, hogy a köréje felhúzott pajzs megvédje őt, amikor a tehetetlen tárgyak hangos robajjal mind leestek. Aztán amikor csend lett, Perselus lassan felemelte a fejét, és az ágy túlsó oldalára pillantott, ahonnét testvére nézett rá vissza kissé rémülten. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki egy falka trollal küzdött volna meg az imént, holott csak megbűvölt tárgyakról volt szó.  
  
– Ha legközelebb azt mondja Albus, hogy csak Harry képes a kódexek elpusztítására, mikor én annyira ellenkezem… majd emlékeztess erre az esetre – mondta szárazon. Feltápászkodott a földről, és pálcájával nekiállt rendet rakni.  
  
Perselus kiegyenesedett ültében és lenézett az ölében addigra már békésen fekvő Harryre. Kezével kifésülte az izzadt homlokára tapadt tincseket, miközben azt próbálta felmérni, mennyire ártott az állapotának ez a mágikus pálcanélküli védekezés. A homloka még mindig forró volt, de a légzése már nem volt olyan aggasztó, mint ezelőtt.  
  
– Hogy van? – kérdezte Gaius mellé állva, amikor rendet tett varázslataival.  
  
– Úgy tűnik, sokkal jobban – válaszolt Perselus, de amikor meg akart mozdulni, meglepetésére Harry belemarkolt a talárjába.  
  
– Ne… ne menj el! Ne hagyj itt, apa… Maradj itt velem! Nem akarom, hogy ismét bántsanak… kérlek, apa… – könyörgött halkan, és jobban belefúrta az arcát Perselus talárjába.  
  
Perselus döbbenten nézett fel Gaiusra, aki halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Mindig mondtam, hogy úgy szeret téged, mint egy fiú az apját.  
  
– Lázas és beteg – mondta csendesen Perselus –, nem tudja, mit beszél.  
  
– Amikor rátaláltam, még félig magánál volt – ellenkezett Gaius, miközben pálcájával újravetette Harry ágyát –, és akkor is téged keresett. Összetévesztett veled. Azt mondta, haragszol rá, és nem akarod, hogy a fiad legyen, mert ő Harry Potter.  
  
– De hát ez nincs így! – csattant fel hirtelen Perselus, próbálva magát lenyugtatni. – Merlin szerelmére… ha kicsit is utálnám, nem fogadtam volna örökbe! Nem akartam volna, hogy a közelben legyen… és… – sóhajtott egy nagyot. Nagyon nem rá vallott ez a viselkedés.  
  
Gaius közben készen lett, és biccentett neki, hogy most már leteheti őt. Perselus erősebben a karjaiba vette Harryt, aztán felkelt a földről, majd lefektette őt. Harry kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott belé, de Perselus óvatosan lefejtette a kezeit talárjáról. Gondosan betakarta őt, aztán Gaiushoz fordult.  
  
– Értesíted Albust a helyzetről? – kérdezte sóhajtva. Gaius bólintott. – Szerintem én visszavonulok a varázserő regeneráló bájital főzéséhez, mert még közel sem tökéletes Harry számára. Legalább hogy mire végre meggyógyul, be is vehesse.  
  
Visszapillantott Harryre, aki közben ahogy kezével utánanyúlt, elaludt. Perselus furcsa melegséget érzett a szívében, ahogy figyelte, mennyire ragaszkodik hozzá ez a kis griffendéles. De az a bájital most jelenleg a legfontosabb.  
  
Elpakolta a fecskendőt és a tartozékait, majd Gaiusszal együtt csendesen elhagyta a szobát. Odakint Sergius rögtön felült, amikor meglátta őket. Perselus csak biccentett felé, barátja pedig a résnyire hagyott ajtót mancsával kinyitotta, és bement. Mindketten átmentek a nappaliba, Gaius pedig odalépett a kandallóhoz.  
  
– Reggel elkísérem Deorwynt, akkor benézek – mondta, amikor belemarkolt a Hopp-porba.  
  
Perselus közben levette talárját és ledobta a fotelbe. Elég, ha csak az ingét és a nadrágját önti le a kérdéses bájitallal.  
  
– Rendben, úgysincs első órám, jó éjszakát! – köszönt el testvérétől.  
  
– Jó éjt, Perselus! – biccentett neki, de még mielőtt bekiabálta volna úti célját, komolyan ránézett: – Mondd el neki!  
  
Aztán már ott sem volt, őt pedig otthagyta kavargó gondolataival a nappaliban.  
  
Ha Harry jobban lesz, valóban őszintén beszélni fog vele. 

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Harry arra ébredt, hogy rettentően kapar a torka.  
  
Kicsit szédelegve ült fel, és élesen felköhögött. Amikor levegőhöz jutott, körülnézett a szobában, de meglepetésére nem talált itt senkit sem. Pedig az ágy mellett ott szoktak lenni az őrzői. Letette a lábát a földre, azt latolgatva, lábra tud-e állni.  
  
A szoba nem volt éppen hűvös, de úgy gondolta, tanácsos nem egy szál pizsamában kimenni reggelizni. Felkecmergett az ágyról és kicsit meginogva lenyúlt a vastag takaró fölötti plédért, aztán a hátára terítette. Amikor felegyenesedett, felrémlett előtte egy kép, ahogy az ágyra pillantott. Egy ijesztő kép, amiben mindenféle tárgyak repkedtek valami láthatatlan erő által mozgatva. Döbbenten húzódott vissza, amikor halvány emlékfoszlányok jutottak az eszébe.  
  
Dursleyék ellen használta a varázserejét, arra mérget vett volna… megrázta a fejét. Ezt biztos, hogy álmodta.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, aztán jobban összehúzva magán a pokrócot, kiment a nappaliba. Az ebédlőasztalon szokás szerint ott volt a két személyre terített gőzölgő reggeli, érintetlenül. Harry elgondolkodva húzta össze a szemöldökét. Piton még nem reggelizett volna? Milyen nap is van ma… hirtelen eszébe jutott még valami. Vasárnap. Akkor egész délután a klubhelyiségben volt, aztán pedig hazajött, elköszönt Neville-től, majd pedig… innentől már nem emlékezett semmire sem.  
  
Egy fáradt sóhajjal ült le az asztalhoz, felhúzta a lábait a székre, majd a gőzölgő bögréhez nyúlt. Csodálkozva pillantott bele, hogy nem kakaót töltöttek neki, hanem teát. Bal kezével rákönyökölt az asztalra, miközben kortyolgatta a forró teát, ami nagyon jólesett kaparó torkának.  
  
– Hát te mit keresel itt?  
  
Harry hirtelen majdnem elejtette a bögrét, aztán kissé bosszúsan nézett oldalra. Darius vicsorogva nézett rá.  
  
– Reggelizem, mi mást csinálnék – morogta, aztán kortyolt egyet a teájából, és fáradtan ásított egyet.  
  
Darius odament mellé és leült, majd csapdosott párat a farkával. Látszott rajta, hogy most nagyon kiabálna vele, de csak higgadtan ennyit szólt:  
  
– Neked még aludnod kéne – dünnyögte.  
  
– Aludtam már eleget… apropó elmondanád, mi történt tegnap? – kérdezte Harry kissé aggódva.  
  
Darius fújtatott egyet.  
  
– Nem igazán voltam ébren, csak annyit tudok, amennyit Sergius elárult – morogta dühösen. – Hogy menjek be hozzád és vigyázzak rád, amíg Perselus meg nem érkezik. – Abban a percben kitárult az ajtó, és megérkezett Piton Gaiusszal együtt. – Azt hiszem, engem ki fognak nyírni… – dünnyögte Darius, és lelapult.  
  
Piton amikor bejött, rögtön észrevette Harryt, és csodálkozva torpant meg. Gaius miután becsukta maga után az ajtót, szintén érdekesen nézett rá.  
  
– Nem szabadott volna még felkelned! – rótta meg, majd mintegy kissé gúnyosan hozzátette: – Darius, ha azt hiszed, nem látlak, nagyon is tévedsz.  
  
Harry mellől morgás hallatszott, aztán kisietett a helyiségből az említett, nyilván, hogy ne kapjon leszidást. Piton közben megállt vele szemben az asztal túloldalán, és két kézzel megtámaszkodott a szék háttámlájában.  
  
– Öhm, jó reggelt – köszönt oda Harry bizonytalanul Gaiusnak, aki erre elmosolyodott, és megkerülte Pitont, hogy letegye azt a sok könyvet, amit cipelt. – Nem tudtam már többet ott feküdni – mondta Harry Pitonnak, aki erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Az, hogy nem tudtál, egy dolog – mondta szigorúan – mint ahogy tegnap sem, igaz? Nem tudsz nyugton maradni, így a vesztedbe rohansz! Nem tudom, mennyire emlékszel rá, de Gaius talált rád tegnap a folyosón félholtan!  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét, és azt kívánta, bárcsak elbújhatna a férfi haragja elől.  
  
– Nem éreztem jól magamat, és tudtam, hogy akkor haza kell jönnöm…  
  
– Harry! – szakította félbe dühösen Piton. – Melyik részét nem értetted annak, hogy maradj itthon és nem utolsósorban nyugton? Az azt takarja, ha nem tudnád, hogy egész nap pihenj és ne tedd ki magad semmilyen felesleges tevékenységnek! Tudom, hogy nem viseled túl jól a varázserőd gyógyításának hiányát, de ennél felelősségteljesebb viselkedést vártam volna tőled!  
  
– Ne haragudjon… én azt hittem, már jól vagyok, és majd jobban is leszek! – ellenkezett Harry felnézve, de Piton még mindig dühösen nézett rá. – Látja, hogy túl vagyok rajta, és nincs semmi baj!  
  
A bájitalmester erre csak sóhajtott, és furcsa módon Gaius szólalt meg.  
  
– Amikor megtaláltalak, nem volt éppen rózsás a helyzet – rázta meg a fejét, Harrynek meg hirtelen eszébe jutott egy halvány emlék, amiben apának szólította őt. Kissé elsápadva bámult a férfire. – Perselusnak megint be kellett adnia egy olyan speciális bájitalt, mert annyira rosszul voltál.  
  
Harry kissé émelyegve tolta el a bögrét, amikor bevillant egy kép arról, amikor múltkor Piton beadta. Sőt… lehet mégsem álmodta azt a szörnyű varázslást…?  
  
– No, de túl vagy az életveszélyen – folytatta Gaius. – Ha nem haragszotok, elég sok dolgom van, köztük pár elintézetlen minisztériumi ügy. Perselus, majd később beszélünk.  
  
Piton biccentett, de még mindig nem szólt semmit sem, Gaius pedig már távozott is. Nyomasztó volt az a hosszú csend közöttük.  
  
– Tényleg annyira rosszul voltam? – kérdezte Harry halkan, mire Piton bólintott. – Esküszöm, nem megyek innét sehová sem, amíg teljesen meg nem gyógyulok.  
  
– Bölcs hozzáállás – tette hozzá Piton mélyet sóhajtva. – Bár örültem volna neki, ha tegnap is így gondolkodsz, igencsak megkímélted volna a szervezetedet.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy bocsánat! – csattant fel Harry, de aztán köhögni kezdett, és nem tudta folytatni a dühöngését. Amikor végre levegőhöz jutott, ismét a teához nyúlt, és kortyolt belőle.  
  
Piton közben odajött mellé, nekitámaszkodott az asztal szélének, és jobban szemügyre vette.  
  
– Vissza kell feküdnöd, még eléggé gyenge vagy.  
  
– Nem vagyok gyenge – nézett fel Harry.  
  
– Oh, elnézést. Makacsot akartam mondani – gúnyolódott Piton, majd felé nyúlt és megérintette a homlokát. Harry kissé szégyenlősen húzta el a fejét, mire Piton kissé meglepődve pillantott rá. – Még van egy kis lázad, pihenned kell.  
  
Harry nem tudta, hogyan közölje Pitonnal a dolgot, így belevágott.  
  
– Tanár úr… nem kéne ezt tennie – mondta komolyan. – Nem kéne így foglalkoznia velem… ha nem gondolja komolyan – tette hozzá csendesen, és szégyenlősen félrenézett.  
  
Piton hirtelen odanyúlt, és maga felé fordította a fiú arcát.  
  
– Melyik részét nem tudja a griffendéles agyad befogadni a mondanivalómnak? – kérdezte dühösen. – Szerinted örökbe fogadtalak volna, ha csak egy kicsit is utállak? Harry, ez nem tettetés! Komolyak a szándékaim! Még mielőtt ellenkezni kezdesz, hogy te nem, nem akarod azt, hogy az apád legyek, akkor gyerünk, hazudj a szemembe!  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Teljesen meglepte Piton viselkedése.  
  
– Nem tudok ilyet hazudni… mert nincs így – vallotta be végül. – Én tényleg szeretném… tudja. Maga tényleg rendes velem, és úgy néz ki, kedvel is…  
  
– Úgy néz ki? – gúnyolódott Piton.  
  
– Tudja, hogy értettem – morogta Harry. – De ha így van… akkor miért került engem egész héten? Miért volt olyan távolságtartó? Szerettem volna magával vacsorázni… néha beszélgetni… nem is tudom, egy apa szokott a fiával? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
A bájitalmester elvette a kezét, és összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, miközben a szemközti falra bámult.  
  
– Azt hittem, egyáltalán nem kedvelsz – mondta színtelenül –, hogy minden percet, amit velem kell eltöltened, kínzásnak fogsz fel. Eleinte úgy gondoltad, remek dolog egy családhoz tartozni, de később rájöttél, mennyire nem akarsz az undok bájitaltanárral lenni.  
  
Harry elképedve figyelte Pitont, aki mindvégig a falhoz beszélt. Komolyan ezt gondolta róla a tanára? Habár ő meg szintén hasonlókat gondolt… pedig ő igen is kedvelte őt. Tétován felkelt a székből, és óvatosan megfogta Piton karján a talárt, míg másik kezével magán tartotta a takarót.  
  
– Uram… én ezt nem… nem ezt gondolom magáról! – mondta bátortalanul.  
  
Piton végre rápillantott.  
  
– A tegnapi események végre rávilágítottak – jegyezte meg –, bár be kell vallanom, ha Gaius nem bizonygatja annyit, még most sem hinném el. – Harry értetlenül nézett rá, így Piton megmagyarázta: – Nagyon lázas voltál, de elég beszédes. Mondjuk úgy, nagyon ragaszkodtál hozzám.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy elpirul, de nem bírt kinyögni egy szót sem. Piton viszont nem mondott többet, hanem lerázta magáról a kezét. Harry először azt hitte, hogy mindezek után elutasító lesz vele, de tévedett. A férfi egyszerűen magához húzta és átölelte őt. Harry hirtelen összerezzent, mert nem számított rá, hogy a férfi ilyet tesz. Egy idő után ellazult az ölelésben, mert most már tudta, hogy Piton ezt őszintén teszi.  
  
– Na végre – dünnyögte Piton, arra célozva, ahogy Harry elengedte magát –, most már látom, hogy valóban ragaszkodsz hozzám. És ezt végre nem tudat alatt mutatod ki.  
  
– Hát igen… Gaius főparancsnok biztos jól kinevetett utólag – motyogta Harry, Piton talárjába –, amikor összetévesztetem magával.  
  
– Hidd el, nem nevetett rajtad – nyugtatta meg Piton, aztán elengedte őt. Harry hátrébb húzódott, és meglepődve nézett fel, mert Piton elég dühösen pillantott le rá. – Nagyon megrémült, amikor rád talált! Talán végre elmesélhetnéd, hol voltál tegnap!  
  
Harry összehúzta maga körül a takarót, és egy kicsit megszédült tőle. Piton erre sóhajtott egyet, aztán karon fogta, majd bekísérte a nappaliba. Amikor Harry törökülésben leült a kanapéra, Piton még atyáskodóan eligazította körülötte a takarót. Leült a vele szembeni fotelben, pálcájával felszította a tüzet, majd várakozóan nézett rá.  
  
– Hallgatlak! – mondta kimérten.  
  
Harry ismerősként üdvözölte ezt a hangnemet, hisz az elmúlt öt évben így beszélt hozzá a férfi. De ez most teljesen más volt: haragudott, amiért olyan felelőtlen volt tegnap, és nem fogta fel, mekkora veszélybe sodorta az egészségét.  
  
– Tudja, hogy mennyire aggódunk amiatt, hogy veszítünk a Hugrabuggal szemben… így úgy gondoltam, jó lenne vasárnap is edzeni. – Látta, hogy Piton közbe akar szólni, így gyorsan folytatta: – Én csak figyeltem őket! Nem akartam edzeni, hiszen beteg voltam.  
  
Piton erre felhorkant.  
  
– Az, hogy a hűvös kastélyban sétálsz, már az is nagy megerőltetés! – mondta haragosan. – De nem elég, ugye? Vékony öltözetben ki kell menni a pályára!  
  
– Mondtam már, hogy bocsánat! – csattant fel Harry keservesen. – Felfogtam, hogy milyen idióta voltam!  
  
– Igen, a mostanit nyilvánvalóan! – vágott vissza Piton szigorúan. – Szerintem viszont azt nem fogtad fel, hogy legközelebb is így cselekedj! Amint kiteszem innét a lábam, megint felszaladsz a toronyba ahelyett, hogy pihennél?! – kérdezett rá keményen.  
  
Harry döbbenten bámult a férfira.  
  
– Eszem ágában sem volt! – tiltakozott, aztán rájött, hogy Hermionénak azt ígérte, ma találkozni fognak. Fásultan hozzátette: – Gondolom, amikor reggel kerestek, megmondta nekik, miért nem jöttem… Tényleg felfogtam, tanár úr, amit mondott. Nem fogok sehová sem menni, amíg nem engedi! – mondta fáradtan.  
  
Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ezek szerint megbízhatok benned, hogy nem teszel semmi ostobaságot? – gúnyolódott. – Valahogy nem fogom tolerálni a jövőben, hogy ennyire felelőtlen vagy az egészségeddel szemben! Majdnem meghaltál! – tette hozzá indulatosan.  
  
Harry kissé elsápadt, amikor ezt Piton az arcába vágta. Valóban nem gondolt bele, mennyire visszaesett, és hogy mennyire lázas lehetett. Arról nem is beszélve, mekkora ijedelmet okozhatott vele a Pitonoknak. Furcsa volt így látni a férfit, hogy ennyire aggódott érte, és most mennyire leszidta mindezért.  
  
– Tényleg felfogtam, tanár úr – mondta halkan. – Azt teszem, amit mond… nyugton maradok, és nem megyek sehová sem. – Vett egy mély levegőt. – De van még egy fontos dolog… amit el kell mondanom.  
  
Piton közben előredőlt, és könyökével rátámaszkodott a térdére.  
  
– Mi lenne az?  
  
– Hát, én nem is tudom… hogy mondjam – emlékezett vissza Harry. – Amikor kimentünk tegnap edzeni, hirtelen mindenkire rájött a félelem. Félelem a repüléstől – pontosított. – Ginny le is zuhant… de éppen sikerült időben elkapnom Ronnal, így nem lett semmi baja.  
  
– Miss Weasley roppant szerencsés. Gondolom, van rá ötleted, mi történhetett, igaz? – kérdezte leplezetlen kíváncsisággal a férfi.  
  
– Igen… Szerintem a mardekárosok egy kódexet használnak bosszúból, hogy a meccsen lezuhanjunk a söprűinkről! – mondta dühöngve.  
  
A bájitalmester közben felállt a fotelből, pálcájával pedig behívott egy bögre teát, és odament mellé.  
  
– Ez egy kicsit… elhamarkodott feltételezés – mondta lassan. – Arra nem gondolsz, hogy más is lehet a háttérben, akik rájuk akarják terelni a gyanút?  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett fel, miközben elvette Pitontól a gőzölgő bögrét. Ez eszébe sem jutott, mindig a mardekárosokat gyanúsította.  
  
– Igaz… lehetnek a hugrabugosok is – motyogta, és köhögött egyet. – Szóval csak azt akartam mondani, hogy szerintem egy kódex okozza ezt… tudja, reggel is rosszul éreztem magam, amikor arra gondoltam, milyen jó repülni, és…  
  
Nyelt egyet, mert ismét rátört a rosszullét, ahogyan visszagondolt rá, mennyire szeret repülni. Piton kivette a kezéből a csészét, amíg nem tért magához. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, a férfi visszaadta.  
  
– A hétvégéig megoldást kell találni, hogyan repüljetek anélkül, hogy ilyen rosszullétet váltana ki az eset – állapította meg komolyan Piton aggódó tekintettel. – Múlt reggel nem lettél ennyire rosszul, csupán ha rágondoltál. Úgy tűnik, a dolog napról-napra egyre súlyosabbá válik.  
  
Harry kortyolt a teából és igyekezett elterelni a gondolatait.  
  
– Nem tudom, mit csinálok itt egyedül egész nap, ha nem nézhetek… olyan könyveket – mondta rekedtesen.  
  
– A polcomon találsz magadnak elég sok korodnak megfelelő regényt – világosította fel Piton a szekrénye felé mutatva. – Most már mennem kell órára, délután benézek hozzád, hogy érzed magad.  
  
– Jól vagyok – dünnyögte Harry –, nem kell ezért hazajönni.  
  
Piton sóhajtott.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, Harry. Az imént fejtetted ki, mennyire nem bírtad elviselni, hogy a héten kerüllek! Most pedig az gond, hogy délután visszatérek pár jegyzetért, és akkor már megnézem a fiamat is, hogy van?  
  
Harry kissé elpirult.  
  
– Sajnálom… csak a megszokás volt – motyogta. Természetesen jót tett a lelkének, hogy Piton ennyire aggódik érte. – Persze, hogy örülök, rossz lesz itt egész nap egyedül… jaj, bocsánat, nehogy megsértsek itt egyeseket – morogta, miközben körbenézett, de nem látott senkit sem. Amikor letette a csészét, nem tudta elrejteni, mennyire remeg még a keze a gyengeségtől. Ásított egyet, és furcsa módon ismét nagyon kimerültnek érezte magát, így eldőlt a kanapén, miközben magára húzta a takarót, lehunyva a szemét.  
  
Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Piton épp fölé hajolt, és szokás szerint aggódóan megérintette a homlokát.  
  
– Még mindig nem vagy jobban, pihenned kell! Tartózkodj a fölösleges mozgástól. – Eligazította rajta a takarót, amire Harry csak morgott. Egy tizenhat éves képes rendesen betakarózni! – Remélem, délutánra sokkal jobban leszel, mert nem szeretnélek este megint úgy kezelni, mint az elmúlt napokban.  
  
Harry megremegett az emlék hatására, és valóban nem kívánta vissza azt még egyszer. Hallotta, hogy Piton még magához hívott pár könyvet, aztán fellobbant a kandallóban lévő tűz, ő pedig távozott a bájitaltan terem melletti irodába. Furcsa hangot hallott, de amikor egy sor nyalakodást is, rájött, hogy csupán Sergius van mellette. Egy idő után kényelmetlen volt, ahogy feküdt, így befordult a kanapé hátoldalához, viszont lerántotta magáról a takarót. Aztán érezte, hogy valaki visszahúzza rá. Elmosolyodott, amikor belegondolt, milyen murisan nézhet ki, amint egy oroszlán gondoskodva takargat valakit a szájába vett takaróval.  
  
Csend ereszkedett a szobára, Harry pedig lassan elszenderedett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Az Öröm kódexe


	7. Az Öröm kódexe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry jó pár nap után végre kiszabadulhat a pincebeli fogságából, Hermonéval pedig igazán meghitt pillanatokat tölthet együtt. Szerelmével hétvégén szeretnének együtt lenni, Harry pedig nem igazán tudja tudja meggyőzni Pitont arról, miért is van szüksége neki egy toronybéli éjszakára. Aztán minden felhőtlenül boldog pillanattá válik, egészen a meccsig... amikor aztán minden megváltozik.

– Balra, két lépés…  
  
– Hát, akkor ennek a bábunak is annyi!  
  
Harry könyökölve figyelte, mikor Sergius a szájába veszi a királynőjét és a többi bábu mellé dobja. A bábu apró kezével kalimpált, aztán amikor az asztalra ért, undorodva rázta le magáról a nyálat.  
  
– Még egy vereséget nem viselek el – nyögte Harry. – Pláne nem egy sakkozó oroszlántól.  
  
– Egy briliáns, okos, különleges fekete oroszlántól – javította ki Sergius. – Ha Perselusszal játszanál, úgy érzem, vele szemben is veszítenél.  
  
– Ez aztán egy briliáns észrevétel volt – gúnyolódott Harry. – De egész nap órát tart késő délutánig, és amikor haza szokott jönni… azt hiszem most ölni tudnék egy bájitaltan óráért. – Ismét felnézett Sergiusra, aki épp megnyalta a mancsát, aztán rátekintett. – Szerinted ma már egészségesnek leszek nyilvánítva és végre visszatérhetek az órákra?  
  
– Azt hiszem, igen. Most már teljesen egészségesnek tűnik a szagod.  
  
Harry erre vágott egy fintort.  
  
– Köszi – morogta. – Már két napja kérdezgetem Pitontól, aki mindig csak rám néz, aztán közli, hogy nem, nem mehetek még sehová sem. Kezdem egy kicsit unni. Különben is, honnét tudja annyiból, hogy csak rám néz? – Sóhajtott egyet, aztán hátradőlt a kanapén és felhúzta a lábait. – Ne haragudj, nincs kedvem többet játszani. Már a házi feladataimat is megcsináltam… igazán elengedhetne ebből a szobafogságból.  
  
– Csodálkozol? – gúnyolódott Sergius, és Harry pontosan tudta, hogy a magas lázas esetre céloz. Felvette az asztalról a pálcáját és a helyére varázsolta a sakk készletet.  
  
– Pedig én még játszottam volna – jegyezte meg epésen az éppen érkező Darius, nagyot ásítva.  
  
Harry elnyúlt a kanapén és a plafont bámulta.  
  
– Nyugodtan játszatok, én találtam magamnak egy új foglalkozást, amivel elüthetem az időt, amíg este meg nem jön a gazdátok és nem nyilvánít végre egészségesnek – morogta és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
Meglepődésére hallotta, amint a kandallóban fellobban a tűz. Kíváncsian egyenesedett ki és igen meglepődött, amikor meglátta az érkezőket: Hermionét és Ront. A lány minden szó nélkül odarohant hozzá, amikor felkelt a kanapéról, és a nyakába vetette magát.  
  
Szorosan ölelték egymást, aztán Harry kicsit megmozdult, és máris egy szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze.  
  
– Tudtam én, hogy nekem nem kell most az egyszer lejönnöm – jegyezte meg Ron. – Akár mehetek is…  
  
Harry szelíden eltolta magától a telhetetlen lányt, és rámosolygott a barátjára.  
  
– Ne… még maradj egy kicsit. De utána akár egyedül is hagyhatsz minket – kacsintott rá, de úgy, hogy a lány is lássa.  
  
Hermione jobban odabújt hozzá, ő pedig átkarolta a vállát, hogy mindketten Ronhoz forduljanak.  
  
– Tudom, hogy azt mondtam, itt leszek mindig, amikor Piton – magyarázkodott Ron –, de szerintem most tényleg megyek. Nemrég óta jártok, és alig vagytok együtt, pláne, hogy Piton szobafogságra ítélt.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan, mivel a legutóbbi esetben nem járt jól Harry – morogta Ron mögött Sergius.  
  
Hermione kíváncsian elhúzódott Harrytől, aztán megkerülte Ront és megállt Sergius előtt.  
  
– Mindig is látni akartam élőben egy Fekete Oroszlánt! – mondta vidáman, aztán leguggolt, hogy fejük egy magasságban legyen.  
  
– Sergius vagyok, kisasszony – biccentett Sergius illedelmesen.  
  
– Én meg Hermione. Szabad? – érdeklődött, miközben odanyújtotta a kezét. Sergius biccentett, így a lány meg tudta simogatni az oroszlán fejét.  
  
Harry közben odament melléjük, és mosolyogva figyelte, hogy a lány mennyire bátor hozzá képest, amikor ő először találkozott Sergiusszal.  
  
– Ő a tanár úr igen nagy bizalmasa és ráadásul az én őrzöm is – dünnyögte, miközben Hermione felállt. – Ismerd a történetüket?  
  
– Óh hát hogyne! Ki ne ismerné A Mardekár keleti folyosójának legendáját? Piton professzor nyilvánvalóan akkor még nem volt olyan tapasztalt bájitalmester – fecsegett Hermione, miközben a háta mögé nézett. – Óh!  
  
Harry csodálkozva fordult meg, csak hogy szemben találja magát Dariusszal, amint vicsorog és próbál minél félelmetesebb pofát vágni. Meglepetésére Hermione lelkesen odament hozzá, mint aki abszolúte nem tart attól, hogy az illető ekkora fogakkal megharapná.  
  
– Ugye mindezek ellenére megsimogathatlak? – kérdezte kedvesen Hermione, mire Darius teljesen elképedt. Tátott szájából kilógott fogakkal még nevetségesebbnek tűnt, Ron és Harry is felnevettek.  
  
– Nem – mondta kissé sértetten Darius. Szemmel láthatólag az volt a célja, hogy megijessze az újdonsült látogatót, és ez most nem jött össze.  
  
– Darius… Hermione tudja, hogy Piton nem tartana olyan háziállatokat, akik számomra veszélyesek lennének – mondta neki, miután abba bírta hagyni a nevetést. – Nem tudod mivel megijeszteni.  
  
– Akkor, ha megbocsátotok… – vicsorogta felemelt fejjel és távozott a nappaliból.  
  
– Szegénykém nem nagyon bírja, hogy nem félemlítheti meg az érkező vendégeket – mondta jókedvűen Sergius. – Bár igazán leszokhatna már erről a viselkedéséről. Igazán örültem, kisasszony. Megyek, lepihenek, hiszen most itt van ön, hogy vigyázzon Harryre.  
  
– Én is örültem – mondta őszinte csodálattal Hermione, miközben figyelte, hogy az oroszlán elhagyja a szobát. Ujjongva Harryhez fordult. – Mért nem mondtátok, hogy ilyen szép? Jaj… úgy örülök, hogy láthattam egyet! Bár a másik valóban elég morcos – nevetett.  
  
– És néha igen szemtelen is – morogta Ron, aztán összecsapta a kezét. – Nos, ha mindenki lelép, én is megyek. Van egy fontos dolgom! Harry könyörgök, kezdj valamit Pitonnal, mert nélküled annyira unalmasak az órák, hogy kész…  
  
– Hát igen, velem nem lehet varázsló-amőbázni az órán – vetett rá egy dühös pillantást a lány. – De majd Harryt is jobb belátásra bírom az órai elfoglaltság terén.  
  
– Jaj ne már… – nevetett fel Ron. – Ez a szenvedélyünk! – Azzal a kandallóhoz ment és belenyúlt a Hopp-porba. Elgondolkodva fordult vissza. – Hermione… Téged nem enged át a kandalló. Hogy jutsz vissza?  
  
– Majd megvárom Piton professzort.  
  
Ron sóhajtott, aztán belépett a kandallóba és a következő percben már ott sem volt. Hermione rögtön megfordult míg Harry is, hogy minél előbb ölelhesse magához szerelmét.  
  
– Annyira rossz volt nélküled ez a pár nap – sóhajtotta Harry a lány fülébe, miközben szorosan magához ölelte őt.  
  
– Nekem is – motyogta vissza Hermione ugyanolyan szorosan simulva hozzá. – Mindig arra gondoltam, hogy talán majd ma elenged Piton… de azok a napok egyre jobban teltek… Ron végül azt mondta, hogy szerinte lejöhetünk és lehoz. Muszáj volt kapnom az alkalmon!  
  
Harry egyetértését adta azzal, hogy lágyan maga felé fordította a lány arcát és ismét szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Megízlelte, úgy érezte, ilyen kábulatról nehezen tud lemondani, ha Piton még több napra bezárja ide. Hermione ugyanolyan élvezettel fogadta mohóságát, nyelvük vad táncba kezdett, és csak percek múlva szakították meg a csókot.  
  
Hermione csillogó szemekkel nézett fel rá, Harry pedig mosolyogva túrta hátra a lány haját.  
  
– Annyira hiányoztál – mondta halkan. – Azt hittem, megörülök itt egyedül… nélküled.  
  
– Én is így éreztem… mint ahogy az elmúlt évben – suttogta Hermione, kezeit a derekára fonta, majd hozzábújt Harry mellkasához. – Egy évet kellett rád várnom… tudod, milyen hosszú volt? – nézett fel ismét rá.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Tudod, hogy én is vágytam rá… de nem akartam addig bármilyen kapcsolatot, amíg Voldemort életben volt. És mit ne mondjak, most is nagyon féltelek! Mellettem te is céltábla vagy!  
  
– Ne aggódj már ennyit! Hozzád a Hopp-hálózaton keresztül jövök a toronyból. Vacsorázni sosem egyedül megyek, és az órákon is ott vannak a barátaink mellettem. – Kezével végigsimította Harry arcát. – Minden rendben lesz, ne félts ennyire, rendben?  
  
Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.  
  
– Ron miért sietett el ennyire? Azt hittem, tovább akar maradni.  
  
Hermione megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Ron, Lavenderhez rohant… azt hiszem, a Szükség szobájába mentek – mondta neki mosolyogva.  
  
Harry eleinte értetlenül nézett rá, aztán rájött.  
  
– Ó, te jó ég! És én még azt hittem, mindent tudok róla!  
  
– Hát igen… Tudod, hogy amint mindenki betöltötte már a tizenhatot, és jár is valakivel, kapva kapnak az alkalmon – mondta elmosolyodva. – Ez alól Ron sem kivétel.  
  
– De… a védekezés? – kérdezte elfúló hangon Harry.  
  
– Nekünk is tartottak felvilágosító órát, ahol Madam Pomfrey olyan bájitalt adott, ami megakadályozza, hogy teherbe essünk. Gondolom, ti is hasonlón vettetek részt, nem?  
  
Harry visszagondolt az év eleji ilyen felvilágosításra, és csak most gondolt bele, hogy azt tulajdonképpen a jelenlegi apja tartotta, aki biztos most is szemmel tartja őt. Még a gondolatra is szoros lett körülötte a gallérja, mint ahogy azon a bizonyos órán, amikor Piton tárgyilagosan közölte, mi történik ilyenkor, egészen addig, milyen bűbájt kell használniuk a védekezésre, mondván, hogy a nők megbízhatatlanok. Minden jelenlegi hatodéves egyik legkínosabb órája volt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy Pitont roppantul nem lehetett zavarba hozni, és remekül gúnyolódott azokon, akiket viszont lehetett.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan remekül szórakoztatok rajta, hogy nekünk a hű, de felelősségtudó házvezető jutott – morogta, mire Hermione halkan felnevetett, de aztán rögtön abbahagyta, amikor Harry kissé dühösen pillantott rá. – Bocsánat. Gondolj bele – nyelt egyet Harry. – Mi van, ha kettesben szeretnék veled lenni? Itt nem lehetünk… Pitonnak meg hogy magyarázom meg, miért akarok vissza menni a toronyba? Meg sem engedné már csak úgy alapból sem…  
  
– Majd kitalálunk valamit – nyugtatta meg Hermione. – De most viszont itt vagyunk kettesben… mindenki elment.  
  
– Igen, igazad van – suttogta Harry, újabb csókra húzva magához a lányt, miközben lassan odaoldalaztak a kanapéra, Harry pedig óvatosan lefektette rá Hermionét, aki kicsit arrébb mozdult, hogy Harry is kényelmesen elférjen fölötte.  
  
Egy percre sem engedték el egymást, mindkettőjüknek rettentően hiányzott már a másik. Amikor Harry hátrébb húzódott, mindketten kicsit pihegve néztek egymás szemébe.  
  
– Látom, alaposan be akarod pótolni, amikre az elmúlt napokban nem volt lehetőséged – vigyorgott le rá Harry, mire Hermione gonoszan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Igen, jól látod… – mondta ravaszul, és kezével magához húzta a fiú arcát. Ezúttal Harry mutatta ki követelőzését: nyelvével sürgetőbb táncra kérte fel a lányét, miközben kezével megtámasztotta magát, a másikkal pedig lágyan simogatni kezdte őt.  
  
Végigsimította Hermione hasát, aztán kezével egészen a belső combjáig vándorolt. Hermione ekkor felsóhajtott, hátradöntötte a fejét, ezzel megszakítva a követelőző csókot. Harry tudta, hogy ez nagyon jól eshet a lánynak, egyúttal pedig érezte, hogy a férfiassága is egyre keményebb. Ujjaival a lány blúza alá nyúlt, kicsit tétován – mivel még sosem tapasztalta, hogy kell – fentebb barangolt, egészen a melléig, szájával pedig a lány nyakát vette célba.  
  
Hermione ismét felsóhajtott, viszont ő sem maradt tétlen: kezeivel Harry pulóvere alá nyúlt, kissé ügyetlenül kirángatta az alatta lévő pólóját a nadrágjából, és meleg kezeivel el kezdte bebarangolni a hátát.  
  
– Annyira kívánlak… – mondta halkan Hermione, amikor Harry egy pillanatra felnézett rá. – De tudom… itt most így…  
  
– Nem lenne jó első alkalom – értett egyet Harry. – Annak különlegesnek kell lennie – tette még hozzá elmosolyodva. – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem csinálhatunk… mást – azzal szándékát egyértelműen közölve felhúzta teljesen a lány blúzát, és elkezdte csókokkal beborítani őt. Emlékezett rá, hogy Fredék mennyire lelkesen beszéltek arról, hogyan kell kényeztetni egy lányt, így úgy gondolta, kipróbálja azokat a dolgokat, amiket hallva csak csodálkozva nézett rájuk.  
  
Hermione hasától lassan elindult felfelé a melleihez, és bizonytalanul lehelt rá egy csókot, mire a lány halkan nyöszörgött egyet. Harry ezt úgy fordította, hogy nagyon is tetszik neki, amit csinál, így folytatta a dolgot: egyik kezével lágyan simogatta az egyik mellét, míg a másikat nyalogatta, szívogatta, amivel egyre hangosabb nyögéseket csalt ki a lányból.  
  
Annyira összpontosította a figyelmét a lány melleire, hogy észre sem vette, hogy Hermione előrenyúlt, és az ő nadrágjánál matat, csak amikor lentebb húzta azt, kezébe véve a férfiasságát. Amikor összeszorította körülötte a kezét, Harry egy pillanatra megdermedt, és kiengedett egy halk sóhajt. Lenézett a lányra, aki rávigyorodott, mert nyilvánvalóan örült neki, hogy ilyesmit kicsalhat belőle.  
  
Harry visszamosolygott, majd lenézett a lány kebleire, és ismét behintette őket csókokkal, miközben Hermione egyik kezével a hátába kapaszkodott, míg a másikkal tovább folytatta azt, amit elkezdett. Kezét fel-le mozgatta a fiú hímvesszőjén, egyre erősebben, amitől Harry már alig bírta levegővételeit szabályozni, és tudta, hogy nem sokára elélvez. Kicsit fentebb helyezkedett a lányon, mert ismét egy szenvedélyes csókot szeretett volna, amit meg is kapott tőle, aki odalent még intenzívebben dolgozott szükségén.  
  
– Hermione… – nyögött fel Harry, amikor nagyon közel járt aztán érezte, hogy pár pillanat után megremeg, aztán végigrobog rajta az orgazmus, és forró bizonyítékát a lány hasára élvezte. Beleharapott a szája szélébe, hogy ne kiáltson fel, de egy hangos nyögés akkor is elhagyta a száját. Mélyet sóhajtott, aztán kicsit kimerülten a lány feje mellett próbálta rendezni lélegzetvételeit. – És én még alig értem hozzád – súgta halkan a lány fülébe.  
  
– Azért, mert én előbb szerettem volna kézbe venni a dolgokat – suttogta vissza Hermione szenvedélyesen.  
  
Harry felegyenesedett, pálca nélkül halkan elmormolt egy Tisztító-bűbájt, amitől Hermione szemei még jobban felcsillantak. Más megijedt volna attól, hogy a híres mágiáját így módon használja, de úgy látszik, Hermionét inkább újra és újra lenyűgözte vele.  
  
Lehunyt szemmel újabb csókokat szórt a lány kebleire, amiket követően újabb sóhajok érkeztek. Harry aztán gondolkodás nélkül elindult egyre lentebb a lány hasán, és szinte égett a vágytól, hogy olyan dolgokat próbáljon ki, amikről barátai mindig is lelkesen beszéltek, de ő még nem kerített rájuk sort. Idővel mindent ki fog próbálni, de most nem alkalmas arra a hely, hogy minden képzeletének eleget tegyen.  
  
Sürgetően, de óvatosan húzta le Hermione szoknyáját, amit követett az alsóneműje is. Ismét visszatért egy hosszú csókra, miközben kezét rásimította odalent, arra az érzékeny területre. Hermione felnyögött az élvezettől, kezeivel erősen kapaszkodott Harry hátába, aki egyre erősebben dörzsölte azt a részt, nyelvével pedig ugyanúgy mozgott a lány szájában, mint odalent. Remélte, hogy így rövid időn belül a csúcsra juttatja őt, tudván, hogy a lányoknak több idő is kellhet. Hermione idővel aztán minden egyes percben belenyögött a csókba, ezzel azt mutatva, hogy már igen közel járhat, így Harry áttért a nyakára, hogy jobban hallja élvezetének hangjait.  
  
– Kérlek… Harry… – mondta sürgetően Hermione, lehunyt szemmel.  
  
Harry értette a ki nem mondott üzenetet, így lentebb jött, és nyelvével izgatni kezdte a megkeményedett gyönyörűséget, néha megszívva azt, kezeivel pedig egy másodpercre sem hagyta abba azt, amit odalent elkezdett. Hermione egyre hangosabban nyöszörgött, kezeivel pedig egyre erősebben szorította őt. Harry aztán gondolt egyet, és egy pillanatra megállt, aztán óvatosan kicsit lentebb helyezte kezét és teljes tenyerével izgatta tovább. Az eredmény aztán nem maradt el, néhány pillanat múlva Hermione halkan felkiáltott, teste ívbe feszült, aztán erős remegés járta át, ahogyan az orgazmus elérte őt. Harry addig mozgatta a kezét, amíg a lány remegései el nem múltak, majd mosolyogva fölé hajolt egy utolsó csókra.  
  
Hermione kezével lenyúlt és elhúzta Harryét, és kicsit aggódóan fogta meg.  
  
– Remélem, nem fárasztottam ki nagyon őket – vallotta be halkan, kicsit kipirulva.  
  
– Nem, dehogy – biztosította őt, bár magában nagyon aggódott, hogy nem fog sikerülni a dolog. – Fogalmad sincs, mire képesek ezek a kezek – tette még hozzá mosolyogva, mire Hermione kicsit elpirult. Harry ügyetlenül próbálta magára húzni a nadrágját, de Hermione egy kedves mosollyal mindkét kezével megigazította és felhúzta a farmerját, aztán Harry pedig a lányt öltöztette vissza. Kicsit fáradtan feküdt le mellé, és a mellkasára húzta őt.  
  
– Jó lenne, ha… – kezdte Hermione.  
  
– Ha ilyesmire több időt szánnánk? – kérdezett rá Harry, mert valahogy szintén ezt gondolta. Ujjaival beletúrt a lány hajába, hüvelykujjával végigsimított a puha arcocskán. – Remélem, minél hamarabb ki leszek engedve ebből a pincefogságból, és talán el tudok szabadulni egy napra hozzád a toronyba… Prefektus lettél, és az a fürdő nagyon szép hely ám.  
  
Hermione vigyorogva felnézett rá.  
  
– Hát igen, te már csak tudod, hiszen ott jártál negyedévben – emlékezett rá vissza. – Ezen a hétvégén meccs lesz. Talán akkor péntek este lejöhetnél, mert kora reggel mindig együtt szoktatok kelni a csapattal, és készültök a mérkőzésre.  
  
– És még engem akart a Mardekárba tenni a süveg! – nevetett fel Harry, miközben az asztal felé nyúlt a pálcájáért, magához hívva a fotelben hagyott vékony plédet. Elrendezte maguk körül, aztán lehunyta a szemét. – Nem tartasz attól, mi történik, ha Piton megérkezik?  
  
– Egyáltalán nem – jött a kissé fáradt válasz. – Előbb-utóbb úgyis megtudja… és szerintem jobb előtte nem titkolózni.  
  
– Igazad van – értett egyet Harry, bár kirázta attól a hideg, mi lesz, ha egy olyan beszélgetésre kerül sor, amire cseppet sem vágyik. – Pihenjünk egy kicsit… olyan jó itt összebújva veled a kandalló előtt.  
  
– Azt hittem, kevésbé vagy romantikus alak, de szerencsére csalódtam – mondta vidáman Hermione, aztán csend borult a szobára, és mindketten elaludtak.  
  
Sokkal később arra az érzésre ébredt, hogy valaki figyeli.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta maga fölött Pitont, amint felhúzott szemöldökkel bámul le rájuk, amint épp átöleli Hermionét, aki édesdeden aludt a mellkasán, miközben nyakig fel volt húzva rá a takaró.  
  
– Tanár úr...? – kérdezte suttogva Harry, félve a férfi haragjától. Bár látszott raja, hogy nem volt dühös, de Harry azért tartott tőle. Inkább rettentően meglepettnek tűnt.  
  
– Épp most érkeztem meg – jegyezte meg halkan. – Minerva egy órája érdeklődött nálam, nem láttam-e Miss Grangert, mert nem jelentkezett az esti prefektusi gyűlésen. Nos, nyilvánvalóan kielégítő válasszal állhattam volna elő, ha tisztában lettem volna a dolgok jelenlegi állásával.  
  
Harry nem tudott erre mit mondani. Határozottan kissé sértettnek érezte magát Piton, hogy nem árulta el neki, miszerint együtt vannak Hermionéval. Óvatosan megrázta a lány vállát, aki lassan ébredezni kezdett. Nyilvánvalóan feltűnt neki, hogy a kandalló fénye nem süt rá, hanem valami sötét árnyékot vet, így vett egy mély levegőt és kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Jó estét, Piton professzor – köszöntötte a férfit, aki biccentett neki.  
  
– Magának is, Miss Granger. McGalagony professzor már kereste önt, mert nem volt jelen a prefektusi gyűlésen.  
  
Hermione hirtelen felült, miközben Harry is így tett.  
  
– Ó te jó ég… elfelejtettem – motyogta, aztán felnézett a még mindig átható tekintetű Pitonra. – McGalagony professzor nagyon dühös volt?  
  
– Azt nem mondanám.  
  
– Akkor még vacsora előtt beszaladok hozzá és elnézést kérek.  
  
– Bölcs gondolat.  
  
– Hivatkozhatok arra, hogy itt voltam, Harryvel? – kérdezte komolyan, és a kérdés igazán meglepte Pitont.  
  
A bájitalmester hátralépett és összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Természetesen, ha bármi kifogásom lenne az ellen, hogy a _fiammal egy kanapén_ találom a nappalimban, illetve, hogy maguk együtt vannak, már korábban szóltam volna – mondta gúnyosan, aztán az ebédlőasztalhoz lépett, lezártnak tekintve a beszélgetést.  
  
Hermione kicsit elpirult, miközben Harry felállt és kezet nyújtott neki. Illedelmesen felsegítette őt, aztán a kandallóhoz kísérte. Már éppen meg akart szólalni, amikor Piton megelőzte őt.  
  
– Miss Grangert hozzáadtam a védelemhez, immáron ő is be tud jutni a lakosztályomba.  
  
– Köszönöm, tanár úr – mondta Hermione, aztán Harry odahúzta egy rövid csókra. – Remélem, hamarosan találkozunk.  
  
– Én is – suttogta vissza Harry, aztán figyelte, ahogy a lány bedobja a Hopp-port, és távozik.  
  
Harry még figyelte egy ideig a kandallót, majd megfordult és odament Pitonhoz, aki épp egy gömbölyű, sárga folyadékkal teli bájitalüvegcse mellé tett egy serleget, amibe aztán töklevet öntött. A vacsora már tálalva volt, de Harry még nem ült le, hanem gyanakodva figyelte a bájitalt. A szíve sebesebben kezdett el verni, amikor rájött, hogy az lesz a szabadságának a kulcsa.  
  
– Végre egészségesnek vagyok nyilvánítva? – kérdezett rá Harry kíváncsian, amikor megállt a férfi mellett.  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett le rá.  
  
– Ennyire szeretnél órákra menni? – érdeklődött kíváncsian.  
  
– Igen… meg tudja… – motyogta, és fejét elfordítva kitért az átható tekintet elől.  
  
Piton megrázta a fejét és sóhajtott egyet. Gúnyos mosollyal intette közelebb magához.  
  
– Gyere, hagy nézzelek – mondta komolyan, Harry pedig engedelmesen odalépett a férfi elé. Felnézett rá, Piton pedig egyik kezével finoman megfogta az arcát, míg a másikkal lehúzta a szemét, majd megvizsgálta a nyirokcsomókat is. – Azt hiszem, immáron teljesen egészséges vagy. Ezért is hoztam el neked a varázserő regeneráló bájitalt, mert úgy gondoltam, most már megihatod, másnap pedig visszatérhetsz az órákra.  
  
Harry vágyakozva nézett a bájitalra, ami más esetben igen szokatlan lett volna.  
  
– Mindent bepótoltam, amit a tanáraim leküldtek magával, úgyhogy szerintem menni fog, még mielőtt azt kérdezi, hogy kész vagyok-e rá.  
  
– Nem szándékoztam megkérdezni – húzta fel a szemöldökét Piton. – De remélem, a szabályokkal tisztában vagy, igaz?  
  
Harry sóhajtott.  
  
– Nem járkálhatok egyedül a folyosón, nem mehetek sehová sem egyedül, hacsak nem a toronyból jövök vagy megyek a kandallón keresztül a lakosztályba… ha lehet, mindig itthon egyek… és tanuljak. Tudom, tanár úr! Ezekkel mind tisztában vagyok. Pláne, mióta meg akartak mérgezni a gyengélkedőn – borzongott meg.  
  
– Nem csodálom – mormogta Piton, aztán komolyan nézett rá. – Ha ezt mind betartod, nem érhet baj. – Lenyúlt a bájitalért, felrázta azt, kidugaszolta, majd átnyújtotta. – Lassan, kortyonként idd meg, hogy a bájital folyamatosan hasson a varázserődre – figyelmeztette.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán a szájához emelte és lassan inni kezdte. Amikor mind megitta, érezte, hogy megfordul körülötte a világ, és elveszti az egyensúlyát. Piton rögtön elkapta, és erősen tartotta őt. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, látta, hogy a férfi aggódóan nézi őt.  
  
– Minden rendben? – kérdezte. Harry bólintott, de Piton nem engedte el.  
  
– Olyan furcsa érzésem volt… mintha hirtelen feltöltődtem volna – mondta halkan.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan azért van, mert neked másokkal ellentétben rendkívüli varázserőd van – gondolkodott el Piton, aztán amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy képes megállni a saját lábán, ismét megvizsgálta. – Úgy tűnik, minden rendben van. Talán egy betegség nyomait látom rajtad – mondta gúnyosan.  
  
Harry kissé ijedten pillantott a férfire.  
  
– Mi…? Miért, mi a bajom? – kérdezte ijedten.  
  
– Azt hiszem, szerelemnek hívják – nevetett fel Piton, mire Harry teljesen elképedt, hogy így látja tanárát.  
  
– Ezt most azért kaptam, mert haragszik, amiért nem szóltam róla, hogy barátnőm van? – kérdezte kissé bosszúsan Harry.  
  
– Nos inkább magamra – mormolta Piton –, hogy előbb nem jöttem rá, Granger kisasszony mostanság miért nem tud úgy koncentrálni az órán, ahogy eddig. – Mélyet sóhajtott és komolyan a szemébe nézett. – Harry a magánéleted rád tartozik, ha úgy gondoltad volna, hogy nem akarod velem megosztani, sem haragudtam volna.  
  
– De elmondtam volna… csak kiment a fejemből – magyarázkodott Harry, miközben Piton intett, hogy üljenek le az asztalhoz vacsorázni. – Sőt, Hermione azért maradt, hogy mindenképp elmondjuk… csak hát, elaludtunk.  
  
– Elaludtatok, értem… – ismételte meg gúnyos mosollyal Piton, mire Harry érezte, hogy szoros a gallérja, ezért felkapott egy kést, hogy megvajazza a kenyerét, még mielőtt minden mozdulata elárulja, mi is történt azon a kanapén.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
Harry másnap reggel olyan boldogan kelt fel, hogy mindenkit megdöbbentett lelkesedésével. Darius meg is jegyezte, hogy nem létezik, miszerint valaki ennyire szeretne órákra menni, mire Sergius hozzátette, természetesen egy lány miatt ennyire lelkes. Harry válaszul hozzávágta a párnáját, így mindjárt jobban érezte magát. Piton reggel ismét óva intette, hogy legyen nagyon óvatos a folyosókon, mindig legyen mellette kísérő.  
  
A kandallón keresztül felment a klubhelyiségbe, és úgy ment barátaival az órákra. Egész idő alatt próbáltak Hermionéval távol maradni egymástól, hogy ne keltsenek nagy feltűnést, de nem mindig sikerült. Harry sajnálta, hogy a hét utolsó két napján nem volt már SVK, mert nagyon szerette azt az órát. A tanárok örömmel fogadták őt, különösen McGalagony, így igen érdekesen telt az iskolai nap. Délután ottmaradt a barátaival, miközben azon dolgoztak, hogyan lehetne megoldani a szombati meccs problémáját. Úgy döntöttek, hogy ha péntek reggelig nem találnak megoldást, szakmai segítséget kérnek, hátha tud valaki olyan bájitalt, vagy módszert, amivel ki lehet védeni az ekkora rosszullétbe torkoló félelmet.  
  
Estefelé visszament a pincébe, fáradtan és kedvtelenül lerogyott a kanapéra. Rossz volt otthagyni Hermionét, és fogalma sem volt, miképp fogja megoldani, hogy együtt legyenek a meccs előtt. Valójában tartott Pitontól… hogy közöljön vele ilyesmit. Sergius bejött hozzá társaságnak, de neki még beszélgetni sem volt kedve. Hátradőlt, és gondolatai Hermionéról a meccsre terelődtek. Eljátszotta magában, miként lehetne a hugrabugosokat legyőzni, milyen formációkkal lehetne nyerni… egészen addig, amíg hányingerrel küszködve ült fel.  
  
– Jaj ne – nyögte sápadtan, és rémülten Sergiusra nézett, aki épp felemelte a fejét, hogy ránézzen.  
  
– Mi a baj, úrfi? – kérdezte aggódóan.  
  
Harry viszont már nem tudott válaszolni, felpattant és berohant a fürdőbe, éles csattanással bevágva maga után az ajtót. Legalább négyszer-ötször hányt, a végére pedig majdnem összeesett a gyengeségtől. Most már teljesen úgy érezte, hogy nem maradt benne egy csepp folyadék sem. Lecsukta a wc tetejét, aztán felült rá, majd felhúzta a lábait és összekuporodott. Nem mert kimenni, mert attól tartott, hogy bármikor ismét rájön a rosszullét. Pedig megesküdött rá, hogy ennél többet már nem tud kiadni magából.  
  
Pálcájával odahívott magához egy törölközőt és kissé erőtlenül a csaphoz nyúlt, bevizezve azt. A térdére tette, aztán ráhajtotta a fejét, mindjárt jobban esett az izzadt arcán. Több, mint fél óráig, mélyeket lélegezve várta, hogy teljesen elmúljon a hányingere, majd halkan nyílt a fürdőszoba ajtaja.  
  
– Nagyon rosszul érzed magad? – kérdezte Sergius távolról, majd hangja már egészen közelről hallatszott. – Már egy órája bent vagy. Aggódtam érted.  
  
– El fog múlni… eddig is magától elmúlt – válaszolta kimerülten, és még arra sem volt ereje, hogy felemelje a fejét. Érezte, ahogy Sergius nagy fekete fejével biztatón odadörgöli a lábához a fejét. – Szerintem jobb, ha távol maradsz tőlem, nehogy… – hirtelen elhallgatott és mély levegőt vett.  
  
– Itt az ideje, hogy szóljak Perselusnak – jegyezte meg komolyan Sergius.  
  
Harry fáradtan felnézett, és egy igen szigorú ábrázatú oroszlánnal találta magát szemben.  
  
– Ne! Mondom, hogy el fog múlni! – tiltakozott. – Fontos bájitalokat készít, amiket határidőre kell leadnia, és miattam most nem késhet. – Ismét mély levegőt vett. – Különben is, hogy tudsz te szólni neki? – érdeklődött gúnyosan.  
  
– Hidd el, mióta itt vagy, ezt is megoldottuk – mosolyodott el félelmetesen Sergius, de aztán komorrá vált a hangja. – Perselus azt szerette volna, hogy ha én észlelek bajt, amit a védőbűbájok nem, minél előbb értesítsem. – Egy darabig szünetet tartott, miközben alaposan megnézte őt. – Miért tartasz tőle ennyire?  
  
– Nem tartok tőle! – mordult fel Harry és ismét lehajtotta a fejét. – Kérlek, menj el! Nem szoktak egy hányó ember fölött ácsorogni! Sem ücsörögni, még mielőtt belém kötsz…  
  
– De tartasz tőle – mondta bosszúsan Sergius. – Szerinted kevésbé fog szeretni, mert rosszul érzed magad, hogy ennyire félsz a meccstől?  
  
Harry egy pillanatra elfelejtette, hogy egy hirtelen mozdulattól is mennyire émelyeg a gyomra, így igen mély levegőt vett, még mielőtt neki állt volna a mondanivalójának.  
  
– Mióta itt vagyok neki, egyfolytában történik velem valami! – kiáltott fel elkeseredetten. Még mielőtt folytatta, erőt kellett gyűjtenie hozzá, mert szinte érezte, hogy remegnek a lábai a félelemtől. – A Privet Drive-on majdnem agyonvertek, legutóbb rettenetesen beteg voltam… most meg ez! Meg fog utálni, hogy folyton utolér a balsors, és valamiért a gyengélkedőre is kerülhetek! Csak azért nem visz oda, mert akkor rögtön megmérgeznének!  
  
Sergius ezúttal elvicsorodott, és igen félelmetesnek tűnt.  
  
– Napokkal ezelőtt megbeszéltétek, hogy mindketten kedvelitek egymást, erre most ezzel jössz?!  
  
– Akkor még azt hittem, ez nem lesz rosszabb… – sóhajtotta Harry fáradtan. – Előbb-utóbb meg fogja unni, hogy ennyire betegeskedő gyerekkel foglalkozzon.  
  
– Látszik, hogy még sosem volt közeli hozzátartozód! – vicsorgott Sergius, aztán felkelt és az ajtó felé ment. Még mielőtt kiment volna, szigorúan hátranézett, hangja pedig kegyetlenül csengett: – Megyek, szólok neki.  
  
Sergius aztán eltűnt az ajtó mögött, ami oroszlánnagyságúra nyitva maradt. Ha bezárkózna és azt mondaná nincs semmi baj, Piton úgyis hatástalanítaná a bűbájait és kiszedné innét.  
  
Harry beletörődötten hajtotta vissza a fejét a törölközőre, miközben arra koncentrált, hogy ne kezdjen el újra öklendezni.  
  
– Szemét… fekete bundás – morogta egy idő után.  
  
Valóban annyi idő telhetett el, mint amikor valaki felszól Pitonnak a fenti laborba, ő pedig Hopp-hálózattal lejön – mert ennyi idő után hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó, amit talársuhogás is követett. Fel sem mert nézni, annyira szégyellte, amiért ismét ilyen állapotban láthatja a férfi.  
  
– Harry?  
  
Érezte, hogy valaki az arcához ér, majd gyengéden felemeli. Harry hagyta és felnézett a férfire. Piton rettentően aggódónak tűnt, miközben összeszűkült szemmel próbált rájönni, mi történhetett.  
  
– Én… én nem gondoltam, hogy a végén ennyire rossz lesz – magyarázkodott lesütött szemmel. – De egy csapatkapitánynak gondolni kell arra, hogyan nyerjen meg egy meccset…  
  
Mély levegőt vett, nehogy ismét eluralja a pánik, és letette a fejét a törölközőre.  
  
– Valóban hiba volt, hogy ilyesmikre gondoltál, mert ezzel csak legyengíted a szervezetedet – hallotta a feje fölül Pitont. – Meddig akartad halogatni, hogy szólj az állapotodról? Amikor már összeesel a kiszáradástól? – dühöngött Piton.  
  
– Sergius szólt? – kérdezte erőtlenül.  
  
– Épp értesíteni akart, de én előbb érkeztem – mondta hűvösen Piton. – Szerinte már egy órája idebent vagy. Hányszor hánytál?  
  
Harry még a szóra is felnyögött. Muszáj most ezzel kínoznia?  
  
– Nem tudom… talán ötször… – mondta rekedtesen. – Miért fontos ez?  
  
– Azért, mert nemrég lettem kész a Béke elixír továbbfejlesztett változatával, amit a csapatodnak szánok – válaszolt Piton, mire Harry csodálkozva felemelte a fejét.  
  
– Készített nekünk bájitalt, hogy tudjunk játszani? – kérdezte Harry remegve, Piton pedig bólintott.  
  
– Szerinted az utolsó pillanatig nézem, ahogy szenvedtek a tünetektől, amelyek akár súlyosak is lehetnek? – gúnyolódott Piton, de az arca nagyon komoly volt a hangjához képest. – Tudom, hogy te nem mersz bármit is kérni. De ettől függetlenül én nem fogom tétlenül nézni, hogy egy tucat ostoba griffendéles veszélyezteti az életét.  
  
Harry kicsit döbbenten nézett a férfire.  
  
– Lemondtuk volna a meccset… ha úgy lett volna!  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere erre csak felhorkant.  
  
– Persze. A bátor griffendélesek, amint megfutamodnak egy ilyen kihívás elől, mi? – gúnyolódott tovább.  
  
– Tanár úr, hagyja már abba, hogy a griffendéleseken gúnyolódik! – nézett rá dühösen Harry, mire Piton csak a fejét rázta, miközben megborzolta a haját.  
  
– Nekem is egy olyan fiam van, és már nem gúnyolódok rajta – morogta. – Majd igyekszem a többi hasonló forrófejűvel is így viselkedni…  
  
– Tanár úr! – szólt rá hangosan Harry, de aztán rémülten rászorította a kezét a szájára és elfordult. De hiába, már egyszerűen nem volt mit kiadni a gyomrából.  
  
Piton elvette a lábáról a törölközőt és áttörölte vele a fiú arcát, így Harry egy kicsit jobban érezte magát.  
  
– Itt az ideje, hogy ki gyere innét – mondta komolyan. – A továbbfejlesztett Béke elixírt minél előbb meg kell innod, hogy elmúljanak a tünetek. De előbb muszáj valami más folyadékot is magadhoz venned, mert ennyire üres gyomorra nem ihatod meg a bájitalt, csak további problémák adódnának belőle. A legjobb az lenne, ha egy komplett vacsora után innád meg az előírás szerint… ami persze most lehetetlen.  
  
– Még az étel gondolatától is… érti – nyögött fel Harry.  
  
– Lábra tudsz állni?  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán letette a lábait a wc-ről, majd a férfi segítségével felállt, de megszédült. Megingott, pedig nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire gyenge lehet. Pár lépés után aztán erőtlenül összecsuklott, de Piton rögtön elkapta és az ölébe vette őt. Harry lehunyta a szemét, miközben fejével a férfi vállának dőlt.  
  
A szíve mélyén annyira örült neki, hogy a férfi még így is elfogadja, amikor ennyire rosszul van a saját hibájából. Nem tudta, az előbb honnét szedte azt a hülyeséget, miszerint el fogja taszítani magától a férfi és nem törődik többet vele. Kicsit félve attól, Piton mit szól, átvetette a karját a nyakán, hogy így átölelje. Nem csak azért esett jól, mert így stabilabban vitte, hanem azért is, mert végre olyasmit érezhetett, amit szeretetnek és törődésnek neveznek.  
  
A nappaliba érve, óvatosan letette a kanapéra, Harry pedig összehúzta magát, miközben mély levegőket vett. Sergius mögötte igen aggodalmasan figyelt, de nem szólt egy szót sem, hanem követte tekintetével Pitont, aki a kandallón keresztül rendelt egy bögre erőlevest, ami aztán megjelent az ebédlőasztalon. Odament hozzá, és átnyújtotta azt. Harry undorodva megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Muszáj – mondta komolyan Piton. Aztán az arca kissé gúnyos arckifejezésbe csapott át. – Esetleg meg szeretnéd ismerni a varázsinfúziót? – Harry rémülten nézett rá. – Ahhoz tű is kell ám!  
  
Harry legyőzötten vette el a levest, miközben Piton győzedelmes arckifejezésére vetetett egy pillantást. Kortyolt belőle párat, és elcsodálkozott, hogy a gyomrában maradt. Közben Piton már elővette a bájitalt. Miután még sikerült pár újabb kortyot lenyelni, elvette a bájitalt, és gyorsan megitta. Mély lélegzetet vett, aztán felnézett Pitonra.  
  
– Most már tudok…? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Azt javaslom, adj még időt a bájitalnak és ne kezdj el rögtön a témával kapcsolatos könyvekkel foglalkozni – javasolta Piton. – Úgy fejlesztettem ki, hogy egy adag teljesen elnyomja ezt az érzést, és később se okozzon gondot. Szerintem a kódexből használt varázslat csak a meccsig fog élni.  
  
– Ez biztatóan hangzik – sóhajtott fáradtan Harry, és egyúttal meg is itta az egész levest. Átnyújtotta a férfinek az üres bögrét, aki elégedetten nézett rá. – Azt hiszem, egy kicsit pihenek… de még nem akarok aludni menni, ha nem baj.  
  
– Örülnék, ha később együtt vacsorázhatnánk – jegyezte meg Piton, amikor távozni készült –, szükséged van a tápanyagra. A társaidat pedig értesítsd arról, ha a bájital valóban hatásos, hogy nem lesz probléma szombaton.  
  
– Persze… – motyogta Harry, aztán lehunyta a szemét. Hallotta, hogy Piton épp menni készül, valószínű az irodájába, vagy a laborba, mert Sergiusszal váltott pár szót, hogy azért tartsa őt szemmel. Már megint. Az oldalára fordult a kanapén, és mosolyogva gondolt arra, hogy mi történt itt legutóbb, amikor Hermionéval volt. Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, amit már ideje lenne megkérdeznie.  
  
– Tanár úr! – szólt utána, amikor kinyitotta a szemét. Piton épp elköszönt Sergiustól, amikor megtorpant az ajtóban és kérdőn visszafordult. – Szeretnék még valamit kérdezni… csak nem tudom, hogy beleegyezik-e… eddig ezért nem mertem megkérdezni…  
  
Piton visszament hozzá és felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Talán, ha a lényegre térnél… – mondta türelmetlenül.  
  
Harry vett egy mély levegőt és kimondta egy szuszra:  
  
– Péntek este szeretnék a toronyban aludni – hadarta, aztán kicsit később hozzátette: – Lehet?  
  
A bájitalmester komolyan elgondolkodott a dolgon, aztán feltett egy igen egyszerű kérdést:  
  
– Miért?  
  
Harry szinte érezte, hogy kezd melege lenni, és mindjárt igen kínos irányba fog kanyarodni a beszélgetés… ami nem lesz túl kellemes. Megpróbálta terelni a témát.  
  
– Tudja, én hajnali edzést szoktam tartani, és most, hogy ennyire nem gyakoroltunk, amúgy is ránk férne, így jó lenne, ha ott aludhatnék a toronyban… – Harry hirtelen elhallgatott, mert Piton igen dühösnek tűnt.  
  
– Ha félre akartál vezetni, az most nem nagyon vált be – jegyezte meg Piton dühösen és igen lekicsinylő pillantást vetett rá. – Talán a közeljövőben gyakorolnunk kéne azt, hogyan tudsz ravaszul úgy viselkedni, mint egy mardekáros!  
  
Harry elfordította a fejét és bánatosan bámult a szemközti falra.  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy nem lehettem mardekáros. Talán minden problémát megoldott volna – merengett hangosan – talán már régebben megkedvelt volna, hiszen akkor közel lettem volna magához…  
  
– Miről beszélsz, Harry? – kérdezett rá értetlenül Piton. – Úgy mondod, mintha a Mardekárba kerülhettél volna, csak valamilyen oknál fogva máshogy alakult.  
  
Harry visszanézett Pitonra, aki mintha a pillantásából kitalálta volna mit mondott, teljesen elkomorodott, vállai megrogytak és mély levegőt vett.  
  
– Tényleg a Mardekárba kerülhettél volna? – kérdezte halkan, Harry pedig bólintott. – Mi történt?  
  
– Azt mondta nekem, hogy sokra vihettem volna a Mardekárban – Piton teljesen ledöbbenten hallgatta őt –, de én azt hajtogattam, hogy „Ne a Mardekárba!”. Előtte találkoztam Malfoyjal, és hát… nem tett túl kedvező benyomást rám.  
  
Piton még hosszú percekig bámulta őt, aztán magához tér döbbenetéből.  
  
– Ah, tulajdonképpen mardekáros fiam van! – mondta derűsen, de aztán visszatért az a gúnyos arckifejezés. – Aki mellesleg nagyon nem tud hazudni – gúnyolódott. – Kora reggeli edzések? Persze! Talán Miss Grangerrel kettesben, esetleg. Nem igaz? – kérdezte dühösen.  
  
– Nem hazudtam! – csattant fel Harry, hogy palástolja azt, mennyire megrémült, amiért Piton rájött a dologra. – Valóban minden meccs előtt edzést tartunk reggel!  
  
A bájitalmester kissé előredőlt és az arca igen fenyegetővé vált.  
  
– Nagyon nem szeretném, ha a jövőben a saját fiam próbálna meg a szemembe hazudni! – sziszegte dühösen. – Ahhoz, hogy reggel edzetek, természetesen az csak úgy valósulhat meg, hogy te már ma este a toronyban aludj?  
  
– Nem, de…  
  
– Harry – monda már nyugodtabban Piton. – Ahhoz, hogy Granger kisasszonnyal legyél, nem kell engedélyt kérned. Természetesen az, hogy itt nagyobb biztonságban vagy, felvet némi problémát. Nem véletlenül vagy itt velem.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Sajnálom – mondta halkan. – Én is tudom, hogy nem mehetek vissza csak úgy a toronyba, ezért is akartam engedélyt kérni. A meccs előtti edzéseken mindig nagy a nyüzsgés, így elég sokan tudnak szemmel tartani. – Egy kis szünetet tartott. – Ugye, lehet róla szó…?  
  
– Talán akkor, ha többet nem hazudsz nekem? – érdeklődött Piton szárazon.  
  
– Nem fogok – ígérte Harry, aztán kissé morogva hozzátetette: – Maga előtt úgysem menne.  
  
Piton gonoszul felnevetett, amibe Harry beleborzongott.  
  
– Hidd el nekem Harry, nem akarsz belegondolni a következményekbe – mondta elszántan. – Amíg pihensz, megkeresem neked azt a varázskötetet, ami igen erős és hatásos bűbájokat tartalmaz, amit jó lenne ha ma este áttanulmányoznál. Eredetileg később szerettem volna átadni, de mivel egy éjszakát mindenképpen a toronyban szeretnél tölteni, szeretném, ha felkészült lennél, és megtennél minden óvintézkedést egészen a hihetetlen varázserőddel létrehozott pajzstól kezdve, addig a bűbájig, amivel engem értesíteni tudsz, ha bajban vagy. Elfogadod ezeket a feltételeket? – kérdezte a mondanivalójának a végén.  
  
– Igen – mondta komolyan Harry és ásított egyet, majd magára húzta a takarót. Bármennyire jól érezte már magát, de a gyengeség nem múlt el. Vacsora előtt alszik egy keveset, akkor mindjárt jobban lesz.  
  
– Pihenjél, én pedig megyek a dolgomra – közölte Piton, Harry pedig álmosan figyelte, amint a férfi elmegy Sergius mellett, de aztán visszanézett. – Ó, még valami. Ugye igen körültekintőek lesztek Miss Grangerrel mind bűbájok, mint bájitalok terén? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
Harry hirtelen a takaróval kezdett el babrálni, bár így is tudta, lángol az arca.  
  
– Nem tudom, talán még magának is rémlik az a felvilágosító óra, amit tartott.  
  
– Természetesen. – Piton nem jött közelebb, de most már teljesen visszafordult, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt. – Csupán megérdeklődtem, emlékszel-e még belőle valamire?  
  
Harry grimaszolva bámult Pitonra.  
  
– Nagyon is! – mondta értetlenül. – Muszáj ezt most megbeszélnünk…?  
  
– Miért, mikor beszélnénk meg? – érdeklődött finoman Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel. – Nem akarom, hogy egy felelőtlen fiam legyen, aki nem gondol a tettei következményeire.  
  
– De gondolok és nagyon is tudom, mit kell… csinálni! – makogta, és szinte érezte, hogy folyik a homlokán a víz a kínos beszélgetéstől. – Tudja, el… magyarázták…  
  
– Ah, nem óhajtottam megérdeklődni – mondta Piton gúnyosan, de hangja komoly maradt –, hogy Fred és George Weasley milyen tapasztalatokkal illetve mesékkel világosítják fel a fiatalabbakat. – Harry majdnem eltátotta a száját, hogy Piton ilyesmiről tudhat. Úgy látszik Fredék előszeretettel világosítják fel a fiatalabbakat. – Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy a nők is lehetnek megbízhatatlanok! Nagyon körültekintő legyél, világos?  
  
– Persze! És… és… most ha nem haragszik, szeretnék pihenni! – dadogta idegesen Harry, miközben ügyetlenül magára tekerte a takaróját. Nem, nem akarja Piton felvilágosító óráját még egyszer itt és most meghallgatni.  
  
– Nos, rendben. Remélem, hogy felelősségtudatosan állsz a dolgokhoz továbbra is – mondta nyugodtan Piton, aztán csak elindult már kifelé azon a rohadt ajtón. Nagy, gúnyos mosollyal még visszapillantott Harryre, aki nem gondolta, hogy ennél kínosabbat még mondhat egy Piton: – Nem szeretnék még unokákat.  
  
Harry szinte érezte, hogy a szó szoros értelmében lángol az arca, így kínosan megfordult az ágyon és a fejére húzta a takarót.

 

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Péntek reggel első dolga az volt Harrynek, hogy felment a klubhelyiségbe és összehívta a csapattagokat. Átadta nekik a továbbfejlesztett Béke elixírt, bár az, hogy meggyőzze róla őket, az nem Piton által küldött méreg, eltartott egy darabig. Amikor látták, hogy Harry konkrétan magához veszi a seprűjét, mindjárt hittek neki. Mindannyian megitták a bájitalt, és megbeszélték, hogy késő délután az órák után kimennek gyakorolni.  
  
Amint mindenki elment, Harry mosolyogva fogadta az érkező Hermionét, és amikor átölelte a fülébe súgta, miszerint ma itt aludhat a toronyban, de amíg a szervezet tagjait el nem fogják, ez az első és utolsó alkalom, hogy itt lehet, mert Piton többet nem kockáztatja a biztonságát.  
  
A délelőtti órák csigalassúsággal teltek, mint ahogy a délutániak is. Harry annyira várta már, hogy este legyen Hermione karjai között, és a szombati meccset is, hogy alig bírt magával. Órákon nem tudott figyelni, vagy a lány körül keringtek gondolatai, vagy pedig arról, miképp, milyen módszerekkel lehetne legyőzni a Hugrabugot szombaton.  
  
Délután mindenki önfeledten repült a seprűkön, felszabadulva, félelem nélkül. Órákat gyakoroltak, este pedig a klubhelyiségben bulit rendeztek a többiek, mondván, ha nem is nyernek holnap, de az ünnepelni való, amiért nem félnek seprűre ülni. Harry mindvégig azt figyelte, hogyan tudnának Hermionéval megszökni, de mivel csapatkapitány volt, egyszerűen nem tudott kibújni a csapattársak karmai közül. Ron aztán rájuk szólt, hogy szeretné elrabolni egy kicsit Harryt, mire engedtek.  
  
Mindketten felmentek a hálóterembe, ahol csak távoli ricsajnak tűnt a lenti bulizás hangjai. Harry izgatottan kereste sötétzöld köntösét, és törölközőjét. Ron eközben az ajtófélfának dőlt, mosolyogva figyelve őt.  
  
– Nagyon izgatott vagy – állapította meg vigyorogva, mire Harry bosszúsan nézett fel. – Nem azért mondom! – megadóan tartotta fel a kezeit. – Minden oké lesz, ne aggódj. Remek leszel.  
  
Harry erre felhorkant.  
  
– Mondja nekem az, aki már ki tudja mióta kavar Lavenderrel! – nézett rá szúrósan, amikor végre megtalálta a köntösét és egy újabb, tiszta ruhát.  
  
– Mert ti aztán elárultátok, hogy jártok – vágott vissza Ron, de nem tűnt dühösnek. – Hova mentek? Csak hogy tudjak falazni… érted.  
  
Harry már délelőtt eldöntötte, hogy egy gyertyákkal kivilágított prefektusi fürdő kiváló alkalom lesz számukra. Néhány bűbáj és rettenetesen kényelmes is.  
  
– Az biztos, hogy nem a Szükség Szobája – gúnyolódott Harry.  
  
– Óh, pedig igazán kényelmes szokott lenni – vallotta be kissé elpirulva Ron.  
  
Harry odament hozzá, kezében minden holmival, amire úgy gondolta szüksége lehet reggelig.  
  
– A prefektusi fürdőbe, Hermione megadta a jelszót – válaszolt végül. – Olyan bűbájokat alkalmazok az ajtón, hogy senki sem tud majd bejutni. Reggel hétkor pedig találkozunk a szokásos bemelegítő edzésen, rendben?  
  
Ron vigyorogva bólintott.  
  
– Igenis, kapitány. – Amikor Harry keze a kilincsen volt, még utána szólt: – Legyetek jók és érezzétek magatokat jól!  
  
Harry még egy sóhajjal visszafordult.  
  
– Esetleg nem akarod te is megérdeklődni, hogy milyen védekezési módszert alkalmazunk?  
  
– Én is? – kérdezte értetlenül Ron, de aztán kezét a szájára szorította, amikor rájött, kire célozhat.  
  
– Naaagyon vicces, Ron – húzta fel a szemöldökét Harry. – Megjegyzem, azon az év eleji órán cseppet sem vigyorogtál – azzal becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Magára vette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, aztán kisomfordált a bulizók mellett, a rövid titkos átjárón keresztül bement a prefektusi fürdőbe. Szomorúan emlékezett vissza, mikor járt itt utoljára, de aztán sóhajtott egyet, és elszakította magát a régi emlékektől. Itt az ideje, hogy vidám emlékképek jussanak eszébe erről a fürdőről.  
  
Elmotyogott egy Tempust, és úgy számította, hogy Hermione negyed óra múlva itt lesz, addigra tökéletesnek kell lennie a helynek. Gyorsan lekapkodta magáról a ruháit, és magára vette a köntöst, majd szépen összehajtogatta őket és a másnapi tiszták alá tette. Előkapta a pálcáját, erősen koncentrálva maga előtt vezetve egy tucat gyertyát varázsolt elő, amiket különböző távolságokra helyezett el egymástól. Végül kioltotta a fürdő eredeti világítását, a fenti gyertyákkal teli csillárt, aztán elégedetten nézett körbe, hogy mennyire romantikussá alakította a helyet csupán néhány gyertyával.  
  
Kissé gúnyos arccal, a magányos aranykeretes festményre szegezte a pálcáját, és egy olyan bűbájt szórt rá, ami megakadályozza azt, hogy a sellő őket nézze. A sellő semmit sem vett észre, neki úgy tűnt, mintha teljesen sötét lenne a helyiségben. Legvégül pedig a téglalapalakú medence felé intett, ahol az összes csapot megnyitotta, hogy mire Hermione megjön, teljesen tele legyen habbal és buborékokkal.  
  
Délután már elvégezte azt a bizonyos bűbájt, de most ismét megtette. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy amennyire erős varázsló, lehet a bűbáj olyan erősre sikerült, hogy élete végéig nem fog gyereket nemzeni. Felnevetett a gondolatra, azért ez csak nem történik meg.  
  
Pár percre rá Hermione megérkezett: halk ajtónyílás jelezte, majd egy meglepődött hang, amikor a lány meglátta, milyen szép lett a hely. Ő világosbarna köntöst vett magára, és szintén magával hozta a másnapi ruháját, ami egyértelművé tette Harry számára, vagy itt fognak aludni, vagy pedig Hermione talált egy remek helyet számukra.  
  
Mosolyogva odament a lányhoz, és egy rövid csókkal üdvözölte, pálcájával pedig felállította az erős ajtózáró és védelmi bűbájokat, amit aztán a köntösének zsebébe rejtett.  
  
– Nem volt semmi gond? – kérdezte halkan, Hermione pedig megrázta a fejét.  
  
– A lányoknak szóltam, hogy ma este a prefektusi különszobában leszek, és majd reggel találkozunk a meccsen. Oda ugye rajtam kívül csak Ron mehet be, akinek szóltam, hogy úgy merészeljen zavarni, hogy rossz vége lesz – mosolyodott el. Harry kezével hátratűrte a lány haját a füle mögé. – Senki sem fog minket zavarni.  
  
– Az biztos – mondta halkan Harry, és lágyan megfogta Hermione kezét, a fürdőhöz vezetve.  
  
Amikor odaért a medence széléhez, kibújt belőle, és hagyta, ahogy a földre essen. Hermione elégedetten nézett végig meztelen testén, majd ő is megragadta saját köntösét, kioldotta az övet a derekán, ami aztán leesett a másik mellé. Harry megbűvölve figyelte a lány tökéletes meztelen alakját, aztán magához húzta egy mély csókra, kezeivel bebarangolva Hermione hátát, fenekét. Meglepődve kapott levegő után, amikor szerelme kezeivel belemarkolt a fenekébe, szinte birtoklóan azt mondva: az enyém vagy, ami Harrynek különösen tetszett.  
  
Csókolózás közben lassan haladtak befelé a medence lépcsőjén, a meleg vízbe. Harry leült a medence oldalán húzódó vízalatti párkányra, aztán magához húzta a lányt és úgy csókolóztak tovább, egymást simogatva. Kicsit megálltak, hogy azért lassú, mozdulatokkal fürdessék egymást. Harry tudta, hogy Hermionénak minden kedvesség jól esik, de már nem igazán tudta visszafogni magát, annyira felizgatta a lány, ahogyan a fürdőszerrel simogatta őt. De aztán Hermione keze odavándorolt férfiasságára, mire Harry egy mosollyal húzta magához egy újabb csókra.  
  
Harry aztán felkelt a lánnyal együtt, majd óvatosan a medence falához vezette. Fél kézzel elengedte őt, hogy elérje a pálcáját és egy kényelmes, puha matracot varázsoljon a medence széléhez. Ismét visszatért a lányhoz, szorosan magához vonta őt, aztán kezét a feneke alá simítva felemelte, szájával közben elérte a nyakát. Hermione felsóhajtott, amikor szerelme férfiassága két lába közé ért, arra a bizonyos helyre.  
  
– Akarlak… ne tétovázz – suttogta Hermione újabb sóhaj után.  
  
Harry óvatosan hanyatt fektette őt a puha matracon, amit varázsolt, de ő nem követte szerelmét, hanem széttárta a lány combjait, és óvatos csókokkal hintette be azokat. Majd minden gondolkozás nélkül nyelvével szerelme legféltettebb részét csókolgatta, amitől Hermione halkan felsikoltott az élvezettől, ujjaival belemarkolt Harry hajába. Nyöszörgött, ahogyan Harry ügyesen izgatta őt, fejét hátravetette a gyönyörtől, amikor Harry ujjait óvatosan becsúsztatta, hogy kitágítsa őt. Hermione most már hangosan nyöszörgött addig, amíg Harry abba nem hagyta. Lehelt még rá egy utolsó csókot, aztán kimászott a vízből és kedvese fölé feküdt, mélyen a szemébe nézett, aztán óvatosan, lassan belé hatolt, hogy minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozzon neki.  
  
Hermione lehunyta a szemét és sóhajtva kifújta a levegőt, majd arca teljesen ellazult. Harry lassan mozogni kezdett, Hermione karjai a fiú hátára vándoroltak, így közelebb vonva magához, és lassú, ritmusban mozogni kezdtek. Sosem volt még ennyire jó semmi sem, gondolta magában Harry, ahogy átadták magukat a szeretkezés csodás élvezetének.  
  
Hermione kezeit lentebb csúsztatta szerelme fenekére, így még jobban szorítva magához, ami még inkább tűzbe hozta Harryt. Szájával elhagyta azokat a gyönyörű kebleket és vad csókra hívta Hermionét, aki egyre hangosabban sóhajtozott a szenvedélytől, ami átjárta őket. Harry belenyögött a csókba, amikor izmai megrándultak és elérte őt a beteljesülés. Amikor ismét levegőhöz jutott, kezével lenyúlt a lábuk közé, így Hermionét is a csúcsra juttatta, aki felkiáltott, amikor hirtelen elérte az orgazmus. Körmei belevájtak Harry hátába, aki mosolyogva nézett le a pihegő lányra.  
  
Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, lehajolt hozzá egy lassú, csókra, aztán lefeküdt mellé, a mellkasára húzva őt. Hermione átnyúlt Harry fölött a pálcájáért, és egy puha takarót varázsolt magukra.  
  
– Nagyon jó volt – mondta halkan Hermione, kezével szerelme oldalát csiklandozta ujjaival. – Remélem, nem az utolsó alkalom volt.  
  
– Ha tőlem függ, nem… – mondta Harry. Kezével odanyúlt a lány arcához, és megérintette, ujjával végig követte álla vonalát. – Annyira szép vagy, ahogy a nedves arcodon táncol a gyertyafény lángja.  
  
– Romantikus vagy Harry Potter – kuncogott Hermione. – Ideje lenne aludni, már majdnem éjjel két óra.  
  
– Hát igen, elég sokáig tartott elszabadulni a többiektől… de szerencsére sikerült. – Egy darabig csendben maradt, aztán hozzátette: – Jó éjt, szerelmem.  
  
– Én is szeretlek – suttogta Hermione, aztán a vízcsobogásra elszenderedtek.  
  

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
– Végetek van! – szólt Zachariah Smith, miközben nagyon erősen megszorította Harry kezét.  
  
– Azt azért még meglátjuk! – kiáltott vissza Harry a hangzavarban, ugyanolyan csontropogtató szorításban részesítve.  
  
Elléptek egymástól, Madam Hoch pedig igen komolyan nézett rájuk.  
  
– Tisztességes meccset akarok! Érthető voltam? – kérdezte tőlük, mire azok bólintottak. Belefújt a sípjába, és a tizennégy játékos a levegőbe röppent.  
  
Harry gyorsan a lehető legmagasabbra emelkedett, és úgy szemlélte a meccset, arra a pillanatra várva, mikor kaphatja el a cikeszt, ha sikerül időben megpillantania. Odalent Ron remekül védte ki a közelgő kvaffkat, érdekes módon a Hugrabug őrzője kevésbé volt ilyen ügyes: Ernie Macmillian sorban engedte be a gólokat. A Hugrabug is rájött, hogy ez így nem lesz jó, így hajtóik rászálltak Ginnyre, aki ügyesen kikerülte őket és a támadásaikat. A pontok csak pörögtek fölfelé, így Harry elindult a cikeszt keresni, még mielőtt Justin megtalálja azt.  
  
Justint megpillantotta Ron mellett, mint aki meglátta a cikeszt és ott keresi, így Harry megsarkantyúzta Tűzvillámját és odarepült hozzájuk. Ron eközben rémülten nézett mögéje, mire Harry megfordult és azt látta, hogy Ginny lehanyatlik a seprűjéről, a fejéből a vér szétfröccsen. Katie és Cormac egy emberként repültek oda, hogy elkapják az eszméletlenül zuhanó lányt.  
  
Madam Hoch megfújta a sípját, ezzel leállítva a meccset. Harry szívébe jeges rémület költözött, ahogy a lent lévő lányt nézte. Ilyen magasból is látta, hogy Ginny sérülése nagyon súlyos lehet, és lehet, nem élte túl. Mellette Ron teljesen lebénult a sokktól, mert egyszerűen meg sem mert mozdulni, amikor már mindenki lent volt. Épp Harryre nézett, amikor mondani akart valamit, de valamit meglátott a háta mögött, mert teljesen elsápadt és rémülten kapott levegő után. Harry követte a pillantását, és ő is megrémült a felhők látványától, mert harmadév óta nem látta azt, amitől mindenki félt: a Zordót.  
  
Visszanézett Ronra, hogy megmondja, nem lesz semmi gond, de barátja már nem volt ott, hanem egyenesen zuhant lefelé a mélybe. Harry még egy másodperc töredékéig bámult utána, aztán gyorsan utána sietett. Nem véletlenül volt a Tűzvillám kiváló seprű, sikerült utolérnie barátját, igaz nagyon közel a földhöz. Megragadta őt, és összeszorított szemmel próbálta fékezni a zuhanásukat, de így is sikerült a hátával végigszántania a földet, miközben erősen fogta az eszméletlen Ront. Lihegve nyitotta ki a szemét, és figyelte, ahogy az itt maradt csapattársaik odasietnek hozzájuk.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Peakes, Demelzával és Hermionéval odarohanva, aki közben lejött a pályára.  
  
– Zordót látott, és elájult – összegezte Harry a történteket, míg Peakes és Demelza felhúzták az ájult Ront és elindultak a kastély felé.  
  
Hermione segített Harrynek felállni, aztán mindketten elindultak barátaik nyomában.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan, Harry pedig bólintott.  
  
– Csak pár zúzódás… semmi komoly. – Felpillantott a lelátóra, ahol még a kezdéskor Pitont és Gaiust látta. – Piton professzor hova lett?  
  
– Apád elsietett az igazgatónak szólni, míg Gaius a gyengélkedőre ment, hogy megtudja, Ginny vajon életben maradt-e. Az imént futottam vele össze, akkor utasított, hogy maradjak melletted ebben a kavarodásban, nehogy bajod essen.  
  
Harry szerelmével együtt rettegve rohant a gyengélkedő felé, és szinte feltépte az ajtót, amikor belépett. A bejáratnál kicsit problémás volt bejutni, mert Madam Pomfrey mindenkit kiküldött, akik annyira aggódtak Ginnyért. Ront egy szélső ágyra fektették, mellette nem volt senki, hisz nem volt miért, mert nem sokára felébred, míg Ginny ágya mellett néhány méterre a bent maradt csapattagok tördelték a kezüket, mellettük Gaius ácsorgott türelmesen, bár látszott rajta, ő is eléggé aggódik. Madam Pomfrey mellett egy hetedéves medimágus-gyakornok állt, akivel összehangoltan dolgoztak a sérült lány fölött.  
  
Mivel Harry volt a csapatkapitány, így bátran odament a javasasszonyhoz, amikor az fáradtan engedte le a pálcáját.  
  
– Életben marad? – kérdezte Harry fojtott hangon.  
  
– Egyelőre nem tudom – mondta halkan Madam Pomfrey. – Pár óra múlva többet fogunk tudni. De a társait ki kell küldenem. – Harry válla fölött hátrapillantott. – Mi történt Mr. Weasleyvel?  
  
– Elájult, miután látott valamit – mondta Harry. – Szerintem nemsokára magához tér.  
  
– Attól függetlenül őt is megvizsgálom, ha nem gond. Lehet, hogy mégis megsérült, amikor ön Mr. Piton nem tudta megakadályozni Mr. Weasley zuhanását.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán odament a társaihoz, hogy közölje a híreket.  
  
– Nem tudja, hogy életben marad-e – mondta halkan, Gaius pedig mély levegőt vett. Harry látta rajta, hogy azon morfondírozik, mit mondjon majd a szülőknek. – Pár óra múlva többet tud.  
  
– Akkor még maradok egy keveset – jegyezte meg, miközben a látogatók kimentek a gyengélkedőről, csupán Hermione maradt ott vele. – Perselus azt üzeni, hogy amint tudsz, térj vissza a lakosztályba a gyengélkedőről a Hopp-hálózatot használva.  
  
– Azt hiszem, tényleg jó ötlet lenne, mostanság nem aludtam túl sokat – mondta halvány mosollyal Hermionénak, aki egy kicsit elpirult. Szerencsére Gaius nem vett észre semmit, mert a bekötött fejű Ginnyt nézte.  
  
Harry az auror mellett átnézett Ron ágyára, és a jókedve hirtelen teljesen eltűnt. Madam Pomfrey segédjével Ron körül sürgött-forgott, bájitalokat itatott meg vele, de egyre jobban csak a fejét rázta. Végül ellépett az ágy mellől és erőtlenül tette le az üres üvegcsét.  
  
– Nem! – suttogta Harry rémülten, Gaius és Hermione értetlenül pillantottak rá, de Harryt nem érdekelte, szinte fellökte Gaiust, amikor Ron ágyához rohant.  
  
– Mi történt? Mi van vele?! – kiáltotta Harry egyre növekvő rémülettel, nyomában Gaiusszal és Hermionéval.  
  
Madam Pomfrey mélyet sóhajtott és elé lépett.  
  
– Mr. Piton, azt kell mondjam, hogy Mr. Weasley meghalt.  
  
Harry hirtelen fel sem fogta, mit mond a javasasszony.  
  
– Micsoda?! Nem halhatott meg! Mi… mi történt vele? – kiabálta rémülten, és megkerülte a nőt, hogy megnézze közelebbről barátját. – Megfogta a kezét, ami kicsit hűvös volt, de ettől függetlenül semmi baja nem volt… Levegőt kapkodva fordult vissza feléjük. – Nem halt meg, nem halhatott meg!  
  
Madam Pomfrey mögé lépett és megfogta a vállát.  
  
– Tudom, idővel jobb lesz, de el kell fogadnia…  
  
Harry dühösen lerázta, miközben megpördült.  
  
– Nem! – ordította a javasasszony képébe, aki összerezzent a hirtelen jött hangtól. – Gyerünk, mentse meg, adjon neki bájitalt, amitől felébredhet! Gyerünk, csinálja! – kiabálta elkeseredetten.

Gaius, aki eddig megkövülten állt, magához húzta Harryt, hogy lecsillapítsa, de ő nem tudott lehiggadni.  
  
– Harry, nyugodj meg – mondta neki halkan, de ő kiszabadította magát az auror öleléséből.  
  
– Nem, nem nyugszom meg! Mi a fene történt vele? Fiatal és erős, élnie kell! – ordította keservesen, és ismét visszafordult barátja ágyához. Hermione is odalépett, remegő kézzel érintette meg Ron nyakát, majd egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Harry odament hozzá és erősen átölelte őt, mire szerelméből kitört a bánat és zokogni kezdett. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és úgy érezte, szívét annyira facsarja a kín, hogy legszívesebben szétvert volna valamit. Hermione sírásán át azonban azt is hallotta, amint Gaius pár szót váltott Madam Pomfreyval.  
  
– Mi a halál oka? – kérdezte halkan Gaius.  
  
– Szívmegállás.  
  
– Ilyen fiatalon? – csodálkozott a férfi. – Nem természetes eredetű, igaz?  
  
– Minden jel arra mutat, hogy külső behatásra történt; akkora félelmet keltettek benne, hogy egyszerűen megállt a szíve.  
  
– Ezek szerint gyilkosság volt – jelentette ki tényszerűen Gaius. – Értesítem az illetékeseket és Albust is.  
  
Harry erősen megmarkolta Hermione talárját, miközben próbált úrrá lenni egyre hatalmasabbra dagadó dühén. A lány aztán elhúzódott tőle, és könnyes szemmel a háta mögé nézett.  
  
– Neville! – zokogta, majd odament a másik fiúhoz, és átölelte őt.  
  
Harry ott maradt, ökölbe szorított kézzel nézte barátja arcát. Teljesen úgy tűnt, mintha csak aludna.  
  
– Harry, tudom, hogy nehéz, de el tudnád mondani nekem, mi történt? – kérdezte halkan Gaius. – Ha beszélsz róla, akkor jobb lesz, hidd el.  
  
– Ne mondja meg, mit csináljak! Maga nem az apám! – vágott vissza Harry dühösen.  
  
– Az valóban nem vagyok – erősítette meg Gaius –, de fontos, hogy megértsük, miért történt mindez. Mondd el mi történt!  
  
– Nem érti meg, maga seggfej, hogy nem akarok róla beszélni?! – csattant fel Harry dühösen.  
  
– Harry, kérlek – mondta Gaius, kezét a fiú vállára helyezte, Harry viszont dühösen megpördült. Hallotta, hogy Madam Pomfrey épp az igazgatót értesítette az esetről, és kérte, hogy Piton professzor is jöjjön le. Remek, úgy viselkednek majd vele, mint egy hisztis gyerekkel, akit le kell nyugtatni.  
  
– Hagyjon már végre békén!  
  
– Talán kérnem kéne neked Madam Pomfreytól egy Nyugtató főzetet.  
  
– Kapja be maga a Nyugtató főzetét! – kiáltotta Harry. – A kurva életbe, hagyjon már végre békén!  
  
Piton – aki épp az imént érkezett a síró Weasley családdal együtt –, megállt Gaius mögött, és felszisszent.  
  
– Kérj bocsánatot! – parancsolta dühösen.  
  
– Nem fogok bocsánatot kérni, amiért nem hagy békén! – ordította tovább Harry, miközben szaporán kapkodta a levegőt, körülötte megremegtek a bájitalos fiolák.  
  
Piton ezt látva rögtön odament hozzá, mind két kezével megszorította a vállát, majd a kandalló felé vezette őt. Még mielőtt távoztak volna, halkan odasúgta Gaiusnak, hogy később beszélnek.  
  
Harry remegő lábakkal botladozott ki a kandallóból, és azonnal lerázta magáról Piton kezét. A kanapéhoz ment, ott megállt, miközben mélyeket lélegzett, hogy így próbáljon meg úrrá lenni a lelkéből kitörő bánaton. Tudta, hogy Pitont nem fogja tudni lerázni. A férfi a háta mögé lépett, kezét a vállára helyezte, mire Harry összerezzent.  
  
– Talán most jót tenne, ha meginnál egy adag Nyugtató főzetet és lepihennél – mondta halkan a férfi.  
  
– Nincs szükségem nyugtatóra! – vágta rá Harry, mert tudta, hogy arra a fájdalomra, amit most érez, nincs bájital. Sergius épp ekkor lépett be az ajtón.  
  
– De szükséged van rá! – keményedett meg Piton hangja, ami nem sok jót sejtetett. Az a bizonyos hangnem volt, ami azt jelezte: kezd kijönni a béketűrésből. – Ha így beszélsz a bátyámmal, akkor pláne! Hogy voltál képes ilyen hangnemet megütni Gaiusszal szemben?! Az idegeid láthatóan kezdik felmondani a szolgálatot!  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte rémülten Sergius, miközben leült a küszöb elé.  
  
Harry mély levegőt vett és kifújta, de nem tudta visszaszorítani a dühöt, amit érzett.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem akarok róla beszélni, de ő erősködött! És hányszor mondjam el, hogy végre felfogja?! Nincs. Szükségem. Bájitalra! Nincs rá szüksége egy olyan embernek, aki ilyet tett! – kiáltotta Harry, miközben megpördült, hogy Pitonra szemébe mondja.  
  
– Ki halt meg? – érdeklődött halkan Sergius.  
  
– Sergius, menj most ki légy szíves! – szólt rá Piton, miközben közelebb lépett Harryhez, és mély, nyugtató hangon beszélni kezdett hozzá. – Jól figyelj rám, kérlek. Nem tehetsz a barátod haláláról! Mindenki a saját sorsáért felelős! Ronald Weasley halálát szívmegállás okozta, nem az, hogy te lelökted a seprűről!  
  
Harry a fejét rázta, miközben rémülten, remegő kezével a hajába túrt, és hátrálni kezdett.  
  
– Nem… nem… Én ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy tartsuk meg azt a rohadt meccset… ő nem akarta. Tudtuk, hogy még baj lehet… és én nem hallgattam rá… – hebegte és érezte, hogy nem bírja ezt tovább. Ez egy rémálom.  
  
Lerogyott a földre, kezeit az ölébe ejtette, és olyan érzése támadt, hogy mindjárt megfullad a dühtől, ami átjárja. Piton odalépett hozzá, és letérdelt mellé, két kezével megragadta a vállát. Harry elszorult torokkal felpillantott.  
  
– Nem. A. Te. Hibád! – mondta a férfi szigorúan, de Harry nem hitte el.  
  
Ökölbe szorította a kezeit, és lehunyt szemmel próbált úrrá lenni a dühén, de tudta, hogy nem járt sikerrel, mert körülöttük a tárgyak remegni kezdtek.  
  
– Nem hiszem el – mondta érdes hangon, kinyitva a szemét. – Nem hiszem el magának! – kiáltotta, és egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy pont Piton arcába vág ilyesmit.  
  
A bájitalmester arca meg sem rezdült, egyszerűen érte nyúlt és magához szorította.  
  
– Engedjen el! – kiabálta. – Nem érdemlem meg, hogy vigasztaljanak! Hagyjon békén!  
  
Harry kapálózott és próbált elszabadulni, de sehogyan sem sikerült, mert Piton sokkalta erősebb volt. A tárgyak remegése azonban megszűnt, és nem akart minden összetörni. Felszisszent a fájdalomtól, amikor a férfi teljes erejét bevetette a megfékezésére.  
  
– Megsérültél valahol? – kérdezte Piton, amikor elvette a fiú hátáról a karját.  
  
– Nem tudom… – válaszolta Harry rekedtesen. – Egy kicsit fáj a hátam és a derekam.  
  
Piton óvatosan feljebb húzta fia talárját és ingét, hogy megnézze, mi a baj.  
  
– Amikor elkaptad Mr. Weasleyt, akkor elszenvedtél néhány zúzódást – állapította meg, és előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy meggyógyítsa őket. – Legközelebb szólj, ha sérülés ér, nem tanácsos az ilyesmit titkolni!  
  
– Mintha nekem nem lenne mindegy! – kiabálta Harry dühösen, és érezte, hogy a düh ismét átjárja, szinte ki akar szakadni belőle, és már megint a tárgyakat remegteti.  
  
Piton újra erősen szorította, míg Harry végül lecsillapodott, elernyedt a férfi karjaiban, a tárgyak remegése pedig megszűnt. Harry úgy fújtatott, mint egy hippogriff, akit az imént rettenetesen felbőszítettek.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, vegyél mély levegőket – mondta halkan Piton. – Erős sokkot kaptál. Ha nem próbálsz meg lenyugodni, rossz vége lesz.  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemét, és megkísérelte a levegővételeit szabályozni. Égette a torkát a fájdalom, de egyszerűen nem tudott sírni; csak ott ült Piton karjaiban, miközben arról próbálta magát meggyőzni, hogy ez nem a valóság.  
  
– _Invito Nyugtató főzet!_ – szólt Piton, Harry pedig érezte, ahogy a férfi fél kézzel lehalászta a fiolát a levegőből, majd odatartotta a szájához. – Idd meg, ez egy erősebb adag, most jót fog tenni.  
  
Harry továbbra is összeszorított szemmel a fejét rázta.  
  
– Nem, nem kell nyugtató! Nincs szükségem rá.  
  
– Idd meg, légy szíves! – mondta hangosabban Piton. Harry még egy darabig tiltakozott, aztán végre rájött, hogy talán mégis ez a legjobb. Annyit iszik belőle, hogy aztán elfelejtsen gondolkodni, sőt talán még létezni is. – Gyerünk… mindet – suttogta Piton, Harry pedig alig nyelte le az utolsó kortyot, máris érezte, hogy nyugodt zsibbadtság veszi körül, izmai elernyednek és ellazul a férfi ölelésében.  
  
Érzékelte, hogy Piton felemeli a földről, és a kanapéra fekteti. Aztán valami puhához ér az arca, végül a kimerültség és az idegesség magával húzta őt a nyugtató sötétségbe.  
  

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
– Perselus! Perselus? – hallatszott Albus hangja a kandallóból.  
  
A férfi erre sóhajtott egyet és odanézett.  
  
– Tessék, Albus.  
  
– Fel kellene jönnöd az irodámba egy megbeszélésre. Mindenki itt van, akinek itt kell lennie – közölte, és Perselus tudta jól, ez azt jelenti, hogy a Rend tagjai eljöttek, hogy megvitassák a helyzetet.  
  
Perselus félresöpörte a fiú haját a homlokából.  
  
– Nélkülem is meg tudjátok tárgyalni a tényeket – vetette oda fagyosan. – Nincs szükségetek rám.  
  
– Tévedsz, Perselus – mondta Albus, majd átjött a kandallón, és lassú léptekkel odasétált melléjük. – Pont te vagy az, aki a legjobban érintett az ügyben, és ezt te is tudod.  
  
Sergius, aki a kanapén feküdt, míg az oldalán Harry feje pihent, felnézett az igazgatóra és biccentett neki, mire Albus elmosolyodott.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Sergius addig vigyáz rá. – Albus figyelte, ahogy Perselus a plédet eligazítja Harry körül. – Mi történt?  
  
Perselus mélyet sóhajtott, és kitapintotta Harry nyakán a pulzusát, hogy ellenőrizze a bájital hatását.  
  
– Nagyon kiborult Mr. Weasley halála miatt – mondta csendesen.  
  
– Nagyon sokat sírhatott.  
  
– Nem, Albus. Egyetlen csepp könnyet sem ejtett. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, és szomorúan nézett az eszméletlen fiúra. – Nagyon dühös volt az egész helyzetre, és nem utolsósorban magára. Teljesen kifordult önmagából, a varázsereje majdnem azt tette, amit ő akart: rombolni és pusztítani dühében. Muszáj volt megitatnom vele egy erős nyugtatót, még mielőtt összeroppan a fájdalom súlya alatt, amit megpróbál elfojtani.  
  
Idős barátja mögé állt és megszorította a vállát.  
  
– Az idő mindent be fog gyógyítani – mondta halkan. – Harry erős, és túl fogja magát tenni Mr. Weasley halálán. Ami a legfontosabb: most nincs egyedül, te itt vagy neki. Ígérem, nem tart sokáig a megbeszélés, aztán itt lehetsz vele, amikor szüksége lesz rád.  
  
A bájitalmester halkan felhorkant, ezzel palástolva szomorúságát.  
  
– Tudod, ő még mindig nem fogadott el teljesen, és nem fogja bevallani, hogy szüksége van rám. Csak remélni merem, hogy végre rádöbben majd, hogy itt vagyok számára. – Ismét eligazította a takarót Harry körül. Nagyon nem szerette volna itt hagyni őt, de tudta, hogy a megbeszélés fontos. – Mehetünk.  
  
Pár perccel később, amikor megérkezett a kandallón át, ledöbbent, hogy milyen sokan gyűltek össze az irodában. Kingsley, Tonks, McGalagony, Deadelus, Gaius és Lupin a Weasley házaspárt vigasztalták, míg Bill az ablakon nézett ki kifejezéstelen arccal. Úgy tűnt, senkinek sem akaródzik itt lenni, de Albus akkor is fontosnak találta ezt a megbeszélést. Nem is lepődött meg, amikor egyedül Kingsley ismertette a tényeket, míg mindenki más csak bólogatott, és látszott, hogy egészen máson járt az eszük.  
  
Maga Perselus az ablaknak támaszkodott, és mellkasa előtt összefonva a karjait, figyelte a beszámolókat. A többség valóban arra jutott, hogy a szervezetnek nem csak az a célja, hogy az egykori sötét mágusokat összegyűjtse, hanem az is, hogy magán Harry Potteren is bosszút álljon, minden eszközt latba vetve. Meg tudta volna érteni a Weasley családot, ha Harryt hibáztatják a történtek miatt, mert az határozottan látszott, hogy el akarják ragadni Harry közeli barátait.  
  
– Gaius, mindenképpen biztosíts védelmet a Griffendél toronynál – mondta végül Albus. – Granger kisasszonnyal pedig haladéktalanul tárgyaljátok meg a biztonsági lépéseket. Nagyon óvatosnak és előrelátónak kell lennie. Gondolom, mondanom sem kell, Perselus… – minden szem a férfire szegeződött, aki kissé komoran nézett fel –, hogy Harry és te szintén nagy veszélyben vagytok.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele – sóhajtott fel Perselus. – Tudod, hogy régen is mennyire óvatos és elővigyázatos voltam, és Harry védelméről is gondoskodom.  
  
– Sohasem tudhatod, milyen kódexszel támadnak legközelebb – tette hozzá komoran Gaius.  
  
Perselus dühösen lökte el magát a faltól.  
  
– Nos, valóban nem tudhatom – vetette oda indulatosan –, de egyet igen: ha rendelkezésükre állnának azok a kódexek, amivel nekünk árthatnak, már rég használták volna! Addig pedig az embereiddel át kellene fésülnötök az egész kastélyt, hogy megtaláljátok azokat, amikkel ténylegesen bánthatnak!  
  
– Ah, mintha valaki aurorparancsnoknak képzelné magát – gúnyolódott Gaius. – Én is nagyon jól tudom, hogy mit kell tennem, ezért légy olyan kedves, és ne oktass ki!  
  
– Nem szándékoztalak kioktatni, csupán rávilágítottam arra, hogy nagyon is tudom, mekkora veszélyben vagyunk! – vicsorgott Perselus. – Ahogy Albus is épp az imént mondta!  
  
– Uraim, kérem… – szólt közbe az igazgató. – Mindannyian zaklatottak vagyunk, ne vesszünk össze ilyen csip-csup dolgokon, rendben? – Gaius és Perselus is bólintottak. – Bármilyen fejlemény esetén azonnal értesítsetek!  
  
Weasleyék szótlanul távoztak a másik két rendtaggal, Gaius pedig Albushoz lépett, míg Perselus meglepetésére Lupin viszont hozzá sétált oda. Perselus még szemöldökét és felvonta csodálkozásában, de aztán rájött, hogy a vérfarkas nyilvánvalóan Harryről akar érdeklődni.  
  
– Harry hogy van? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
– Te hogy lennél, ha meghalna a legjobb barátod? – kérdezett vissza dühösen Perselus, mire furcsa villanást látott a férfi szemében. Megrázta a fejét. – Elnézésedet kérem – mondta halkan, amikor eszébe jutott, milyen lehetett a férfinek Blacket meggyászolnia, mint legjobb barátot.  
  
– Semmi gond, Perselus – mondta lágyan Lupin. – Tudom, hogy most nagyon feszült vagy. A megbeszélés alatt végig láttam, hogy lélekben nagyon nem itt vagy. Ezek szerint nincs jól, igaz?  
  
– Nem akarok hazudni neked, Lupin – felelte csendesen. – Tagadja és próbálja elfojtani a bánatát, ami egy idő után már nem egészséges. Úgy érzem, Black halála után is így tett. Lehet, ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Nagyon dühös volt.  
  
– Láthatom most?  
  
Perselus sóhajtott és lassan kifújta a levegőt. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan közölje úgy a dolgot, hogy ne hozza a szívbajt a férfire. Végül megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Erős nyugtatót kapott, egy ideig ki lesz tőle ütve, sőt, ha felébred sem lesz teljesen önmaga a kábulattól. Így most pihen, mert éjszaka sem aludt sokat, és a meccs is igen kimerítette. Bízom benne, ha legközelebb erre jársz, meglátogathatod őt.  
  
– Köszönöm, Perselus – mosolygott rá halványan Lupin.  
  
– Mit? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Hogy nincs egyedül, és itt vagy neki, amit én nem tehettem meg, és nem is tudok megtenni – válaszolt Lupin bánatosan, aztán megfordult, hogy távozzon. A válla fölött még visszanézett. – Vigyázz rá nagyon, Perselus.  
  
Perselus bólintott, aztán figyelte, ahogy Lupin bedobja a port a kandallóba, és távozik. Pár percig még ácsorgott az irodában, aztán szólt Albusnak, hogy amíg Harry alszik, addig elintéz pár dolgot, hiszen amikor felébred, szeretne a közelében lenni. Tudta, hogy a fiú előbb-utóbb ki fog borulni, csak azt nem tudta megmondani, hogy mikor.

 

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
Harry arra ébredt, hogy mozog a párnája.  
  
Értetlenül nyitotta ki a szemét, csak hogy szembenézzen egy köteg fekete bundával. Kissé kótyagosan ült fel, és meglepetésére a párna-Sergius pillantott fel rá.  
  
– Hogy van, Piton úrfi? – érdeklődött Sergius és egy hatalmasat nyújtózkodott. – Elnézést, hogy felébresztettelek, de már nagyon elzsibbadtam.  
  
Harry körbenézett, és tisztára olyan érzése volt, mintha kicsit szédülne.  
  
– Kábán – motyogta fáradtan. Elszorult szívvel gondolt arra, mi történt nemrégiben, és furcsállotta, hogy nem öntötte el a düh, és kezdett el őrjöngeni. Egyszerűen fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában. Felhúzta a lábait, és egy sóhajjal átölelte magát. Nem akart felébredni ebbe a valóságba. – Mi történt? – kérdezte végül. – Nem emlékszem, hogyan kerültem ide.  
  
– Perselus erős nyugtatót adott, mert úgy látta a legjobbnak.  
  
– Valami rémlik… – sóhajtotta Harry, aztán ismét körülnézett. – Most hol van?  
  
– Felment az igazgatói irodába, mert rendkívüli gyűlést tartottak, és szerintem még azon kívül is van pár elintézendő dolga. Nemsokára itt lesz.  
  
Harry felkelt és megtámaszkodott, hogy biztosan megálljon a két lábán. Te jó ég, de erős lehetett az a nyugtató, hogy ha még mindig ilyen kómásnak érzi magát.  
  
– Hova mész? – kérdezte meglepetten Sergius, amikor felült a kanapén.  
  
– Hogyhogy hova? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Harry. – Fel a klubhelyiségbe. A többiek… nagyon rossz lehet most Hermionének is. Ott kell lennem mellette. – Még mielőtt bedobta volna a Hopp-port, azért hátranézett. – Ne aggódj, óvatos leszek, csak a kandallón át közlekedem, és ki sem teszem a lábam a klubhelyiségből, megígérem!  
  
Sergius nem mondott semmit, csak biccentett, így Harry bedobta a port, aztán egy sor émelyítő pörgés után megérkezett a klubhelyiségbe. Amikor kiegyenesedett, hirtelen nem tudta, hova érkezett, mert az őrjítő lárma és ricsaj nagyon nem a griffendélesekre vallott.  
  
Tátott szájjal bámult maga elé, amikor felfogta, hogy mit lát.  
  
A klubhelyiség tele volt varázsszerpentinnel, mindenfelé konfettik hullottak, miközben a többség vidáman én önfeledten táncolt a szoba közepén. A sarokban megpillantotta Neville-t és Hermionét is, amint boldogan koccintanak, és közben egymásra vigyorognak.  
  
Harry épp indult volna, de egy varázspezsgő dugója épp felé repült, így lebukott, nehogy fejbe találja. Nagy nehezen átvergődött a táncoló tömegen és megállt Hermione előtt.  
  
– Mi a fene folyik itt? – kiáltotta oda a ricsajban.  
  
– Á, Harry! Már vártalak! – kiáltott vissza Hermione, és felpattant, hogy a fiú nyakába ugorjon, aztán magához húzza egy üdvözlőcsókra.  
  
Harry viszont dühösen tolta el magától.  
  
– Mi történt itt?! Nem vagytok normálisak? Nem ünnepelni kéne! – dühöngött.  
  
– Dehogynem! Buli az egész élet! – szólt mellette Dean, aki mellette rázta magát a zenére.  
  
– Az eszem megáll tőletek! – vicsorogta Harry, és körbenézett a klubhelyiségben. Az asztalukon a tucat vajsörös üveg és rágcsa mellett meglátott egy igen ismerős, ezüst kötetet. – Tudtam!  
  
Otthagyta az önfeledten szórakozó társait, aztán megállt a könyv előtt. Tudta, hogy nem szabad hozzáérnie, de akkor hogy a fenébe hatástalanítsa azt a varázslatot, amivel valaki úgy gondolta, jobbá teheti ezt a napot?  
  
Szinte érezte a kiáramló, ősi mágiát, ami úgy vonzotta, mint a mágnes. Annyira vonzó volt, hogy a többiekhez hasonlóan ő is elfeledheti a fájdalmat, hogy majdnem hagyta engedte, hogy magával ragadja a csábítás.  
  
Vett egy mély levegőt, aztán hátrébb lépett, és lehunyta a szemét, hogy koncentrálni tudjon. Rájött, hogy ekkora ricsajban ez nem fog menni, így elővette a pálcáját, és aga köré egy erős Némító bűbájt szórt. Ismét lehunyta a szemét, és arra összpontosított, hogy az akaratával manipulálja a kódexet.  
  
Érezte, amint homlokára kiült az izzadtság, ahogyan küszködött az erős mágia ellen, hogy rákényszerítve az akaratát, megszüntethesse a varázsigét, ami ezt az egész önfeledt bulit okozta. Egyszer csak megtántorodott és elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Döbbenten nyitotta ki a szemét, csak hogy szembe találja magát jó néhány komor arckifejezésű griffendélessel.  
  
Levette magáról a bűbájt, és elcsodálkozott, mekkora csend van. Óvatosan körbenézett; döbbent társai farkasszemet néztek vele.  
  
– Ez most mire volt jó? – követelte mellette mérgesen Katie. – Remekül szórakoztunk!  
  
Harry dühösen nézett rá.  
  
– Nektek ilyenkor gyászolni illene, nem bulizni! – kiáltott rá, mire a lány összerezzent.  
  
– Akkor sem volt hozzá jogod! – tiltakozott Seamus is.  
  
– Megyek, szólok McGalagonynak! – vicsorogta Harry, aztán ráfogta a pálcáját a kódexre és egy erős védőbűbájt szórt rá, nehogy bárki is varázsolhasson belőle valamit.  
  
– Ne, majd Neville elszalad – mondta Hermione. – Nekünk nem szabad kijárkálnunk.  
  
Harry fújtatott egyet, aztán figyelte, ahogy a fiú kisiet a portrén. Hermione odalépett hozzá és átölelte őt, fejét a vállán pihentette, Harry pedig hallotta, amint a könnyeivel küszködik.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj – dörzsölte a hátát. – Minden rendben lesz.  
  
– Addig rendben is volt, amíg nem jöttél ide! – vágta rá Dean. – Remekül megvoltunk!  
  
Harry elengedte szerelmét és a fiú felé fordult.  
  
– Persze! Tökéletesen el lehet mindent feledni azzal! – mutatott dühösen a kódex felé. – Ez nem old meg semmit!  
  
– De addig, amíg hat, nem érezzük a fájdalmat – tette hozzá Angela.  
  
– Különben is, te mit keresel itt? – kérdezett rá indulatosan Dean. – Neked a pincében a helyed Pitonnál! Semmi keresnivalód itt azok után, amit tettél!  
  
Harry megrökönyödve nézett rá.  
  
– Miről beszélsz?  
  
Dean ellenben kihúzta magát és előrelépett.  
  
– Arról, hogy ha nem lennél a csapatunk tagja, nem kerültünk volna életveszélybe! – ordította Harry arcába. – Miattad átkoztak meg minket, és miattad halt meg Ron is!  
  
– Jó, hogy azt nem mondod, én öltem meg! – kiáltott vissza Harry, és amikor Hermione megfogta a kezét, lerázta. – Azoknak a sötét mágusoknak az a céljuk, hogy lerombolják a Roxfortot, és folytassák azt, amit Voldemort elkezdett!  
  
– Nem érdekel, mit mondasz! A te hibád volt! – megbökte Harry mellkasát. – Te ölted meg őt!  
  
– Mr. Thomas! Merlin szerelmére! – hallották a hátuk mögül McGalagony hangját. – Húsz pont a Griffendéltől ezért az arcátlan rágalomért! – Aztán Harryre pillantott. – Maga mit keres itt? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Perselus nem örülne, ha itt találná magát, amikor tudomásom szerint pihennie kellene!  
  
Harry úgy érezte, ismét rossz vége lenne, ha a dühe elszabadulna, így csak biccentett egyet házvezető tanára felé. Tudta, hogy Piton tisztában van vele, mennyire nem aludt a múlt éjjel, és most mennyire fáradt. A férfi így valóban nem örülne, ha nem találná őt a pincében.  
  
Odalépett Hermionéhez, és adott neki egy rövid csókot.  
  
– Holnap délután ismét feljövök. Remélem. Rendben? – súgta neki oda, a lány pedig bólintott.  
  
A kandalló használatával gyorsan visszatért a pincébe, de még mielőtt eltűnt volna, hallotta, hogy McGalagony Deannel ordít. Pedig a fiúnak igaza volt… bármennyire is fájt. Az, hogy ő itt van az iskolában, csak veszélybe sodor mindenkit. Odament a kanapéhoz, és felkuporodott rá.  
  
Ráhajolt a térdére, aztán egy sóhajjal beletúrt a hajába, és megpróbálta magát összeszedni. Amikor felnézett eszébe jutott valami: reggel kapott egy levelet a meccs előtt, amit még mindig nem olvasott el. Megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán elővette a borítékot.  
  
Kíváncsian vette a kezébe; bal kezével megfogva a borítékot, a jobbal pedig kihúzta a pergament. Kis darabka volt, alig néhány sort tartalmazott.

 

_Előbb elvesszük a hülye haverod, aztán a kis barátnőd lesz áldozat,  
végül pedig kinyírjuk az újdonsült családodat.  
Pokollá fogjuk tenni az életedet._

  
  
Harry pillanatok alatt végigolvasta, és elhűlve meredt a pergamenre. Érezte, hogy egyre jobban átjárta a düh, míg a nappaliban lévő tárgyak remegni nem kezdtek. Ezért inkább felpattant ültéből, és hirtelen felindulásból megragadta az asztalon álló vázát, és a kandallóba vágta.  
  
– _Szemét állatok!_ – kiáltotta elkeseredetten, amikor a váza ripityára tört.  
  
Éppen megfogta a kódexet, hogy azt is elhajítsa, amikor a bal kezéből iszonyatos fájdalom áradt, amitől térdre esett. Rémülten nyitotta ki a szemét, és látta, hogy a kezén hólyagok jelennek meg, és egyre vörösebbé válik a bőr. Egy rekedt kiáltással dobta el a levelet, ami nyilvánvalóan meg volt átkozva.  
  
A fájdalom azonban továbbra is megmaradt, és úgy érezte, mintha folyamatosan égne a bőre, pedig már rég nem fogta azt az átkozott pergament. Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott a földről, hogy eljusson a szobájában hagyott pálcájáig, de a nappali ajtajánál nem jutott tovább. Szédelegve rogyott le az ajtó melletti fal tövébe, és nagy kortyokban nyelve a levegőt, hátát a hideg kőfalnak támasztotta.  
  
Ha legalább a pálcáját megszerezhette volna, akkor nem fájna ennyire… Semlegesíthetné az átkot. Nem merte kinyitni a szemét, hogy megnézze, milyen állapotban van a keze. Lehunyt szemmel próbált úrrá lenni a fájdalmon, de tudta, hogy nem fog sokáig kitartani, és el fog ájulni. Már szinte teljesen kétségbe esett, amikor nem messze tőle a kandalló felzúgott, ahogyan valaki nagyon sietősen megérkezett.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét és látta Pitont, ahogy felé rohan, majd félig leguggol elé a földre. Piton rémült arccal gyorsan körbenézett.  
  
– A figyelő… bűbájok jeleztek…? – kérdezte Harry nagyot nyelve.  
  
Piton előhúzta a pálcáját és rávarázsolt a sérült kezére. Harry halkan felsóhajtott, amikor a fájdalom enyhülni kezdett.  
  
– Ártó varázslatot észleltek a lakosztályomban – mondta. – Tudtam, hogy gond lehet, ezért siettem, ahogy tudtam. Mi történt?  
  
Harry fejével a tőlük alig pár méterre heverő pergamen felé intett.  
  
– Kaptam egy levelet, amit minden elővigyázatosság nélkül kibontottam… és meg volt átkozva – mondta halkan. – Tudom… nem kell mondania! Vigyáznom kellett volna.  
  
A bájitalmester csak egy pillantásra méltatta a levelet. Óvatosan odanyúlt és bal kezével megemelte Harry kezét, míg a másikkal valószínűleg diagnosztizáló varázslatokat szórhatott rá, mert ezeket Harry gyakran hallotta Madam Pomfreytől.  
  
– A levél nem megátkozva volt, hanem megmérgezték – jelentette ki a férfi hidegen. – Bonyolult méreg, amit már hosszú évek óta nem láttam – tette hozzá színtelenül, aztán jobban megnézte a fiát, még a kezét is a homlokára helyezte. Harry tudta, hogy nem festhet jól a verejtékező arcával és a szaggatott lélegzetvételeivel. – Sokkot kaptál, de mindjárt jobban leszel.  
  
Ismét varázsolt a kezére, ami újabb Fájdalomcsillapító bűbáj lehetett, aztán a térdei és karjai alá nyúlt, hogy felemelje őt. Harry már azt hitte, ismét a saját ágyának rabságára lesz ítélve, de meglepődött, amikor Piton ehelyett a nappali a kanapéjára fektette őt. Betakarta, majd óvatosan a hasára tette a sérült kezét. Kifelé menet gyilkos tekintettel hajított a levélre egy kisebb pajzsbűbájt, aztán eltűnt a folyosón.  
  
Néhány perc múlva visszatért, és leült Harry mellé a kanapéra. Kezében egy fehér steril kendő volt, míg a másikban két főzet; az egyik sárga, míg a másik valami világoszöld. Harry közben egyre jobban kapkodta a levegőt, és úgy érezte, nemsokára tényleg el fog ájulni.  
  
– El ne ájulj itt nekem! – szólt rá Piton aggódva, ahogy figyelte az arcát, miközben felrázta a sárga főzetet és kidugaszolta. – Ezt előbb meg kell innod. Meg kell akadályozni, hogy a méreg még jobban felszívódjon a kezeden keresztül.  
  
Harry tétován bólintott és kicsit feljebb ült, hogy megigya azt a bizarr valamit. Piton odatartotta, ő pedig megitta, majd visszadőlt. Eleinte nem érzett semmit sem, de aztán az émelygés, szédülés mind kezdett elmúlni, a gyengeséggel együtt pedig a kapkodó levegővétel is. Piton közben a zöld folyadékkal átitatta a kendőt. Óvatosan megemelte a sérült kezét és alaposan bebugyolálta a kendővel, majd visszaengedte.  
  
– Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte összehúzott szemöldökkel, amikor rápillantott.  
  
Harry bólintott, és lenyelte a keserű nyálat, amit a bájital után érzett.  
  
– Igen, már elmúlt – mondta halkan. – Bocsánat, hogy ennyi baj van velem.  
  
– Az, hogy az életedre törnek, egyáltalán nem a te hibád! – mondta indulatosan Piton.  
  
– Persze… ha én nem lennék, nem lenne ez a sok gond! – Lehunyta a szemét és próbált erős maradni. – Most már magát is belekevertem… – suttogta – a maga élete is veszélyben van… én ezt nem akartam.  
  
Összerezzent, amikor Piton a homlokára tette hűvös kezét.  
  
– Nyugodj meg. Én akartam, hogy te legyél a fiam! – mondta nyomatékosan, mire Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és meglepetten figyelte, amint Piton halványan rámosolyog. – Azzal, hogy örökbe fogadtalak, tudtam, mit vállalok! Tudom, hogy az életed nap mint nap veszélyben van, kell melléd egy hozzáértő felnőtt, aki megvéd.  
  
Harry szégyellte, amikor a férfi jelenlétében végigfolyt az arcán egy könnycsepp, de annyira fájt Ron halála, és annyira nem akarta, hogy a férfi is hasonló sorsra jusson…  
  
– Nem érdemlek meg ilyet – suttogta.  
  
A bájitalmester kicsit előrébb dőlt, kezét lejjebb helyezte a fiú arcán, és hüvelykujjával letörölte a könnycseppet.  
  
– Azért mondasz ilyet, mert eddig nem voltak olyan hozzátartozóid, akik törődtek volna veled – mondta csendesen. – Hirtelen lett egy apád, akihez azt hiszed, nincsen jogod. De ez nem így van! Szükséged van egy apára, és bármi történik… érted? Bármi! Én akkor is melletted maradok.  
  
Harry félrenézett, mert egyszerűen nem tudta elviselni, hogy valaki ennyire aggódjon érte.  
  
– Ha majd megnézi azt a levelet – nézett a földön heverő, varázslattal körbevett pergamenre –, máshogy fogja gondolni.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere még nem vette el a fiú arcáról a kezét, így most szelíden visszafordította fia fejét, hogy egymás szemébe nézhessenek.  
  
– Értsd meg, Harry – mondta kicsit türelmetlenebbül –, bármi történik, meg fogjuk oldani! Kérlek, nyugodj meg, és ne gondolj mindig rosszra engem illetően. – Elhúzta a kezét és megigazította a takarót a fiú nyaka körül. – Majdnem kiborultál, és ez nem csoda a körülményeket tekintve. Sok megpróbáltatáson estél át, szeretném, ha pihennél, hogy pár nap múlva jobban legyél, mert akkor erősnek kell lenned.  
  
Harry tudta, hogy a temetésre céloz, csak nem akarta kimondani.  
  
– Hermionét meg kell védeni! – jelentette ki elszántan Harry. – Veszélyben van, most hogy Ron… – nem tudta befejezni a mondatot.  
  
– Már intézkedtünk a biztonságáról, ne aggódj.  
  
Piton aztán felkelt a kanapéról és kivont pálcájával odament a védelem alá helyezett pergamenhez. Pöccintett egyet, mire az felrepült a szemével egy magasságba, hogy el tudja olvasni. Pillanatok alatt elolvasta végzett vele, majd szemöldökét haragosan összehúzta.  
  
– Egy ilyen levéltől nem csoda, hogy kétségbeestél! – mondta dühösen. Pálcája egy intésével eltüntette az irományt, talán az irodájába, majd odament a kandallóhoz. Helyreállította a vázát is, amit aztán visszalebegtetett az asztalra. Eltette a pálcát, és bedobott egy marék Hopp-port.  
  
Egy vörös taláros, idegen férfi jelent meg.  
  
– Perselus Piton vagyok, Gaius főparancsnokot keresem – köszönt az illetőnek Piton.  
  
– Jó estét! Elnézést uram, éppen nem ér rá – hadarta a varázsló –, mert új fejlemények adódtak a nyomozással kapcsolatban és megbeszélést tart. Üzen neki valamit?  
  
– Igen, amint vége a megbeszélésnek keressen meg. Sürgős! – A varázsló biccentett válaszul, aztán eltűnt a tűzből.  
  
Piton visszatért, és óvatosan benézett a fia kezét burkoló kendő alá, majd kiegyenesedett.  
  
– Már látszik, hogy gyógyul, de még rajta kell hagynod. Kinn szeretnél még maradni? Túl sok megpróbáltatáson estél keresztül, és elenyésző volt, amit aludtál. Lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha ma korán lefeküdnél aludni. – Harry megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy nem akar bemenni. Sőt, abban sem volt biztos, hogy bármennyire is fáradt, aludni tud valamit. – Van bármire szükséged?  
  
– Csak egyedül szeretnék lenni – mondta Harry színtelenül, Pitonra rá sem nézve.  
  
– Meg kell főznöm néhány igen fontos bájitalt – közölte egy idő után Piton és Harry meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy közel sincs így, a férfi csak azért mondta ezt, hogy egyedül hagyja. – Lehet, hogy nagyon sokáig fog tartani. A laboratóriumban megtalálsz, rendben?  
  
Újabb bólintás után végre egyedül maradt.  
  
Lassan ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát, és nekidőlt a kanapé háttámlájának. Ügyetlenül összehúzta maga körül a pokrócot, majd lehunyta a szemét. Talán egy perc sem telt el, amikor a kandallóban fellobbant a tűz, jelezve, hogy érkezett valaki. Harry értetlenül fordult az érkező felé, és azt hitte, nem kap levegőt.  
  
– Ron! – kiáltott fel és gyorsan felpattant, majd barátja nyakába vetette magát.  
  
– Hé, hé! Harry, mi történt veled? – kérdezte Ron meglepetten, amikor eltartotta magától. – Mi van, azt hitted, meghaltam, vagy mi?  
  
Harry bánatosan nézett rá, mire a barátja elkomorodott.  
  
– Ez most komoly? Itt vagyok és élek! – Bátorítóan megszorította Harry vállát, amit a fekete hajú fiú határozottan igazinak is érzett. – Mi történt veled?  
  
– Te… te lezuhantál a meccsen… és szörnyethaltál – suttogta Harry, mire Ron teljesen elképedt. – Annyira valóságos volt – tette hozzá remegő hangon.  
  
Ron karon fogta őt, odavezette a kanapéhoz, és segített neki leülni, miközben kezét a homlokára simította.  
  
– Mi… mit csinálsz? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry. – Jól vagyok!  
  
– Nem vagy jól! – kiáltotta dühösen Ron. – Leestél a seprűről, amikor elkaptad a cikeszt! Piton előre szólt, hogy nem fogod jól érezni magad, amikor felébredsz, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy azt hiszed, meghaltam!  
  
– De én… nem emlékszem! – mondta Harry rémülten. – Miért, mi volt?  
  
– Mi nyertük a meccset, mert elkaptad a cikeszt. Viszont nem figyeltél arra, hogy előtted ott a lelátó oldala és véletlenül nekimentél! Ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy a lebillenj a seprűről és leess! – Ron sóhajtott. – Szerencsére nem történt nagyobb baj. Madam Pomfrey meggyógyított, aztán Piton lehozott ide, hogy pihenj. Megengedte, hogy később lejöhessünk meglátogatni téged.  
  
Harry kifújta a levegőt.  
  
– Tényleg nem emlékszem… ne haragudj. Én teljesen mást álmodtam.  
  
– Gyere, felejtsük el az egészet, és játszunk egy parti varázslósakkot! – vigyorgott rá Ron.  
  
Harry visszamosolygott rá, aztán indult, hogy felkeljen a játékért, de hirtelen arra eszmélt, hogy eldőlt ültében. Egy kicsit küzdött, végül sikerült visszanyerni az egyensúlyát. Mosolya rögtön lehervadt, amikor körülnézett, és rájött, hogy egyedül van.  
  
Újfent visszadőlt a kanapé háttámlájának, és összeszorította a szemét. Érezte, ahogy egy forró könnycsepp folyt végig az arcán.  
  
Egy pillanatra azt hitte… hogy Ron még tényleg él, és itt van vele. Hogy képzelhetett ilyet?  
  
Motoszkálást hallott, és oldalra nézett. Megpillantotta Pitont, aki épp most érkezhetett a laborból, mert ingujját tűrte épp le. Odament az ebédlőasztalhoz, és szemrevételezte az érkezett vacsorát.  
  
– Gyere, vacsorázzunk meg – mondta semleges hangon, amit Harry nagyon furcsának talált.  
  
Szótlanul felkelt a kanapéról, aztán odament az asztalhoz, de nem ült le. Megtámaszkodott a szék háttámlájában és úgy pillantott a férfire, aki közben kenni kezdte a kenyerét.  
  
– Mi a baj, uram?  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, amikor felpillantott.  
  
– Uram? – kérdezte értetlenül, aztán sóhajtott egyet. – Nincsen baj, csupán vitatkoztam Gaiusszal. De semmi komoly, amiért aggódnod kellene. – Összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Apropó, Minerva felhozott egy bizonyos kódexet, ami védőbűbájjal volt körülvéve, és azt mondta, hogy te voltál az, aki elvette a többiektől. Aztán biztosított, hogy te ezután rögtön visszatértél a lakosztályomba. Jobban örültem volna neki, Harry, ha itthon maradsz.  
  
Harry sóhajtott, aztán végre leült a szokott helyére. Egy darabig bámulta az üres tányérját.  
  
– Gaius nagyon haragszik, amiért úgy beszéltem vele? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Nem éppen egy haragtartó típus. – Piton teát töltött Harrynek, aztán magának is. – Meglátod, ha találkoztok és elnézést kérsz, amiért ennyire kiborultál előtte, nem fog haragudni rád. – Amikor Harrynek továbbra sem akaródzott az ételhez nyúlni, Piton kissé dühösen nézett rá. – Ma egész nap nem láttalak étkezni. Itt az ideje, hogy egyél valamit, nem gondolod?  
  
Harry maga elé húzta a teáját és kortyolt belőle.  
  
– Tudja, hogy meccs előtt nem igen tudok enni, és aztán… nem igazán volt étvágyam. De… megpróbálok enni egy keveset.  
  
Piton biccentett, hogy érti a helyzetet, aztán csendben étkeztek tovább. Eddig a vacsorák mindig vidáman teltek, és néha teljes élvezettel hallgatta, hogy Piton szerint néhány mardekáros mennyire rosszul főz. De most… őrjítő volt a csend, mert ettől Harry úgy érezte, megfullad. Sőt, egyenesen tartott attól, hogy ha teljesen egyedül marad éjszakára, akkor meg fog őrülni.  
  
Piton szokásától eltérően nem ivott annyi kávét, ami arra utalt, hogy ma korán lefekszik aludni. Ilyenkor másnap nagyon korán szokott kelni, így Harry nem mert olyasmit kérni, amivel elronthatja a férfi pihenését. Amikor azonban már percek csak a teáscsészéjét bámulta, az a férfinek is feltűnt.  
  
– Kérdezni szeretnél valamit, Harry? – törte meg a hosszúra nyúló csendet Piton.  
  
– Igen… csak nem tudom, hogyan tegyem fel a kérdést – motyogta Harry zavartan.  
  
– Griffendéles vagy. Csodálkozom, hogy ennyire félsz megkérdezni azt, amit szeretnél.  
  
– Először engedélyt szerettem volna kérni, hogy ismét a toronyban aludhassak – kezdett bele Harry –, de aztán rájöttem, hogy ott most közel sem érezném jól magamat. Mindegy… én csak azt szeretném, hogy ne legyek egyedül éjszaka… érti? – nyögte ki végül zavartan, mert annyira idiótának érezte magát. De tényleg aggódott amiatt, hogy be fog csavarodni, ha ismét odaképzeli Ront. – Nem lehetne, hogy magánál aludjak?  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, és letette a csészéjét.  
  
– Nem kéne aggódnod amiatt, hogy nemet mondok. Tudom, hogy nehéz időszakon mész keresztül, és félsz attól, hogy egyedül maradsz – mondta komolyan, és Harrynek olyan érzése volt, mintha a férfi pontosan tudná, mi zajlik benne, mert már ő is veszítette el a legjobb barátját. – Természetesen aludhatsz mellettem éjszaka. Kettévarázsolhatom az ágyamat, ha úgy megfelel.  
  
– Már késő van, nem várom el magától, hogy ilyen bonyolult bűbájokat hajtson végre – mondta halkan Harry, mire Piton szemöldöke még magasabbra emelkedett. – Nekem bőven elég lesz, ha az ágyából egy darabot rám szán. Csak nem akarok… egyedül maradni – mondta alig halhatóan.  
  
Piton elkomorodott, és bólintott.  
  
– Ahogy kívánod – mondta, miközben felállt az asztaltól. – Van még néhány kijavításra váró dolgozatom, de aztán és is nyugovóra térek. Kérlek, fürödj le, és menj nyugodtan aludni. Rendben?  
  
– Igen… köszönöm – mondta halkan Harry, miközben ő is felállt. – Akkor megyek és letusolok… aztán elmegyek aludni.  
  
Piton feltűrte az ingujját, de még nem indult el a laborba.  
  
– Az igazgató úr azt szeretné, ha holnap délelőtt felmennénk hozzá. Délután elutazik Londonba.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, aki már éppen távozott volna a ruháiért.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan el szeretnél menni a temetésre – mondta halkan. – Át kell vennünk milyen biztonsági intézkedéseket teszünk a védelmed érdekében. Tudod, hogy ez nagyon fontos, ugye?  
  
Harry bólintott, de nem akart egyebet fűzni a dologhoz, így fogta magát és szótlanul otthagyta Pitont. Bement a szobájába a holmijáért, közben hallotta, amint a férfi távozik, és épp vált pár szót a két háziállatával.  
  
Amikor kiment, már nem voltak ott, illetve csak Darius, aki a fürdőszoba ajtaja előtt ücsörgött. Harry kissé dühösen tolta őt arrébb, amikor be akart jutni az ajtón.  
  
– Ez azért már túlzás – mondta visszafordulva.  
  
– Sajnálom, Piton úrfi. A gazdánk aggódik, nem tehet róla.  
  
– Ugye nem akarod nézni, ahogy tusolok? – kérdezte elborzadva, amikor Darius beljebb lépett.  
  
A kérdésre vágott egy fintort.  
  
– Az emberek állítólag csúnyák meztelenül… nem akarok rémálmokat, ha nem gond. – Beleszimatolt a levegőbe. – Csak annyira jó illata van a tusolódnak. Talán ha végeztél, akkor beugrom fürdeni egyet.  
  
Harry elborzadva figyelte a fürdeni vágyó kimérát.  
  
– Darius! Menj. El.  
  
– Jóvanna… – dünnyögte és hátat fordított. – De nem leszek messze, ha gond lesz.  
  
– A másik testőrt jobban szeretem ilyenkor – morogta vissza Harry és becsukta a fürdőszoba ajtaját.  
  
Szégyellte, hogy olyan sokáig engedte magára a vizet, de reménykedett, hogy így legalább elálmosodik. Amikor viszont elzárta a csapot, cseppet sem volt így. Sóhajtva magára vette vastag pizsamáját, aztán kiment a fürdőből, és tétován állt meg a folyosón az előtt a szoba előtt, amit Piton hálószobájának vélt.  
  
Összerezzent, amikor a folyosó sötétebb sarkából egy fekete alak bontakozott ki.  
  
– Ugye, ez Piton tanár úr hálószobája? – kérdezte aggódva Sergiustól.  
  
– Igen az, lépj be nyugodtan. Még mielőtt elment a laborba dolgozatokat javítani, megvetette neked az ágyat.  
  
– A dolgozatokat a laborban javítja? – kérdezett rá csodálkozva Harry. – Először nem is értettem, miért oda megy, amikor azt mondta, javítani fog. De gondolom, akkor bájitalokat főz mellette…  
  
– Harry ne fecsegj, hanem menj aludni! – szakította félbe Sergius, és amikor Harry kitárta a szobaajtót, ő nem mozdult. Pedig Harry megszokta, hogy mindig mindenhová követi őt az oroszlán.  
  
– Te miért nem jössz?  
  
Sergius megnyalta a mancsát, aztán csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Nekünk oda nem szabad bemennünk. Perselus szabályait elfogadtuk, és az magába foglalja azt is, hogy a hálószobájába nem léphetünk be. Szóval jó éjt, úrfi.  
  
– Neked is… ha aludnál – motyogta Harry, aztán belépett, és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Amikor a szoba felé fordult, csak akkor nézett igazán körül, és teljesen megdöbbent, mert ilyen szép hálószobát még nem látott.  
  
A szobában a kék volt az uralkodó szín: két oldalt sötétkék szekrénysorok voltak, míg szemben vele egy hasonló árnyalatú, hatalmas, kétszemélyes ágy. Meglepetésére bal oldalt ugyanolyan színű volt az ágynemű, míg jobb oldalon sötétlila. Az ágy két oldalán kicsiny éjjeliszekrények helyezkedtek el, és a lila ágynemű mellett egy kupac kviddiccsel foglalkozó könyv mellett egy adag bájital is állt.  
  
Harry odament saját térfeléhez és igen csúnyán nézett az üvegcsére. Nem fog megint nyugtatót inni, amikor délután már azt az erőset is belé erőszakolta Piton. A férfi hiába hozta át a könyveit, Harry tudta, hogy semmit sem fog olvasni, úgysem fogja tudni elterelni a figyelmét. Az ő oldalán rögtön kialudtak a gyertyák, amint az ágyhoz ért, míg Piton részénél égve maradtak.  
  
Felhajtotta a melegnek látszó paplant, aztán bebújt alá, és az oldalára feküdt, a bájitallal szemezve. Lehunyta a szemét és megpróbált pihenni.  
  
Néha el-elbóbiskolt, talán egy kicsit el is szenderedett, de nem tudott elaludni, hiába próbált. Egyszer hallotta, amint valaki halkan belépett, pakolt valamit a szekrényben, majd megereszkedett az ágy, ahogy a túlsó felében Piton lefekvéshez készülődött. Hosszú percek teltek el, de a világítás nem halványult el, ami arra utalt, hogy a férfi még olvas elalvás előtt.  
  
– Nem tudsz aludni, Harry?  
  
Harry kicsit összerezzent, mert nem számított arra, hogy a férfi megszólítja őt. Ettől függetlenül biztos volt benne, hogy észreveszi, hogy ébren van.  
  
– Nem igazán – suttogta halkan.  
  
– Miért nem ittad meg a bájitalt, amit adtam?  
  
– Nem kell több nyugtató, meg tudok magam is nyugodni – vette oda kissé zsémbesen Harry.  
  
– Az egy gyengébb fajta altató – világosította fel Piton –, mert számítottam rá, hogy nem fogsz tudni elaludni. Nem gondolod meg magad?  
  
– Nem.  
  
Harry még jobban magára húzta a takarót, és azon gondolkodott, mennyire nem akar holnap az igazgatói irodában Ron temetéséről beszélni. Kifújta a levegőt és igyekezett kedvesebb hangnemet megütni.  
  
– Jó éjszakát, tanár úr.  
  
– Jó éjt, Harry – sóhajtott végül Piton, aztán Harry nagy nehezen elszenderedett az ütemes lapozás hangjára, ahogy a férfi olvasott.

 

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
_A hideg szél az arcába csapott. Úgy érezte, ez lehet a felelős azért, ami történt, ez tehet arról, hogy Ginny lezuhant. Sokkos állapotban nézte, ahogy társai elkapták a törékeny testet elkapták.  
  
Bátorítóan a barátjára nézett, aki értetlenül bámult le a testvérére. Csak egy pillanatra nézett oldalra, de amikor tekintete ismét visszatért Ronra, ő már nem volt ott. Magatehetetlenül zuhant a feneketlennek tűnő mélységbe.  
  
Harry másodpercekig nézte őt, aztán megiramodott seprűjével… de túl késő volt. Ron a földbe csapódott, és senki sem kapta el őt. Harry leért, eldobta a seprűét, és odarohant az összetört alakhoz. Felsőtestét az ölébe húzta, és könnyei barátja halott arcára potyogtak.  
  
– Ron… nem halhatsz meg! Istenem, miért nem kaptam el…?_  
  
– Harry! Ébredj fel! – rázta meg valaki kegyetlenül. Harry rémülten nyitotta ki a szemét, de egy cseppet sem nyugodott meg.  
  
– Nem kaptam el! – kiáltotta elkeseredetten, könnyes szemekkel Pitonra nézve. Meg kell értetnie vele, mi történt! Próbálta lefejteni a férfi erős szorítását, de nem tudta. – Nem tudtam elkapni, ezért halt meg! – Elfordította a fejét, könnyei végigfolytak az arcán.  
  
Piton viszont nem hagyta őt, egyik kezével még mindig szorosan tartotta, míg a másikkal visszafordította a fiú fejét.  
  
– Harry, kérlek, figyelj rám! – mondta indulatosan Piton. – Elkaptad őt!  
  
– Megöltem!  
  
– Nem a te hibád volt! – kiáltott rá Piton. – Érted már?! Nem a te hibád! Elkaptad őt, és nem te tehetsz róla, hogy meghalt.  
  
Harryt hirtelen képen vágta az igazság, és összeszorította a szemét. Hogy gondolhatta, hogy ennyire valóságos, amit álmodott? De a száraz tényen nem fog változtatni…  
  
– De meghalt… – suttogta erőtlenül, miközben a férfi engedett a szorításán és hagyta felülni.  
  
– Tudom – mondta Piton együtt érzően.  
  
Harry kezét az arcára szorította, hogy visszaszorítsa a feltörő sírást, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy egy idétlen, csukló hangot adott ki, amit még jobban szégyellt. Fájdalmában előregörnyedt, ahogyan kitört belőle a zokogás, amit már jó ideje visszaszorított. Piton magához ölelte, ő pedig csak sírt és sírt, miközben a férfi egyfolytában vigasztalta, halk, mély hangon beszélve hozzá.  
  
– Minden rendben lesz – mondogatta neki.  
  
– Nem lesz… sosem… semmi… – zokogta Piton vastag, sötétkék pizsamájába.  
  
– Most kilátástalannak látod a helyzetet, de nem az – mondta Piton nyugodtan. – Idővel enyhülni fog a fájdalom.  
  
– De nem teljesen – szipogta Harry.  
  
– Nem, nem teljesen… de kicsit jobb lesz – mormolta halkan Piton. Harry megtörölte az arcát és úgy fordult a férfi ölelésében, hogy lássa tanára arcát.  
  
– Talán… egyszer… de Sirius halála után pár héttel sem volt jobb – mondta rekedtesen, miközben arcán ismét könnyek folytak végig. Piton közben oldalra nyúlt az otthagyott bájitalért. Harry a fejét rázta. – Nem… nem akarom meginni… nem kell.  
  
– Szükséged van rá – erősködött Piton.  
  
Harry viszont lehunyta a szemét és a férfi puha pizsamájába fúrta az arcát, mert érezte, hogy a fáradtság úrrá lesz rajta, és vissza fog tudni aludni.  
  
– Nem kell… nincs szükségem… rá – motyogta, aztán kimerülten elaludt Piton karjaiban.

 

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Harry valamikor kora reggel ébredt, de biztos volt benne, hogy még nem lehetett több mint hét óra. Amikor átfordult a másik oldalára, látta, hogy Piton oldalán az ágy be van vetve. Úgy néz ki, tanára valóban nagyon korán kelhetett.  
  
Harry aztán visszafordult a másik oldalára az éjjeliszekrény felé, és még mielőtt úgy döntött volna, hogy visszaalszik, megpillantotta a bájitalt. Felkönyökölt, és rájött, ez remek indok lenne, hogy ne kelljen felmennie délelőtt az igazgatói irodába. A bájital biztosan kiüti addig, amíg Dumbledore-nak el nem kell mennie. Gyorsan odanyúlt érte, megitta, aztán már csak annyi ereje volt, hogy visszategye, és már el is aludt.  
  
– Harry! – valaki pofozgatta, de ő nem akart felébredni. – Ha nem ébredsz fel rendesen magadtól, esküszöm, hogy semlegesítő bájitalt itatok veled. Mégis mit gondoltál?  
  
– Mi… micsoda? – motyogta Harry álmosan, aztán kinyitotta a szemét, mire a férfi abbahagyta a pofozgatást. Nagyon dühösnek tűnt. – Ja… azt mondta, igyam meg…  
  
– Örülök, hogy mardekárosan viselkedsz – gúnyolódott Piton –, de nem ilyen helyzetekben várnám el tőled! Azt hiszed, majd így kibújhatsz az alól, hogy felgyere az igazgatói irodába? – kérdezte dühösen. – Fontos dolgokról van szó!  
  
Harry megfordult az ágyon, háttal Pitonnak és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Hagyjon aludni.  
  
– Nem! – vágta rá Piton, és hirtelen lerántotta Harryről a takarót. – Az igazgató úrnak rengeteg dolga van, és külön energiájába került, hogy a te védelmedet megszervezze. Az a minimum, hogy tiszteletet tanúsítasz előtte és meghallgatod őt! Gyerünk, öltözz fel! Ne akard, hogy erőszakhoz folyamodjak! – Harry erre csak felhorkant. Tudta, hogy Piton nem bántaná őt, és azt sem tudta elképzelni, hogy erőszakkal viszi fel. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Minervát igencsak meg tudnám győzni afelől, mennyire nincs szükséged olyan időtöltésre, mint a kviddics, és mentsen fel a kapitányi posztod alól, hogy ne kelljen részt venned az edzéseken.  
  
Harry dühösen felült és gyilkos tekintettel meredt Pitonra.  
  
– Szemét – sziszegte.  
  
A bájitalmester erre felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nocsak. Ha te így, akkor én is így: a következő roxmortsi kirándulásra nem engedlek el. – Harry – ha az lehetséges – még dühösebben nézett. Valahogy majd megoldja, hogy Sirius engedélyét használva ki tudjon menni! – Természetesen Minervát is értesíteni fogom a helyzetről, hiszen, mint az apád, csak én engedélyezhetem a látogatásaidat.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, hanem fogta magát és kimászott az ágyból. Hallotta, hogy Piton megkérdezte, hogy mi lesz a reggelivel, de ő nem foglalkozott vele, hanem dühösen végigment a folyosón, és egy éktelen nagy csattanással bevágta maga után a fürdőszoba ajtaját. Mire készen lett, Piton már odakint várta. Harry továbbra sem szólt hozzá, így némán mentek fel Hopp-hálózaton át az igazgatói irodába.  
  
– Á, Harry! Azt hittem, már egyáltalán nem számíthatok rád! – mondta csodálkozva az igazgató, amikor éppen egy tucat pergament pakolt el, hogy távozzon.  
  
– Eleinte úgy is volt – vicsorogta Piton, dühösen lenézve Harryre, aki igyekezett minél ártatlanabbul nézni. – De a lényeg, hogy itt vagyunk, és még van egy kis időd ránk, igaz?  
  
– Persze, persze… foglaljatok helyet – mutatott a két fotelre az asztala előtt.  
  
Innentől kezdve végig arról volt szó, hogy mennyire szép lesz Ron temetése, kedve attól, hogy Dumbledore szerint milyen virágok lesznek előnyösek, egészen addig, kik jönnek el… Az Odúnál kéne tartani… Harry hány kísérővel menjen oda… Tulajdonképpen a végére már szinte oda sem figyelt.  
  
Amikor megérkeztek az igazgatói irodába, különös érzés kerítette hatalmába, a tarkója bizsergett egy olyan mágiától, ami nagyon ismerős volt számára. Amikor Piton és Dumbledore elmélyülten vitáztak arról, kik jöhetnek el, ő csak azt vette észre, hogy a titokzatos erő egy kisebb szekrényhez húzza. Dumbledore zavartan nézett rá, amikor Harry megközelített azt a szekrényt, ahonnét az úgynevezett csábítás jött.  
  
– Vigyázz Harry azzal a szekrénnyel – figyelmeztette, miközben Piton is rápillantott. – Erős védelmi bűbájokat szórtam rá, de azért ha lehet, ne menj a közelébe.  
  
Harry viszont már nem figyelt rájuk, elővette a pálcáját, és ráfogta a szekrényre. Csak elhaló hangoknak hallotta a két felnőtt kiáltását, miközben maga és a szekrény köré nagyon erős pajzsot húzott. Erősen koncentrált annak fenntartására, ami sikeresen visszatartotta a két varázslót.  
  
Az ősi erő, amely csábította mindvégig, mióta feljött, olyan erőt adott, amit még Voldemort sem ismert – ezért is halt bele akkor nyáron –, hogy a pajzsot fenntartsa, és egyúttal feloldja az igazgató bűbáját a szekrényről.  
  
A pajzson túl ködösen látszódott Piton és Dumbledore alakja, amint küzdenek a varázslatának feltörésével, de Harry többé nem aggódott. Kezét végighúzta a hét kódexen, amit a szekrény tartalmazott. Lehunyta a szemét, ahogy átjárta a természetfeletti, hatalmas erő. Pár percig még élvezte ennek a hatalomnak a nagyságát, aztán leemelte azt a kódexet, amit a szíve mélyén mindig is használni akart, csak sosem mert rágondolni.  
  
Mohón magához vette az ezüst kötetet, felütötte a kívánt résznél, és fennhangon kántálni kezdte a latin mondatokat, amik teljesítik majd a kívánságát. Amikor végzett, elégedetten csukta össze, és nyugodtan visszatette a többi közé.  
  
Még pár másodpercig elégedetten nézte őket, aztán hirtelen megszűnt a pajzs, ő pedig kimerülten esett össze. De valaki épp időben kapta el, és vele együtt lecsúszott a földre, fejét az ölébe vette.  
  
– Harry! Magadnál vagy? Harry, kérlek, válaszolj! – szólongatta aggódva Piton, hűvös kezével a fiú nyakán keresve a pulzust, mint aki a legrosszabbtól tart.  
  
Harry nyöszörögve húzódott el.  
  
– Nincs semmi bajom… – motyogta, miközben hallotta, hogy a háttérben Dumbledore újraalkotja a védelmet.  
  
– Úgy tűnik, mágikusan teljesen kimerült – állapította meg Piton az igazgatóhoz szólva, miközben hűvös kezét fia izzadt homlokán pihentette. Harry fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét, tekintete találkozott Pitonéval, aki nagyon rémültnek tűnt. Fölötte Dumbledore feje jelent meg, aki inkább tűnt dühösnek, mint aggódónak.  
  
– Mit tettél, Harry? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
Harry elfordította a fejét és lehunyta a szemét, hogy ne kelljen az igazgató szemébe néznie.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs – mondta rekedtesen, aztán hagyta, hogy a kimerültség magával vigye.  
  
Még mielőtt elvesztette volna az eszméletét, arra gondolt, miért nem jutott előbb eszébe feljönni az igazgatói irodába, így sok mindenkit megkímélhetett volna a fájdalomtól.  
  
Ő pedig lelkiismeretfurdalás nélkül hazudott nekik, mert pontosan tudta, mit tett.  
  
Ma éjszaka Ron Weasley fel fog ébredni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: A Sötétség kódexe


	8. A Sötétség kódexe - 1. rész

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry az igazgatónál történtek után felébred, és úgy tesz, ahogy megérzései súgják: le kell mennie a gyengélkedőre... Végre a dolgok kezdenek rendbe jönni: Sergiusszal, és Gaiusszal is kibékül, egy fergeteges estét tölt el Hermionéval. Persze a jó dolgok csak eddig tartanak, mert amint felébrednek, rá kell jönniük, újabb meglepetés vár rájuk...

Az ébredés nem volt túl kellemes. Sokkalta fáradtabbnak érezte magát, mint amit valaha is tapasztalt. A szemét eleinte ki sem bírta nyitni, csak feküdt és fülelt, vajon hol lehet. Mozgást hallott maga mellett, ahogyan valaki közelebb mozdult a matracon.  
  
– Végre felébredtél – hallotta maga mellől Piton hangját. Harry erőt vett magán, kinyitotta a szemét, és kicsit oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy felnézzen a férfire, aki halványan rámosolygott. Szokásos iskolai talárját viselte, ami furcsa volt, mert a bájitalmester hálószobájában voltak. Piton törökülésben ült az ő térfelén, miközben pergameneket tanulmányozott és a kezében lévő pennával jelölgette meg azokat a részeket, amik számára fontosak lehettek. Harry a vendégül látott részen feküdt, abban a ruhában, amiben feljött az igazgatóhoz, csak éppen egy pléddel volt betakarva. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry kezével tétován megdörzsölte az arcát, miközben próbált erőt gyűjteni a beszédhez.  
  
– Elég fáradtan… – nyögte. – Mint aki egész héten minden áldott nap lefekvés nélkül kviddicsezett.  
  
– Nos, igen, ez van – gúnyolódott vele Piton –, ha két erős mágust tartasz vissza az erőddel egy olyan pajzzsal, amin nem tudnak áttörni.  
  
– Azt hittem, azért történt az egész, mert abból a könyvből varázsoltam – vallotta be Harry, bár amikor kimondta, rájött, mekkora hülyeség volt ez.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Pedig az a magyarázat a kimerültségedre, hogy két roppant hatalmas varázslót tartottál magadtól távol, miközben másra is koncentráltál. Ekkora erőmozgás nagyon megerőltető tud lenni – tette hozzá szigorúan. – Életveszélyesen!  
  
– Higgye el, fogalmam sem volt, hogy ez lesz, ha felmegyek magával – mondta csendesen, nagyot nyelve, amikor eszébe jutott, mit is tett valójában. – Mi történt, mióta alszok?  
  
A bájitalmester fagyos tekintettel illette őt, miközben rátett egy pergament a magasabb stócra.  
  
– Egész délután eszméletlen voltál, és csak pár órája sikerült elaludnod – válaszolt kimérten. – Először nagyon megijedtünk az igazgatóval, mert úgy tűnt, nagyon megerőltető volt számodra ez a magas szintű varázslás. De amint Poppy megvizsgált, közölte, hogy csak egy hosszas pihenésre van szükséged, némi tápanyag bevitelre, és rendbe fogsz jönni. Továbbá azt is hozzátette, hogy ha nem Harry Potter lennél, aligha élhetted volna túl. – Ismét visszanézett rá. – Kérlek, a jövőben legyél körültekintőbb! Bármi gyanúsat észlelsz, kérlek, szólj! Nagyon veszélyesek az ősi eredetű mágiák. Tudom, hogy erős volt a csábítás, de legközelebb próbálj meg észnél lenni! – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Emlékszel rá, mit varázsoltál?  
  
– Nem, fogalmam sincs – rázta meg a fejét Harry, és megpróbált felülni, ami sikerült is némi ügyetlen mozdulattal, de ezzel sem sikerült elterelni a férfi figyelmét, mert a viselkedéséből látszott, hogy nem hisz neki. Harry, amikor ránézett, a gyomra bukfencet hányt a szigorú tekintettől, és elgondolkozott azon, talán nem volt a legjobb dolog hazudnia, de még nem érzett rá bátorságot, hogy bevallja az igazat.  
  
– Jobb lenne, ha még pihennél – közölte Piton semleges hangon, nem feszegetve az előző témát, így Harry egy kicsit megkönnyebbült.  
  
– Miért nem vagyok pizsamában? – érdeklődött Harry csodálkozva.  
  
Piton erre vállat vont.  
  
– Úgy voltam vele, hogy jobban örülnél neki, ha ezen dolgokat te magad intézhetnéd el. Nehezen viseled, ha ágyfogságra vagy akaratlanul is kényszerítve. Biztos voltam benne, hogy nemsokára felébredsz.  
  
– Jól látja – morogta Harry, és megesküdött volna rá, hogy a szoba megint fordult egyet.  
  
– Megkértem a barátodat Dobbyt, hogy hozzon neked egy könnyű vacsorát, amitől jobban érzed magad. – Harry az éjjeliszekrényre nézett, ahol látta, hogy egy kis tálkában forró leves gőzölög. Megtámasztotta magát, majd a tálkáért nyúlt, és lassan enni kezdett. Minden egyes korttyal kezdte visszanyerni az erejét. – Örülnék, ha utána rendbe szednéd magad, és lefeküdnél aludni. Már elég késő van.  
  
– Ennyit a vasárnapi időtöltésről – dünnyögte Harry, miközben letette a leveses tálkát az éjjeliszekrényre. Mellette egy bögre tea is gőzölgött. – Ezt is meg kéne innom?  
  
Piton összehajtotta a pergament, amit nézett, aztán felé pillantott.  
  
– Fontos ásványokkal és gyógyfüvekkel készült tea, ami jelentősen hat a varázserőre – magyarázta. – Igen, szükséged van rá, hogy minél jobban regenerálódj. Ráér akkor is, ha rendbe hoztad magad. Elég erősnek érzed magad, hogy kimenj fürdeni?  
  
– Persze – bólintott Harry, miközben kimászott a pléd alól, és szomorúan kiment a szobából, hogy elmenjen letusolni.  
  
A fürdőszobában megtalálta a pizsamáját, amiről fogalma sem volt, hogy került oda, de nyilvánvalóan Piton tényleg mindenre gondolt. Kicsit lassabban ment a tisztálkodás, de így legalább alaposan meg tudta tervezni, hogyan tud biztonságosan a gyengélkedőre jutni.  
  
Mert azt eldöntötte, hogy bármibe is kerül, éjszaka ott lesz barátja mellett, és addig fog ott ülni, amíg Ron fel nem ébred. Persze az innen való kijutás a biztonságot leszámítva elég nehéz lesz, ha Piton őrei itt lesznek, ő maga pedig nem megy el sehová sem. Mikor végül elkészült, bátran bement a saját szobájába, és örömmel konstatálta, hogy egy kém sincs jelen. Az éjjeliszekrényen lévő teát – ami még előbb Piton hálószobájában volt – pedig kissé grimaszolva megitta.  
  
Bebújt a paplanja alá, aztán magához vette a könyvét, amit még Piton szobájában látott utoljára. Reménykedett benne, hogy egy idő után minden elcsendesül, és fel tud menni a gyengélkedőre. Talán a második oldalon járhatott, mikor Piton halkan kitárta az ajtaját, és a küszöbön állva kissé mogorván pillantott rá.  
  
– Miért nem alszol?  
  
– Nemrég keltem fel, talán azért – morgolódott, és Piton csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét a kissé gúnyosnak ható megjegyzés hallatán. – Kell egy kis idő, mire elálmosodom.  
  
– Rendben, jó éjt, Harry – köszönt el Piton, és amikor becsukta az ajtót, Harry visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelt arra, mit is mond a férfi aktuális őrzőjének. – Fel kell mennem Albushoz – sóhajtotta a bájitalmester. – Kérlek, figyeljetek Harryre. Szeretném, ha rendesen kipihenné magát. Ha bármi történne, tudjátok, hol találtok.  
  
Aztán lépteket hallott, amit a kandalló fellobbanó tüze követett, ahogy Piton már távozott is. Harry ebben a percben rohant volna a gyengélkedőre, de tudta, hogy azért az botorság lenne. Sőt, hogy a fenébe menjen fel, ha Sergius az ajtaja előtt ácsorog?  
  
Úgy döntött, hogy amíg átöltözik egy melegebb ruhába, addig kigondolja, hogyan szabadulhat meg az őrétől. Eleinte úgy gondolta, csak farmert és vastag pulóvert vesz fel, de aztán rájött, hogy ennél megfontoltabbnak kell lennie. Így rávett még egy iskolai talárt, hogy ha netán észrevenné valaki, csak egy diáknak gondolják, aki a gyengélkedőn meglátogatott valakit.  
  
Amikor végül megigazította magán a talárját, már tudta, mit fog tenni, bár inkább nem gondolt bele a következményekbe. Nyilvánvalóan ha Piton tudomást szerez arról, hogy megszökött az éjszaka közepén, nagy büntetés vár rá, de egyszerűen nem tudta érdekelni. Csak azt akarta, hogy ott legyen, amikor Ron felébred.  
  
A ládájából kihalászta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, magára vette, aztán odalopakodott az ajtóhoz, és lassan előhúzta a pálcáját, miközben ügyelt arra, hogy mindenhogy takarva legyen. Vett egy mély levegőt, aztán kitárta az ajtót.  
  
– Harry…? – kérdezte Sergius csodálkozva, aztán amikor bedugta a fejét az ajtón, Harry nem tétovázott tovább.  
  
– _Somnus!_ – suttogta, mire az oroszlán szemei lecsukódtak, ahogyan rögtön elaludt. Harry pedig odaugrott, és elkapta Sergiust, nehogy megüsse magát. Kissé ügyetlenül behajtotta az ajtaját, majd azelőtt lassan leengedte a földre, mintha csak elaludt volna. – Hogy fog ezért utálni… – motyogta magának, mikor visszabújt a köpenye alá.  
  
Szerencsére csak egy őr volt szolgálatban, nyilván Darius ilyenkor aludt, mikor Sergius figyelt rá. Így egyáltalán nem volt nehéz a kandallón át a gyengélkedőre jutni. Amikor megérkezett, visszafojtott lélegzettel nézett körbe, de nem volt semmi gyanús, ami miatt aggódnia kellett volna. A gyengélkedő teljesen üres volt, pár fénygömb világított helyenként, hogy ne teljes sötétségben legyen a helyiség.  
  
Harry megborzongott a látott ürességtől, de aztán bátran elindult, hogy felkutassa barátját. Még nem szállították át sehová sem, nyilvánvalóan abban a másik szobában lehet… amint odaért annak az ajtajához, ismét körülnézett, de a javasasszony sehol sem volt. Madam Pomfrey nyilvánvalóan beteg hiányában a saját lakosztályában aludhatott.  
  
Harry most már nem halogatta tovább a dolgot, vett egy mély levegőt, és benyitott a kis helyiségbe. Hirtelen elfelejtett levegőt venni, amikor bent az egyedüli ágyon megpillantotta barátját, amint holtsápadtan, nyugodt arccal feküdt. Elvégre halott volt, mégis mit várt, hogy majd lesz egy kis színe…? Akaratlanul is remegni kezdett, hiszen már látott közelről holttestet, és azt hitte, többet nem kerül rá sor. Ha a varázslat mégsem sikerült… akkor igen rossz rémálmoknak fog elébe nézni. Bár biztos volt benne, ha fel is ébred a barátja, azok után is fogják kísérteni.  
  
Lefejtette magáról a köpenyt, majd az ágyhoz közelálló kicsiny asztalkától elhúzta a széket, és leült rá. A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt betette a széke alá, majd ismét a barátjára pillantott. A hátán futkosott a hideg a látványtól, de valami belül azt súgta, barátja fel fog ébredni, csak ki kell várnia a pillanatot.  
  
Végül erőt vett magán, és félve odanyúlt, hogy megérintse Ron karját, ami a szabályosan a mellkasára volt helyezve. Barátja bőre jéghideg volt, Harry pedig rémülten rántotta vissza a kezét.  
  
Sosem tapasztalt még ilyet, és úgy érezte, ismét megszakad a szíve, ha Ron így marad. Mióta megérkezett ide, a veszteség érzését igen sikeresen elnyomta, de úgy érezte, nem fogja tudni tovább visszatartani a gyászt, ha nem történik valami csoda.  
  
Felhúzta a lábait a székre, aztán összekucorodva nézte barátja mozdulatlan, merev arcát. Persze hosszú percek után nem bírta tovább, és inkább lehunyta a szemét, majd lehajtotta a fejét a térdére. Fogalma sem volt, hogy meddig kell várnia, de ki fogja bírni, bármeddig is tart.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
– Azt hiszem, ez nem igazán megfelelő ital a számodra – állapította meg Albus, amikor Perselus a felkínált csésze felé nyúlt. Bosszúsan húzta össze a szemöldökét, mikor annak tartalma kicserélődött világosabb folyadékká.  
  
– A tea sem igazán célszerű ilyen későn – jegyezte meg gúnyolódva, mikor hátradőlt a székében kezében a meleg csészével, és barátjára pillantott.  
  
Dumbledore kortyolt a teájából, és amikor letette, rámosolygott.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan nem tudsz róla, hogy a bátyád látogatásai során mennyiszer kifejezte aggodalmát a kávéfogyasztásoddal kapcsolatban. – Perselus erre csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Természetesen aggódik érted, örülnék, ha nem árulnád el neki, hogy szóvá tettem a dolgom.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kávéivási szokásaimat nem vele fogom megvitatni – jegyezte meg zsémbesen Perselus. – Nos, miért is hívattál ide ilyen kései időpontban, mikor tudod jól, hol kéne lennem?  
  
– Talán azért, Perselus – válaszolt kicsit mosolyogva Albus –, mert a mai nap folyamán alig sikerült pár szónál többet váltanunk. Egyébiránt pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem érdemes megzavarnunk őket.  
  
Perselus pontosan tudta, mire gondol, és erősen megszorította a csészét. Lepillantott rá, majd érdes, halk hangon megszólalt.  
  
– Hazudott nekem, Albus. Még csak meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy igazat mondjon nekem.  
  
Az igazgató sóhajtott.  
  
– Legyél vele egy kicsit elnézőbb, kérlek.  
  
Perselus dühösen felpillantott.  
  
– Ó, még mit nem! Legyek engedékeny, és még több szabályszegésre buzdítsam ezzel? Akármit a fejébe vesz, annak sosincs jó vége!  
  
– Ez más, Perselus. A fiatal Weasley halála egy rendkívüli esemény, ami teljesen különbözik némi diákcsínyen vagy egyéb el nem készített feladat igazságmondásától.  
  
– Te nem érted, Albus! – Perselus kezdte elveszteni a türelmét, dühösen lecsapta az asztalra a csészét, aztán felpattant a helyéről. – Én megmondtam már a kezdetekről, hogy ez nem fog működni, bármennyire is igyekszem. A fiú nem bízik bennem, minden egyes percben arra gondol, ellátom a baját, ha bármit be kell vallania előttem! A mai eset pedig újabb ékes bizonyítéka annak, hogy fél tőlem, és egy cseppet sem tekint rám úgy, ahogy kéne!  
  
– Mégis minek kéne tekintenie? – kérdezett közbe Albus.  
  
– A gondviselőjének! – csattant fel Perselus, aztán rájött, mennyire elvesztette a türelmét, így vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lehiggadjon. – Megint bajba fog kerülni. Felhívja magára a szervezet figyelmét, akik aztán nem késlekednek, hogy érte menjenek a gyengélkedőre! – tette hozzá dühösen.  
  
– Ne aggódj, minden óvintézkedést megtettem a gyengélkedő védelmére – nyugtatta meg idős barátja. – Apropó, szervezet. Időt szakítottál a mai Reggeli Próféta olvasására?  
  
Perselus közben ismét helyet foglalt, aztán nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– A reggel túlságosan is mozgalmas volt, nyilván emlékszel rá.  
  
– Igen-igen – helyeselt Albus. – Én is késlekedve jutottam el az olvasásáig, és meg kell mondjam, a szokásos cikkeken kívül egy igen érdekes hasábra bukkantam a hirdetések alatt. – Perselus érdeklődve figyelte, amint az igazgató előhúzza az említett pergamenköteget, és átnyújtja. – A huszonegyedik oldal alján találod, szintén hirdetésként van feltüntetve. Egy laikusnak fel sem tűnik, miről is lehet szó, míg számunkra nagyon is feltűnő. Nyilvánvalóan ez volt a céljuk.  


_Természetesen eddig még nem hallattuk a hangunkat, de talán  
itt az ideje, hogy végre leszámoljunk minden főnixszel, hiszen  
eddig sem volt semmi keresnivalójuk az országban. Várunk  
minden olyan elszánt társunkat,akik szintén így gondolják, hogy  
véget kell vetni a jelenlegi rendnek, és egy újnak kell életbe lépnie.  
Ezennel tudatjuk, hogy az új létesült szövetség, melyet alkottunk,  
nem fogja hagyni, hogy mások vegyék irányításuk alá a dolgokat.  
  
Jelöltek Köre_

  
  
– Immáron nevükön nevezhetjük őket – jegyezte meg Perselus ironikusan, aztán visszanyújtotta az újságot. – Eddig nem került sor nyílt támadásra. Úgy gondolod, ez volt a figyelmeztetés?  
  
– Azon kívül, hogy ilyen érdekes módon vonják magukra a figyelmet? – kérdezett vissza Albus. – Nem hinném. Minden bizonnyal az iskola falai közt fognak megszaporodni a merényletek. Nagyon aggaszt, hogy még nem tudhatom a szekrényemben mind a tíz kódexet. – Az igazgató egy másodpercre behunyta a szemét, aztán komolyan pillantott rá. – Azt hiszem bekövetkezett az, amitől tartottunk.  
  
Perselusnak igen nagy önuralmára volt szüksége, hogy ne rohanjon le rögtön, és kapja el újdonsült fiát.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
– Harry?  
  
A fiú a nevét hallva fáradtan nézett fel, hogy ki szólítja. Majdnem hátraesett a széken, amikor meglátta maga előtt Ront, amint értetlenül próbálja kitalálni, mit kereshetnek ott.  
  
– Ron… – suttogta Harry döbbenten, és kapott az alkalmon, amikor barátja közelhajolt hozzá: egyszerűen átölelte őt. – Visszakaptalak… – suttogta tovább, mire Ron eltolta magától.  
  
– Mi van veled, Harry? Nem értem, amit mondasz, miért veszítettél volna el? Összevesztünk a meccs után? – értetlenkedett Ron dühösen, amikor felegyenesedett.  
  
Harry hirtelen meg sem tudott szólalni. Ezek szerint semmire sem emlékszik…  
  
– A meccs… hogy is mondjam, nem valami vidáman ért véget – fejezte be kurtán, de tudta, hogy ezzel csak feldühíti barátját.  
  
Ron összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és várakozóan nézett le rá.  
  
– Nyilván megsérültem, és azért voltál itt. Nem mellesleg kértél Pitontól engedélyt, hogy itt lehess?  
  
Harry a fejét rázta, és inkább nem gondolt bele, mi lesz, ha majd szembe kell néznie Pitonnal.  
  
– Ron… nem megsérültél, hanem meghaltál – közölte halkan.  
  
Ron határozottan elsápadt, és visszarogyott az ágyra, ahol még órákkal ezelőtt holtan feküdt.  
  
– Ó, te jó ég… nem mondod, hogy használták rajtam azt a nyomorult könyvet? – Harry bólintott. – Csak arra emlékszem, hogy megláttam a Zordót… vagy mit. Merlin… szívbajt kaptam, vagy mi?  
  
– Ron, nyugodj meg, most már minden rendben. Élsz, és csak ez számít!  
  
Barátja zavartan körbepillantott, nyilván felismerte a helyet, hol vannak.  
  
– Először azt hittem, viccelsz… de… Ez tényleg az a szoba, ahol a halott diákok fekszenek az elszállítás előtt. – Nyelt egyet, és igyekezett megnyugodni. – Azt hiszem, tényleg szerencsésnek mondhatom magam, hogy Dumbledore felélesztett. – Harry pillantása sokatmondó lehetett, mert Ron rögtön kitalálta a dolgot. – Te csináltad egyedül, Harry? – Bólintott. – Az igazgató és Piton nem is tud róla? – Harry most nemet intett a fejével. – Tudják egyáltalán, hogy itt vagy?  
  
– Nem – mondta nyugodtan. – És az az érzésem, már nincsen sok időm, hogy kiderüljön, és egy életre a pincébe legyek zárva – tette hozzá szárazon. – De nem érdekelt. A varázserőm azt csinálta, amit én akartam. Én pedig azt akartam, hogy élj. Itt akartam lenni, mikor felébredsz… nem szerettem volna, hogy olyan zavartan ébredj, mint Astoria.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta alig halhatóan Ron. – Szerintem menj, amíg még lehet. Figyelő bűbájok nyilván vannak ezen a szobán is, és ha itt találnak, nem lesz jó vége a dolognak.  
  
Harry bólintott, felkelt a székről, majd magára terítette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.  
  
– Biztosan nem lesz rossz itt egyedül?  
  
– Nem, majd szólok McGalagonynak… vagy odakint alszom, azt hiszem. Holnap remélem, találkozunk! Siess vissza.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán a fejére is ráhúzta a köpenyt, így teljesen eltűnt barátja előtt. Becsukta maga után az ajtót, és elindult a gyengélkedő kandallójához. Igen ám, csak a helyiség ajtaja kinyílt, és többen érkeztek: a két auror, akik őrségben voltak, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore és Piton.  
  
Harry magában káromkodott egyet, mert ha csak egy perccel előbb indul el, már rég eltűnhetett volna innen. Így pedig Piton fog előbb hazaérni, nem pedig ő. Megállt a kandalló előtt, és igyekezett mély levegőket venni, nehogy szapora légzésével hívja fel magára a figyelmet, ha netán elhaladnának mellette. De nem… mindannyian besiettek abba a szobába, ahol Ron volt.  
  
Hosszú percekig várt az alkalomra, hogy végre lelépjen, mikor Piton tűnt fel, aztán megállt a gyengélkedő egyik ágya mellett. Előhúzta a pálcáját, aztán csendesen, érthetően azt mondta:  
  
– _Homenum Revelio!_  
  
Harry vállai megrogytak, amikor fájdalmasan beletörődött, hogy ezt nem fogja megúszni, mert ezzel a varázslattal minden kiderült.  
  
– Levennéd azt az átkozott köpenyt végre? – szólalt meg Piton hűvösen.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, aztán lerántotta magáról a köpenyt. Piton elindult feléje, majd megállt előtte, és egy határozott mozdulattal kirántotta a kezéből az anyagot.  
  
– De… – kezdte volna Harry, de az a gyilkos pillantás rögtön beléfojtotta a mondatot.  
  
– Épp indulni akartál, nem? – érdeklődött gúnyosan. – Nos, akkor gyerünk.  
  
Harry kezébe nyomta a Hopp-poros tálkát, majd intett neki, hogy menjen. Harry bekiabálta az úti célt, aztán kissé nagy lendülettel esett ki Piton nappalijában. Persze nyilvánvalóan puhára esett volna, ha jobban megbillen, mert Sergius a szőnyegen ülve várt rájuk.  
  
– Már épp vártalak – közölte szárazon a fekete oroszlán, és megnyalta a száját, mint aki ebben a percben bekapná Harryt a tette miatt.  
  
A bájitalmester pár másodperccel később követte Harryt, és hallotta a megjegyzést.  
  
– Nem Sergius, majd később megbeszélitek! – dörrent rá Piton, aki eddig jól türtőztethette magát, hogy nem kiabált. Sergius sértődötten hagyta őket ott, de nem ellenkezett a gazdájával. – Neked nincs semmi mondanivalód?  
  
– Miért, kéne, hogy legyen? – kérdezte vissza Harry szemtelenül. – Talán nem egyértelmű, hol voltam?  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, nyilván nem egy ilyen illetlen visszakérdezésre számított.  
  
– De igen, ezért nyilvánvalóan boldogan fogsz egész héten üstöket sikálni – felelte. – A raktáromét, még pedig varázslat nélkül. Mostanság túlságosan is elfoglalt voltam valaki miatt, így az üstök nagy részét nem tisztítottam meg alaposan.  
  
Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét maga mellett.  
  
– Arról volt szó, hogy több időt tölthetek a toronyban!  
  
– Gondolkodtál volna akkor, mikor elhatároztad, hogy nekem és az igazgatónak hazudsz, majd felszöksz a gyengélkedőre egyedül, mikor tudod, hogy életveszélyben vagy! – emelte fel a hangját Piton.  
  
– Tudja, hogy ez más volt! – ellenkezett Harry. – Meghalt a barátom!  
  
– Te pedig mindenható vagy, aki feltámaszthatja?! – kérdezett rá dühösen Piton. – Az ősi mágiával nem szabad játszani kényedre-kedvedre! Fogalmad sincs, mi lesz a következménye annak, hogy Merlint játszottál!  
  
– Astoria barátnője is él – jegyezte meg Harry –, és semmi baja a mai napig.  
  
Piton mély levegőt vett, hogy visszanyelje a haragját.  
  
– Nem hiszem el – mondta veszélyesen halkan –, hogy nem fogod fel, mi az a fogalom, hogy felelősség!  
  
– De nagyon is tudom! – kiáltott rá Harry. – Nap mint nap azzal kell szembesülnöm, hogy aki a közelemben van, azért felelős vagyok, mert meghal! Ron, aztán lehet, Hermione jön, majd maga! Köszönöm szépen, ne magyarázza, hogy nem értem! Ronnak nem szabadott volna meghalnia, én pedig azt tettem, amit kellett!  
  
– Látom, könnyedén veszed, hogy felélesztettél valakit! – vicsorogta Piton. – De ne aggódj, egy öttekercses feladatban úgyis ki kell fejtened, amíg itt vagy, hogy mennyire nincsen így. Azt pedig megemlíteném, hogy ha legközelebb hazudni mersz nekem, akkor a kviddicstől is elbúcsúzhatsz, nem csak a szabadidőd jó részétől.  
  
– Ezt nem teheti! Nincsen joga hozzá.  
  
– Pedig úgy gondolom, gondviselőként minden jogom megvan – közölte Piton kegyetlenül. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ilyen ügyek miatt hazugságokba és életveszélybe kerülj! Hogy vigyázzak így rád? Ha nem tudnád, immáron a szervezetnek neve is van, akik el akarnak rabolni!  
  
– Oh, bocsánat, erről lemaradtam – gúnyolódott dühösen Harry. – Milyen csodálatos nevet aggattak magukra?  
  
– Jelöltek Köre.  
  
– Nagyon fantáziadús, és cseppet sem érdekelnek – közölte mérgesen. – Ahogy az sem, miszerint el akar tiltani. Túlságosan is magabiztos lett, hogy az apámnak mondhatja magát, mi?  
  
A bájitalmester szeme megvillant.  
  
– Azt ajánlom, most térj nyugovóra, amíg nem késő – jegyezte meg hűvösen –, és kihozol a sodromból.  
  
– Miért, akkor mi lesz? Netán úgy viselkedik majd, ahogyan ők?  
  
– Fogalmad sincs arról, hogyan is viselkedik egy halálfaló – sziszegte dühösen Piton. – Itt most a te felelőtlen viselkedésedről van szó. Szemmel láthatólag nem kaptál elég büntetést, hogy komolyan vegyél. Talán eltiltsalak Miss Grangertől, és elvegyem a hétvégi szórakozásotokat is? – kérdezte fenyegetően.  
  
– Akkor itt hagyom végleg! – válaszolt Harry, már dühtől remegve.  
  
– Csodás. Menj csak vissza a rokonaidhoz, akik aztán minden teketória nélkül megvernének! Esetleg én küldjelek oda, vagy hogy képzeled?! Vagy még jobbat tudok: egyesen menj a szervezethez, akik téged akarnak, hogy aztán jól megkínozhassanak! – ordította Piton, most már végképp türelmét vesztve.  
  
– Apropó kínzás! – kiabálta Harry. – Nézze, mit művel velem! Maga beszél, mikor odatartozik?!  
  
Hirtelen csend lett, mikor rájött, mit is mondott. Piton álla remegett a visszafojtott dühtől, arca határozottan elsápadt, és ebben a percben úgy tűnt, legszívesebben valóban megverné. Harry hátrébb lépett egyet, aztán mélyen a szemébe nézve mondta:  
  
– Néha úgy utálom magát, mert nem ért meg – mondta halkan, aztán kiszaladt, és alaposan bevágta maga után a szobája ajtaját.  
  
Persze miután Harry órákkal ezelőtt bemenekült, egy szemhunyásnyit nem tudott aludni. Sem könyvvel, sem egyébbel nem tudta elterelni a figyelmét, így csak feküdt, miközben azon töprengett, mennyivel jobb lenne ott lenni a barátja mellett, aki épp próbálja megérteni az újdonsült helyzetet, miszerint meghalt, aztán… feltámadt.  
  
Egyúttal attól is nagyon tartott, hogy Ron őt fogja hibáztatni a történtekért, amikor belegondol, miért is halt meg valójában. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal pláne nem tudott elaludni. Nem is törte magát, hogy átöltözzön, ahogy ledőlt az ágyára, úgy tengette az órákat. Inkább nem gondolkodott el azon, hogy fog így teljesíteni az órákon, vagy hogy egyáltalán hova fog menekülni a sok kérdés elől…  
  
Hajnalban, amikor a piciny pinceablakon fény tört be, akkor érezte úgy, kezd leragadni a szeme, és végre elaludt. Persze túlságosan is szép volt, hogy igaz legyen: pár óra múlva holtakkal teli rémálomba csöppent, akiknek a vezetője maga Ron volt. Természetesen magával akarta őt is vinni a holtak világába, ezért két kezét Harry nyakára fogta, hogy megfojtsa, mondván, mellette van a helye a holtak közt.  
  
Talán csak ezért sikerült úgy felriadnia, hogy nem kiabált rémületében. Az, hogy mikor került az ágy mellé a földre, belegabalyodva a takarójába, az már rejtély volt. Jelenleg kapkodó levegővételeit próbálta lecsillapítani, és rémülten nézett körbe, mint aki attól tart, hogy az ágy túlsó oldaláról rá fog törni egy halott. Persze semmi ilyesmi nem történt, így egy sóhajjal dőlt vissza a földre, bár egy cseppet sem nyugodott meg. Émelygett és remegett. Fogalma sem volt, hogy juthatott idáig egy lelkiismeret furdalással, de megesküdött volna rá, hogy ebbe betegedett bele. Ez már tiszta szánalmas. De a Sorsnak valahogy csak büntetnie kell, nemde?  
  
Apró neszt hallott, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Pitont látta meg az ágy végében, amint éppen felé tart, és leguggol mellé. Egyáltalán nem hallotta még az ajtót sem kinyílni, nemhogy még a lépteket.  
  
– Jól vagy? – érdeklődött visszafogottan Piton, mikor végignézett rajta. Harry pedig csodálkozott, hogy a tegnapi veszekedésük után egyáltalán szóba áll vele. Sőt eszébe jutott az is, hogy a férfi egyszerűen kiteszi a szűrét, és innentől kezdve csak a toronyban fog élni...  
  
– I-igen… – motyogta zavartan.  
  
– Nem úgy néz ki.  
  
– Akkor meg miért kérdezi? – fortyant fel Harry, de nagyot nyelt, mert cseppet sem érezte magát elég erősnek egy újabb veszekedéshez.  
  
A bájitalmester mélyet sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét, nyilvánvalóan nem akart még egy vitát.  
  
– Gyere, kelj fel onnét. Segítek – nyújtotta felé a kezét, de Harry nem fogadta el, inkább felült, és visszahúzódott. Piton erre csodálkozva felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem megy… túlságosan is… mindegy – motyogta Harry értetlenül.  
  
– Miért nem jöttél hozzám, hogy szólj, nem érzed magad jól? – Piton hangja most már határozottan dühösnek tűnt.  
  
– Talán azért, mert maga az oka, amiért kiabált velem! – fakadt ki elkeseredetten. – Nyilvánvalóvá tette számomra, hogy jobb, ha elmegyek innét… és már így is rettenetes lelkiismeret furdalásom van… – Hangja elhalkult, mert ahogy visszaidézte a tegnapi szavakat, úgy érezte, mintha egy tőrt forgatnának a mellkasában.  
  
Folytatta is volna a panaszáradatot, ha nem sötétült volna el előtte a világ. Az hitte, rosszul lett, de nem: egyszerűen az arcát egy puha, fekete anyagba szorították. Kellett pár másodperc, hogy felfogja, Piton talárja az, mert a férfi magához ölelte őt.  
  
– Minél közelebb áll egymáshoz két ember annál jobban megbánthatják egymást – mondta csendesen Piton. Harry még mindig feszülten tűrte az ölelést, pedig jólesett az ilyesfajta vigasztalás. Azt jelentette, hogy tényleg törődnek vele. – Sajnálom, hogy ennyire komolyra sikerült az első apa-fia veszekedés. – A bájitalmester hangjából őszinte sajnálat hallatszott. – Bármennyire is összeveszünk, Harry, nem foglak elüldözni itthonról, és a jólétedet sem fogom kockáztatni. Azt hitted, most, ha megint beteg leszel, nem fogok rólad gondoskodni? Eltaszítalak magamtól, és hagyom, hogy szenvedj?  
  
Egy darabig csend volt, majd Harry a talárba motyogva megszólalt:  
  
– Én… nem tudom. Azt mondtam magának, hogy utálom – suttogta. – Maga pedig el akart tiltani Hermionétól…  
  
– Nem állt szándékomban. Vésd az eszedbe, Harry, bármennyire is haragszom rád, mindenképp szólj, ha nem érzed jól magad. Érthető? – Harry a bájitalmester talárjába bólintott, és szégyenlősen elhúzódott, pedig a férfi még hagyta volna, hogy hozzábújjon. – Szóval? – keményedett meg Piton hangja. – Mi történt? Úgy tűnik, nem sokat aludtál. Rémálmaid voltak?  
  
Harry szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, amikor belegondolt, hogy első közös órájukon Ronnal már találkozni fognak, és ki tudja, hogy fog a barátja viselkedni. Egyúttal a gyomra is megugrott, és régi ismerősként üdvözölte az efféle rosszullétet.  
  
Bármennyire is erőtlennek érezte magát, ezúttal gyorsan felkelt, megkerülte Pitont, és kiszaladt a fürdőszobába, hogy könnyítsen a gyomrán. A komolyabb kviddicsmeccsek előtt is mindig így járt, mint most, csak most annyi volt a különbség, hogy nem egy küzdelemtől kellett tartani, hanem Rontól.  
  
Persze a gyomrában szinte semmi sem volt, így csak szárazon öklendezett, és milliomodjára is elátkozta magát, hogy már megint újdonsült apja előtt lett rosszul. Piton nem maradt le sokkal utána, és mikor elfordult a wc-től, segített neki leülni a kád szélére.  
  
– Nem tesz jót ez a sok idegeskedés – szólalt meg Piton mellette. – Kviddicsmeccsek előtt is így érzed magad? – Harry bólintott, miközben mély levegőket vett. – Hoztam egy enyhébb nyugtatót, ami a gyomorra is jótékony hatással van.  
  
Harry felnézett, és amikor meglátta a felé tartott bájitalt, amit Piton már kidugaszolt, elvette, és lassan megitta. Visszaadta az üres fiolát, és amikor újabb mély lélegzetet vett, elmúlt a rosszullét.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta halkan. – Ne haragudjon, amiért ennyi baj van velem. Én… nem tudom, mi ütött belém.  
  
– Harry, ne kezdd! – szólt rá dühösen Piton. – Nem tehetsz arról, ami az elmúlt időszakban történt. Egy barát halálát nem könnyű feldolgozni. – Felsegítette a kád széléről, és kitámogatta a fürdőszobából. – Gyere, dőlj vissza. Így nem engedlek órákra.  
  
Harry megtorpant, és kicsit meginogott a mozdulatot követően.  
  
– Könyörgök, ne! – fakadt ki. – Nem fogok már megint itt lenni bezárva! Pláne nem abban a szobában… És különben is, a klubhelyiségben akarok lenni a többiekkel, szeretnék végre órákra járni…  
  
A bájitalmester nem engedte el, amikor Harry megállt, hanem szembefordult vele.  
  
– Miért, netán úgy gondolod, tökéletes állapotban vagy ahhoz, hogy a barátod elé állj? – kérdezte hűvösen, mire Harry érezte, hogy elsápad. – A kimerültség határán vagy, még a tegnapi mágiaveszteséget sem pótolta teljesen a szervezeted, aztán rákövetkező éjszaka semmit sem aludtál. Ó, de természetesen nem fogsz összeesni egy órán sem, pláne, amikor SVK–n varázsolni kell, igaz? Szerinted megkockáztatom később, hogy egy félkész bájital közelébe menj ilyen fáradtan? Beláthatatlan következményei is lehetnek a dolognak! – Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát. – Ma nyugton maradsz, és nem utolsósorban itt fogsz pihenni, hiszen nem véletlenül vagy idelent számos védelem alatt. Holnap pedig griffendéles becsülettel szaladhatsz órákra – tette hozzá gúnyosan, mire Harry vágott egy fintort. – Viszont a másik büntetést nem engedem el, az üstök továbbra is tisztításra szorulnak.  
  
Mikor Piton segíteni akart, hogy bemenjen a szobába, Harry rögtön a fejét rázta, és nem volt hajlandó belépni.  
  
– Ha már egyszer pihennem kell, hadd tegyem már ott, ahol én szeretném – magyarázta. – A kanapé sokkal barátságosabb.  
  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, de aztán minden kommentár nélkül bevezette a nappaliba. Még mielőtt beléptek az ajtón, a folyosón Harry kelletlenül pillantott Sergius szobrára.  
  
– Készülj fel rá, hogy nem leszel egyedül – jegyezte meg Piton, miközben odahívott magához egy takarót, mikor Harry eldőlt a kanapén, és a párnát a feje alá gyömöszölte.  
  
– Majd bocsánatot kérek tőle valahogy – sóhajtotta Harry. – Remélem, nem haragszik annyira.  
  
– Nos, ez nézőpont kérdése. Inkább nagyot csalódott benned, hogy megtámadtad. – Piton, miután ráterítette Harryre a takarót, kiegyenesedett. – Mr. Weasley pedig kétlem, hogy téged hibáztatna a meccsen történtek alatt, emiatt ne aggódj. Rendben? – Harry nagy nehezen bólintott, és tényleg úgy érezte, az éjszaka alatt túlságosan is sokat gondolkodott ezen, hiszen ott a gyengélkedőnél sem haragudott rá a barátja. – Itt hagyok neked egy bájitalt, ha netán szükséged lenne rá. El fogsz tudni aludni?  
  
– Igen, csak menjen már, mert el fog késni – morogta Harry, mert már napok óta unta ezt az egész dolgot. Piton mindig itt sürgölődött körülötte, holott már a sorozatos rosszullétek sokasága is épp elég kínos volt neki.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele, jelenleg mennyi az idő – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Piton. – Ebédidőben majd lejövök hozzád, addig is nagyon remélem, nyugton tudsz maradni, és nem szöksz el. Vagy talán a tanév végéig büntetésben akarsz lenni?  
  
– Nem fogok sehová sem menni! – csattant fel türelmetlenül Harry, aztán lehunyta a szemét.  
  
Piton ehhez már nem fűzött semmit sem, Harry pedig hallotta a kandallóban fellobbanó tűz hangát. Hosszú percek után már majdnem magával vitte az álmosság, de megborzongott, mikor rájött, nincsen egyedül a szobában. Kinyitotta a szemét, és ijedtében összerezzent, amikor meglátta a kanapé előtt ülő fekete oroszlánt.  
  
– Sergius…? – kérdezte kissé ijedten, mert hiába a griffendéles bátorság, mégis csak egy éles fogakkal rendelkező félelmetes oroszlán ült előtte.  
  
– Nocsak, hogyhogy nem fogsz rám pálcát? – érdeklődött szelíden, de a hangja elég dühös volt.  
  
Harry rendesen az oldalára fordult, le nem véve az oroszlánról a tekintetét.  
  
– Nem értetted volna meg… ezt az egészet – mondta halkan. – Nem engedtél volna el.  
  
Sergius megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Azt hiszed, nem a te oldaladon állok? Nyilvánvalóan, ha megmondtad volna, hova készülsz, meddig maradsz távol, akkor még akár falazhattam is volna neked – világosította fel. – Természetesen még a biztonságod határain belül tettem volna mindent. Ne csinálj ilyet többször! Az életedet védhetem meg, nem iktathatsz ki kényedre, kedvedre!  
  
– Ne haragudj – motyogta halkan. – Megígérem, hogy nem csinálok ilyet. Jó így? – Sergius biccentett, ő pedig ásított egyet. – Azt hiszem, most már alszok egy kicsit. Itt leszel, ugye?  
  
Sergius bólintott, aztán odament a kandallóhoz, és lefeküdt, de úgy, hogyha érkezik valaki, ne legyen útban. Harry még vetett rá egy pillantást, aztán becsukta a szemét, és pillanatok alatt elaludt.  
  
Hirtelen felriadt, és fogalma sem volt, mi vagy ki ébresztette fel.  
  
– Apa? – suttogta, de nem tudta volna megmondani, miért éppen utána kérdezett. Álmában megfordulhatott, mert most éppen a kanapé háttámláját látta maga előtt, mikor rémülten kinyitotta a szemét. Összerezzent, amikor egy kezet érzett a homlokára simulni. Kicsit hátrafordult, és meglepetésére egy vörös taláros férfi ült mellette a kanapé szélén.  
  
– Csak én vagyok, ne haragudj, hogy megijesztettelek – mondta bűnbánóan Gaius. – Deorwyn említette, hogy nem voltál ma SVK-n, és ha már van egy kis szabadidőm, úgy gondoltam, benézek hozzád. Rosszat álmodtál? – kérdezte aggódva. – Teljesen leizzadtál. Először azt hittem, beteg vagy, elvégre itthon maradtál.  
  
Harry kissé bizonytanul felült, és megdörzsölte a szemét. Még mindig szokatlan volt, hogy nincs szemüvege, mert már majdnem meg akarta igazítani az orrán, holott élesen látott.  
  
– Piton professzor nem engedett órákra, mert egész éjszaka nem aludtam semmit – morogta Harry. – Tudja, nem akarta, hogy még több gondot okozzak.  
  
– Most sem néztél ki úgy, mint aki jól aludt – tette hozzá Gaius, és kicsit arrébb ment a kanapén, hogy Harry rendesen felülhessen. – Mit álmodtál?  
  
– Öh… fogalmam sincs – töprengett el Harry. – De legalább aludtam, és ez a fontos. – Csendesen figyelte az aurorparancsnokot, aztán rájött, valamiről nagyon megfeledkezett. – Sajnálom a múltkoriakat – mondta halkan. – Nagyon… nem gondolkodtam, mit mondok a gyengélkedőn.  
  
Gaius halványan rámosolygott.  
  
– Nem kell bocsánatot kérned, nagyon kiborultál a barátod halála miatt – mondta megnyugtatóan. – Ezért is látogattalak meg, sejtettem, hogy tartasz tőlem. Pedig nem kéne. A gyermekeim néha sokkal szemtelenebbül beszélnek velem. Persze utána igencsak megbánják – nevetett fel, aztán komoly arcot vágott. – Még nem ebédeltem, szeretnél csatlakozni hozzám?  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett rá, valahogy nem gondolta volna, hogy ezt kérdezi. Mióta megismerte a férfit, még jobban vágyott arra, hogy auror legyen, így pláne örült, ha vele étkezhetett. Nyilvánvalóan mesélni is fog neki közben a foglalkozásáról, amire mindig is annyira kíváncsi volt, vagy akár a családjáról is. Sergius közben mogorván nézett rájuk, nyilván nem szerette, ha levegőnek nézik, ezért tüntetően ki is vonult.  
  
Harry boldogan bólintott a férfi ajánlatára, így Gaius felkelt, aztán a kandallón keresztül átszólt a konyhára, hogy itt szolgálják fel számukra az ebédet.  
  
Harry már pár korty húslevestől is sokkal jobban érezte magát, és egy kicsivel jobbkedvre is derült. Nem tudta, mi a furcsább: a férfivel ebédelni, vagy az, hogy Pitonon kívül van egy másik ember, aki ennyire törődik vele.  
  
– Perselus mit szólt tulajdonképpen ahhoz, hogy auror akarsz lenni? – érdeklődött Gaius egy idő után. – Nekem nem nagyon mesélt róla, pedig érdeklődtem nála.  
  
Harry, miután megette a levest, hátradőlt a székén.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen nem tudom – vallotta be őszintén. – De ahogy elnézem, nem túlságosan boldog az ötlettől.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan félt téged – gondolkodott el Gaius, és megtörölte a száját az odakészített szalvétával. – Sokkal több veszéllyel kell szembeszállnunk, mint bármilyen más foglalkozású varázslónak. Javaslom, te is jól fontold meg, tényleg ezzel akarsz-e foglalkozni.  
  
– Még bő egy évem van átgondolni – tette hozzá Harry, bár a lelke mélyen ezt már rég eldöntötte. – Magának ugye van családja? – kérdezett rá hirtelen, mire Gaius elmosolyodott.  
  
– Igen, van. Két fiam és egy lányom.  
  
– Sosem láttam őket… ugye nem ide járnak? – faggatózott Harry, miközben Gaius krumplit pakolt magának a tányérjára.  
  
– Szedj te is, még csak levest ettél – szólt rá. – Az írországi Florisam Boszorkány – és Varázslóképzőbe járnak. Az anyai nagyszülők miatt végül azt az iskolát választották. Florian, Aelius és Mariana. Utóbbi gyermekem nagyon oda van érted, a szobája ki van plakátolva a képeiddel – vigyorgott rá.  
  
Harry majdnem félrenyelte az ételt. Te jó ég…  
  
– Most ugye csak viccel…? – nyögte ki zavartan, mire Gaius megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Az még hagyján, de mindenkinek dicsekszik, hogy unokatestvérek lettetek – nevetett fel. – Ne aggódj, még határon belüli az őrültsége.  
  
– Megnyugtató – borzongott meg Harry, és eltolta a tányérját, pont, amikor fellobbant a kandallóban a tűz, és megérkezett Piton. Amikor odanézett, látta, hogy szigorú pillantással illeti őt és a tányérját. – Levest is ettem! Tanúm van rá – mentegetőzött.  
  
A bájitalmester letette a kezében tartott dolgozatokat a dohányzóasztalra, aztán odament hozzájuk, és mintha Harry ott sem lenne, úgy érdeklődött:  
  
– Mennyit evett?  
  
Harry csúnyán nézett rá, miközben Gaius megtörölte a száját, ezzel végezve az ebéddel.  
  
– Eleget, Perselus, hogy visszanyerje az erejét, ami tegnap kissé megcsappant – célzott a tegnapi erős varázslatra szigorúan. Harry szégyenében lesütötte a szemét, aztán zavarában inkább öntött egy újabb adag töklevet, holott még az első sem fogyott el igazán. – Most már mennem kell, elég tennivaló van még az új épületünknél, és még egy tucat ügyet kell elintéznem Caramel miatt. De mindenképpen meg akartalak látogatni, Harry – mosolygott rá.  
  
– Örülök, hogy eljött – mondta Harry visszamosolyogva. – Elég unalmas itt egyedül.  
  
Gaius biccentett neki, aztán még mielőtt távozott volna a kandallón keresztül, odaszólt a bájitalmesternek:  
  
– Este a megbeszélésen találkozunk! – Piton bólintott, majd Harryhez fordult.  
  
– Nos, nyilván örülni fogsz, hogy most már felmehetsz a toronyba. – Harry először döbbenten nézett a férfire, de aztán idővel rájött, hogy nem viccel, így vidáman felpattant a helyéről. – Csak lassan a testtel – állt elé. – Tisztában vagy azzal, milyen feltételekkel mehetsz oda, ugye?  
  
Harry sóhajtott.  
  
– Csak a kandallón keresztül közlekedhetek, felügyelet nélkül ne menjek sehová sem, és este legkésőbb nyolcig érjek vissza – sorolta türelmetlenül. – Tudok vigyázni magamra, oké?  
  
– Rendben, remélem is, hogy úgy lesz – gúnyolódott vele. – Én megbeszélésen leszek, de ettől függetlenül nyugodtan vacsorázz meg a többiekkel.  
  
– Persze, enni fogok, még mielőtt azzal is meg leszek zsarolva – dünnyögte Harry, és elindult a folyosó felé, hogy letusoljon, mielőtt ember közé megy. Amikor kiment a szobából, megesküdött volna, hogy hallotta, amint Piton halkan kuncog egyet.  
  
Megrázta a fejét, mert elég bizarrnak gondolta, amikor elképzelte az egészet. De egyet azért tudott: a béküléskor kiderült, hogy sosem fogja eltaszítani magától.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
Harry azt hitte, a héten nagyon hamar végezni fog az üstök sikálásával, de tévednie kellett. Egy tucat estét tettek tönkre, amikor Hermionéval is lehetett volna. Amikor pedig azokkal végzett, akkor meg a dolgozatot írta, hogy igenis tudja, mi az a felelősség. Persze az más kérdés volt, hogy ugyanúgy a pincében kellet lennie a biztonsága érdekében, és csak a kandallón keresztül közlekedhetett. Kivételes esetek csak akkor adódtak, ha Piton vagy McGalagony kísérte el a Nagyterembe.  
  
Az újságcikket persze mások is látták a tanárokon kívül, így elég nagy vihart kavart az a rejtélyes hirdetés. A másik szenzációs hír pedig az volt, hogy Ron miért járkál a toronyban, holott már rég halottnak kéne lennie. Harry és Hermione gyakran viccel próbálták oldani a klubhelyiségben lévő időszakos csendet Ron jelenléte miatt. Persze Ron egy cseppet sem örült annak, hogy Bilius nagybácsikájára emlékeztették, aki szintén meghalt rá egy napra, mikor meglátta a Zordót. Amikor pedig Seamus is viccelődni kezdett vele, és ráaggatta azt nevet, hogy „Bilius Ronika”, Ron nem bírta tovább, és egy teljes sakk készletet uszított rá és Deanre, mire azok kénytelenek voltak elmenekülni a közveszélyes bábuk elől, akiknek egy céljuk volt: széttépni apró fogaikkal a ruháikat.  
  
Néha, amikor magukra maradtak, sokat gondolkodtak azon, vajon a Rend hol tarthat a nyomozásban a tettesek után. Sok diákot tárgyaltak ki, kik lehetnek a lehetséges tettesek, de arra jutottak, amíg nem lesz újabb árulkodó jel, ők sem tudják megtalálni őket, vagy az elveszett kódexeket.  
  
A hétvége megint eljött, és mivel a többségnek elege volt a feszült légkörből, páran bulit rendeztek a toronyban. McGalagony persze nem ellenkezett, de Piton annál jobban.  
  
– Ezek a foglalkozások mind arra jók, hogy észrevétlenül elrabolhassanak – közölte előző este a vacsoránál.  
  
– Higgye el, olyan helyen leszünk, amiről nem sokan tudnak – világosította fel Harry, mire Piton még csúnyábban nézett rá.  
  
– Ha csak úgy eltűnsz, az arra is utalhat, hogy elraboltak. Legalább két emberrel közöld, hol tartózkodsz.  
  
– Akkor ott maradhatok szombat este? – kérdezte újra Harry, Piton pedig furcsa mosollyal bólintott.  
  
Harry ezek után magában morgott, hogy milyen gáz, hogy a férfi tudja, mikor akar Hermionéval _kettesben lenni_ , és nyilván tudja, _mit is csinálnak_.  
  
Másnap a buli közben nem volt nehéz észrevétlenül eltűnniük. Először Hermione távozott, majd Harry kivárta a megfelelő időt, és ő is kimentette magát. Látta, hogy Ron mennyire nem foglalkozott a dolgok elfedésével, nyíltan elment Lavenderrel, minden bizonnyal a szokásos helyükre, ami a Szükség Szobája lehetett.  
  
Harry még ugyan nem járt abban a bizonyos prefektusoknak járó tanulószobában, de azért tudta, hogy hol van. A fiúk hálószobája utáni képnek álcázott ajtó volt az, amiről legtöbben nem is tudták, hogy egy szoba bejárata lehet. Megvárta, amíg egy csapat harmadéves felmegy a hálótermükbe, aztán kissé bátortalanul kinyitotta a képet, és bement a mögötte lévő ajtón.  
  
Miután becsukta a képet és az ajtót egymás után, megfordult, hogy meglássa szerelmét, amint épp egy könyvet búj. Hermione felpillantott, és rámosolygott.  
  
– Azt hittem, már nem is jössz!  
  
– Nem akartam, hogy lássák, hova jövök – vigyorodott el Harry, és a fejét csóválta, amikor meglátta, hogy a lány tulajdonképpen egy tankönyvet olvas. – Egész érdekes itt, bár azt hittem, nagyobb hely lesz – nézett körül.  
  
A helyiség tényleg nagyon kicsi volt. Mindössze egy asztal, és egy hozzá tartozó szék volt az egész kisszobában, míg mögötte azért sikerült egy könyvespolcot elhelyezni az illetőknek. A polcokon csak tankönyvek és kötelező olvasmányok foglaltak helyet, az asztal fölött pedig egy kicsiny ablak volt átlátszó függönnyel.  
  
– Tudod, ez a hely tényleg tanulásra van – nevetett fel Hermione, és összecsapta a könyvet. Felkelt, hogy a helyére tegye azt, mire Harry odalépett, és átölelte őt. A lány nevetve igazította meg a könyvet, amit így nem sikerült a helyére tennie.  
  
– Annyira régen csókoltalak már – mondta halkan Harry, és rögtön úgy tett, ahogy gondolta. Hermione viszonozta, miközben kezük már egymás testén barangolt. Harry óvatosan nekitámasztotta a lányt a könyvespolcnak, és hirtelen nem tudta, honnét jött ez az ötlet, mert még a látvány is felvillanyozta. Talán mert Hermione annyira okos volt, és a könyvek jelentették a mindenét. Egyik kezével erősen tartotta őt, míg a másikkal kibontotta a blúzt, hogy a lány kebleihez férhessen. Hermione hátravetette a fejét, pont úgy, hogy az ott lévő polc megtartotta. Nos az, hogy a lány mindig olyan okosan viselkedik, és az, ahogyan most szenvedélytől kipirulva nekitámaszkodik a könyveknek… igen, ez már tényleg izgató. Vett egy mély levegőt, és visszafogva magát, megigazította az anyagot, de a melltartót nem kapcsolta vissza. – Még mielőtt… nagyon belemelegednénk – lihegte Harry, és próbálta a lélegzetvételeit szabályozni –, előbb pár védőbűbáj nem ártana, nem érzem magam nagy biztonságban, még ha nem is sokan tudnak a helyről.  
  
Hermione bólintott, és vággyal teli szemekkel elengedte kedvesét, majd figyelte, amint Harry előhúzza pálcáját, aztán sorozatos védőbűbájokat szór a kicsiny szoba ajtajára.  
  
– Volt közte hangszigetelő bűbáj is, ugye? – kérdezte szégyenlősen.  
  
– Persze – válaszolt kedvesen Harry –, semmi sem fog innen kihallatszani. – Pálcáját aztán arra a kevés helyre irányította, ami a földön rendelkezésre állt. Varázsolt egy nagyon vastag matracot, hogy kényelmesen ellegyenek. Bár az asztal csábítóbb volt… de nem akart szerelmére ilyen piszkos vágyakat erőltetni. Aztán varázsolt még két nagypárnát és egy puha takarót. Amikor készen lett, a pálcát letette az asztalra, és a még mindig könyvespolcnak támaszkodó lányra pillantott, aki szenvedélyesen mosolygott rá.  
  
Hermione viszont nem indult el, hanem csábítóan lassan lefejtette magáról a talárját, amit hagyott a földre hullani. Kezével aztán egyesével, szépen lassan elkezdte kigombolni a blúzát, és miután egy bűbájjal eltűntette a melltartóját, a fiúnak majdnem teljes rálátása lett azokra a formás mellekre. Harry felhúzta a szemöldökét, és hirtelen azon kezdett el gondolkodni, vajon a lány griffendéles létére mennyire lehet ravasz.  
  
Hermione halkan felnevetett, amikor meglátta, milyen arcot vág, de nem hagyta abba, amit csinált. Harry viszont nem volt benne biztos, hogy sokáig tud még ott állni a cseppnyi helyiség közepén, mindössze két méterre tőle. Szerelme kezei lassan lekúsztak a testén, és kigombolta a szoknyáját, ami szintén leesett az eddigi halom tetejére, majd úgy folytatta tovább saját testének simogatását. Keze néha be-becsúszott alsóneműje alá, amit hosszú percek után végre lefejtett magáról, majd kilépett belőle. Persze az, hogy egyetlen egy gyertya és a hold fénye szolgáltatta az összes világítást, nem segített azon, hogy többet lásson.  
  
Harrynek nagy önuralomra volt szüksége, hogy ne vesse rá magát szerelmére. Hermione kezei közben rátértek a keblére, bár az egyedüli ruhadarabtól, ami rajtamaradt, nem láthatta őket teljesen. Harry kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet.  
  
– Hermione… – nyögte Harry, mert már nem bírta tovább a kínzást.  
  
A lány erre ismét szélesen elmosolyodott, de még mindig nem jött közelebb. Helyette lassan lehajolt, felvette a pálcáját, ami a talárban maradt, majd Harryre fogta. A fiú már épp szólni akart, de a talárja hirtelen leesett róla, amit követett a nadrágja és az alsónadrágja is. Felsóhajtott, amikor az ágyéka körüli szorítás eltűnt, de érezte, hogy nem bírja sokáig ezt a játszadozást. Így már mind a ketten csak egy szál ingben álltak egymással szemben, aztán Hermione odament hozzá, pálcáját letette az övé mellé, és egy hosszú, szenvedélyes csóka hívta Harryt. Harry benyögött a csókba, amikor a lány keze rátalált férfiasságára.  
  
– Elvégezted magadon a bűbájt? – érdeklődött halkan a lány, amikor Harry megszakította a csókot.  
  
Harry bólintott, miközben lefejtette azt a zavaró fehér blúzt.  
  
– Kétszer is a biztonság kedvéért – válaszolt készségesen, két kezét a lány fenekére simítva, mire Hermione felsóhajtott. – Nem fog zavarni, hogy ilyen kevés a hely…? – érdeklődött Harry aggódva, amikor Hermione kibújtatta az ingéből.  
  
– Nem, csodás lesz – nyugtatta meg, aztán levezette őt az újdonsült ágyukra, miközben újabb szenvedélyes csókokat váltottak egymással. Harry letérdelt, míg Hermione közben az ölébe ült, de sajnos még mindig nem úgy, ahogy Harry elképzelte. Ugyanis a lány keze ismét olyan helyen járt, ami szerint Harry úgy gondolta, hamarosan megőrül, ha nem kezd valamit a helyzettel szerelme. A csókok közti szünetben Harry végre átvette az irányítást: magához húzta Hermionét, és rávettette magát azokra a gyönyörűszép mellekre. A lány hátravetette a fejét, és úgy élvezte a kényeztetést. Míg Hermione keze a hímvesszőjén mozgott, Harry sajátját a lány lábai közé csúsztatta, ezzel sikerült egy halk nyögést kicsalni szerelméből.  
  
Pár percig mindketten egymást izgatták, de aztán Hermione végre elengedte őt, Harry pedig elérkezettnek látta az időt. Mindkét kezével szerelme feneke alá nyúlt, óvatosan megemelte, így a lány lassan, teljesen befogadta őt. Együttesen sóhajtottak fel az újonnan jött érzéstől, amire már jó ideje mindketten vágyakozhattak. Néhány másodpercre mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, aztán Hermione kiegyenesedett kicsit, átkarolta a nyakát, és lassú mozgásba kezdett. Lehunyt szemmel adta át magát szeretkezésük minden percének.  
  
A helyiséget szaggatott lélegzetvételek és halk nyögések töltötték be, ahogy Hermione gyorsítani kezdett a tempón, Harry pedig két kezével minden egyes lökésnél megemelte a lányt, hogy mélyebben tudjon behatolni. Néha lassítottak, hogy váltsanak egy rövid csókot, vagy hogy Harry ismét kényeztesse a lányt.  
  
Hermione nyögései és hozzáértése ahhoz, hogy minél jobban mozoghasson, nem sok idő után elérték a kívánt hatást: Harry felnyögött, aztán beharapta a szája szélét, és erősen magához szorította szerelmét, amikor az orgazmus végigrobogott rajta. Hermione utolsó percig fokozta a tempót, hogy Harry minden pillanatát kiélvezhesse, aztán halkan pihegve, kipirultan pillantott le rá. Harry tudta, hogy még nem érte el a beteljesülést, így miután sikerült összeszednie magát, úgy gondolta, szó szerint kézbe veszi a dolgokat.  
  
Fredék elbeszélő útmutatásaik ilyenkor nagyon jól jöttek, mert nem sok változatos ötlete lett volna arra, hogyan legyen minél nagyobb orgazmusban része szerelmének.  
  
Hermione kebleit ismét puha csókokkal vonta be, majd Harry jobb kezét elvette a lány fenekéről, és szerelme féltett részére csúsztatta, ezzel hangosabb nyögést kicsalva szerelméből. Viszont most nem kezdte el erősen simogatni azt a féltett pontot, mint múltkor, hanem óvatosan becsúsztatta ujjait, és lassan kezdte ki-be mozgatni a féltett járatban. Hermione élvezettel teli sóhajokkal nyugtázta a dolgot, így Harry bátran fokozta a tempót, miközben Hermione lehunyt szemmel, egyre hangosabban nyöszörögve élvezte, ahogyan szerelme mozog benne, jó úton haladva a beteljesülés felé.  
  
A várt hatás nem maradt el, Hermione hangosan felkiáltott, körmei belevájtak Harry hátába, teste pedig ívbe feszült a hirtelen jött orgazmus hatására. Harry még mindent beleadott, hogy minél erőteljesebb élvezetben részesítse szerelmét, aki aztán sorozatos remegések után pihegve omlott a vállára. Fáradtan karolta át őt, fejét Harry vállán pihentetve.  
  
– Ti férfiak annyira értetek ehhez – suttogta fáradt hangon, és még mindig lihegett egy kicsit.  
  
Harry kedvesen viszonozta az ölelést, miközben óvatosan eldőlt a lánnyal együtt. Párnát tett a fejük alá, aztán a takarót is eligazította meztelen testükön, és nem feledkezett meg pár egyszerű tisztító bűbájról sem.  
  
– Köszönöm ezt a szép éjszakát – suttogta vissza Harry, mikor magához húzta a lányt. Hermione átvetette lábait az övéi fölött, ezzel szinte ismét felizgatva Harryt. A lány ráadásul nem takarózott be teljesen, formás fenekére jó rálátása volt így a holdfényben.  
  
– Igazán nincs mit, én hősöm – tette hozzá halkan Hermione. – Ha esetleg éjjel felébrednél, nem haragudnék meg, ha felébresztenél – mosolygott rá, Harry pedig megértette a rejtett üzenetet. Becsukta a szemét, és fejét Harry vállgödrébe fúrta, készen arra, hogy elaludjon.  
  
– Ne aggódj miatta. – Harry vigyorogva lehunyta a szemét, majd jobban magához húzva a lányt, lassan elszenderedett.  
  
Az éjszaka során többször is felriadt, de csupán azért, mert a hely szokatlan volt. Mindhárom alkalommal furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, amit nem tudott megmagyarázni. Az álmára sem emlékezett, csak azt tudta, hogy nagyon nem jó dolgokról szólt.  
  
Miután hosszabb ideig sikerült aludnia, arra ébredt, hogy beleborzong az érzésbe, ahogyan az oldalát végigcirógatja egy meleg kéz. Csukott szemmel a lány felé fordult, és viszonozta a kedvességet. Hosszú percekig élvezték egymás kényeztetését, amikor hallotta, hogy a lány varázsigéket suttog, amik megakadályozzák, hogy baj történjen. Eddig tudta magát türtőztetni. Mihelyst véget értek a varázslatok, Hermione fölé feküdt, aki erősen magához húzta, és sürgető csókot váltottak egymással. A lány követelése egyértelmű volt, Harry nem is tétovázott tovább. Ezúttal csak az ösztönökön volt a hangsúly: vad csókok és sóhajok váltották egymást, miközben átadták magukat az élvezetnek.  
  
Amikor mindketten elértek a beteljesülésig, pihegve feküdtek egymás oldalán. Hermione rámosolygott, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és hozzábújva álomba merült. Harry nézte még őt egy darabig a holdfényben, majd ő is követte az álmok világába.  
  
Reggel együtt ébredtek fel, és Harry bármennyire is akart még maradni a mesés éjszaka után, Hermione lágyan eltolta a kezét, és felült, miközben magára húzta a takarót. Harry viszont fekve maradt, hiszen minek felkelni, ha még sötét van?  
  
– Harry, szerintem elaludtunk.  
  
– Nem hinném, mivel még sötét van. Hajnal van, Hermione… – mondta Harry nyűgösen.  
  
Hallotta, hogy szerelme elmond egy _Tempust_.  
  
– Reggel kilenc óra múlt.  
  
Harry hirtelen felült, és értetlenül nézett a lányra, aki egy mosollyal lerántotta magukról a takarót, és maga köré tekerte. Harry gyorsan ágyékára dobta a párnát, mert igen kellemetlenül érezte magát meztelenül. Hermione, szorosan magán tartva a takarót elhúzta a függönyt, hogy kinézzen. Még Harry is látta a csillagokat és a holdat, mint éjszaka szeretkezésük közben.  
  
– Mi a fene? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül, mikor már mindketten az égboltot bámulták.  
  
– Reggel van, de mégis fent vannak a csillagok – mondta Hermione elgondolkodva. – Valami nagyon nem stimmel.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy minden veled töltött csodás este után valami szörnyűség következik. Múltkor Ron meghalt, most meg ez… – dühöngött Harry, miközben magához hívta a ruháikat. Mindketten gyorsan öltözködni kezdtek. – Siess, nézzünk utána, mi a fene folyik itt!

**oO{~T~}Oo**

**Author's Note:**

> *Gaius Ilias Piton: Jelenleg ő a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban lévő Aurorparancsnokság feje, főparancsnoka. Jóval idősebb, mint öccse, Perselus. Amikor szüleik meghaltak, ő gondoskodott Perselusról, amíg nem döntött a bájitaltan pálya mellett. Gaius később egy éven keresztül nem szólt hozzá öccséhez, amikor tudomáshoz jutott egy véletlen folytán, hogy Perselus milyen sötét és gyanús társasághoz csatlakozott. De aztán egy életveszélyes akciónál világossá vált számára, hogy melyik oldalhoz tartozott, amit Perselus dühből nem árul el neki. Gaius a hatalmas Piton kúrián él, feleségével és három gyermekével. A varázslóvilágban igen nagy tekintélyre tett szert, mert a Minisztérium elleni támadásban – amiben szinte teljesen lerombolták az épületet – rendkívül szervezetten folytatta a mentéssel egybekötött varázslók védelmét. Az aurortörténelemben igen híres párbajozókén tartják számon, jelentős tekintélye és befolyása van bizonyos minisztériumi ügyekbe.
> 
> Következik: Az Élet kódexe


End file.
